


All the Young Dudes

by Lorre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, First Kiss, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Requited Love, Slow Burn, TRADUCTION, wolfstar
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 69,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorre/pseuds/Lorre
Summary: Longue fiction qui retrace la vie des maraudeurs de 1971 à 1995 du point du vue de Remus.Divergence par rapport à l'histoire originale : le père de Remus est mort et Remus grandit dans un foyer pour enfants, ce qui a laissé quelques marques. Sinon, l'histoire reprend parfaitement la trame de Rowling.--------Ceci est une TRADUCTION en français de "All the Young Dudes" de MsKingBean89.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	1. Eté 1971 : Saint-Edmund

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Young Dudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057010) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89). 



> Voici la traduction de "All the Young Dudes" de MsKingBean89.
> 
> J'ai eu un véritable coup de coeur pour cette fiction et j'ai bien sûr obtenu l'autorisation de l'autrice pour en faire la traduction.
> 
> Elle nous y raconte l'histoire de Remus (et de tous les autres) depuis son entrée à Poudlard jusqu'à l'été 95 et le début des événement de l'Ordre du Phénix.
> 
> J'espère lui rendre justice autant que je le peux et qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu.
> 
> Playlist Spotify de la fiction (pour tous les amateurs de rock, elle est incroyable) :  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/htl2006/playlist/3z2NbLq2IVGG0NICBqsN2D?si=Liyl_JKJSx2RUqks3p50kg
> 
> La fiction originale a remporté deux 2018 Marauders Medals Awards :  
> \- Best Characterisation of Remus  
> \- Best Characterisation of James  
> Et un 2017 Marauders Medal Awards :  
> \- Best Work in Progress

**Samedi 7 août 1971**

Il s’éveilla dans le noir. En ce début du mois d’août, la petite pièce dans laquelle on l’avait enfermé était étouffante. Ou bien c’était la fièvre. Il avait toujours de la fièvre le lendemain matin. Avant, on l’isolait dans une chambre avec une fenêtre, mais il y avait quelques mois de cela, il était parvenu à briser la vitre et il n’y avait eu que les barreaux pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir. Une fois, il les avait entendus parler de l’enchaîner, maintenant qu’il était plus âgé. Il essaya de ne pas y penser.

Il se souvint de la faim, si intense qu’elle s’était transformée en rage. Il se souvint avoir hurlé pendant des heures, tournant dans sa cellule encore et encore. Peut-être qu’ils ne l’obligeraient pas à aller en classe aujourd’hui, il pourrait dormir. On était au milieu des vacances d’été après tout, c’était injuste de devoir aller en cours alors que tous les autres garçons pouvaient passer leurs journées à se promener, à jouer au football ou à regarder la télévision. S’asseyant, il s’étira avec précaution, attentif à la moindre douleur et au moindre craquement de ses articulations. Il y avait une marque de griffes fraîche derrière son oreille gauche et une profonde morsure sur sa cuisse droite.

Il passa une main sur son crâne où ses cheveux rasés de près se hérissèrent sous ses doigts. Il détestait cette coupe, mais tous les garçons du foyer d’enfants avaient la même boule à zéro et, lorsqu’ils étaient autorisés à sortir en ville certains week-ends, tout le monde pouvait savoir qu’ils étaient les garçons de Saint-Edmund (c’était certainement l’objectif). Les commerçants savaient à qui ils avaient affaire. Il fallait dire qu’ils ne faisaient rien pour empêcher la méfiance à leur égard. Après tout, on leur avait tellement répété qu’ils étaient les rebuts de la société, abandonnés et indésirables, qu’ils n’avaient aucune raison de ne pas foutre un peu le bordel.

Remus entendit des bruits de pas au bout du couloir. La directrice. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, entendre son cœur battre. Ses sens étaient toujours amplifiés après une de ses crises. Il se redressa, s’enroula dans une couverture malgré la chaleur et s’avança sans bruit vers la porte pour mieux entendre. Elle n’était pas seule, un homme était avec elle. Il sentait le vieux et quelque chose… de différent. Une odeur lourde et métallique qui lui rappela vaguement son père. La magie.

« Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas gaspiller votre temps ? » la directrice était en train de demander à l’étranger. C’est vraiment un de nos cas les plus difficiles.

– Oh oui », répondit le vieil homme. Sa voix était profonde et réconfortante comme du chocolat. « Nous en sommes persuadés. C’est là où vous le gardez pendant ses…

– Ses crises, finit la directrice de sa voix nasale, tranchante. Pour sa propre sécurité. Il a commencé à mordre depuis son dernier anniversaire.

– Je vois, répondit l’homme, semblant pensif davantage qu’inquiet. Puis-je vous demander, Madame, ce que vous savez à propos de la situation de ce jeune homme ?

– Tout ce qu’il était nécessaire que je sache, répliqua froidement la directrice. Il est ici depuis ses cinq ans. Il a toujours été une source de toutes sortes d’ennuis. Et pas seulement parce qu’il est de votre sorte.

– Ma sorte ? » répéta l’homme, calme et imperturbable.

La directrice parla plus bas, chuchota presque, mais Remus pouvait toujours l’entendre.

« Mon frère en est un. Je ne l’ai pas vu depuis des années bien sûr, mais je lui rends quelques services de temps en temps. Saint-Edmund est une institution très spéciale. Nous savons gérer les cas problématiques. » Remus entendit le tintement d’un trousseau de clés. « Maintenant, il faut que vous me laissiez le voir avant de vous le présenter. Il a souvent besoin d’être rafistolé. Si vous savez ce qu’il est, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous tenez à le voir après une pleine lune. »

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas et la directrice s’avança vers la pièce où se trouvait Remus. Ses chaussures à talons en cuir verni claquaient sur le sol en pierre. Elle frappa trois coups à la porte.

« Lupin ? Es-tu réveillé ?

– Ouais », il répondit, serrant davantage sa couverture contre lui. Ils lui avaient retiré ses vêtements pour éviter qu’il ne les déchire.

« Oui, Madame la Directrice, le corrigea-t-elle à travers la porte.

– Oui, Madame la Directrice », marmonna Remus alors que la clé tournait dans la serrure.

La porte était entièrement en bois et il savait qu’il aurait facilement pu la briser pendant une crise, mais elle avait été renforcée avec une plaque en argent après l’incident de la fenêtre. L’odeur qui s’en dégageait suffisait à le rendre nauséeux. La porte s’ouvrit. La lumière s’infiltra impétueusement à l’intérieur, comme un courant d’eau, et il ferma les yeux avec force. Alors que la directrice entrait dans la pièce, il recula instinctivement de quelques pas. C’était une femme au visage pointu et aux allures de rapaces dotée d’un long nez fin et de petits yeux noirs et brillants. Elle l’observa avec prudence.

« Besoin d’aucun pansement cette fois ? »

Il lui montra ses plaies. Elles ne saignaient plus. Il avait remarqué que les blessures qu’il s’infligeait à lui-même, bien que profondes, guérissaient plus vite que n’importe quelle autre coupure ou éraflure ; il n’avait jamais besoin de suture. En revanche, ses cicatrices ne s’effaçaient jamais et laissaient sur son corps de longues et fines marques argentées. La directrice s’agenouilla devant lui, tamponna ses plaies avec de l’antiseptique et les couvrit de gaze qui le démangeait. Cela fait, elle lui tendit ses vêtements et il s’habilla rapidement devant elle.

« Tu as un visiteur », dit-elle finalement alors qu’il passait la tête dans le col de son t-shirt. Il était gris, comme tous les vêtements de tous les garçons ici.

« Qui ? demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux parce qu’il savait qu’elle n’aimait pas ça.

– Un professeur. Il est là pour te parler de l’école.

– Pas envie », répliqua-t-il. Il détestait l’école. « Dites-lui d’aller voir ailleurs. »

Elle lui pinça l’oreille. Il s’y était attendu, il ne broncha pas.

« Assez d’insolence, persifla-t-elle. Tu feras ce qu’on te dit de faire ou je te laisse ici pour le reste de la journée. Maintenant, allons-y. »

Elle l’attrapa par le bras pour le faire avancer. Il grimaça, songea à la repousser, mais cela n’en valait pas la peine. Elle était vraiment capable de l’enfermer encore et à présent, il était curieux à propos de l’étranger. Surtout alors que l’odeur de magie s’intensifiait à mesure qu’ils avançaient dans le couloir obscur.

L’homme qui les attendait était plutôt grand et vêtu du costume le plus étrange que Remus n’avait jamais vu. Il était en velours, d’un marron profond agrémenté sur les manchettes et la boutonnière de broderies dorées et sophistiquées. Sa cravate était bleu nuit. Il devait être vraiment vieux : ses cheveux étaient blancs comme la neige et il arborait une barbe incroyablement longue qui devait atteindre son nombril. Aussi étrange paraissait-il, Remus ne se sentit pas intimidé comme il l’était habituellement avec la plupart des adultes. L’homme avait un regard aimable derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes et sourit à Remus quand ils approchèrent. Il tendit une main :

« M. Lupin, c’est un plaisir de te rencontrer. »

Remus le fixa, fasciné. Personne ne s’était jamais adressé à lui avec autant de respect. Il en était presque embarrassé. Il serra la main de l’homme et il sentit comme une décharge électrique remonter son bras.

« Bonjour, répondit-il, le fixant toujours.

– Je suis le professeur Dumbledore. Je me demandais si tu accepterais de te joindre à moi pour une balade dans les jardins. Il fait vraiment beau dehors. »

Remus jeta un regard à la directrice qui opina. Rien que cela valait la peine d’avoir à parler d’école avec un inconnu habillé de façon bizarre : elle ne le laissait jamais aller dehors pendant une pleine lune, pas même sous surveillance.

Ils avancèrent le long de quelques couloirs, juste tous les deux. Remus était certain de n’avoir jamais vu Dumbledore à Saint-Edmund avant, mais il semblait connaître les lieux. Quand ils furent enfin dehors, Remus respira profondément, sa peau caressée par la lumière chaude du soleil d’été. Les « jardins », comme Dumbledore les avait appelés, n’étaient pas vastes. Un carré de pelouse jaune sur laquelle les garçons jouaient au football et une petite terrasse dont les fissures laissaient pousser la mauvaise herbe.

« Comment te sens-tu, M. Lupin ? » demanda le vieil homme.

Remus haussa les épaules et renifla. Il se sentait comme toujours le jour d’après : endolori et agité. Dumbledore ne le reprit pas pour son insolence et continua simplement de lui sourire alors qu’ils marchaient le long de la clôture qui entourait l’établissement.

« Vous voulez quoi ? demanda finalement Remus, envoyant d’un coup de pied une pierre hors de son chemin.

– Je crois que tu en as déjà une petite idée », répondit Dumbledore.

Il porta une main à sa poche et en sortit un sac en papier marron. Remus pouvait sentir l’odeur des pastilles au citron et, effectivement, Dumbledore lui proposa un bonbon. Il en prit un qu’il commença à sucer.

« Vous êtes magique, dit-il sans détour. Comme mon père.

– Te souviens-tu de ton père, Remus ? »

Il haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois. Non, pas vraiment. Tout ce dont il parvenait à se souvenir, c’était la silhouette d’un homme grand et mince, vêtu d’une longue cape, penché sur lui, pleurant. Cela devait être la nuit où il avait été mordu. Il se souvenait de ça. Plutôt bien.

« Il était magique. Y’pouvait faire des trucs. Ma mère était normale. »

Dumbledore lui sourit doucement.

« C’est ce que la directrice t’a dit ?

– Une partie. Je savais déjà un peu. Il est mort d’toute façon. Y’s’est flingué. »

Dumbledore parut un peu décontenancé, au grand plaisir de Remus. C’était un peu une fierté, d’avoir un passé tragique. Il ne pensait pas souvent à son père, sauf pour se demander si, dans un monde où son fils n’aurait pas été mordu, il se serait tout de même suicidé. Il continua :

« Ma mère est pas morte par contre. Juste qu’elle voulait pas de moi. Donc j’suis là. »

Il regarda autour de lui. Dumbledore avait arrêté de marcher. Ils étaient de l’autre côté du jardin maintenant, près de la grande clôture noire. Il y avait un barreau branlant que personne n’avait remarqué. Remus pouvait se glisser à travers quand il le voulait et descendre la rue principale jusqu’à la ville. Il n’allait jamais vraiment quelque part en particulier, il déambulait simplement, attendant que la police l’embarque et le ramène. C’était mieux que de ne rien faire.

« Tu aimes cet endroit ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Remus renifla avec dédain.

« Putain, bien sûr que non. »

Il jeta un regard en coin à Dumbledore, mais il ne releva pas le juron.

« Non, c’est ce qu’il me semblait, observa le vieil homme. J’ai entendu dire que tu étais en quelque sorte un fauteur de trouble, c’est vrai ?

– C’est pas pire que les autres. On est des “garçons à problèmes”.

– Oui, je vois. »

Dumbledore caressa sa barbe comme si Remus avait dit quelque chose d’extrêmement pertinent.

« J’peux avoir un autre bonbon ? »

Remus tendit une main avec espoir. Dumbledore lui tendit le sac et il ne parvint pas à croire sa chance. Le vieux fou était un vrai pigeon. Il mâcha la pastille cette fois, la sentant craquer comme du verre sous ses dents, le citron explosant sur sa langue comme un feu d’artifice.

« Je dirige une école, tu sais. L’école même où est allé ton père. »

Cela retint l’attention de Remus qui se figea. Il avala le bonbon et se gratta le crâne. Dumbledore continua :

« C’est une école très spéciale. Pour les sorciers, comme moi. Et comme toi. Aimerais-tu apprendre la magie, Remus ? »

Il secoua vivement la tête.

« J’suis trop bête, dit-il fermement. J’s’rai pas admis.

– Je suis certain que c’est tout à fait faux.

– Demandez-lui. » Remus fit un mouvement de la tête vers le grand bâtiment gris où la directrice les attendait. « J’sais à peine lire. J’suis stupide. »

Dumbledore le regarda très longtemps.

« Ta vie n’a pas commencé de la façon la plus facile, M. Lupin, et j’en suis désolé. J’ai connu ton père, juste un peu, et je suis certain qu’il n’aurait pas voulu… Quoi qu’il en soit, je suis ici pour t’offrir quelque chose de différent. Une place parmi les tiens. Peut-être même un moyen de canaliser toute cette colère que tu as en toi. »

Remus l’observa. Quelle différence cela faisait-il, qu’il soit dans une maison ou dans une autre ? La directrice ne lui donnait jamais de bonbons et ne sentait pas la magie. Les enfants de l’école de Dumbledore ne pouvaient pas être pires que les garçons de Saint-Edmund et, s’ils l’étaient, il savait tenir sa place dans une bagarre maintenant. Mais… Il y avait toujours un _mais_.

« Et pour mes crises ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras. J’suis dangereux, vous savez.

– Oui, Remus, je sais », répondit tristement Dumbledore.

Il posa une main sur l’épaule de Remus, très doucement.

« Nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire. Laisse-moi m’en occuper. »

Remus repoussa sa main et croqua dans un autre bonbon au citron. Ils prirent la direction de l’établissement en silence, chacun satisfait d’avoir compris l’autre.


	2. Première année : Le Poudlard Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus rencontre les Maraudeurs.

Remus frotta son crâne une nouvelle fois, puis son nez qui n’arrêtait de couler depuis le dîner de la veille et le coup de poing que lui avait envoyé un autre garçon. À sa décharge, Remus avait lancé le premier coup. Mais l’autre, Malcolm White, du haut de ses quatorze ans faisait deux fois la taille de Remus qui n’en avait que onze. Malcolm avait faire rire tout le monde en affirmant que Remus était envoyé dans une école spéciale pour les débiles, et il n’avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser dire. Maintenant, il avait un œil au beurre noir et il regrettait. Tout le monde dans sa nouvelle école allait le prendre pour un voyou. Mais après tout, il en était sûrement un.

D’une claque sur la main, la directrice l’empêcha de se gratter davantage et il lui jeta un regard noir. Ils se tenaient dans l’immense gare de King’s Cross, fixant deux numéros de quai. Le numéro neuf, puis le numéro dix. La directrice regarda à nouveau la lettre qu’elle tenait dans sa main.

« Bonté divine, elle marmonna.

– On doit courir à travers la barrière, dit Remus, je vous l’ai dit.

– Ne soit pas ridicule. Je ne courrai à travers rien du tout.

– J’y vais tout seul alors. Laissez-moi là. »

Remus n’avait qu’à moitié cru Dumbledore lorsqu’il lui avait expliqué comment accéder à la plateforme 9 ¾. Mais ensuite, des colis livrés par des hiboux avaient commencé à arriver pour lui, contenant des livres étranges, des vêtements bizarres et toutes sortes d’objets comme des plumes et du parchemin. Dumbledore s’était montré d’une générosité sans faille au cours du dernier mois. Il lui avait fait parvenir une liste de tout ce dont il aurait besoin dans sa nouvelle école, et lui avait promis de lui en prêter autant que possible depuis la réserve de fournitures de seconde main dont disposait Poudlard. Depuis, Remus était prêt à croire le vieil homme, quoi qu’il dise.

Il n’avait jamais possédé autant d’objets jusqu’alors et il était en fait heureux que la directrice ait tout confisqué dans son bureau : comme ça, les autres garçons n’avaient rien pu lui voler. À présent, tout était entassé dans une vieille valise achetée d’occasion qu’il devait tenir d’une façon très particulière pour qu’elle ne tombe pas en petits morceaux.

« Je ne te laisse nulle part, Lupin. Attends-moi là, le temps que je trouve quelqu’un. »

La directrice s’éloigna vers le guichet, son gros postérieur se balançant au rythme de ses pas. Remus lui jeta un regard furtif, puis se lécha la lèvre. C’était peut-être sa seule chance.

Il courut jusqu’à la barrière le plus vite qu’il put, fermant étroitement les yeux alors qu’il s’approchait des tourniquets en métal. Mais il ne heurta absolument rien. L’atmosphère changea et il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une plateforme complètement différente, pleine de gens. Non, pas des _gens_. Des _sorciers_.

Le train était énorme, magnifique et ancien. Le _Poudlard Express_. Il agrippa sa valise à deux mains, se mordant la lèvre. Il y avait beaucoup d’autres enfants, de son âge et plus âgés, mais ils étaient tous entourés de leur famille, certains pleurant alors qu’ils étaient enlacés et embrassés par leur mère. Il se sentit tout petit et très seul. Il valait mieux se dépêcher de monter dans le train.

À l’intérieur, il ne parvint pas à atteindre le porte-bagages pour ranger ses affaires, alors il choisit un wagon vide et posa la valise sur le siège à côté de lui. Il observa les gens sur le quai à travers la fenêtre, son front posé contre la vitre froide. Il se demanda s’ils venaient tous de familles de sorciers. Il se demanda aussi si l’un d’entre eux avait des crises comme les siennes. Sans doute pas : aucun ne semblait avoir de cicatrices. Certains portaient des vêtements normaux, comme lui (quoiqu’avec moins de trous et de taches), mais d’autres portaient de longues robes sombres et de grands chapeaux pointus. Quelques enfants avaient des chouettes ou des chats transportés dans des paniers. Il vit même une fille avec un petit lézard perché sur l’épaule.

Remus commença à se sentir encore plus nerveux, son estomac se retourna lorsqu’il réalisa que malgré tout ce que Dumbledore avait dit à propos de « se trouver parmi les siens », il serait tout aussi peu à sa place à Poudlard que partout ailleurs.

C’est alors qu’il réalisa que quelqu’un le regardait depuis le quai. C’était un autre garçon de son âge, grand et mince, mais pas maigre comme Remus. Il avait des cheveux foncés, beaucoup plus longs que tous les autres garçons qu’il avait rencontrés, qui ondulaient gracieusement jusqu’à ses épaules. Il avait des pommettes fines et hautes, une bouche pleine et des yeux bleus étonnants. En voyant Remus le fixer, l’autre garçon arqua un sourcil parfait dans un geste qui semblait dire sans erreur possible : « Et qu’est-ce que _tu_ regardes ? »

Remus coinça sa langue sous sa lèvre inférieure pour bomber son menton, affichant sa grimace la plus laide. L’autre garçon sourit, juste un peu, puis leva deux doigts vers lui. Remus faillit lâcher un rire.

« Sirius, qu’est-ce que tu crois faire ?! Viens ici tout de suite. »

Une sorcière à l’air plutôt sévère avec les mêmes sourcils anguleux que le garçon apparut, éloignant son fils de la fenêtre. Le garçon roula les yeux mais obéit et ils disparurent plus loin sur la plateforme.

Remus se rassit sur le siège en cuir abîmé et soupira. Il commençait à avoir faim et espérait que le voyage ne serait pas trop long. La directrice lui avait donné deux sandwiches au fromage et aux cornichons et une pomme, mais ils ne lui faisaient pas vraiment envie.

Après quelques minutes, la porte de son compartiment s’ouvrit et une fille entra en courant. Elle ignora Remus, se précipita vers la fenêtre, pressa ses mains contre la vitre et fit frénétiquement signe à sa famille qui se tenait sur le quai. Elle était petite et pâle, avec une chevelure d’un roux vif tirée en arrière en une tresse serrée. Son visage était mouillé de larmes.

Elle continua à agiter la main alors que le train s’éloignait, ses parents lui répondant en lui envoyant des baisers. Une fille au visage aigri se tenait à côté d’eux, les bras croisés. Une fois que le train eut complètement quitté la gare, la jeune fille aux cheveux roux s’assit en face de Remus en soupirant profondément. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux verts et humides.

« C’est horrible de devoir dire au revoir, hein ? »

Elle avait un fort accent de la classe moyenne.

« Euh ouais… J’imagine », acquiesça Remus, gêné. Il n’aimait pas vraiment les filles. Saint-Eddy était un établissement non mixte et les seuls contacts qu’il avait eus avec des femmes se résumaient à la directrice et à l’infirmière de l’école (de vieilles garces, l’une comme l’autre). La fille le regardait avec curiosité.

« Tu viens aussi d’une famille de moldus ? Je m’appelle Lily.

– Remus, répondit-il maladroitement. Mon père était un sorcier, mais j’l’ai pas connu… Donc j’ai grandi avec les moldus.

– Je n’y ai pas cru quand j’ai reçu ma lettre. » Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, oubliant sa tristesse. « Mais j’ai hâte de voir comment c’est, pas toi ? »

Il ne savait pas comment lui répondre, mais il n’eut pas à le faire. La porte s’ouvrit une fois de plus et un garçon passa sa tête à l’intérieur. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, comme celui auquel Remus avait fait des grimaces, mais ils étaient raides. Il avait un long nez et fronçait les sourcils.

« Te voilà, Lily. Je t’ai cherchée pendant un temps fou, dit-il en lançant à Remus un regard méprisant, celui auquel il était tout à fait habitué.

– Sev ! » Lily sauta de son siège et serra le garçon dans ses bras. « Je suis trop contente de te voir ! »

Il lui tapota l’épaule timidement, les joues légèrement roses.

« Viens t’asseoir dans mon compartiment, il y a de la place.

– Oh... » Lily se retourna. « Remus peut venir ? Il est tout seul.

– Je ne suis pas sûr. » L’autre garçon, Sev, observa Remus de haut en bas, l’analysant morceau par morceau : la coupe de cheveux de voyou, le jean effiloché, le t-shirt usé, la valise d’occasion. « Il n’y a peut-être pas _tant_ de place. »

Remus s’affala sur son siège et posa ses pieds sur la banquette d’en face.

« Va t’faire voir alors. J’ai pas envie d’aller dans ton compartiment débile. »

Et il se tourna avec résolution vers la fenêtre.

Lily et l’autre garçon partis, Remus laissa ses pieds retomber sur le sol. Il soupira. C’était bruyant à l’extérieur de son petit compartiment. Il pouvait entendre des cris, des rires, des hiboux hululant et quelques jeunes élèves qui pleuraient encore. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait enfermé à l’écart de tous les autres. Il commençait à se demander si ce n’était pas son destin. Peut-être qu’une fois arrivés à Poudlard, ils le forceraient aussi à dormir tout seul dans une cellule.

Il y eut un claquement de porte soudain, un son court et joyeux, et elle s’ouvrit une fois de plus. Remus s’affala encore plus bas sur son siège alors qu’un garçon au visage amical, aux cheveux bruns et aux grandes lunettes rondes, entrait en souriant.

« Hey ! » Il tendit la main à Remus. « Première année ? Moi aussi, je m’appelle James. » Il fit un signe de tête pour désigner un petit garçon qui l’avait suivi. « Lui c’est Peter. »

Remus serra la main de James. Cela lui sembla facile et confortable. Pour la première fois, le sac de nœuds qu’était son estomac commença à se desserrer.

« Remus.

– On peut s’asseoir ici ? Tous les autres sont pleins et Peter est malade en train.

– Ce n’est pas vrai », murmura Peter en prenant place en face de Remus, le regardant avec méfiance. Il avait le teint un peu vert. Les coudes sur les genoux, il se frotta les mains et fixa le sol.

« Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ? » lui demanda James de but en blanc. Remus secoua la tête. Il ne connaissait rien aux maisons. Est-ce que c’était là qu’ils allaient dormir ? « Dans laquelle étaient tes parents ? persista James. Ils sont allés à Poudlard ? »

Il acquiesça lentement :

« Mon père, oui. Mais j’sais pas dans quelle maison. Ma mère, non. Elle était norm… moldue. »

Peter leva soudainement les yeux.

« Tu es sang-mêlé ? »

Remus haussa les épaules, ne sachant que répondre.

« Tais-toi, Pettigrow, le réprimanda James à côté de lui. Ce n’est pas comme si ça avait de l’importance. »

Remus était sur le point de demander ce qu’était un sang-mêlé quand la porte s’ouvrit encore. C’était le beau garçon qui lui avait fait un doigt d’honneur sur le quai. Il leur jeta un coup d’œil furtif.

« Aucun d’entre vous n’a de lien de parenté avec moi, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il avait une voix traînante et le même accent de la haute société que Peter et James. Remus, tout à coup, décida de tous les détester : il savait par avance qu’ils n’allaient jamais être assez bien pour eux (en plus d’être un sang-mêlé, quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire).

« Je ne pense pas », répondit James en souriant. Il tendit la main une nouvelle fois. « James Potter. »

L’autre garçon la serra sans hésiter.

« Oh parfait, un Potter. Mon père m’a dit de ne pas leur adresser le parole. » Il prit place à côté de Remus, tout sourire. « Sirius Black. »


	3. Première année : La répartition

Remus était certain de rêver. Ou alors il s’était noyé en traversant cet horrible lac et tout ceci n’était en fait qu’une blague de son cerveau qui lui faisait voir des choses irréelles avant de mourir. Il se tenait dans une énorme salle en pierre, aussi grande qu’une cathédrale. Elle était remplie d’élèves, tous vêtus de robes noires identiques (à part leurs cravates), et éclairée par des bougies. Et pas n’importe quelles bougies : elles _flottaient_ ! Il aurait pu accepter ça : cela pouvait être un astucieux effet de lumière, ou n’importe quel autre tour de passe-passe pour cacher les fils. Mais lorsqu’il leva les yeux, il faillit laisser échapper un cri. Il n’y avait pas de plafond, seulement le vaste ciel nocturne qui les surplombait, des nuages gris flottants et des étoiles scintillantes.

Personne d’autre ne sembla y prêter attention à part la jeune fille aux cheveux roux, Lily, et quelques autres enfants qui devaient avoir eux aussi des parents moldus. Remus avait revêtu son uniforme et se sentait un peu mieux maintenant qu’il était habillé comme tout le monde. Tous les autres élèves étaient assis le long de longues tables de banquet, sous la bannière de leur maison. James avait expliqué avec enthousiasme les différences entre chaque maison, au grand dam de Sirius et de Peter, tous deux convaincus qu’ils se retrouveraient répartis au mauvais endroit. Remus ne savait pas s’il devait être nerveux ou non. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait être important ; il se ferait probablement renvoyer dès la fin de son premier cours, de toute façon. Plus Remus passait de temps parmi les sorciers, plus il se persuadait qu’il ne pouvait pas en être un.

Le professeur McGonagall, une sorcière au visage mince et sévère qui avait accompagné tous les première année dans la Grande Salle, se tenait maintenant à côté d’un tabouret avec à la main un vieux chapeau marron, un peu miteux. C’était le test dont James leur avait parlé. Ils devaient mettre le chapeau, puis, d’une manière ou d’une autre, chacun d’entre eux serait réparti dans l’une des maisons. Remus examina chacune des bannières. Il savait déjà qu’il ne se retrouverait pas à Serdaigle, pas s’il fallait être intelligent. Il n’était pas vraiment emballé par celle avec le blaireau : ce n’était pas vraiment un animal excitant, surtout si on le comparait au serpent. Et il aimait le vert, si on en venait à choisir une couleur de cravate. Mais James et Peter étaient tous les deux très enthousiastes à l’idée d’aller chez les Gryffondor et comme ils étaient les seuls à s’être montrés amicaux jusqu’à présent, cela ne le dérangerait pas de les y rejoindre.

Un garçon nommé Simon Arnold fut le premier à être appelé. On plaça le chapeau sur sa tête, couvrant la moitié supérieure de son visage. Remus se demanda s’il sentait aussi mauvais qu’il en avait l’air. La directrice était toujours maniaque à propos des poux et il espérait qu’aucun des enfants qui le précédaient n’en avait. Simon fut aussitôt envoyé à Poufsouffle, la maison au blaireau, sous un tonnerre d’applaudissements.

Sirius Black fut le premier de leur groupe à être appelé et il eut l’air véritablement mal à l’aise en s’approchant du tabouret. Il y eut quelques sifflets à la table des Serpentard, certains des élèves les plus âgés l’interpelèrent. Deux jeunes femmes, toutes deux arborant une masse de boucles brunes, avaient les mêmes pommettes hautes et les mêmes lèvres pleines que Sirius qui, maintenant, tremblait sur le tabouret. La salle fut silencieuse pendant quelques instants, le temps que le chapeau soit posé sur la tête de Black. Puis le chapeau cria :

« Gryffondor ! »

Cette fois-ci, il y eut quelques instants de silence étonné avant les applaudissements. McGonagall hotta doucement le chapeau de la tête de Sirius et lui fit un petit sourire, ce qui semblait rare chez elle. Il avait l’air complètement horrifié et jeta un regard désespéré à la table de Serpentard où les deux filles qui l’avaient interpelé commençaient à le siffler. Il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la table des Gryffondor où il était le premier nouvel élève à prendre place sous les bannières rouge et or.

La répartition continua. Lily fut également envoyée à Gryffondor et s’assit en souriant à côté d’un Sirius à l’air misérable. Lorsque son tour arriva enfin, Remus ne voyait toujours pas à quoi servait toute cette mise en scène. Il n’aima pas vraiment la sensation d’être observé par des centaines d’yeux alors qu’il marchait vers l’estrade, mais il fit de son mieux pour l’ignorer. Il aurait voulu mettre les mains dans ses poches et avancer avec la même posture nonchalante qu’il avait d’habitude, mais dans son nouvel uniforme bizarre, cela n’aurait pas eu le même effet.

Il s’assit sur le tabouret, McGonagall le regardant d’en haut. Elle lui rappela un peu la directrice, et une sensation de dégoût lui noua soudain la gorge. Elle posa le chapeau au-dessus de ses yeux. Tout devint noir. Il n’y avait aucune odeur, et la paix et le calme qui l’entourèrent furent, en fait, un petit soulagement.

« Hmmm », une voix douce lui parla à l’oreille. C’était le chapeau. Remus essaya de ne pas grimacer alors qu’il ronronnait doucement. « Tu es un cas particulier, toi, n’est-ce pas ? Que ferons-nous de toi... ? Peut-être Serdaigle ? C’est un cerveau bien fait que nous avons là. »

Remus tressaillit, comme si quelqu’un lui avait fait une mauvaise blague. C’était putain d’impossible.

« Mais pourtant, pensa le chapeau, tu pourrais aller plus loin... beaucoup plus loin, si on t’envoyait à... GRYFFONDOR ! »

Remus arracha le chapeau de sa tête dès qu’il eut annoncé sa décision, sans attendre que McGonagall ne l’enlève. Il se précipita vers la table des Gryffondor, entendant à peine les acclamations et les applaudissements sur son passage. Il s’assit en face de Lily et Sirius. La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire satisfait, mais il ne fit que regarder son assiette vide.

Au moment où les P éraient appelés, Remus s’était un peu remis d’aplomb et pu regarder avec un certain intérêt Peter, le petit garçon à l’allure grassouillette, se précipiter vers le chapeau. Peter était le genre de garçon qui n’aurait pas tenu cinq minutes à Saint-Eddy. Il avait en permanence un air nerveux et crispé que les autres garçons remarquaient toujours. Remus était surpris que James (qui était l’opposé de Peter : détendu et sûr de lui, débordant de confiance) soit si gentil avec quelqu’un d’aussi évidemment inférieur.

Le chapeau prit un temps infini pour décider du cas de Peter. Au fil des minutes qui passèrent, même les professeurs commencèrent à sembler nerveux. Finalement, il fut envoyé à Gryffondor, tout comme James (mais pour qui le choix fut beaucoup plus rapide), qui s’avança vers la table avec un énorme sourire.

« C’est absolument génial ! il lança aux trois autres garçons. On a tous réussi ! »

Sirius gémit, la tête enfouie dans ses bras posés sur la table.

« Parle pour toi, répondit-il, la voix légèrement étouffée. Mon père va me tuer. 

– Je n’arrive pas à y croire », n’arrêtait pas de répéter Peter, les yeux exorbités. Bien qu’il avait clairement obtenu ce qu’il voulait, il continuait de se tordre les mains et de lancer des regards par-dessus son épaule, comme si quelqu’un allait venir à tout moment lui annoncer que c’était une erreur. Et effectivement, McGonagall s’approcha d’eux, mais ce fut sur l’épaule de Remus qu’elle posa une main osseuse.

« M. Lupin, dit-elle tout bas mais pas suffisamment pour que les autres garçons n’entendent pas. Si vous voulez bien venir dans mon bureau après le dîner ? C’est à côté de la salle commune de Gryffondor, un des préfets pourra vous montrer. »

Remus hocha la tête, muet, et elle partit.

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait ? demanda James. McGonagall veut déjà te voir ? »

Même Sirius avait levé les yeux, curieux. Remus haussa les épaules, comme s’il ne s’en souciait pas. Il savait ce qu’ils pensaient : le petit voyou avait déjà des ennuis. Sirius regardait à nouveau son œil au beurre noir. Heureusement, la nourriture apparut, détournant l’attention de tout le monde. Et elle était vraiment _apparue_! Les plats auparavant vides avaient soudainement fait place à un véritable festin. Des poulets rôtis parfaitement dorés, des montagnes de pommes de terre sautées croustillantes, des assiettes de carottes fumantes, des pois nageant dans le beurre et une énorme carafe de jus de viande sombre et riche. Si la nourriture devait être comme ça tous les jours, alors Remus se demanda s’il ne pouvait pas faire l’effort d’ignorer les chapeaux parlants et les camarades de classe snobinards.

Il se montra très attentif lorsque l’un des préfets de Gryffondor, qui s’était présenté sous le nom de Frank Londubat, conduisit les première année jusqu’à leur salle commune dans l’une des tours du château. Remus détestait se perdre et s’efforça de graver l’itinéraire dans son cerveau au fur et à mesure qu’ils avançaient. Il prit note de la taille et de la forme de chaque porte qu’ils franchissaient, de chaque portrait qu’ils dépassaient et de chaque escalier qui se déplaçait. Il était si fatigué et le ventre si plein d’excellente nourriture que les portraits et les escaliers mouvants ne lui semblaient plus si étranges.

Quand ils atteignirent le bon couloir, Remus aperçut le bureau de McGonagall marqué d’une plaque en cuivre et décida d’en finir au plus vite avec leur entretien. Il s’arrêta devant la porte et s’apprêtait à frapper lorsque James apparut.

« Tu veux qu’on t’attende, mec ?

– Pourquoi ? » demanda Remus, observant le garçon avec suspicion.

James haussa les épaules.

« Pour que tu ne finisses pas tout seul. »

Remus le fixa un instant, avant de secouer lentement la tête.

« Non. Ça ira. »

Il frappa. Une voix s’éleva depuis l’intérieur :

« Entrez. »

Remus poussa la porte. Le bureau était petit, avec une petite cheminée et des rangées de livres alignées contre un mur. McGonagall était assise derrière un bureau parfaitement rangé. Elle offrit un fin sourire à Remus et lui fit signe de s’asseoir sur la chaise d’en face. Il s’exécuta en reniflant et en se frottant le nez.

« Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, M. Lupin. »

Le professeur avait un accent écossais. Ses cheveux gris étaient tirés en arrière en un chignon sévère et elle portait une robe vert foncé fermée par une agrafe dorée en forme de tête de lion.

« Je suis encore plus heureuse de vous savoir dans la maison de Gryffondor, j’en suis la directrice. »

Remus ne dit rien.

« Votre père était à Serdaigle, vous savez. »

Il haussa les épaules. McGonagall pinça les lèvres.

« J’ai pensé qu’il valait mieux discuter avec vous dès que possible de votre... situation, dit-elle doucement. Dumbledore m’a expliqué que vous n’avez eu jusqu’à présent qu’une interaction minimale avec le monde des sorciers et je pense qu’il est de mon devoir de vous faire savoir que les personnes qui ont le même problème que vous sont confrontées à une grande stigmatisation. Savez-vous ce que signifie “stigmatisation” ? »

Remus fit un signe de tête. Il ne savait pas l’écrire, mais il connaissait ce mot suffisamment bien.

« Je veux que vous sachiez que tant que vous serez dans ma maison, je ne tolérerai pas que l’on vous traite différemment ou de façon mal appropriée. Cela s’applique à tous les étudiants qui sont sous ma garde. Cependant… » Elle s’éclaircit la gorge. « Il serait peut-être sage que vous fassiez preuve de prudence.

– Je n’allais le dire à personne, répondit Remus. Comme si je voulais que tout le monde soit au courant... »

« Bien. Très bien. » McGonagall hocha la tête, le regardant avec curiosité. « Cela m’amène au prochain point que je voulais aborder. Des dispositions ont été prises pour les pleines lunes, dont la prochaine aura lieu ce dimanche, si je ne me trompe. Si vous pouviez venir me voir après le dîner, je vous montrerai où aller. Peut-être pourriez-vous dire à vos amis que vous rendez visite à quelqu’un chez vous ? »

Remus renifla. Il se frotta l’arrière du crâne.

« Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Le professeur acquiesça en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Dehors, Remus trouva James encore devant la porte, seul, à l’attendre.

« J’t’avais dit que ça irait, » dit Remus agacé.

James sourit simplement.

« Oui, mais tu es parti avant que Londubat nous donne le mot de passe. Je ne voulais pas que tu restes coincé ici toute la nuit. Allez viens. »

James le conduisit au bout du couloir où était accroché un grand tableau représentant une femme voluptueuse habillée de rose.

« Contre-courant », dit James, et le portrait les laissa passer, pivotant comme si on avait poussé une porte. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune.

Il y avait une salle de détente au foyer pour garçons de Saint-Edmund, mais elle n’avait rien de semblable. Elle était peu décorée, seulement équipée d’une télévision en noir et blanc trop petite et de quelques jeux de société. Les jeux de cartes étaient toujours incomplets et la plupart des chaises étaient cassées ou abîmées.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était chaleureuse, confortable et accueillante. Il y avait d’énormes canapés et fauteuils à l’air moelleux, un épais tapis marron devant la cheminée allumée et encore plus de peintures ornant les murs.

« Nous sommes en haut », dit James, conduisant Remus vers un escalier en colimaçon dans un coin de la pièce. Au sommet, il y avait une autre porte qui donnait sur une chambre. Encore une fois, cela ne ressemblait en rien aux dortoirs de Saint-Edmund. Il y avait quatre lits, tous énormes, autour desquels étaient suspendus d’épais rideaux de velours rouge, maintenus ouverts grâce à une embrasse ornée de pompons dorés. Il y avait une autre cheminée et chaque garçon disposait d’un lourd coffre en acajou et d’un ensemble d’étagères près de son lit. Remus reconnut sa triste petite valise appuyée contre l’un des coffres. Il s’en approcha, devinant qu’il s’agissait de son lit.

Peter fouillait dans ses propres affaires, sortant vêtements, magazines, livres, et semant un horrible bordel.

« Je ne trouve pas ma baguette, se lamenta-t-il. Maman m’a dit de la mettre dans ma valise pour que je ne la perde pas dans le train, mais elle n’est pas là !

– Pete, lui sourit James. Ta mère m’a demandé de m’en occuper, tu te souviens ? »

Quand ils étaient encore dans le train, Remus avait appris que James et Peter étaient voisins et avaient grandi ensemble. Mais deux garçons ne pouvaient pas être plus différents et Remus ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi James n’avait pas envie de casser la gueule de Peter.

Sirius était assis sur son lit, sa valise toujours pleine.

« Haut les cœurs, mon pote, dit James en allant s’asseoir à côté de lui. Tu ne voulais pas être à Serpentard de toute façon, non ?

– Cinq cents ans, répondit froidement Sirius. Tous les Black qui sont allés à Poudlard ont été envoyés à Serpentard pendant cinq cents ans.

– Eh bien, il était temps que quelqu’un essaie de faire les choses différemment, hein ? »

Il lui donna une tape joviale dans le dos.

Remus ouvrit son coffre. À l’intérieur, il y avait un grand chaudron en étain. Un autre objet de seconde main que Dumbledore avait dû récupéré, pensa-t-il. Au fond, il y avait aussi une longue et fine boîte accompagnée d’un mot.

Il déplia le papier et fixa longuement l’écriture ronde et élaborée, essayant de lui donner un sens. Il reconnut seulement le mot _père_ et devina que cela venait aussi de Dumbledore, mais que cela avait appartenu à son père. L’ouvrant avec impatience, il y trouva un long bâton de bois poli. Une baguette. Il n’avait pas imaginé qu’il aurait une baguette. Il la prit dans sa main et serra le bois fermement. Elle était chaude au toucher, comme sa propre chair, et il la sentit souple quand il la fit tourner dans sa main. C’était une sensation agréable.

Sirius avait enfin commencé à déballer ses affaires, sortant livre après livre de sa valise. Ceux qui ne rentraient pas sur son étagère, il les empilait à côté de son lit. James le regarda fixement alors qu’il venait de finir d’épingler une affiche à côté de son propre lit. Elle montrait des petites personnes qui zigzaguaient sur des balais, se lançant des balles. Remus jugea que cela ne semblait qu’à peine plus intéressant que le football (il détestait le football).

« Tu sais, dit James à Sirius qui empilait toujours ses livres. Il y a une bibliothèque ici. »

Sirius lui sourit.

« Je sais, mais ce sont surtout des livres moldus. Mon oncle Alphard me les a laissés et ma mère les aurait tous mis au feu si je les avais laissés à la maison. »

Remus fronça les sourcils. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas avec les livres moldus ? Non pas qu’il en avait apporté : il détestait lire plus que tout au monde. Mais il n’y pensa bientôt plus, car Sirius sortait maintenant de sa valise un véritable tourne-disque, suivi d’une boîte de disques flambant neufs aux pochettes vives. Tout de suite, il s’approcha pour mieux les voir.

« C’est _Abbey Road_ ?! demanda-t-il en regardant dans la boîte de vinyles.

– Ouais », sourit Sirius en lui tendant la boîte. Remus s’essuya soigneusement les mains sur sa robe avant de la prendre, la manipulant avec précaution. « Tu dois être né-moldu, supposa Sirius. Je n’ai jamais rencontré un sorcier qui connaissait les Beatles, sauf ma cousine Andromeda. Elle les a achetés pour moi. »

Remus acquiesça, se laissant aller un instant.

« J’adore les Beatles, un des garçons de ma chambre avait au moins dix singles, mais il me laissait jamais les toucher.

– Un des garçons de ta chambre ? » Sirius arqua un sourcil. Il avait l’air plus vieux qu’il ne l’était. « Tu veux dire ton frère ?

– Non. » Remus secoua la tête, lui rendit le disque et recula. « Je vis dans un foyer d’enfants.

– Comme un orphelinat ? » demanda Peter, les yeux écarquillés.

Remus sentit la colère monter, il avait de plus en plus chaud.

« Non », cracha-t-il.

Il sentit à nouveau le regard de tous les garçons glisser vers son œil au beurre noir et se retourna pour déballer le reste de ses affaires en silence.

Après un temps, Potter et Black entamèrent une discussion sur quelque chose appelée le _quidditch_ , qui se transforma vite en débat animé. Remus grimpa sur son lit et tira les rideaux, appréciant l’intimité qu’ils lui procuraient. Il faisait sombre, mais il était habitué à l’obscurité.

« Il pourrait faire plus d’efforts pour se faire des amis, chuchota Peter aux deux autres garçons. Surtout s’il est né-moldu.

– Tu es sûr que ce n’est pas _toi_ que le Choixpeau était censé envoyer à Serpentard ? » demanda Sirius de sa voix traînante.

Après ça, Peter ne dit plus rien.


	4. Première année : Pleine lune

**Dimanche 5 septembre 1971**

Remus passa le reste de la semaine à ignorer les autres garçons autant qu’il le put. C’était une technique qu’il avait apprise à Saint-Edmund : il valait mieux ne pas se faire remarquer. Et la meilleure solution, c’était que personne ne sache absolument rien sur vous. (Il avait de temps en temps eu le droit à une clé de bras ou à l’honneur de se retrouver la tête enfoncée dans les chiottes, mais dans l’ensemble, personne n’avait vraiment fait l’effort de le déranger.) Mais James, Sirius et Peter étaient évidemment différents en tout point des garçons de Saint-Eddy. Ils étaient ce que la directrice appelait des « garçons de bonne famille ».

Sirius et James, surtout, semblaient avoir de l’argent, cela se voyait à la façon dont ils parlaient de leur maison, mais aussi simplement à leur manière de parler : chaque voyelle et consonne étant clairement prononcée. Remus écoutait attentivement et s’était résolu à ne plus mâcher ses mots.

Il ne s’agissait pas seulement de leur accent, mais aussi de ce qu’ils disaient. Remus avait grandi avec des adultes qui lui disaient constamment de se taire et avec des garçons qui cassaient la tronche de quiconque prononçait plus de mots que le strict nécessaire. James et Sirius parlaient comme les personnages d’un roman : leur langage empli de métaphores descriptives et de sarcasmes cinglants. Leur répartie tranchante était beaucoup plus intimidante qu’un coup de poing au visage qui, au moins, avait le mérite d’être rapide et permettait de vite passer à autre chose.

Il avait jusque-là évité les autres garçons lors de ses promenades dans le château. À Saint-Edmund, il avait très peu de liberté et passait la plupart de son temps enfermé dans une pièce. À Poudlard, il semblait qu’il n’y avait nulle part où vous ne pouviez pas aller et Remus était déterminé à découvrir chaque centimètre de ce paysage étrange.

On leur avait fourni des cartes pour les aider à trouver leurs salles de classe, mais Remus trouvait qu’elles étaient extrêmement incomplètes et beaucoup trop simplifiées. Elles ne montraient pas, par exemple, un passage secret qu’il avait trouvé et qui menait des cachots aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Il n’avait aucune idée du pourquoi quiconque aurait besoin un jour d’aller de l’un à l’autre, et la première fois qu’il l’avait utilisé, il avait été accosté par un fantôme particulièrement agaçant qui l’avait aspergé de savon. Il aurait également été utile d’animer la carte de la même manière que les peintures : on aurait alors au moins pu suivre le mouvement de ces escaliers ridicules. Il était également certain qu’une des pièces bougeait ; il lui semblait qu’il ne la trouvait jamais au même endroit.

Remus passa son dimanche après-midi à redouter le lundi, qui ne serait pas seulement le premier jour après la pleine lune, mais aussi le premier jour de cours. Après le dîner que Remus passa seul, laissant quelques places entre Sirius, James et Peter et lui, il se rendit rapidement au bureau de McGonagall. Elle l’attendait accompagnée de l’infirmière scolaire qu’on lui avait déjà présentée. C’était une femme gentille et accommodante, même si un peu maniaque

« Bonsoir, M. Lupin, l’accueillit McGonagall en souriant. Merci d’être si ponctuel. Allons-y. »

À la surprise de Remus, les deux femmes le conduisirent non pas dans les cachots comme il l’avait pensé, mais à l’extérieur du château, vers un très grand arbre tordu. Le saule cogneur avait été planté récemment dans le parc, Dumbledore avait expliqué dans son discours de début de l’année qu’il avait été donné par un ancien élève. Selon Remus, celui qui en avait fait don devait vraiment détester l’école, car l’arbre était non seulement terrifiant par son aspect, mais aussi d’une extrême violence.

À leur approche, le professeur McGonagall fit quelque chose de si incroyable que Remus en cria presque de stupeur. Elle sembla disparaître, rétrécissant soudainement, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne soit plus là du tout. À sa place se trouvait un chat tigré aux yeux jaunes. Madame Pomfresh ne donna aucun signe de surprise alors que le chat courait vers l’arbre qui agitait ses branches comme un enfant qui piquerait une crise de colère. Le chat put atteindre le tronc de l’arbre sans être blessé et presser une patte contre un des nœuds de l’écorce. L’arbre devint instantanément immobile. Remus et Madame Pomfresh avancèrent, pénétrant sous l’arbre, dans un trou que Remus n’avait jamais remarqué auparavant. À l’intérieur, McGonagall les attendait, de nouveau en sorcière.

Le passage était faiblement éclairé par des torches qui émettaient une lueur verdâtre, et tout au bout se trouvait une porte. Celle-ci s’ouvrait sur un petit chalet qui semblait abandonné depuis longtemps. Les fenêtres étaient condamnées et les portes verrouillées.

« Nous y sommes. » McGonagall essaya d’adopter un ton rassurant, mais l’endroit semblait vraiment sinistre. « J’espère que vous comprenez que nous ne pouvons pas rester avec vous, mais si vous le voulez, Madame Pomfresh peut attendre dehors jusqu’à ce que la... transformation soit finie ? »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Ça va aller. Comment je reviens au château demain matin ?

– Je reviendrai dès que le soleil se lèvera, lui assura Madame Pomfresh. Je te remettrai sur pieds et tu seras en cours avant même que quelqu’un ne remarque ton absence. »

Elle sourit, mais son regard semblait triste. Cela mit Remus mal à l’aise. Mais de toute façon, on était arrivé au moment de la soirée où tout le rendait mal à l’aise : ses cheveux le démangeaient, sa peau paraissait se resserrer autour de ses os, sa température montait.

« Vous feriez mieux de partir », dit-il rapidement en avançant dans la pièce vide. Il y avait un petit lit de camp contre un mur avec des draps propres. Il avait sûrement été mis là pour lui.

Les deux femmes partirent en verrouillant la porte derrière elles. Il entendit McGonagall marmonner quelque chose et se demanda quel genre de sorts elle jetait sur la maison. Quels qu’ils soient, c’était sûrement mieux que ces affreuses plaques en argent.

Il s’assit sur le lit pendant un moment, puis s’est releva, agité. Il fit les cent pas dans la pièce. Parfois, il avait l’impression que le loup s’immisçait dans son esprit avant qu’il ne s’empare de son corps et à mesure que l’obscurité prenait doucement ses droits à l’extérieur, ses sens devenaient plus aiguisés, la faim prenant possession de son ventre comme une houle indomptable. Remus enleva rapidement ses vêtements, ne voulant pas les déchirer. Une douleur sourde s’empara de ses articulations et il s’allongea sur le lit. C’était le pire moment. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il jura entendre ses tendons craquer en s’étirant, ses os et ses dents grincer les uns contre les autres en s’allongeant, son crâne se fendre et se remodeler.

Il gémit et siffla jusqu’à ce que la douleur devienne trop forte, puis il cria. Il ne put qu’espérer être assez loin de l’école pour que personne ne puisse l’entendre. En tout, cela durait environ vingt minutes (mais il n’avait jamais vraiment chronométré). Tout devenait brumeux par la suite, il ne se souvenait pas toujours de ce qu’il se passait une fois qu’il devenait le loup. Cette première nuit à Poudlard fut floue et il se réveilla avec moins de blessures que d’habitude. Il avait peut-être reniflé ce territoire inconnu, tester ses limites. Il avait dû essayer de se jeter sur les portes ou les fenêtres à un certain moment : il allait avoir une série de bleus sur le côté gauche pendant plusieurs jours.

La transformation en sens inverse était tout aussi désagréable, une sensation d’écrasement et de crispation tout le long de son corps qui le laissait essoufflé et endolori. Il essuya les larmes au bord de ses yeux et se glissa dans le lit de camp, heureux de pouvoir dormir tranquillement pendant une heure avant que le soleil ne soit complètement levé.

Madame Pomfresh revint, comme promis. Parlant d’un ton apaisant, elle posa ses mains fraîches sur son front fiévreux.

« Je n’aime pas l’état dans lequel tu es, dit-elle alors qu’il ouvrait ses yeux emplis de sommeil. C’est de la folie d’imaginer que tu puisses suivre une journée d’école complète comme ça. Tu es épuisé ! »

Personne n’avait jamais exprimé une telle inquiétude à son égard auparavant et cela le frappa d’une façon désagréable. Il la repoussa en attrapant ses vêtements.

« Je vais bien. Je veux y aller. »

Elle lui fit boire quelque chose avant de le laisser se lever. Ça avait un goût désagréable et métallique, mais il se sentit mieux après. Il s’est dépêcha de monter jusqu’à la tour de Gryffondor pour enfiler son uniforme le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait pas manquer le petit déjeuner, il était affamé.

« Où tu étais ?! » James l’accosta dès qu’il fit irruption dans leur dortoir. Les trois garçons étaient tous debout et habillés, l’air impeccable (à l’exception des cheveux de James, qui restaient toujours ébouriffés à l’arrière).

« Nulle part. »

Remus les dépassa pour aller chercher ses affaires.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Sirius, lui jetant un coup d’œil dans le miroir où il lissait ses propres cheveux.

– Ouais, ajouta James en regardant attentivement Remus. Tu as l’air un peu bizarre. »

Remus les fusilla du regard.

« Foutez-moi la paix.

– On essaie juste d’être gentils », dit Peter, les mains sur les hanches.

Tous trois fixèrent Remus qui était sur le point d’enlever son t-shirt lorsqu’il se souvint de ses bleus.

« Quoi ?! leur grogna-t-il. Vous allez tous me regarder m’habiller ? Vous les gosses de riches, vous êtes tous une bande de tapettes. »

En claquant la porte, il alla s’enfermer dans la salle de bain avec ses vêtements. Après quelques instants, il entendit Peter se plaindre qu’il avait faim et les trois autres sortirent du dortoir.


	5. Première année : Potions

**Vendredi 10 septembre 1971**

À la fin de la première semaine de cours, Remus avait fait perdre dix points à sa maison, appris un sort et gagné un autre bleu, au menton cette fois.

Les premiers cours s’étaient relativement bien passés. (Tous avaient été introductifs et alors que Lily Evans avait passé chaque leçon à griffonner furieusement des pages et des pages de notes, personne d’autre n’avait semblé se donner cette peine.) Ils avaient quelques devoirs simples à faire, mais Remus avait prévu de faire semblant d’avoir oublié de les noter si on lui demandait de les rendre.

Les Sortilèges avaient été le cours le plus excitant : le minuscule professeur avait enchanté une pile de pommes de pin pour qu’elles tournoient dans la pièce, au grand plaisir de tous. Après quelques essais, Lily avait fait léviter sa propre pomme de pin à au moins un mètre de hauteur et Sirius avait fait tourner la sienne comme une toupie, jusqu’à ce qu’elle devienne incontrôlable et brise une fenêtre. James, Peter et Remus avaient eu moins de chance, mais Remus était certain d’avoir vu la sienne sauter une ou deux fois.

Les cours de métamorphose étaient tout aussi intéressants, mais beaucoup plus studieux puisqu’ils étaient donnés par le professeur McGonagall. Il n’y aurait pas du tout de travaux pratiques pendant la première semaine, avait-elle expliqué, mais elle leur donnerait beaucoup de devoirs afin d’évaluer leur niveau.

L’Histoire de la magie était absolument horrible. Remus s’était efforcé de ne pas s’endormir alors que le fantôme du professeur Binns flottait dans les allées, débitant des dates et des noms de batailles. Il avait lui aussi donné des devoirs (deux chapitres de lecture du texte qu’ils étaient en train d’étudier). Sirius avait levé les yeux au ciel et murmuré à James :

« Qui n’a pas déjà lu _Histoire de la magie_ ? C’est un truc pour enfants. »

James avait acquiescé en bâillant et Remus s’était senti mal. Il n’avait pas encore ouvert un seul des livres qu’il avait rangés dans de son coffre, sauf pour arracher la première page de _Potions, niveau 1_ et y cracher son chewing-gum.

Il avait attendu les Potions avec impatience, espérant au moins voir quelque chose exploser comme en chimie. Mais finalement, cette matière impliquait également une énorme quantité de lecture et pire encore, ils devaient partager la classe avec les première année de Serpentard. Le professeur qui enseignait les potions était d’une gaîté agaçante et mit près d’une demi-heure pour seulement faire l’appel.

« Black, Sirius… Aha, vous voilà ! J’ai été vraiment surpris par votre répartition, mon garçon, vraiment surpris ! J’ai eu tous les Black dans ma maison depuis que j’ai commencé à enseigner ! Ne le prenez pas personnellement, Sirius, mais j’en attendrai beaucoup de vous ! »

Sirius sembla prier pour que le sol l’engloutisse. Slughorn continua l’appel :

« Un Potter et un Pettigrow, hein ? Eh bien, avec M. Black ici présent, cette classe a un sacré pedigree, n’est-ce pas ? Laissez-moi voir... Lupin ! J’ai connu votre père. Il ne faisait pas partie de mes élèves, mais c’était un sacré bon dualiste. Sale histoire... »

Remus cligna des yeux. Il se demanda si Slughorn savait qu’il était un loup-garou. Toute la classe le regardait. Ils savaient tous maintenant qu’il avait été élevé dans un foyer pour enfants et que son père était sorcier (Remus soupçonnait Peter de leur avoir répété), mais personne n’avait osé lui en demander beaucoup plus. Une autre rumeur semblait circuler selon laquelle il était violent et qu’il faisait sûrement partie d’un gang. Il était certain que James et Sirius participaient à l’entretenir, mais finalement, il s’était rendu compte que cela ne le dérangeait pas trop.

Heureusement, Slughorn voulait les faire commencer à travailler le plus tôt possible :

« Le mieux, c’est de s’y mettre directement ! s’exclama-t-il en souriant. Si nous nous regroupons à quatre par chaudron, vous pourrez tous suivre les étapes à tour de rôle… »

Une clameur s’éleva alors que chacun rejoignait un groupe. James, Sirius et Peter s’approprièrent immédiatement le chaudron tout au fond de la salle et furent rejoints par Nathaniel Quince, un jeune Serpentard qui connaissait Potter et Pettigrow d’avant Poudlard. Remus décida d’attendre que tout le monde se soit regroupé pour voir s’il pouvait s’en tirer en zonant au fond de la salle pour le reste du cours.

Il n’eut pas cette chance.

« Remus ! Tu peux te joindre à nous ! »

Lily lui attrapa le poignet et le tira vers un chaudron qu’elle partageait avec Severus Rogue, son ami au long nez que Remus avait rencontré dans le train, et Garrick Mulciber, un garçon au nez retroussé qui semblait plutôt violent et dont Remus avait un peu peur.

Lily était déjà en train de bavarder, d’étaler tous les ingrédients et de chauffer le chaudron avec précaution. Elle regarda le livre de Severus qui avait déjà griffonné des notes dans les marges.

« Voici les queues d’escargot desséchées. » Lily secoua un petit bocal. « Je pense qu’il nous en faut un quart d’once...

– On n’est pas obligés n’être très précis avec elles, Lily, elles n’apportent pas grand-chose dans l’ensemble », dit Severus d’un air ennuyé.

Lily les mesura quand même et les plongea dans la préparation bouillonnante. Mulciber prit alors le livre et remua pendant cinq minutes en suivant les instructions de Severus sur la vitesse à suivre et la direction à prendre. Puis ce fut au tour de Remus. Lily lui donna le livre. Il fixa la page. Il pouvait voir qu’il s’agissait d’instructions, il pouvait peut-être déchiffrer la moitié des mots. Mais chaque fois qu’il pensait en saisir le sens, les lettres commençaient à se déplacer sur la page et il était à nouveau perdu. Ses joues chauffèrent et il se sentit légèrement malade. Il haussa les épaules en détournant le regard.

« Oh, dépêche-toi, le pressa sèchement Severus. Ce n’est pas comme si c’était difficile.

– Laisse-le tranquille, Sev, répliqua Lily. Ton livre est couvert d’annotations, pas étonnant qu’il ne s’y retrouve pas. Ici, Remus. »

Elle ouvrit son propre livre de potions tout neuf et le lui tendit. Mais ce n’était pas mieux. Remus haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi tu le fais pas, toi, si tu es si intelligent ? cracha-t-il à Severus.

– Oh Merlin. » Les lèvres de Severus se retroussèrent. « Tu sais lire, au moins ? Je veux dire, même les écoles moldues enseignent ça, non ?

– Severus ! » s’exclama Lily.

Mais il n’eut pas l’occasion de dire autre chose : Remus se jeta par-dessus le bureau et sur Severus, le poing levé. Il n’eut que l’effet de surprise en sa faveur. En trois secondes, Mulciber le saisit par le col, le tira en arrière d’un coup sec et le frappa directement au visage.

« Stop ! » tonna Slughorn. Tout le monde se figea. Le maître des potions se précipita vers eux. « Levez-vous, tous les deux ! » cria-t-il aux deux garçons sur le sol.

Rogue et Remus s’exécutèrent, haletants. Des deux, c’était Rogue qui avait l’air le plus mal en point : ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, son nez saignait. Remus avait le menton plutôt douloureux là où Mulciber l’avait cogné, mais à part un uniforme froissé, il s’en tirait plutôt bien.

« Expliquez-vous ! » ordonna Slughorn.

Ils baissèrent tous deux les yeux. Mulciber souriait. Lily pleurait.

« Très bien, dit le professeur avec colère. Retenue pour vous deux, deux semaines. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et pour Serpentard.

– Ce n’est pas juste ! s’écria soudain James depuis le font de la classe. Il devrait y avoir deux fois plus de points en moins pour Serpentard, ils étaient deux contre un !

– De là où j’étais, c’est M. Lupin qui a commencé, répondit Slughorn. » Mais il secoua la tête. « Cependant, vous avez tout à fait raison : Mulciber, cinq points en moins pour avoir frappé Remus. Vous savez, et comme je l’ai dit à votre frère aîné à plusieurs reprises, la violence ne résout pas la violence. Mlle Evans, veuillez emmener M. Rogue à l’infirmerie. Lupin, vous pouvez nettoyer le désordre que vous avez mis. »

Remus ne connaissait pas de sort de nettoyage, il dut donc passer la serpillière à la main. Slughorn lui fit même nettoyer le sang de Rogue sur le sol en pierre. Peu de temps avait passé depuis la pleine lune et l’odeur riche et métallique fit grogner son estomac. James, Sirius et Peter l’attendirent dehors la fin du cours.

« Putain, c’était magnifique, mec. » James lui donna un léger coup de poing sur le bras. « La façon dont tu lui as sauté dessus !

– Mulciber était ici à se vanter en sortant de classe, ajouta Sirius. Il a raconté à tout le monde ce que Rogue a dit. Tu as eu raison de le frapper. Quel crétin.

– Il l’a raconté à _tout le monde_ ? gémit Remus.

– Ne t’inquiète pas, ils t’ont tous défendu, répondit James. Enfin, sauf les Serpentard.

– Ouais, et qui en a quelque chose à foutre des Serpentard ? » Sirius lui sourit. « Allons-y, c’est bientôt l’heure du dîner. Vous avez faim ?

– J’suis affamé », répondit Remus en lui rendant son sourire.


	6. Première année : Revanche

« Alors, dit James le dimanche soir. Comment allons-nous leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce ?

– Quoi ? La pièce de qui ? » demanda Peter sans relever la tête, à la recherche de quelque chose au milieu de ses notes de cours étalées sur la table.

Ils étaient installés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, essayant de faire leurs devoirs pour McGonagall. Trente-cinq centimètres sur les lois fondamentales de la métamorphose. Sirius et James avaient déjà terminé les leurs, Peter en avait rédigé au moins quinze centimètres et Remus n’avait toujours pas commencé.

« Les Serpentard, souffla James avec lassitude. Suis un peu, Peter…

– Pas _tous_ les Serpentard ? demanda Peter, l’air inquiet. Seulement Rogue et Mulciber, non ?

– Tous », confirma Sirius. Il venait d’apparaître de sous le bureau qu’ils partageaient et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. « C’est ce que tu cherchais ?

– Merci ! s’exclama un Peter soulagé en le saisissant. J’ai presque fini.

– Tu as terminé, Lupin ? »

Sirius l’observait. Remus avait ouvert son livre, mais n’y avait même pas jeté un coup d’œil. Il avait envisagé de se cloîtrer à la bibliothèque un soir et d’essayer de le lire correctement ; il pouvait lire s’il était vraiment, vraiment concentré. Mais l’occasion ne s’était pas présentée et pour être honnête, il n’en avait tout simplement pas envie. Depuis le cours de potions, ils étaient devenus de vrais amis et Remus ne voulait pas rater une seule occasion d’être en leur compagnie.

« Nan. » Il haussa les épaules en réponse à Sirius. « J’ai la flemme.

– Dis-le nous si tu as besoin d’aide.

– Tu peux même copier le mien si tu veux. »

James fit glisser son devoir sur le bureau. Remus le lui rendit en serrant les dents.

« C’est bon. Je suis pas stupide.

– Personne n’a dit que tu l’étais », répondit James avec désinvolture.

Mais Sirius continuait de le regarder. Remus voulut le frapper, mais il essaya de ne pas trop s’énerver : James et Sirius jouaient parfois à la bagarre, mais ils n’essayaient jamais vraiment de se faire du mal, comme lui l’avait fait avec Rogue. S’efforçant de ravaler sa colère, Remus choisit plutôt de changer de sujet.

« On pourrait mettre du poil à gratter dans leur lit », proposa-t-il. Quelqu’un lui avait fait ça une fois. Il avait eu des plaques rouges pendant une semaine entière et la nuit de la pleine lune, il s’était arraché la peau encore plus que d’habitude. « Ou sur leurs vêtements... Mais il faudrait qu’on sache qui s’occupe de la lessive. »

Cela avait été un sujet de grands questionnements pour Remus : leur linge sale semblait tout simplement disparaître puis refaire surface, nettoyé et plié dans leurs malles. Il n’avait jamais surpris quelqu’un d’autre dans leur chambre et ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment cela fonctionnait.

« J’aime l’idée, répondit James en mâchouillant le bout de sa plume. Mais l’un de vous a du poil à gratter ? »

Les trois garçons secouèrent la tête.

« On pourrait en commander chez Zonko, suggéra Sirius. Mais il faudrait que tu me prêtes ta chouette, James. Ma mère a confisqué la mienne.

– Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée, répondit James. Mais j’aurais aimé qu’on puisse le faire maintenant. Tu sais, battre le fer tant qu’il est chaud.

– Pas besoin d’acheter du poil à gratter. » Remus venait d’avoir un flash. « Vous pensez qu’il y a des cynorhodons dans la serre ?

– Oui, répondit Peter toujours penché sur sa rédaction. Pour des potions. On l’utilise contre l’arthrite, je crois.

– Les graines à l’intérieur démangent énormément, expliqua Remus, excité. La directrice – celle du foyer d’enfants – en faisait pousser et si on faisait des conneries, elle nous envoyait les semer. Sans gants. »

Le bout de ses doigts le démangeait rien qu’en y pensant.

« C’est affreux, commenta James.

– Mais c’est une bonne idée ! s’exclama Sirius en souriant. À la prochaine pause, on va en cueillir un maximum. Après on pourra les décortiquer – avec des gants – et les mettre dans les draps des Serpentard. C’est excellent !

– Comment on va entrer dans les dortoirs des Serpentard ? demanda Peter qui venait enfin de terminer son travail.

– Ça, je m’en charge », répondit James, un sourire de conspirateur étalé sur le visage.

* * *

Récupérer les cynorhodons fut facile. Ils envoyèrent Peter, le seul d’entre eux qui n’avait pas encore eu de retenue et qui était donc le moins susceptible d’être surveillé. Peter était petit et doué pour passer inaperçu. Pendant la pause du matin, il se glissa dans la serre sans se faire remarquer et en revint, le visage rouge et joyeux, avec un bocal rempli de cynorhodons caché sous son manteau. Puis ils s’enfermèrent dans leur salle de bain pour en récupérer les graines. Sous les directives de Remus, ils portaient tous leurs lourds gants en peau de dragon et prenaient bien soin de ne pas les toucher directement.

« J’ai hâte de voir la tête qu’ils feront. »

Sirius souriait, assis les jambes croisées sur le sol à côté de James.

Assis sur le bord de la baignoire, Remus observait les deux têtes brunes de James et Sirius penchées sur leur labeur. Il était un peu jaloux de leur amitié. Ils avaient tant de choses en commun : tous les deux avaient grandi entourés par la magie, avaient été élevés dans la richesse et ils étaient aussi fous de quidditch l’un que l’autre. En plus, il était évident qu’après seulement trois semaines, James et Sirius avaient réussi à se bâtir une réputation de rois des premières années. Tout le monde les écoutait quand ils parlaient. Tout le monde riait quand ils se montraient drôles. Personne ne leur en voulait jamais, même quand ils faisaient perdre des points à leur maison.

« Par contre, je ne sais toujours pas comment on va entrer dans leurs dortoirs, même Peter n’est pas si discret. »

Sirius jeta un coup d’œil à James. Il essayait sans relâche de lui faire révéler son plan. « Laisse-moi m’en occuper », était tout ce que James lui répondait.

Les graines furent ensuite décantées dans un autre bocal pendant le reste de la semaine et les garçons mangèrent le reste des fruits.

Ce fut le mardi soir qu’ils eurent enfin leur chance. James avait décidé qu’ils devaient mettre leur plan à exécution avant que tout le monde aille se coucher. Il décida également qu’ils devaient se rendre séparément à la salle commune des Serpentard pour éviter d’être vus ensemble et découverts. Remus, pour sa part, pensait que c’était exagéré mais il accepta, ne voulant pas gâcher le plaisir de l’autre garçon.

Ce soir-là, ils mangèrent beaucoup plus vite que d’habitude avant de se lever de table un par un et de quitter la Grande Salle. Peter avait l’air si nerveux que Remus eut peur qu’il puisse paniquer à la dernière minute et tous les compromettre. Il s’assura de rester près de lui, au cas où il devrait lui couvrir la bouche ou le tirer vers l’arrière à un moment donné.

Sirius et James partirent les premiers, bien sûr, en direction des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage qui, selon Remus, menaient aux cachots. Il avait pensé garder ce passage secret pour lui seul, mais comme il avait depuis trouvé quelques autres bonnes cachettes, les mettre dans le secret pour celui-ci n’était pas si grave. Après tout, ce n’était pas comme s’ils allaient devoir se rendre souvent dans les cachots.

Le fantôme qui vivait dans les toilettes était heureusement d’humeur calme, même si Remus pouvait l’entendre sangloter doucement dans la dernière cabine.

« Ouvre la voie, Lupin », dit James avec de grands gestes théâtraux quand Remus et Peter les rejoignirent.

Sirius lui saisit le bras.

« Attends. Dis-nous d’abord comment tu comptes t’y prendre. »

James sourit, ce même rictus agaçant qu’il arborait depuis dimanche.

« Oh... Bon d’accord. Tiens ça. »

Il fourra le bocal de graines dans les mains de Sirius et fouilla dans les poches de sa robe. Il en sortit une cape très longue et très épaisse, fabriquée dans un tissu gris argenté et chatoyant, le plus étrange que Remus n’avait jamais vu.

« Non ! s’exclama Sirius. Tu n’as pas… Potter, tu n’as pas… »

Le sourire de James était si large maintenant que Remus eut peur que son visage se coupe en deux. James leur fit un clin d’œil puis, avec un air enjoué, s’enveloppa de la cape qui le recouvrit de la tête aux pieds. Et il disparut.

« Espèce d’enfoiré ! s’exclama Sirius. Pourquoi tu ne me l’as jamais dit ?!

– Tu ne me l’as pas dit non plus ! couina Peter à son tour. Et je te connais depuis toujours ! Où tu l’as trouvée ? »

James retira le capuchon de sa tête et elle sembla flotter dans les airs. Cela mit Remus un peu mal à l’aise.

« Elle est dans la famille depuis des années, dit-il d’un air fier. Mon père m’a laissé la prendre, tant que je ne le dis pas à maman.

– Veinard, commenta Sirius en attrapant un morceau d’étoffe puis la faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Mes parents feraient _n’importe quoi_ pour mettre la main sur une cape d’invisibilité.

– Je pense que nous pouvons tous tenir dessous, dit James en écartant les bras comme une chauve-souris. Messieurs, prenez place ! »

Ils se glissèrent tous sous la cape, puis ils firent plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce en se dandinant, jusqu’à ce qu’ils parviennent à avancer ensemble sans se marcher sur les pieds. Et finalement, essayant de ne pas trop rire ou chuchoter, les quatre garçons invisibles furent prêts à se rendre aux cachots. Remus leur montra les carreaux sur lesquels il fallait appuyer pour que le sol de la troisième cabine en partant de la gauche s’ouvre en dévoilant le passage.

« Comment tu as trouvé ça, Remus ? murmura James. C’est du génie.

– L’autre bout du passage est caché derrière un des grands tapis accrochés aux murs, dans les cachots, répondit Remus. J’ai juste regardé derrière.

– Tu veux dire une tapisserie ? demanda Peter

– Euh… J’imagine. »

Remus était heureux qu’aucun d’eux ne puisse voir son visage.

« La ferme, Pettigrow », rétorqua sèchement Sirius.

Remus reçut un coup de pied violent derrière la cheville.

« Hé ! siffla-t-il en en renvoyant un deux fois plus fort. Connard !

– Désolé, glapit Sirius. C’était pour Peter, pas toi.

– Taisez-vous, tous les trois, les arrêta James. On est presque arrivés. »

Ils attendirent silencieusement derrière la tapisserie, écoutant les bruits de pas dans le couloir. Quand James estima que c’était suffisamment calme, ils sortirent tous du passage. Les cachots étaient froids, mal éclairés et caverneux. Il y avait un étrange bruit d’égouttement qui provenait sûrement des canalisations.

« Où est l’entrée ? murmura Sirius.

– Derrière ce mur », indiqua Remus en espérant qu’ils pouvaient voir ce qu’il montrait.

C’était un simple mur de briques.

« Comment tu le sais ?

– Je les ai déjà vus rentrer », répondit-il précipitamment.

Il n’allait pas leur avouer que s’il savait qu’il y avait deux cents Serpentard de l’autre côté du mur, c’était parce que l’odeur de leur sang et de leur magie était si forte qu’il pouvait presque en sentir le goût sur sa langue.

« Tu connais le mot de passe ?

– Nope.

– Merde.

– Ce n’est pas encore le couvre-feu. On n’a qu’à attendre. »

C’est ce qu’ils firent, assez inconfortablement. Bien que le couloir soit humide, il faisait incroyablement chaud sous la cape, surtout alors qu’ils étaient si serrés les uns contre les autres. Heureusement, deux septième et sixième année passèrent en toute hâte dans les minutes qui suivirent. Malheureusement, Sirius les connaissait.

« Montre-moi la bague encore une fois, Bella ! » implora Narcissa Black auprès de sa sœur aînée.

Remus sentit Sirius se raidir, se pressant davantage contre le mur derrière eux.

Bellatrix prit un air supérieur et étendit son bras blanc comme l’ivoire. Sur son doigt osseux brillait une bague de fiançailles en argent et en émeraudes aussi énorme que laide. Elle l’exhibait depuis le début du trimestre ; tous les élèves de l’école savaient qu’elle épouserait Rodolphus Lestrange, un politicien sorcier, dès qu’elle aurait obtenu ses ASPIC. Sirius était censé se rendre au mariage.

Narcissa poussa un cri perçant quand elle la vit, bien qu’elle l’ait probablement admirée plus que quiconque.

« Superbe ! s’exclama-t-elle. Oh, j’ai hâte de me marier...

– Attends ton tour », répondit Bellatrix. Sa voix faisait l’effet d’une craie crissant sur un tableau noir. « Quand Lucius aura une meilleure position au ministère, je suis sûr que maman et papa seront d’accord. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient maintenant devant le mur de briques. Bellatrix était la plus grande des deux, mais elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. Elles avaient de longs cheveux noirs bouclés, un peu comme Sirius, et cette même ossature parfaite caractéristique de la famille Black.

« _Mundus sanguine_ », annonça Bellatrix.

Le mur glissa de côté pour les laisser entrer et les quatre garçons se hâtèrent à leur suite avant qu’il ne se referme.

Pour la première fois depuis qu’il était à Poudlard, Remus s’estima heureux d’avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor. Les différences entre leur chaleureuse et confortable salle commune et celle des Serpentard étaient frappantes. Elle avait été construite davantage à l’image d’une énorme salle de banquet que d’un salon. Les murs étaient richement décorés de tapisseries élégantes, la cheminée était immense et ornée de sculptures, et une macabre pâleur verdâtre planait sur toute la pièce. Remus trouva l’ambiance qui régnait sur l’endroit presque malsaine. Il s’efforça de ne pas frissonner.

Les autres garçons semblaient tout aussi mal à l’aise. Ils restèrent tous figés, jusqu’à ce que James les pousse en avant, vers un escalier qui, espéraient-ils, menait aux dortoirs des garçons. Sur leur chemin, ils passèrent devant Severus assis seul dans un coin, penché sur son manuel de potions. En haut des marches, ils franchirent la première porte ouverte qui menait, heureusement, à une chambre.

James les débarrassa de la cape.

« Tu montes la garde, hein, Petey ? dit-il en se dépêchant d’avancer dans la pièce. Vous pensez que l’un d’entre eux est le lit de Rogue ?

– Peut-être celui-là, indiqua Sirius. La taie d’oreiller a l’air suffisamment grasse. »

Les quatre garçons ricanèrent.

« Vite, les gars. Mettez vos gants », chuchota James en dévissant le couvercle du bocal.

Remus et Sirius enfilèrent chacun un gant en peau de dragon, saisirent une poignée de graines et commencèrent à les disperser sous les couvertures.

« Ils vont les voir ! » remarqua James d’un air déçu.

C’était vrai : les petites graines rouge vif se distinguaient nettement sur les draps blancs, même dans l’obscurité.

« Eh bien... ils devront quand même y toucher pour les enlever, le consola Sirius.

– Attendez… »

Remus avait eu une idée soudaine. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi cela lui était venu à l’esprit, mais curieusement, il était certain que ça allait marcher. Il se mordit la lèvre, sortit sa baguette et l’agita avec précaution sur le lit où il venait de parsemer ses graines.

« Obfuscare », chuchota-t-il.

Et juste comme ça, les graines disparurent. Il savait qu’elles étaient toujours là, mais personne ne pourrait les voir à présent.

« Merde alors ! se récria James. Comment tu as fait ça ? Flitwick ne nous a pas encore appris ce sortilège ! Tu l’as lu quelque part ?

– Nan. » Remus haussa les épaules. « J’ai vu des cinquième année le faire hier sur des bonbons qu’ils avaient achetés au village. C’est pas difficile à copier. »

Sirius et James l’essayèrent immédiatement sur les graines qu’ils avaient eux-mêmes dispersées. Ils n’y parvinrent pas la première fois, ni la deuxième, mais à la troisième tentative, James réussit à faire disparaître la plupart des siennes.

« Tu ferais mieux de le faire, Lupin, on va y passer la nuit sinon, décida-t-il.

– Oui s’il vous plaît, dépêchez-vous ! » siffla Peter sur le seuil de la porte, livide de peur.

Sirius essaya encore quelques fois avant d’abandonner et de laisser Remus prendre le relais.

« Tu vas me montrer exactement comment faire dès que nous serons de retour en territoire sauf », dit-il à Remus.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, même s’il n’était pas certain de pouvoir lui expliquer. Il l’avait tout simplement tenté sans vraiment réfléchir à la manière.

« Dortoir suivant ! annonça James en les poussant vers la porte.

– On est vraiment obligés ? demanda Peter qui sautait d’un pied sur l’autre. Ce n’est pas suffisant ?

– Certainement pas ! répondit Sirius en riant. Si ça se trouve, on n’a même pas encore fait le lit de Rogue. On doit les faire _tous_ , Pete. Tu es avec nous ou pas ?

– Tous les garçons, en tout cas, ajouta James en entrant dans la pièce suivante. À mon avis, on n’a aucune chance d’entrer dans les dortoirs des filles. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui est arrivé à Dirk Creswell la semaine dernière ? »

Ils travaillèrent rapidement et réussirent à piéger toutes les chambres des garçons, même la dernière où trois élèves de sixième année étaient endormis. Sirius lui-même avait refusé d’y entrer, mais Remus, étourdi par l’excitation, avait revêtu la cape d’invisibilité et y était allé seul. Il était même parvenu à déposer des cynorhodons sur les oreillers des garçons qui dormaient.

Il était tard lorsqu’ils terminèrent et de plus en plus de Serpentard se dirigeaient vers l’étage pour aller au lit. À peine capables de contenir leur jubilation, les quatre Gryffondor se cachèrent sous la cape et redescendirent lentement les escaliers, s’aplatissant contre le mur à chaque fois que quelqu’un croisait leur chemin. Puis ils traversèrent l’immense et majestueuse salle commune et franchirent le mur de briques.

Comme James l’avait ordonné, ils restèrent tous le plus silencieux possible jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient à une distance raisonnable de la tour de Gryffondor où ils purent enfin enlever la cape.

« Contre-courant ! » scandèrent-ils tous à la Grosse Dame qui leur ouvrit le passage.

C’était un soulagement d’être de retour dans la confortable et lumineuse salle commune de Gryffondor et ils se jetèrent dans le canapé disponible le plus proche. Ils souriaient sans pouvoir s’arrêter. Frank Londubat les interpela de son bureau où il rédigeait des fiches de révision.

« Tout va bien pour vous, les gars ? Vous avez visité des endroits intéressants ? »

Peter affichait un air coupable, mais James lui adressa un signe de la main désinvolte.

« La bibliothèque, évidemment. »

Frank secoua la tête en souriant.

« De toute façon, j’en entendrai parler bien assez tôt.

– J’aimerais être là-bas quand ça commencera à faire effet ! chuchota Sirius les yeux brillants de joie. Et j’espère vraiment qu’on a eu mes cousins.

– Ce n’est que le début, mon pote, répondit James en tapant sur le genou de l’autre garçon. À nous quatre, je pense que nous pourrons viser encore plus grand la prochaine fois. Excellente première mission, messieurs ! »

Peter laissa échapper un gémissement.

« _Première_ mission ?! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice :  
> Les cynorhodons sont les faux-fruits du rosier. En français, ont les appellent plus vulgairement "gratte-cul" car ils peuvent être utilisés pour faire du poil à gratter.


	7. Première année : Les Maraudeurs

**Mercredi 15 septembre 1971**

Le lendemain matin, James et Sirius parvenaient à peine à contenir leur excitation et pressèrent leurs camarades de dortoir pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner avant les autres Gryffondor. Ils furent les premiers élèves à entrer dans la Grande Salle, à l’exception de quelques Serdaigle accompagnés de leurs énormes tasses de café noir, penchés sur leurs livres de révision pour leurs ASPIC.

« Parfait ! s’extasia Sirius en se dirigeant vers les bancs vides. Des places au premier rang pour profiter du spectacle.

– Je parie que personne n’arrivera avant des heures, gémit Peter à moitié endormi, appuyé sur ses coudes.

– Oh, allez ! » James leur servit à tous de grandes tasses de thé. « Vous ne voulez pas admirer le fruit de votre labeur ?

– Pas à six heures du matin », répondit Peter qui aspira une gorgée de thé.

Le son qu’il produisit arracha une grimace à Sirius qui poussa une assiette dans sa direction.

« Prends un toast et arrête de te plaindre. »

Remus attrapa également un toast et le divisa en quatre morceaux. Il étala de la marmelade sur un quart, de la confiture sur un autre, du beurre sur le troisième et de la crème de citron sur le dernier. Il ignora le regard amusé que Sirius lui lança. Remus n’avait jamais eu autant de choix auparavant et était déterminé à profiter pleinement de chaque repas.

Heureusement, ils n’eurent pas à attendre trop longtemps avant que les autres élèves ne commencent à arriver pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Les premiers Serpentard firent leur apparition juste au moment où Remus terminait son toast. Trois garçons et deux filles de troisième année. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur table sans se douter que quatre Gryffondor impatients les observaient attentivement. Pendant un moment, rien ne sembla différent. Sirius soupira de déception. Mais alors... le plus grand des trois garçons s’agita légèrement sur son siège, se frottant le bras. Un autre semblait chercher quelque chose dans sa poche, mais du point de vue de Remus, il était clairement en train de se gratter furieusement la jambe. Le troisième utilisait sa baguette pour se frotter l’arrière de l’oreille.

« Ça a marché ! » chuchota James le souffle coupé par l’excitation.

Même Peter semblait de bonne humeur à présent.

Alors que de plus en plus de Serpentard pénétraient dans la salle, leur problème devenait de plus en plus évident, et de plus en plus hilarant. À sept heures, la table des Serpentard comptait des dizaines de garçons qui se tortillaient, se contorsionnaient, se grattaient, et des filles à l’air horrifié. Amycus Carrow, un sixième année, finit par enlever sa robe, son pull d’école et même sa cravate et commença à se griffer la poitrine. À ce que pouvait en voir Remus, elle était déjà rouge vif. Il eut presque pitié pour eux.

Mais c’est alors que Rogue arriva. Retour de karma ou bien simple chance, Severus semblait avoir réagi de façon particulièrement virulente aux cynorhodons. Il avançait la tête basse, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage, mais son nez était encore visible et, sans doute possible, déjà complètement rouge.

« Oh Merlin ! s’exclama Sirius à bout de souffle et se tenant le ventre tant il riait. Ne me dis pas qu’on l’a eu en plein visage !

– Hé, Servilus ! » cria soudain James pour attirer son attention.

Rogue se retourna, levant les yeux, ses cheveux s’écartant de son visage. Le côté gauche de ce dernier était couvert d’une méchante plaque rouge, des tempes jusqu’au cou, disparaissant sous son uniforme. Son œil gauche était rouge lui aussi, la paupière gonflée et irritée.

« Tu es beau aujourd’hui ! » chantonna Sirius, et les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire quand Rogue se précipita hors de la salle.

À la fin du petit-déjeuner, le château tout entier bourdonnait de rumeurs à propos de ce qui était arrivé aux garçons de Serpentard. Sirius et James n’auraient pu être aussi heureux si on leur avait annoncé que Noël et leur anniversaire étaient tombés aujourd’hui. Même Peter connaissait un remarquable regain de bonne humeur, ne manquant pas de leur rappeler que c’était _lui_ qui avait fait le guet et qui avait donc rendu toute l’entreprise possible.

« Mais c’était l’idée de Lupin, lui répondit Sirius en donnant une bonne tape dans le dos de Remus. Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire pour célébrer ça ? Une bataille explosive ? Un raid dans les cuisines ? »

Remus repoussa Sirius en lui souriant poliment.

« De toute façon, quoi que vous fassiez, ce sera sans moi, répondit-il. J’ai une double retenue.

– Avec Slughorn ?

– Ouais, et McGonagall. Et Flitwick, mais c’est demain. Et puis j’ai celle de botanique ce week-end. »

James fronça les sourcils.

« Bordel de merde, mec. Tu cherches à battre un record ou quoi ? »

Remus haussa les épaules. Il était puni en permanence à Saint-Edmund, tous les garçons l’étaient. Les retenues ne le dérangeaient pas. Même si la bataille explosive lui semblait très amusante.

« Peut-être que tu ferais mieux de commencer à faire tes devoirs ? » proposa doucement Sirius.

Remus roula les yeux en se levant de la table.

« Dépêchez-vous, dit-il. C’est l’heure d’aller en Défense contre les forces du mal. Je pensais que vous adoriez ça, tous les deux. »

* * *

Plus tard ce jour-là, Remus était en chemin pour sa retenue avec Slughorn quand il dépassa Lily Evans. Il aurait été parfaitement heureux de passer son chemin, mais elle lui sourit et adapta son allure à la sienne.

« Hey, Remus !

– Salut.

– Tu vas aux cachots ? » Il fit un signe de tête. « Moi aussi. Je dois dire à Slughorn que Severus ne peut pas faire sa retenue.

– Oh, ok.

– Tu as entendu ce qui est arrivé aux Serpentard ?

– Ouais. »

Tout le monde avait entendu : c’était ce dont ils avaient tous parlé toute la journée, même pendant les cours. Heureusement, personne ne savait encore qui étaient les coupables. Attaquer toute la maison avait été une bonne idée : personne ne pouvait deviner qui était réellement la cible.

« C’est fou, n’est-ce pas ? poursuivit Lily. Le pauvre Sev est allergique au produit qu’ils ont utilisé. Madame Pomfresh lui a donné une potion de sommeil en attendant que le gonflement diminue. »

Remus ricana sans réfléchir. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Lily qui le regardait avec ses yeux verts pleins de reproches. Elle secoua la tête.

« Écoute, je sais qu’il n’a pas été très gentil avec toi. L’autre jour en Potions… et dans le train. Il est… Et bien… il est un peu snob, ok ? »

Remus renifla.

« Mais je voulais m’excuser, poursuivit Lily. J’aurais dû lui tenir tête davantage. Je ne devrais pas le laisser s’en tirer comme ça. Mais en fait, c’est une personne très gentille quand on apprend à le connaître.

– Si tu le dis. »

Remus s’arrêta. Ils étaient maintenant devant le bureau de Slughorn. La porte était fermée et des voix s’élevaient de l’autre côté.

« Horace, qui que ce soit, ce devait être un Serpentard ! » C’était le professeur McGonagall. « Qui d’autre connaît le mot de passe ?

– Pourquoi un Serpentard attaquerait-il sa propre maison, Minerva ?! »

Le maître des potions avait l’air très frustré.

« Seuls les dortoirs des garçons ont été touchés. Peut-être que c’était une des filles.

– Et puis quoi encore ?!

– Eh bien, qui d’autre ? Peeves ? Il n’entre jamais dans les salles communes. Il n’entre pas du tout dans les cachots, d’ailleurs, il est trop effrayé par ce satané baron.

– Nous devrions interdire tous les produits Zonko.

– D’après Poppy, ce n’est pas un produit de chez Zonko. Des cynorhodons provenant des serres. »

Lupin sentit un frisson de peur descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. S’ils en savaient déjà autant, seraient-ils capables de découvrir qui étaient les coupables ?

« Du cynorhodon, hein ? Très malin. »

Slughorn semblait vraiment impressionné. McGonagall soupira.

« Je suppose que vous allez accuser les Serdaigle, maintenant ?

– J’aimerais seulement savoir qui est le responsable ! » Il soupira lourdement. « Peut-être que la vérité finira par éclater. Je suppose qu’il est plus probable que ce soit une des filles de Serpentard plutôt que...

– Qu’une bande de maraudeurs aux intentions malveillantes se faufilant dans les cachots à la nuit tombée ? »

Remus entendit Slughorn glousser.

« Oui, voilà.

– Maintenant, je dois y aller, dit McGonagall, ses pas se rapprochant. Vous me le ferez savoir si vous attrapez le responsable ? »

La porte s’ouvrit. Remus et Lily reculèrent, l’air coupable. McGonagall les regarda d’en haut à travers ses lunettes.

« Que font deux Gryffondor si loin de leur salle commune ?

– S’il vous plaît, Professeur, Remus et moi étions simplement…

– Ah ! » Slughorn coupa les divagations nerveuses de Lily. « Lupin, mon garçon. Et Miss Evans ! Vous venez présenter les excuses de Rogue, hein ? Pas besoin, ma chère, pas besoin. Avec tout ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui, je pense que nous pouvons annuler les retenues de ces garçons pour le moment. » Il s’avança à l’embrasure de la porte et regarda Remus d’un air sévère. « Si, bien sûr, il est intégré pour tout le monde que je ne tolèrerai plus aucune bagarre pendant ma classe. Ou n’importe quelle autre classe, d’ailleurs.

– Oui, professeur. »

Remus hocha la tête solennellement, essayant de ne pas avoir l’air trop content.

« Excellent. » Slughorn verrouilla la porte de son bureau avec un grand sourire. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m’excuser, j’ai une enquête à mener. »

Remus et Lily avaient presque atteint le bout du couloir lorsque McGonagall appela soudain :

« M. Lupin ? »

Le cœur de Remus fit un bond.

« Oui, professeur McGonagall ?

– Cela ne veut pas dire que _ma_ retenue est annulée. Venez avec moi maintenant. Il vaut mieux se débarrasser des corvées au plus vite, n’est-ce pas ? »

* * *

McGonagall lui fit faire des lignes pendant une heure. Ce n’était pas si mal en comparaison des coups de bâton qu’il était habitué à recevoir à Saint-Edmund. Écrire et répéter ne le dérangeait pas : c’était apaisant. _Je ferai tous les devoirs qui me seront donnés._ Peut-être que la prochaine fois, il ravalerait sa fierté et accepterait de recopier le travail de James. Ou celui de Peter, s’il ne voulait pas trop attirer les soupçons. Mais il savait qu’au bout d’un temps, James voudrait savoir pourquoi Remus ne lisait jamais les textes imposés. Et s’il le lui disait, il était tout aussi sûr que James et Sirius le pousseraient à aller l’expliquer à McGonagall ; les deux garçons accordaient aux professeurs de Poudlard une foi inébranlable. Remus, cependant, n’avait jamais rencontré un adulte en qui il avait pu avoir confiance. McGonagall le renverrait immédiatement à Saint-Edmund. Qui voudrait s’encombrer d’un sorcier illettré ?

Une fois sa retenue terminée, il grimpa jusqu’au trou du portrait et la salle commune pour retrouver ses trois camarades qui l’attendaient. Peter et James étaient absorbés par partie d’échecs qui avait l’air très sérieuse ( _bien sûr, les pièces bougent toutes seules_ , pensa Remus _. Y a-t-il quelque chose dans ce foutu château qui ne soit pas en mouvement_ _?!_ ), tandis que Sirius écoutait un de ses disques grâce à un casque audio flambant neuf et qui semblait valoir très cher. Remus mourait d’envie d’écouter, mais il n’avait pas encore eu le courage de demander.

Il s’assit tranquillement à côté de Sirius qui retira aussitôt son casque.

« C’était rapide !

– J’en ai fait qu’une seule finalement, expliqua Remus. Slughorn m’a laissé partir, il était trop occupé à résoudre le mystère du poil à gratter. »

Sirius sourit largement, s’enfonçant dans le canapé, les bras repliés derrière la tête.

« Cette farce c’était vraiment l’idée du siècle.

– Rogue était allergique, dit Remus en souriant. La rouquine m’a dit qu’il avait passé la journée à l’infirmerie. »

Sirius se mit à rire. Ses yeux s’illuminaient lorsqu’il riait. Remus n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un manifester une joie aussi pure. Cela donnait envie de le frapper et d’être son ami en même temps.

James releva soudain les yeux.

« Quelle rouquine ?

– Échec ET MAT ! cria Peter.

– Tu sais, celle qui est chiante. Evans.

– Je ne la trouve pas si chiante.

– Ok », répondit Remus en haussant les épaules.

Sirius roula des yeux.

« Ne parlons pas de filles ! C’est peut-être le jour le plus important de notre vie ! C’est le jour où nous sommes devenus des légendes, le jour où notre amitié a été bénie par le dieu du poil à gratter !

– Ils ne savent pas que c’était nous, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda nerveusement Peter en rangeant son jeu d’échecs.

Remus secoua la tête.

« Slughorn pense que c’était une fille de Serpentard. Ou une bande de maraudeurs.

– Des maraudeurs ! s’écria Sirius en se redressant soudainement. C’est ça ! Levez vos verres, les gars !

– On n’a pas de verres, répondit James, amusé.

– Bah faites semblant ! » Sirius secoua la tête, l’air irrité. « À partir de ce jour, nous sommes les _Maraudeurs_ ! »

Il l’annonça avec un air si dramatique qu’il laissa place à un silence stupéfait. James sourit, observé par Peter qui semblait attendre sa réaction pour le suivre, incertain de ce qui était en train de se passer. Remus éclata de rire.

« Tu pouvais pas trouver un nom de gang encore plus snob ?! »


	8. Première année : Secrets

**Mardi 5 octobre 1971**

La deuxième pleine lune à Poudlard se déroula à peu près comme la première. Cette fois, le loup avait dû être beaucoup plus agité, car Remus s’était réveillé avec un bon nombre d’entailles profondes.

« Elles guérissent vite avec un peu d’antiseptique, conseilla-t-il à Madame Pomfresh qui s’occupait de lui dans la lumière du matin frais.

– Et encore plus vite avec de la magie. »

Elle lui sourit et agita sa baguette. Les coupures se refermèrent presque instantanément sous le regard stupéfait de Remus.

« Vous pouvez aussi faire disparaître les cicatrices ? » demanda-t-il avec empressement.

Elle secoua tristement la tête.

« Non, Remus, pas celles-là. Je suis désolé.

– C’est pas grave... »

Il soupira, s’habillant pour l’école. Cette fois, il avait apporté des vêtements de rechange et les avait laissés dans le tunnel à l’extérieur de la cabane pour ne pas avoir à retourner à la tour des Gryffondor. Il retrouverait les autres garçons pour leur premier cours de la journée et les laisserait s’interroger sur son absence.

« Tu n’es pas obligé d’aller en classe aujourd’hui, disait Madame Pomfresh. Pas si tu es trop fatigué. Je peux te faire un mot.

– Je veux y aller, répondit-il. Ça ne va pas trop mal, honnêtement. »

Pomfresh le regarda avec un air sérieux.

« Pour l’instant. Mais j’ai bien peur que les transformations deviennent plus éprouvantes en grandissant.

– Vous vous êtes occupée d’autres enfants comme moi, alors ? »

Cela faisait longtemps qu’il voulait demander, mais il n’avait pas su comment.

« Non, mon garçon. Tu es le premier élève de Poudlard que je connaisse qui a été...

– Mordu ?

– Qui a été mordu, accepta-t-elle avec gratitude. Mais je te promets que je sais ce que je fais. J’ai beaucoup lu sur le sujet.

– Vous voulez dire qu’il y a des livres ? Sur les gens comme moi ?

– Eh bien, oui. » Elle eut l’air surprise. Elle s’assit sur le lit alors qu’il finissait de s’habiller. « Je pourrai t’en prêter un, si tu veux. »

Il réfléchit, puis secoua la tête pour refuser.

* * *

Ils commençaient la journée avec un cours de métamorphose, mais McGonagall ne lui donna pas de retenue alors qu’il n’avait pas fait ses devoirs. Elle avait apparemment décidé d’être plus indulgente aux alentours de la pleine lune. Elle lui fit promettre de les faire pour la prochaine fois et il accepta, espérant avoir réussi à afficher un air sincère. James, Sirius et Peter passèrent la moitié du cours à essayer d’attirer son attention, mais il les ignora résolument jusqu’à ce que McGonagall menace de les séparer tous les quatre.

Dans les couloirs, en route vers leur cours de sortilèges, Remus savait qu’il n’avait pas d’échappatoire. Ils avaient à marcher pendant cinq bonnes minutes pour rejoindre la classe de Flitwick.

« Alors ? Tu étais où ?! lâcha Sirius, marchant à sa gauche.

– Nulle part, répondit-il en essayant d’accélérer le pas.

– Oh allez, supplia James en s’approchant à sa droite. Dis-nous ! Est-ce que tu étais au même endroit que le mois dernier ?

– Peut-être.

– Tu étais encore en retenue ? » demanda Peter qui avait du mal à suivre. Remus se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé, une retenue aurait été la couverture parfaite.

« Nope.

– Alors où...

– Fais gaffe, sang-mêlé ! »

Remus était trop occupé à éluder les questions pour regarder où il allait et avait percuté de plein fouet Rogue qui était apparu à l’angle du couloir. Déjà remonté, Remus carra les épaules et tenta de passer en force.

« Fais attention à toi, _Servilus_. »

Rogue ne bougea pas et préféra le bousculer. Mulciber apparut derrière lui, menaçant du regard les quatre garçons qui étaient tous plus petits que lui.

« Je sais que c’est vous qui êtes entrés dans nos dortoirs l’autre soir, siffla-t-il. Vous _tous_.

– Ah ouais ? Prouve-le », le défia James en souriant, les bras croisés.

Les lèvres de Rogue se retroussèrent.

« Je ne peux pas pour l’instant. Mais je le ferai. Et je me vengerai.

– J’en fais dans mon froc, commenta Sirius, appuyé contre le mur comme s’il s’ennuyait. Vous voulez pas dégager bien gentiment maintenant ?

– C’était ton idée, hein, Black ? demanda Rogue de sa voix traînante. Ou la tienne, Potter ? C’est forcément un de vous deux. Pettigrow n’a pas les tripes et ce cher Lupin ici présent n’a clairement pas le cerveau... »

Remus serra les poings. Il pouvait voir la main de Rogue serrée autour de sa baguette. Severus connaissait probablement toutes sortes de sorts et de maléfices. James lui en avait appris un ou deux, mais il était trop aveuglé par la rage pour se souvenir d’une seule formule.

« Circulez, messieurs. » Une voix aiguë retentit soudain dans le couloir. C’était le professeur Flitwick qui était sorti de sa classe pour voir ce qui se passait. « Severus, vous encombrez le couloir, et vous quatre, vous êtes censés être dans ma classe. Dépêchez-vous. »

Remus se sentit bouillir pour le reste de l’heure de Sortilèges qui était pourtant sa matière préférée. Elle s’appuyait davantage sur le travail pratique avec la baguette que sur la lecture ou l’écriture et il avait de bons résultats, souvent même meilleurs que James et Sirius. Ayant du mal à se calmer, il n’arrêta pas de propulser ses coussins à travers la pièce comme des missiles au lieu de les guider doucement dans les cerceaux que Flitwick avait suspendus au plafond.

Ils travaillaient sur le sortilège de lévitation depuis quelques semaines maintenant et Peter était le seul à encore avoir des difficultés. Selon Remus, le problème du garçon était surtout son manque d’imagination. James et Sirius étaient tous deux infailliblement confiants, et il avait découvert que la confiance était tout ce qu’il fallait pour accomplir la plupart des sorts de base. Remus lui-même se sentait généralement capable d’accomplir n’importe quelle tâche si elle lui semblait assez simple. Peter, en revanche, s’inquiétait pour tout. Il lisait et relisait ses manuels, essayant de copier leurs schémas compliqués plutôt que de simplement refaire ce que Flitwick leur montrait.

« Je voudrais que vous soyez tous capables de faire léviter ce livre d’ici la fin de la semaine », déclara Flitwick à la fin de la leçon. Le livre était énorme, à peu près aussi haut que la moitié de la taille du petit professeur, et même un adulte aurait eu du mal à le transporter très longtemps. « Donc soyez prêt pour une évaluation rapide de vos capacités. »

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et Peter poussa un gémissement.

À l’heure du déjeuner, Remus avait réussi à se calmer, mais tout au long de l’après-midi, il eut encore du mal à contrôler sa magie et fut heureux de n’avoir que Botanique et Histoire de la magie. Il se demanda si c’était à cause de son caractère (qui avait toujours été un peu court), ou bien de la pleine lune. Il avait toujours beaucoup d’énergie après une transformation, même avant de savoir qu’il pouvait faire de la magie. Maintenant, sa baguette bourdonnait dans sa main comme l’électricité statique d’une antenne de télévision. Il essaya un _Lumos_ rapide caché dans les toilettes entre deux cours et faillit se brûler la rétine.

Peut-être que le livre dont avait parlé Madame Pomfresh aurait pu lui en apprendre plus, mais il ne le saurait jamais à présent. Il y avait sans doute d’autres livres à la bibliothèque, mais il n’avait pas vérifié. Il connaissait le mot, assez bien, et pouvait l’épeler s’il se concentrait assez. Mais il n’osait pas. Remus avait peur que tout le monde découvre son secret s’il devait ne serait-ce qu’écrire ou dire le mot à haute voix. Il valait mieux le garder bien enfermé dans sa tête.

* * *

**Jeudi 7 octobre 1971**

Il n’avait jamais était aussi primordial pour Remus de garder ses secrets cachés, car il était surveillé. Par McGonagall, qui soulevait encore un sourcil quand elle voyait qu’il ne prenait pas de notes, par Madame Pomfresh, qui essayait toujours de le faire s’arrêter à l’infirmerie pour un check-up rapide, et par Rogue, qui était encore furieux de ne pas comprendre comment l’incident du poil à gratter s’était produit. Remus aurait pu supporter toutes ces interférences, s’il n’avait pas été observé par une quatrième personne. Elle était beaucoup plus subtile, beaucoup moins directe, mais néanmoins perceptible : Sirius.

Au début, Remus avait pensé que l’autre garçon était simplement curieux. C’était un trait de caractère que lui et James partageaient. Ils devaient toujours tout savoir sur tout le monde (le père d’un tel s’était vu refuser une promotion au ministère il y avait des années et c’était pour ça qu’il était toujours en colère contre tout le monde ; la grand-tante de Miranda Thrup avait fait l’objet d’une enquête pour usage illégal d’un philtre d’amour et maintenant personne ne buvait jamais de thé chez eux ; le professeur Slughorn en savait plus sur les forces du mal qu’il ne le laissait entendre et le Club de Slug était connu pour avoir accueilli des mages noirs d’influence). Bien sûr, aucun d’eux ne savait absolument rien sur Remus et dans un premier temps, il supposa que c’était pour cela que Sirius était si attentif. Mais il ne posait jamais de questions directes, et s’il était curieux à propos de la famille ou de l’enfance de Lupin, c’était un intérêt pour sa vie privée que James ne partageait pas. James observait rarement les autres, Remus l’avait remarqué. Il préférait que ce soit les autres qui l’observent.

Heureusement, Sirius était discret dans ses manœuvres et personne d’autre ne semblait le remarquer. Ce n’était que très rarement que Remus parvenait à le surprendre alors que ses yeux bleus le fixaient intensément. Il n’avait jamais honte et ne détournait pas le regard lorsqu’il était pris sur le fait, son air inquisiteur se transformant alors en un sourire amical que Remus était obligé de rendre.

Ce jeudi-là, ils finissaient leurs devoirs dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. (Enfin, James, qui avait déjà terminé les siens, finissait les devoirs de Remus. Il avait proposé de le faire si, en échange, Remus lui apprenait le sortilège _Obfuscare_ et malgré sa fierté, Remus avait accepté. Il ne voulait vraiment pas écoper d’une nouvelle retenue avec McGonagall et James était doué pour imiter les écritures.) Sirius était en train de terminer sa propre rédaction et avait déjà écrit huit centimètres supplémentaires sur l’utilisation des chrysopes dans les potions de métamorphose (plus les schémas). Il y avait des livres éparpillés partout sur la table qu’ils s’étaient accaparée, en plus des encriers et des rouleaux de parchemin. Peter essayait de faire léviter une pomme et de la déposer dans une corbeille à papier à un mètre de distance. Jusqu’à présent, il était parvenu à la faire voler mais ensuite, elle vacillait et retombait à chaque fois.

À bout, Peter passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et consulta son manuel.

« Tu y arriveras, Pete, ne t’inquiète pas, murmura James sans lever les yeux de la rédaction de Remus. Baisse pas les bras.

– J’essaie, gémit Peter. Je suis sûr que c’est le mouvement que je ne comprends pas... Le livre dit de faire “un mouvement fluide en zigzag” mais je ne suis pas sûr... »

Il fit tournoyer sa baguette en l’air et Remus secoua la tête.

« Tu le fais mal, lui dit-il sans ménagement. C’est comme un S à l’horizontale. Regarde. » Il exécuta le sortilège, soulevant la pomme sans effort dans les airs et l’envoyant retomber parfaitement dans la corbeille.

« Un S, tu es sûr ? » Peter fronça les sourcils. Il pointa sa propre baguette vers une boule de papier froissée sur la table. « Wingardium Leviosa ! » essaya-t-il en agitant sa baguette de la même manière que Lupin. Immédiatement, le papier s’éleva en tremblotant, s’envola avec un peu moins de grâce jusque la corbeille, rebondit sur le rebord, mais retomba à l’intérieur à côté de la pomme. Peter la regarda fixement, les yeux écarquillés. « J’ai réussi ! s’exclama-t-il. Une forme en S… pourquoi ils ne l’ont pas dit dans le livre ?

– Bien joué, Pete », dit James en levant les yeux et en souriant. Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. « Tu ferais un bon prof, Remus. »

Lupin renifla et détourna timidement les yeux. James continua :

« J’ai presque terminé, je dois juste vérifier quelque chose… Tu peux me passer _Magie théorique_ ? Le livre de Lasornette ? »

Remus sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Essayant de ne pas paniquer, il regarda la pile de livres que James pointait du doigt. L’un d’entre eux portait certainement sur les potions : il y avait un chaudron sur la couverture. Pour les autres, cela pouvait être n’importe quoi. Les lettres d’or et d’argent sur chaque couverture semblaient se déplacer et tourbillonner devant ses yeux. Est-ce qu’il fallait prendre le risque d’en choisir un au hasard, même si ce n’était pas le bon ? Désespéré, il releva le regard vers James qui relisait ce qu’il avait écrit. Peter était trop occupé à faire léviter d’autres boules de papier pour remarquer son trouble. Il observa de nouveau les livres, se mordant la lèvre.

Sirius s’éclaircit doucement la gorge et se pencha sur le bureau. Il tapota silencieusement un des livres avec son index, sans regarder Remus. Il s’agissait d’un grand ouvrage relié de cuir noir qu’il reconnut vaguement. Reconnaissant, il le saisit et le tendit à James.

« Merci, mec », dit distraitement James en retournant à son travail. Sirius continuait le sien comme si de rien n’était. Remus sentit ses joues brûler.


	9. Première année : Cicatrices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention   
> Evocation de maltraitante à la fin de ce chapitre.

**Vendredi 15 octobre 1971**

Remus passa les quelques jours suivants à éviter Sirius, ou du moins à éviter de se retrouver seul avec lui. Ce n’était pas facile : les garçons passaient tout leur temps ensemble, surtout le week-end. Ils réussirent tous sans problème l’examen de Sortilèges du vendredi, même Peter. Flitwick était ravi que toute la classe ait maîtrisé la lévitation si tôt dans l’année et il les laissa tous sortir tôt pour le déjeuner.

Sirius fit en sorte d’être inévitable la semaine suivante, pendant leur leçon de vol. Le vol était deuxième au classement des matières que Remus détestait le plus, mais seulement parce que l’Histoire de la magie était vraiment indétrônable Les vingt premières minutes de leur toute première leçon avec Madame Bibine avaient été suffisantes pour découvrir qu’il avait le vertige, et toutes les autres minutes de tous les autres cours qui avaient suivi avaient été un enfer.

James était la vedette de la classe, bien entendu, et même les autres Maraudeurs le trouvaient insupportable quand il volait autour du terrain de quidditch, négociant des loopings et des trajectoires impossibles comme s’il était né sur un balai. Sirius était également excellent et la plupart des autres élèves de la classe avaient grandi en jouant sur des balais. Même Peter se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Il avait plu la nuit précédente et le sol était mou et boueux. Ils avaient troqué leurs chaussures habituelles pour des bottes épaisses et des tenues de vol écarlates avant de s’élancer sur le terrain. Ils récupérèrent leurs balais fournis par l’école et attendirent les instructions. Les première année n’avaient pas le droit d’apporter les leurs, mais James ne cessait de répéter à tous ceux qui s’arrêtaient assez longtemps pour l’écouter qu’il possédait un modèle haut de gamme chez lui.

« Bien. Jeunes gens, s’il vous plait, enfourchez vos balais, leur cria Bibine. Nous avons un vent un peu fort aujourd’hui, alors je veux que vous fassiez tous bien attention. Potter, pas de frime ! »

Remus grimpa sur son balai en déglutissant. S’il parvenait à ne pas être malade, ce serait déjà une victoire.

« Je veux cinq tours de piste bien propres, puis un bon atterrissage pour vous tous. Attention à la flaque d’eau à l’arrivée et n’oubliez pas d’adapter votre position en fonction du vent si possible. Utilisez-le à votre avantage. Cinq points pour celui ou celle qui sera le premier à revenir. » Et sans prévenir, elle donna un fort coup de sifflet.

Remus et Lily, les deux seuls né-moldus de la classe, furent les derniers à décoller. Mais une fois la rouquine en l’air, elle s’élança vers l’avant avec aisance.

« Un peu plus haut, Lupin ! Allez ! » s’écria d’en bas Bibine à travers un mégaphone. Il voulait l’ignorer, mais il n’y avait aucune échappatoire. Au moins, quand ils leur faisaient faire de la course à pied à Saint-Edmund, il pouvait trouver un endroit où se cacher sur le parcours et partir en ville pour l’après-midi. Il se força à prendre de la hauteur, essayant de regarder devant lui et pas en bas, et de penser à autre chose qu’à l’immense vide entre lui et le sol. Il pouvait voir la tresse rousse de Lily flottant devant lui comme la queue d’un renard et les cheveux blonds gominés de Peter quelque part vers le milieu du groupe. Bien qu’il ne puisse pas voir aussi loin devant lui, il savait que James et Sirius étaient presque au coude à coude. Remus continua à jouer les voitures-balais avec un air maussade, refusant d’aller plus vite. À quoi bon essayer de ne pas arriver dernier s’il se brisait le cou avant de réussir à atterrir ? Alors qu’il négociait le virage à l’opposé du terrain, le vent le frappa violemment et il essaya de ne pas trop perdre de vitesse en se penchant vers l’avant. Il faisait vraiment froid et l’air gris du matin lui fouettait le visage.

Le deuxième tour fut aussi horrible que le premier. Au troisième, il remarqua que James, malgré les remontrances de Madame Bibine, s’était mis à faire le tour de chacune des tours dans les tribunes vides de spectateurs. Au quatrième tour, Remus avait de la compagnie.

« Tu t’amuses ? » Sirius souriait, volant tranquillement à côté de lui. Il avait l’air vraiment à l’aise, comme s’il pouvait à tout moment lever les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête, se retourner et voler à reculons sans aucun problème.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Remus fronça les sourcils et essaya de l’ignorer. « Tu essaies de perdre ?

– James va gagner, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Autant lui laisser son moment. Je préfère traîner avec toi.

– Pourquoi ?! s’exclama Remus en grinçant des dents.

– J’ai pensé que tu pourrais vouloir la compagnie. » Remus n’avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu’il souriait, avec ce sourire agaçant à la Sirius Black. « En plus, on va bientôt atterrir et je sais que tu détestes atterrir.

– Tire-toi !

– Non.

– J’te préviens, Black...

– Tu ne peux pas me frapper ici, Lupin, sauf si tu veux lâcher ton balai.

– Putain, ce que t’es chiant.

– Ouaip. » Sirius le dépassa, puis commença à voler autour de lui, en orbite parfaite.

« Va te faire foutre. » Remus essaya de l’esquiver et vacilla dangereusement.

« C’est le moment d’atterrir… N’oublie pas de tendre tes jambes et de te pencher en arrière… Puis de plier les genoux en frappant le… Hé ! »

Remus avait saisi le manche du balai de Sirius et avait donné un coup sec. En riant, Sirius se redressa, reprit sa place à côté de Remus et le poussa violemment en retour. Remus vacilla mais s’accrocha fermement, amorçant sa descente. Il avait fait des progrès et parvint à perdre de l’altitude de façon beaucoup plus douce qu’auparavant. Il se pencha en arrière, puis se retourna rapidement pour pousser Sirius à nouveau.

« Dégage de mon chemin ! cria-t-il en gagnant de la vitesse. Tu seras le dernier en bas pour une fois !

– Oh non, je ne crois pas ! »

Sirius saisit alors la queue du balai de Remus en riant et le tira en arrière. Mais ils étaient tous deux très bas dans les airs à présent. Leurs balais leur échappèrent et ils dégringolèrent jusqu’au sol. Ils s’écrasèrent dans une énorme flaque d’eau, dérapant et roulant vers l’avant, trempant leurs robes.

« Black ! Lupin ! » Madame Bibine se dirigea vers les deux garçons étendus dans la boue.

Les autres Gryffondor se rassemblèrent autour d’eux en riant. Sirius se leva avec toute la grâce que son rang lui avait offerte et tira Lupin par la main. Tous deux levèrent les yeux vers le professeur, battant des paupières pour tenter d’enlever les gouttes d’eau qui leur tombaient dans les yeux.

« Qu’est-ce que j’avais dit à propos de la flaque ? » Madame Bibine leva un sourcil amusé. Elle voyait toujours le côté amusant des choses. « Un point en moins chacun. Vous feriez mieux d’aller prendre une douche. Filez hors de ma vue. »

Ils se dandinèrent tous les deux vers les vestiaires, étirant leurs lourdes robes gorgées d’eau pour qu’elles soient le moins possible en contact avec leur peau frigorifiée.

« Putain de tenues ridicules, grogna Remus en entrant dans le petit bâtiment en pierre. On va jamais réussir à les faire sécher.

– Les elfes de la maison s’occuperont de ça », répondit Sirius en enlevant la sienne et en la jetant en boule dans un coin.

Remus ne se donna pas la peine de demander ce qu’étaient les elfes de maison. Il enleva sa propre robe et ses bottes, puis entra dans une cabine de douche pour continuer à se déshabiller. Des serviettes étaient déjà à disposition et l’eau était délicieusement chaude. Il avança sous le jet, le laissant réchauffer ses muscles, et observa la boue et les brins d’herbe tourbillonner dans le siphon. Au moins, il venait d’échapper à quarante minutes de vol.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Sans les tontes mensuelles de la directrice, ils devenaient plus longs et plus doux et il avait découvert qu’ils étaient aussi indomptables que ceux de James. Il pouvait aussi enfin voir leur couleur, mais il était déçu : ils étaient d’un châtain clair un peu fade.

Remus termina sa douche avant Sirius et sortit de la cabine, à la recherche de son uniforme. Il était à moitié habillé lorsque Sirius le rejoignit enfin, ses longs cheveux ramenés en arrière, humides et brillants comme une mer d’huile. Il était déjà totalement habillé et avait l’air incroyablement cool et grand, alors que Remus venait de se rendre compte qu’il avait manqué un bouton de sa chemise et devait tout recommencer.

« C’est quoi _ça_ ?! » demanda soudainement Sirius. Remus leva les yeux, puis les baissa à nouveau. Sirius montrait du doigt une longue ligne argentée qui partait de sa clavicule gauche et traversait sa poitrine en diagonale jusqu’à son mamelon droit. Il batailla avec ses boutons, essayant de fermer sa chemise le plus rapidement possible.

« Une cicatrice », marmonna-t-il. C’était inutile de dire autre chose à présent.

Il ne les remarquait presque plus. Elles étaient juste là et faisaient autant partie de lui que ses taches de rousseur ou les poils fins de ses bras.

« C’est... Ça t’est arrivé au foyer ? Là où tu as grandi ? »

Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange dans la voix de Sirius. Remus se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait pas parler, alors il acquiesça. L’autre garçon hocha également la tête.

« J’ai des cicatrices », dit-il si doucement que Ramus pensa d’abord avoir mal entendu.

Sirius se pencha, releva l’ourlet de son pantalon et tourna la cheville pour montrer les marques qu’il y avait là. Ses cicatrices n’étaient pas comme celles de Remus qui étaient grandes, rugueuses et irrégulières, pleines de rage et de faim. Les rayures argentées sur l’arrière des jambes de Sirius étaient fines et droites, uniformes dans leur cruauté. Remus les regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, avant que Sirius relâche le bord du tissu et se redresse.

Ils s’observèrent sans ciller pendant une minute entière. Remus avait très chaud, les yeux de Sirius étaient froids et calmes. Puis l’échange se brisa.

« On va regarder James se tourner en ridicule ? » proposa Sirius.

Remus acquiesça de nouveau et ils sortirent tous deux dans l’air froid de l’automne. Ils prirent place sur les bancs durs des tribunes et regardèrent le reste de la classe faire des allers et retours sur le terrain, leur robes rouges flottant derrière eux. Lily, même si elle n’avait pas la technique de James, lui donnait du fil à retordre quand il s’agissait de vitesse, le battant lors de deux courses sur trois entre les poteaux de but.

« Remus ? l’appela soudain Sirius alors que leurs camarades de classe se préparaient pour leur atterrissage final.

– Ouais ?

– Tu ne sais pas lire, hein ? »

Remus soupira. Il avait assez de secrets à garder comme ça. Et Sirius avait partagé l’un des siens.

« Nan.

– Je ne le dirai à personne.

– Merci. »

Et ce sourire à la Sirius Black.


	10. Première année : Histoire

**Samedi 23 octobre 1971**

« On ne t’a jamais appris ? »

Remus haussa les épaules, fatigué et frustré. Une semaine avait passé depuis la leçon de vol et Sirius avait encore réussi à se retrouver seul avec lui. D’humeur plutôt joyeuse avant que l’autre garçon ne débarque, Remus était assis sur son lit et feuilletait l’un des magazines de quidditch de James. Il aimait les images animées, même s’il ne comprenait toujours pas les règles, et c’était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la télé à Poudlard.

« On m’a appris », répondit-il en tournant la page, espérant que Sirius entendrait son agacement et irait voir ailleurs. Il ne le fit pas. Remus ferma le magazine. « On m’a appris, répéta-t-il. Mais pas correctement. Quand je regarde les mots, je crois que je ne vois pas la même chose que les autres. Ça n’a aucun sens. Toutes les lettres sautent et changent sans s’arrêter. Les professeurs ont dit que j’étais simplement stupide. »

Personne n’avait fait grand cas de ses problèmes scolaires à Saint-Edmund. Ils n’avaient presque jamais de devoirs puisque personne ne les faisait de toute façon. Beaucoup de garçons avaient des problèmes et soit ils ne pouvaient pas, soit ils ne voulaient pas apprendre. Ce n’était pas comme si quelqu’un en attendait beaucoup d’eux de toute manière.

« Mais comment tu as fait ? »

Sirius ressemblait à un chien à qui on aurait donné un os.

« Fait quoi ?!

– Eh bien... tout ! Tout ton travail, ici, à Poudlard. »

Remus le fixa comme si c’était lui qui était stupide.

« Sirius, je ne fais _pas_ mon travail. Au cas où tu n’aurais pas remarqué, je suis en retenue tous les soirs.

– Euh, ouais. Ça c’est certain. » Sirius fit un geste de la main. « Mais l’autre jour en Potions, je t’ai vu, tu n’as pris aucune note, tu n’as même pas regardé le livre ou le tableau et tu as quand même préparé parfaitement tous les ingrédients pour le remède contre les furoncles. Slughorn t’a donné cinq points ! »

Remus se sentit rougir à ce souvenir. Il n’était pas habitué à recevoir des éloges de la part des professeurs. Il secoua la tête.

« Oh, c’était facile. Sluggy nous a dit comment faire pendant le cours précédent, je m’en suis juste souvenu.

– Bon sang, tu dois avoir une excellente mémoire, alors. »

Remus haussa les épaules. Il supposait que c’était vrai. Ses professeurs à Saint-Edmund avaient remarqué plus d’une fois qu’il connaissait un sacré paquet de mots pour quelqu’un d’aussi peu intelligent.

Sirius avait le regard perdu dans le vide, clairement enfoncé dans ses pensées. Remus pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau s’activer. Parfois, Sirius était un livre complètement fermé. D’autres fois, il était si facile à lire que c’en était presque drôle.

« Si tu savais lire, tu serais aussi bon que moi et James. Même meilleur, sûrement. »

Remus renifla.

« Si modeste, Black.

– Bah c’est vrai ! répondit Sirius en passant totalement à côté du sarcasme, toujours l’air pensif. Ton jeu de baguette est beaucoup plus naturel et si ta mémoire est aussi bonne que tu le dis... » Il se mordit la lèvre. « Je parie qu’il y a un sort pour ça. »

Remus rit.

« Tu vas me guérir avec un sort ?

– Pourquoi pas ? »

Il y avait déjà pensé, bien sûr qu’il y avait pensé. Mais il était plus conscient des limites de la magie que quiconque. Après tout, il avait des cicatrices qui ne guérissaient pas et un cauchemar mensuel que personne ne pouvait empêcher.

« La magie ne peut pas réparer ce genre de choses, répondit-il sans détour. Sinon, pourquoi James porterait des lunettes ?

– Je crois qu’il y a des sorts pour la vue, dit Sirius. Peut-être qu’ils n’en valent simplement pas la peine, qu’ils sont trop dangereux, ou compliqués, ou quelque chose comme ça.

– C’est pas juste la lecture, rétorqua Remus. Mon écriture est merdique aussi. Je suis trop lent et c’est complètement illisible.

– Là c’est _sûr_ , il y a des sorts pour ça. Tu peux ensorceler ta plume. J’ai vu mon père le faire pour des documents officiels. Son écriture ne ressemble à rien, normalement. »

Remus était perdu. Sirius n’allait clairement pas abandonner. Il se mâchouilla la lèvre.

« Pourquoi ça t’intéresse autant de toute façon ?

– Tu es mon camarade Maraudeur ! Tu ne peux pas être en retenue tous les jours ! Et si les Serpentard ripostaient ? On a besoin de ton esprit maléfique pour nos prochains méfaits. » Ses yeux brillaient. « En parlant de ça, je suppose que tu n’as pas encore fait tes devoirs d’histoire ?

– Nope.

– Ok, alors on s’y met maintenant. »

Sirius sauta du lit et se mit à fouiller dans son coffre.

« Non. Tu vas pas faire mes devoirs à ma place, protesta Remus qui se leva en croisant les bras.

– Tu m’as pris pour un pigeon ? Bien sûr que je ne vais pas les faire », répondit Sirius en sortant un livre épais de ses affaires. C’était _Histoire de la magie_ , Remus en reconnut la taille et la forme. « J’ai juste envie de me rafraîchir la mémoire, c’est tout. Alors, je vais m’asseoir ici et lire à voix haute parce que ça m’aide à apprendre… et si par hasard quelques passages s’impriment dans ton énorme cerveau, alors j’imagine que je n’y serai pas pour grand-chose. »

Remus souffla.

« T’as rien de mieux à faire ? Où est James, d’ailleurs ?

– Il regarde l’entraînement de quidditch des Gryffondor. » Sirius s’installa sur son lit et ouvrit le livre. « Il pense qu’il sera pris dans l’équipe l’année prochaine, alors il essaie de récupérer quelques tuyaux. Peter l’a accompagné, évidemment. Maintenant, tais-toi s’il te plaît, j’essaie de travailler. » Il s’éclaircit la gorge. « _Histoire de la magie_ , par Bathilda Tourdesac. Chapitre un, l’Égypte ancienne. Les droits et les rituels d’Imhotep... »

Et il continua. Encore et encore. Remus resta debout pendant un moment, essayant de décider s’il allait ou non sortir de la pièce et claquer la porte. Mais il se rendit compte qu’il n’était pas vraiment en colère : il était difficile de rester en colère contre Sirius, peu importe à quel point il était agaçant. Alors Remus s’assit et écouta. Il s’avéra que l’histoire n’était pas si ennuyeuse après tout, pas quand on en comprenait les bases. En plus, Sirius était beaucoup plus captivant que le professeur Binns. Sa voix était claire et régulière, ne trébuchait jamais sur les mots ou les phrases les plus compliqués, comme s’il avait lu le livre une centaine de fois. Remus l’avait entendu dire une fois à James qu’il parlait couramment le latin et le grec. La famille Black était apparemment fière de ce genre de choses.

Il n’arrêta pas, chapitre après chapitre, des sortilèges sanglants de résurrection égyptiens aux mystérieux oracles grecs, en passant par les prêtresses magiques de Mésopotamie. Le monde antique se dessina dans l’esprit de Remus et bientôt, il se retrouva allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, les yeux fermés, laissant Sirius le guider à travers le temps.

Au bout d’un moment, la voix de l’autre garçon était devenue rauque et il parlait à peine plus fort qu’un murmure. Le soir les enveloppa et la salle commune était baignée d’une lueur orangée alors que le soleil se couchait. Au milieu du chapitre cinq ( _Tibère et les progrès de la magie de combat romaine_ ), Sirius se mit à tousser doucement et posa le livre.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir étudier plus longtemps aujourd’hui », coassa-t-il.

Les yeux de Remus s’ouvrirent. Il s’assit et cligna des yeux.

« C’est bon, dit-il tout bas. C’est l’heure du dîner, je suis affamé. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, s’étirèrent et descendirent.

James et Peter les attendaient à leur place habituelle à la table des Gryffondor.

« Comment s’est passé l’entraînement ? » demanda Sirius après avoir vidé son gobelet de jus de citrouille. Sa voix était presque revenue à la normale et ne semblant que légèrement fatiguée.

« Super ! répondit James joyeusement en piquant une saucisse du bout de sa fourchette et en la trempant dans sa purée de pommes de terre. Pourquoi tu n’es pas venu ?

– Devoirs », répondit Sirius en versant de la sauce sur sa propre purée.

Alors qu’ils terminaient leur dîner, James leur offrit un récit plus que détaillé de l’entraînement de quidditch, énumérant chaque joueur de l’équipe, leurs forces et leurs défauts, leurs techniques et ce qu’il ferait à leur place pour les améliorer. Peter partageait de temps en temps ses propres opinions qui ne différaient jamais vraiment de celles de James.

Le dessert était un sablé du millionnaire que ni Sirius ni James n’aimaient. Remus les trouvait fous et considérait leur dégoût comme une autre preuve de leur snobisme. Il aurait bien mangé les leurs, mais Peter arriva le premier et les engloutit tous.

« J’ai des bonbons, leur proposa le petit garçon en fouillant dans les poches de sa robe et en en retirant un sac marron bien rempli. Ma mère me les a envoyés. Servez-vous.

– Merci Pete ! » Ils se précipitèrent, fouillant avec bonheur parmi les Fizwizbiz, les Chocogrenouilles et les Casse-dents aux goûts changeants. Remus se servit également, jusqu’à ce qu’ils se sentent tous un peu malades.

« Vous faisiez quoi comme devoirs ? demanda James en se frottant distraitement le menton. Je croyais qu’on avait tout terminé pour cette semaine.

– Ouais, hum… je n’avais pas tout à fait fini l’histoire. Je devais relire et vérifier quelques trucs. » Sirius se grattait également, près de sa clavicule.

En les regardant, Remus commença à avoir des démangeaisons. Le dos de sa main le chatouillait comme si un petit insecte rampait sur sa peau. Il pensa soudainement au poil à gratter et baissa les yeux.

Il faillit laisser échapper un cri. D’épais poils noirs étaient en train de pousser sur le dos de sa main à une vitesse alarmante. Il était en train de se transformer ! Ce n’était pas la pleine lune, comment cela pouvait-il arriver ?! Il se leva si soudainement qu’il faillit tomber à la renverse. Il devait sortir de là. _Vite_ _!_

« Qu’est-ce que tu as, Lupin ? » James le fixait, l’air surpris.

Remus le regarda, puis Sirius. Des poils sombres poussaient sur leur visage, leurs mains et leurs bras, chaque parcelle de peau visible. Il resta bouche bée. Il passa sa langue sur ses dents, elles ne s’étaient pas allongées.

« Oh bordel de merde, dit James en baissant les yeux sur son propre corps, puis en regardant les deux autres garçons. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?!

– Peter, grogna Sirius, le visage à présent presque recouvert de poils. Tu es sûr que c’est ta mère qui a envoyé les bonbons ? »

Peter, qui n’avait pas encore mangé de friandises, les regarda tous les trois et prit une couleur rouge écarlate. Il bafouilla :

« Eh bah, c’est que… je pensais qu’ils venaient d’elle… Ils sont arrivés ce matin…

– Pete ! » rugit James.

Les gens les regardaient à présent, se tournant et se donnant des coups de coude. Bientôt, toute la Grande salle chuchotait et montrait du doigt les trois garçons incroyablement poilus à la table de Gryffondor. Beaucoup d’élèves ricanaient mais bien sûr, personne ne riait plus fort que Severus Rogue assis sur le banc des Serpentard.

« Venez. » Sirius se leva, son nez poilu en l’air, l’air digne et aristocratique, ce qui n’était rien de moins qu’hilarant. « Il faut qu’on aille à l’infirmerie. On préparera notre revanche plus tard. »

Alors qu’ils quittaient la salle au milieu des rires, Remus se sentit submergé par la honte et se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Chaque centimètre de son corps était maintenant recouvert d’une fourrure noire et soyeuse. James et Sirius avaient l’air de trouver ça très drôle. Pas lui. Pas _du tout_.

« Je t’avais dit qu’ils riposteraient », lui murmura Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice :  
> Les sablés du millionnaire, ou millionaire shortbreads, sont des gâteaux très appréciés des écossais notamment. Ils sont composés d'une pâte sablée, de caramel et de chocolat au lait (et sont incroyablement caloriques).


	11. Première année : Anniversaire, livres et Beatles

Heureusement, Madame Pomfresh put défaire le maléfice en quelques coups de baguette. Elle les sermonna tout de même à propos des dangers de la magie mal utilisée.

« Comme si on avait voulu ressembler à Bigfoot ! se plaignit James en quittant l’infirmerie, la peau encore irritée par la pousse des poils.

– C’est forcément Severus. Il a mis une de ses potions dans les bonbons, j’en suis sûr, bouillonnait Sirius.

– Ouais, on le sait tous, mec, répondit James. T’en fait pas, il aura ce qu’il mérite.

– Je suis vraiment désolé ! geignit Peter pour au moins la centième fois. Je pensais vraiment qu’ils venaient de ma mère !

– C’est bon, Peter. » James lui tapota l’épaule. « J’aurais juste aimé que tu nous les donnes en première heure lundi. On aurait pu sécher la Métamorphose.

– Je demande un châtiment ! » cria Sirius, levant sa baguette de façon théâtrale.

Remus rit, James aussi.

« Et il l’aura ! répondit-il en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez. La patience est une vertu, Black. Une vengeance comme celle-là, ça prend du temps. J’imagine que tu n’as pas d’autre idée brillante, Remus ?

– Désolé. » Remus secoua la tête. Son cœur battait encore la chamade de la peur qu’il avait eue. S’il croisait Rogue à ce moment, il l’étranglerait, tant pis pour la farce qu’ils planifiaient pour lui.

« Je vous aiderai, James, dit Peter. Je ferai n’importe quoi, je n’aurai pas peur cette fois, je... »

Ils étaient en train de tourner à l’angle qui menait à la tour de Gryffondor quand une voix s’éleva derrière eux.

« Sirius. »

Les quatre garçons se retournèrent. Sirius ne put retenir un petit son étranglé. C’était Bellatrix Black.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés vers ses pieds et éraflant le bout de sa chaussure sur le sol en pierre. C’était la posture la moins ressemblante à Sirius qu’on pouvait imaginer, pensa Remus. Il remarqua que James s’était légèrement avancé pour être à côté de son ami.

« Viens ici et adresse-toi à moi correctement », rétorqua la sorcière de septième année.

Sirius ne bougea pas. Bellatrix tira sa baguette. Remus resta stupéfait. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il était à Poudlard, il était vraiment terrorisé.

« Viens ici, dit-elle à voix basse. Ou je t’y obligerai. Et ce ne sera pas un petit sortilège puéril qui te fera pousser des poils, je te le promets. »

Sirius s’avança et fit un signe de tête à James quand il tenta de le suivre. Ils observèrent les deux cousins parler à voix basse au bout du couloir pendant de longues et angoissantes minutes. Sirius leva à peine les yeux du sol pendant tout le temps que dura l’échange. Finalement, elle lui tapota le sommet du crâne, puis tourna les talons et partit. Il lâchèrent tous un long soupir de soulagement. Sirius retourna vers eux d’un pas tremblant.

En silence, ils entrèrent tous dans le trou du portrait et s’assirent sur leur canapé habituel.

« Ça va Sirius ? demanda James en premier.

– Ouais. » Il hocha la tête, le teint plus pâle que d’habitude. « Elle, euh... elle voulait m’inviter à prendre le thé. Le jour de mon anniversaire. Je pense que ma mère l’a forcée, elle a dû réunir le conseil familial. Pour essayer de me ramener au bercail.

– Juste parce que tu es dans une autre maison que Serpentard ?

– Et à cause du choix de mes fréquentations, répondit-il en leur souriant en coin.

– Alors, c’est quand ton anniversaire ?

– Dans deux semaines. La trois. Mais je dois aller à ce thé. Bella ne plaisante pas quand elle dit qu’elle connaît des maléfices vraiment horribles.

– On fera quelque chose après, alors. Quelque chose de bien, d’accord ? »

Peter et Remus hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme, mais au fond de son esprit, Remus se souvint que le trois était la nuit de la pleine lune.

* * *

Sirius eut douze ans et Remus ne fut pas là pour le fêter. Mais cela n’avait sûrement dérangé personne. James était le meilleur ami de Sirius après tout, et Peter aimait toujours rappeler que son amitié avec James était spéciale, elle aussi. Donc même s’il n’avait pas été enfermé dans une cabane à essayer de se déchirer la peau, Remus aurait été le gars bizarre qu’on invite un peu par pitié.

Madame Pomfresh avait cette fois essayé de lui faire boire une potion de sommeil avant que la lune se lève, mais ça n’avait apparemment eu aucun effet bénéfique. Ce fut en fait pire : il avait réussi à se faire sa plus grande cicatrice jusqu’à présent, juste en travers du dos.

Pomfresh l’obligea à rester à l’infirmerie toute la journée, ce qui était en fait fortuit : cela signifiait qu’il pouvait simplement dire à ses amis qu’il était soudainement tombé malade. Ils se demandèrent tout de même pourquoi il ne leur avait pas dit qu’il se sentait mal avant, mais ils acceptèrent cette explication. Ils pensaient probablement qu’il était un peu étrange et s’étaient désormais résignés à accepter presque tout ce qu’il leur disait.

Il n’aurait pas apprécié cette journée d’anniversaire de toute façon. James avait négocié avec Madame Bibine et avait organisé une session de vol rien que pour eux trois à l’heure du déjeuner. Après le dîner, avant que Sirius ne doive aller se changer pour prendre le thé avec ses cousins, James et Peter avaient lancé un _Joyeux anniversaire_ que toute la table des Gryffondor avait repris en chœur, puis avaient enchainé avec _Car c’est un bon camarade_. Certains élèves racontèrent à Remus qu’ils avaient chanté la dernière phrase (« personne ne dira le contraire ») encore et encore, de plus en plus fort à chaque fois, jusqu’à ce que le professeur McGonagall les menace de les mettre tous en retenue s’ils n’arrêtaient pas.

À mesure que le mois de novembre avançait, les jours raccourcissaient et le château devenait plus sombre. Ils passaient moins de temps à l’extérieur, mais davantage blottis devant le feu de la salle commune à jouer aux cartes et à comploter pour se venger de Rogue. Le premier trimestre touchait à sa fin et les professeurs semblaient décidés à leur donner plus de devoirs que jamais.

Chaque fois que Sirius et Remus n’étaient pas avec Peter et James (généralement lorsque les deux autres étaient à la bibliothèque), Sirius lui faisait la lecture. Ils terminèrent _Histoire de la magie_ en un peu moins de deux semaines, puis alternèrent entre _Manuel de métamorphose à l’usage des débutants_ et _Potions et philtres magiques_ pour le reste du trimestre. Lorsque les Maraudeurs faisaient leurs devoirs en groupe, il avait pris l’habitude de les lire à haute voix, affirmant que cela l’aidait à réfléchir. Ça agaçait beaucoup James qui préférait le silence pour étudier.

Même s’ils ne pouvaient pas couvrir l’ensemble du programme en si peu de temps, les notes de Remus s’améliorèrent à un rythme étonnant et à la stupéfaction de tous (y compris de lui-même). Sirius avait apparemment eu la bonne idée : la capacité de Remus à mémoriser et à se souvenir des informations était remarquable, et il se surprit à lever la main pendant les cours pour la première fois de sa vie.

Les notes de Sirius en revanche commencèrent à chuter. Il passait tellement de temps à essayer d’aider secrètement Remus qu’il ne faisait apparemment plus aucune des lectures supplémentaires dont il s’était vanté toute l’année. Ses propres devoirs devinrent moyens, passables et, pour la première fois, bien moins bons que ceux de James. James l’avait évidemment remarqué et se contenta de croire que c’était _lui_ qui s’améliorait.

« Mais tu passes tellement de temps à la bibliothèque ! » lui chuchota une fois Remus après que Sirius ait reçu un _Acceptable_ pour sa rédaction de Sortilèges. « Je croyais que tu étudiais. » Remus lui-même n’avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de visiter la bibliothèque. La simple pensée de tous ces livres l’horrifiait.

« J’étudie, répondit joyeusement Sirius. Mais pas ce genre de choses. » Il rangea sa rédaction. « Je fais des recherches sur des sorts de lecture cognitive ; tu sais, pour que tu puisses lire tout seul. C’est vraiment difficile, au moins niveau BUSE en fait, mais je pense que j’y suis presque arrivé. T’inquiète pas, Lupin, c’est pas comme si j’avais des notes vraiment merdiques, non plus. Mes recherches sont beaucoup plus intéressantes, de toute façon. »

Remus se sentait horriblement coupable, bien sûr, et légèrement honteux que Sirius consacre autant de temps à l’aider. Honnêtement, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d’une seule fois dans sa vie où quelqu’un avait essayé si fort de faire quelque chose pour lui. Cela lui donnait envie de lui rendre la faveur, n’importe quoi en retour. Mais à part se débarrasser de sa famille, Sirius Black semblait n’avoir besoin de rien.

En fait si, il y avait une chose que Remus pouvait donner à Sirius que même James ne pouvait pas lui offrir, mais ce n’était vraiment pas grand-chose. C’était quelque chose que Sirius appelait le « savoir moldu ». Tout avait commencé lorsque Remus avait finalement eu le courage de demander s’il pouvait écouter la collection de disques de Sirius. Ce dernier n’avait été que trop heureux de partager ; à part son balai de course qui était chez lui, ses albums étaient ses biens les plus chers. Remus pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi : il avait _Introducing The Beatles_ , _A Hard Day’s Night_ , _Help_ _!_ et _Abbey Road_ , _Beggars Banquet_ et _Sticky Fingers_ (« Mick Jagger doit être le plus cool des moldus que j’ai jamais vus », s’était exclamé Sirius), deux albums de Led Zeppelin (Remus ne les avait jamais écoutés auparavant, mais les garçons plus âgés de Saint-Edmund en étaient tous fans) et un 33 tours de Simon and Garfunkel caché au fond de la boîte.

Il s’était avéré que les sorciers ne s’intéressaient généralement pas à la musique moldue. Tous les disques de Sirius lui avaient été offerts par sa cousine Andromeda qui, apparemment, avait été la première « brebis galeuse » de la famille Black. Elle avait quitté l’école quelques années auparavant et épousé un moldu.

« Je ne la vois presque jamais, avait expliqué Sirius. Pas depuis son mariage. Mais elle m’en fait parvenir de temps en temps. Elle les envoie à la façon moldue pour que ma mère ne le découvre pas. Elle ne comprend pas comment fonctionne la poste. »

Bien qu’il possédait une collection impressionnante pour un enfant de onze ans, les passions musicales de Sirius reposaient presque entièrement sur du vide. Il ne connaissait pas d’autres chansons des Beatles que celles qu’il avait déjà, pressées en vinyle. Il n’avait jamais écouté la radio, ni regardé _Top of the Pops_ , ni même ouvert un numéro de _NME_. C’est pour cela qu’il trouvait Remus infiniment fascinant quand il parlait de la musique et de la culture moldue.

« Mais tu les as _vraiment_ vus ! s’exclama-t-il un jour, stupéfait. Tu les as vus sur scène.

– Pas vraiment. Pas en vrai, répondit Remus, mal à l’aise.

– Oui, je sais. Au téléphone », acquiesça-t-il sagement.

Remus étouffa un rire.

« À la _télé_ , corrigea-t-il. Ça ressemble un peu à vos tableaux mouvants. Mais juste en noir et blanc. Et seulement les Beatles. Les Stones y sont passés une fois, mais la directrice nous a obligés à éteindre. À cause de leurs cheveux.

– Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont leurs cheveux ?

– Trop long. » Remus haussa les épaules. « Elle a disait qu’ils avaient l’air sales.

– Mes cheveux sont beaucoup plus longs, fit remarquer Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ouais, c’est vrai. Mais les garçons moldus n’ont pas les cheveux longs. En tout cas, pas normalement.

– Ne lui dis pas ça ! se moqua Peter. Il va aller se raser la tête. » Il jeta une bavboule dans le cercle tracé sur le sol. Ils y avaient joué de temps en temps ces derniers jours, essayant d’apprendre les règles à Remus. La boule en percuta une autre appartenant à Sirius et l’a fit sortir du cercle. Immédiatement, il en jaillit un liquide dégoûtant et malodorant que Sirius n’eut pas le temps d’esquiver. Peter sourit.

« Ha ! Prends ça, adorateur des moldus ! »

Sirius jura d’une voix forte et partit se changer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de la traductrice :
> 
> Top of the Pops est une émission de télévision britannique diffusée toutes les semaines depuis 1964. C'est une emission musicale très populaire qui détient le record de longévité pour un programme britannique.
> 
> NME (New Musical Express) est un hebdomadaire musical britannique édité depuis 1952.


	12. Première année : Noël 1971

« Lupin, peut-être pouvez-vous me dire quelles sont les propriétés du _lapis philosophorum_ ? » demanda un jour McGonagall alors que le cours tirait sur sa fin. Elle le fixait avec un air encore plus sévère que d’habitude ; la dernière fois qu’elle lui avait posé une question devant la classe, il avait haussé les épaules et détourné le regard.

« Hum... » Remus chercha au fond de sa mémoire. « Eh bien, je pense que c’est celui qui transforme les choses en or ? Si on l’utilise bien, en tout cas... Et Cléopâtre l’Alchimiste l’a utilisé pour transformer le plomb en argent, je crois. »

« C’est exact. » McGonagall semblait vouloir masquer sa surprise. « Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Et cinq autres pour avoir fait le lien avec Cléopâtre l’Alchimiste. Elle n’est pas mentionnée dans le _Manuel de métamorphose à l’usage des débutants_ , vous l’avez lu dans votre livre d’histoire ? »

Remus hocha la tête, conscient que tout le monde le regardait.

« Eh bien, c’est excellent. Certains de mes étudiants de troisième année sont incapables de croiser leurs connaissances comme cela, je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous intéressez autant à ce sujet. » Elle s’adressa ensuite à la classe : « Nous commencerons à aborder l’alchimie après Noël. Ce qui me rappelle que les vacances approchent… J’aimerais que tous les élèves qui prévoient de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances me le fassent savoir d’ici la fin de la semaine prochaine. Merci, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. »

La classe se leva pour partir. Quelques personnes donnèrent à Remus une tape dans le dos en passant.

« M. Lupin, vous avez un moment ? » demanda McGonagall au moment où il passait devant son bureau. Son estomac fit un bond. Il avait réussi à tenir deux semaines sans qu’elle ne lui donne de retenue, il aurait dû savoir que c’était trop beau pour être vrai et que quelque chose allait lui tomber sur le bout du nez. Il resta immobile, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et fixa ses pieds pendant que le reste des élèves quittait la salle.

La classe finalement vide, McGonagall traversa la pièce, ferma la porte (au nez de James) et revint vers lui.

« Beau travail aujourd’hui, Remus, lui dit-elle chaleureusement. Vous vous débrouillez vraiment bien ces derniers temps. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, étonné. Elle laissa échapper un rire.

« Ne soyez pas si surpris ! Je suis très impressionné. Le professeur Slughorn et le professeur Flitwick le sont également. Je voulais vous dire un mot à propos de Noël. J’ai parlé avec Mme Orwell...

– Qui ?

– La directrice de Saint-Edmund.

– Oh, oui. La directrice.

– Comme vous le savez, il y aura deux pleines lunes en décembre : le deux » (c’était la semaine suivante) « et le trente-et-un à la Saint-Sylvestre. Mme Orwell semble penser qu’il serait préférable que vous restiez à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël pour cette raison. J’espère que vous n’êtes pas trop déçu. »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Ça me dérange vraiment pas. »

Le professeur McGonagall fit un signe de tête, l’air très sérieux.

« J’ajoute donc votre nom à la liste. À la semaine prochaine, Remus. »

* * *

James invita Sirius et Remus à venir chez lui pendant les vacances, sachant qu’aucun des deux n’allait avoir un Noël particulièrement joyeux. Remus fut obligé de refuser : même s’il n’avait pas été incroyablement timide à l’idée de visiter la maison de James et de rencontrer ses parents, il était toujours légalement sous la responsabilité de Saint-Edmund et avait besoin d’une permission écrite de la directrice pour quitter Poudlard.

Sirius, qui aurait aimé pouvoir passer deux semaines à traîner avec James, à faire des courses en balais et à manger du chocolat, dut également refuser. Sa famille avait clairement fait savoir qu’elle n’autoriserait en aucun cas sa visite à la famille Potter.

« Bellatrix, cette salope, donne des informations à mes parents, expliqua-t-il sombrement. Apparemment, je les ai déjà suffisamment déshonorés. Si je vais chez vous, ça empirera les choses. Désolé, mec. »

Le dernier jour du trimestre, Remus se rendit jusqu’au portail avec les Maraudeurs pour leur dire au revoir.

« On t’enverra des hiboux ! promit James. Essaye de trouver des idées pour notre prochaine attaque contre Rogue ! »

Remus sourit et promit d’essayer. Il espérait que les lettres envoyées par James ne seraient pas trop longues. Il était le seul Gryffondor de première année à rester pour les vacances et il remonta seul le chemin qui menait au château.

Le lendemain, il apprécia sa grasse matinée (ce qu’il n’était jamais autorisé à faire à Saint-Edmund). Il dormit jusqu’à dix heures, jusqu’à ce que Frank Londubat passe sa tête dans l’embrasure de la porte.

« Allez Lupin, tu vas rater le petit-déjeuner à ce rythme ! »

Remus aimait bien Frank. Il avait un visage rond et amical et un tempérament tranquille. Il paraissait fort et fiable, comme un grand frère. Il avait compris que Remus avait l’habitude de se mettre à l’écart et essayait de l’intégrer autant que possible sans trop insister.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Frank alla à la volière et Remus s’installa dans la salle commune, l’air morose, pressentant que les deux semaines qui l’attendaient allaient être ennuyeuses et solitaires. Il envisagea de faire une promenade dans le parc, mais il avait commencé à pleuvoir des cordes. Il écouta quelques disques de Sirius et feuilleta une pile de magazines que des élèves de quatrième année avaient laissés là, regardant seulement les photos. Elles représentaient pour la plupart des sorcières jolies et chics, et des sorciers bien bâtis (il supposa que c’était un magazine de mode).

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent à peu près de la même manière. Frank le réveillait le matin et il prenait tous ses repas dans la Grande salle avec les Gryffondor restés au château, mais en dehors de cela, personne ne se préoccupait de lui.

À un moment donné, il s’ennuya tellement qu’il envisagea même de faire certains des devoirs qui lui avaient été donnés pour les vacances. Il essaya d’améliorer son écriture, mais c’était presque impossible avec ces plumes ridicules qu’on leur imposait. On ne lui donnait jamais vraiment de réponse lorsqu’il demandait pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas simplement utiliser des stylos à bille. Même des crayons auraient été plus pratiques. Pendant un temps, il essaya vraiment de lire, mais après avoir essayé de déchiffrer un paragraphe de son manuel de botanique, la frustration l’emporta et il abandonna. À la place, il recopia quelques schémas. Dessiner ne le dérangeait pas, il en aimait la liberté.

Chaque jour, il se promenait dans le château pendant quelques heures, avec sa carte. Les autres garçons avaient depuis longtemps jeté les leurs, ayant retenu où se trouvaient toutes leurs classes après la première semaine. Mais Remus s’accrochait à la sienne, toujours dérangé qu’elle soit si incomplète. Il avait commencé à l’améliorer lui-même en ajoutant des points d’intérêt, des cachettes et le passage secret qu’il avait trouvé.

Le reste du temps, il le passait à éviter les professeurs qui s’inquiétaient de sa solitude. Il n’était pas le seul élève à rester à école, mais les autres étaient pour la plupart des sixième ou septième année qui restaient généralement à la bibliothèque pour réviser leurs examens ou travailler sur leurs devoirs. Slughorn organisait des cours spéciaux de potions supplémentaires dans les cachots, mais Remus n’avait pas été invité et n’y serait probablement pas allé de toute façon.

Il s’exerça à quelques sorts et s’amusa pendant plusieurs heures à essayer de voir combien d’objets de leur dortoir il pouvait faire léviter en même temps. Il en fit un jeu, lançant en l’air divers objets (livres, bavboules, jeux de cartes) puis essayant de les stopper avant qu’ils ne touchent le sol. Il dut finalement arrêter lorsque Frank frappa à la porte et lui demanda d’un ton irrité de faire moins de bruit.

* * *

**Samedi 24 décembre 1971**

La veille de Noël, Remus se réveilla plus tôt que d’habitude et il faisait encore assez sombre. Une forte pluie s’abattait sur les vitres épaisses des fenêtres dans un bruit suffisamment fort pour résonner dans le dortoir vide. Mais ce n’était pas ce qui l’avait dérangé. La porte s’était ouverte en grinçant et quelqu’un était entré à l’intérieur.

Assis sur son lit, regarda à travers la pénombre, s’attendant à voir Londubat lui dire de se lever pour le petit-déjeuner. Mais ce n’était pas Frank. C’était un garçon ébouriffé et trempé jusqu’à l’os, avec de longs cheveux et un visage hautain.

« Sirius ! »

Remus sauta du lit, ravi de voir son ami. Sirius écarta ses cheveux mouillés de ses yeux (il était manifestement sorti sous la pluie). Il retira sa lourde cape de voyage, la laissant tomber sur le sol.

« Ça va, Lupin ? Il gèle, non ? » Il pointa sa baguette vers la cheminée. « Incendio.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?!

– J’en ai eu marre, dit-il simplement en retirant ses bottes couvertes de boue. Je me suis disputé avec mon père et puis toute la famille s’en est mêlée. Rien de bien différent de d’habitude, finalement. Il m’a dit que j’étais un traître à mon sang, la honte de la famille, et cetera, et cetera… » Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. « Alors je suis parti.

– Wow. » Remus se frotta les yeux, abasourdi. « Comment tu es arrivé ici ?

– Cheminette jusqu’au pub du village. Et puis j’ai marché.

– Wow, répéta Remus.

– Je meurs de faim. Ils m’ont envoyé au lit sans dîner hier soir. Allez, habille-toi ! Petit-déjeuner ! »

McGonagall ne fut pas aussi heureuse que Remus de voir Sirius. Les deux garçons avaient tenté de prendre place à la table comme si de rien n’était, mais elle était apparue à leurs côtés presque immédiatement.

« M. Black, dit-elle de ce ton qui présageait les ennuis et que Remus savait bien le reconnaître grâce à sa grande expérience des retenues. Puis-je avoir une explication ?

– Vous aussi vous m’avez manqué, Professeur. »

Il lui offrit un grand sourire. Le coin de la bouche de la sorcière tressaillit, mais elle garda la face.

« Vous avez été vu traversant Pré-au-Lard et le parc du château à pied et à six heures du matin. J’aimerais savoir ce que vous avez à dire à ce propos. »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Je n’ai pas grand-chose à ajouter, Professeur. C’est à peu près tout ce qu’il y a à dire. »

McGonagall soupira en secouant légèrement la tête. Elle avait le même air de pitié qu’elle réservait habituellement à Remus.

« Très bien, M. Black. Je vais devoir contacter vos parents pour qu’ils sachent où vous êtes.

– Pas besoin », répondit Sirius en faisant un signe de tête vers la nuée de hiboux qui venait d’entrer dans la pièce. Le plus grand d’entre eux, un énorme et majestueux hibou grand-duc, déposa une épaisse enveloppe rouge dans l’assiette de Sirius. Il la regarda, puis regarda McGonagall avec un sourire ironique. « Je pense qu’ils savent exactement où je suis. »

Il ramassa l’enveloppe de mauvais augure et l’ouvrit sans quitter McGonagall des yeux. Presque immédiatement, la lettre se mit à crier. La voix était si forte qu’elle résonna dans toute la salle, faisant tourner les têtes dans leur direction. McGonagall fit une grimace.

« SIRIUS ORION BLACK, cria la voix de la mère de Sirius. COMMENT OSES-TU DÉSOBÉIR À TON PÈRE DE CETTE FAÇON ? » Remus se couvrit les oreilles. Sirius resta parfaitement immobile, le regard toujours rivé sur McGonagall. « PACTISER AVEC DES SANG-MÊLÉS ET DES TRAÎTRES À LEUR SANG ! TOURNER LE DOS À TA FAMILLE ! SI TON GRAND-PÈRE ÉTAIT VIVANT, IL T’AURAIT RENIÉ AU MOMENT OÙ TU AS ÉTÉ REPARTI ! TU RESTERAS À L’ÉCOLE JUSQU’À LA FIN DE L’ANNÉE ET TU PENSERAS À LA HONTE ET AU DÉSHONNEUR QUE TU AS APPORTÉS À TON TITRE ! NE CROIS PAS QUE NOUS NE TE DÉSHÉRITERONS PAS ! TU N’ES _PAS_ NOTRE SEUL FILS ! »

Après cela, la lettre s’enflamma, se ratatinant en un tas de cendres blanches. Le silence qui s’ensuivit fut assourdissant. Tout le monde les regardait.

Sirius prit un toast, le mit dans son assiette, puis commença nonchalamment à y déposer des œufs brouillés. Il jeta à nouveau un regard vers McGonagall.

« Vous pouvez envoyer un hibou à ma mère si vous le souhaitez, Professeur, mais je doute qu’elle le lise.

– Très bien, Sirius. » McGonagall lui fit un signe de tête désolé. « Essayez simplement... d’éviter les ennuis, voulez-vous ? » Avec cela, elle retourna à la table des professeurs à l’autre bout de la Grande salle.

Sirius prit son petit-déjeuner en silence. Remus se souviendrait encore des années plus tard avoir pensé, à ce moment précis, que Sirius Black devait être le garçon le plus courageux du monde.

* * *

À Saint-Edmund, Noël était toujours extrêmement bruyant. Certains garçons recevaient des cadeaux (ceux dont les parents éloignés se souciaient suffisamment pour envoyer un nouveau sweat-shirt, mais pas assez pour leur rendre visite), les autres se contentaient des quelques dons habituels des habitants que la directrice avait emballés pour eux. Les cadeaux ouverts, c’était ensuite l’heure du trafic et ils passaient souvent la matinée à troquer et à négocier les maigres présents qu’ils avaient reçus. On leur faisait ensuite enfiler leurs plus beaux vêtements, puis on les conduisait en longue file jusqu’à l’église où ils assistaient à l’office de Noël, affalés sur les bancs et morts d’ennui.

Le matin de Noël à Poudlard était beaucoup plus agréable. Remus fut presque touché de constater que la directrice ne l’avait pas oublié. Le colis était arrivé dans la nuit et au bout de son lit, il trouva une carte de sa part ainsi qu’un paquet grossièrement emballé contenant un sac de noix, une orange et une boîte de biscuits. À sa grande surprise, James avait également envoyé un cadeau : un jeu de bavboules rien que pour lui. Peter avait même envoyé une boîte de Chocogrenouilles.

« Joyeux Noël », bâilla Sirius en ouvrant ses propres cadeaux. D’après ce que Remus pouvait voir, il n’avait rien reçu de ses parents, mais ne dit rien à ce propos. James lui avait envoyé un calendrier à l’effigie de son équipe de quidditch préférée, les Dragons de feu de Boston, et Peter lui avait aussi envoyé une boîte de chocolats.

« Joyeux Noël, répondit Remus. Je n’ai fait de cadeaux à personne, avoua-t-il avec culpabilité. Je ne pensais pas qu’ils allaient…

– T’en fais pas, répondit Sirius qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Personne ne s’attendait à ce que tu en fasses. »

Cela troubla Remus, mais il essaya de ne pas y penser.

Alors que Sirius était aux toilettes, un autre hibou arriva par la fenêtre et déposa un grand paquet plat et carré sur son lit. Quand il revint et le vit, ses yeux s’illuminèrent et il le déchira avec empressement.

« C’est de la part d’Andromeda ! » expliqua-t-il en sortant le disque puis le montrant à Remus qui s’était empressé de le rejoindre.

C’était un autre album moldu. La pochette était noire, représentant la silhouette entourée d’or d’un homme debout devant un énorme ampli, jouant de la guitare. Il avait de longs cheveux bouclés et se tenait les jambes écartées. _Electric Warrior_ , T-Rex.

« Oh, T-Rex ! Je crois que j’en ai entendu parler, dit Remus alors que Sirius retournait le disque pour lire la liste des titres.

– Écoute-le ! » l’encouragea Remus, impatient. Qui se souciait de ce que disait la jaquette ?

Sirius obtempéra, fit glisser le vinyle noir hors de sa pochette et l’installa sur sa platine. Le disque commença à tourner et la musique emplit la pièce, juste des percussions d’abord, dans un rythme un peu doux.

« _Beneath the bebop moon_ (Sous la lune)

 _I wanna croon_ (Je veux chanter)

 _With you-ooo..._ (Avec toi) »

Ils s’assirent et écoutèrent, fascinés, s’arrêtant seulement pour lancer la face B. Quand elle se termina, Sirius retourna le disque sans un mot et recommença au début. Toujours installés sur le lit, ils se balançaient légèrement sur la mélodie ou secouaient la tête au fur et à mesure que le tempo s’accélérait. Ils se souriaient quand résonnaient les riffs les plus entraînants et s’allongeaient pour fixer le plafond sur les morceaux les plus lents.

Ils étaient à la moitié de la deuxième écoute quand Frank entra.

« Joyeux Noël, les gars ! Allez ! Petit-déjeuner ! »

Ils s’habillèrent rapidement et descendirent dans la Grande salle qui avait été décorée sans demi-mesure par les professeurs. De longues guirlandes rouges, verts et or scintillaient sur chacune des arches, pendant joyeusement comme des lianes. Douze énormes sapins étaient parés de lumières de toutes les couleurs imaginables et des boules de la taille de ballons de football étaient suspendues à chaque branche.

Après le petit-déjeuner, les garçons remontèrent à la salle commune en courant pour réécouter l’album.

« C’est le truc le plus cool que j’ai jamais entendu », déclara Remus. Sirius hocha la tête de façon très solennelle.

La chanson préférée de Sirius était _Jeepster_. Il aimait les accords dansants, le tempo presque agressif de cette chanson. Remus préférait _Monolith_. C’était une chanson planante et douce, les paroles à la fois absurdes et pleines de sens. Il avait l’impression de flotter.

Pendant le reste de la journée, ils écoutèrent de la musique dans la salle commune, mangèrent des Chocogrenouilles, des noix et des biscuits et firent des parties bruyantes de bataille explosive. Les repas à Poudlard étaient toujours spectaculaires et le dîner de Noël ne fit pas exception. À la tombée de la nuit, Remus avait tellement mangé qu’il pensait ne jamais pouvoir ressentir la faim à nouveau.

Il ne le dit pas à Sirius (après tout, il avait dû s’enfuir de chez lui pour la première, et sûrement pas la dernière fois), mais ce fut le meilleur Noël que Remus n’avait jamais passé.


	13. Première année : Lectiuncula Magna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius a une idée et Remus reçoit un cadeau.

**Mardi 27 décembre 1971**

Noël passé, Remus et Sirius attendaient le retour de leurs amis, coincés dans ces jours longs et étranges entre le 25 décembre et le jour de l’an. Sirius était motivé à préparer leur vengeance sur Rogue. Attaquer tous les Serpentard ne l’intéressait plus, il voulait concentrer son énergie sur un seul Némésis. Remus était enclin à le suivre. Il était trop furieux contre Rogue pour garder la tête froide depuis quelques semaines. Il ne pouvait pas se défaire de l’idée que Severus avait choisi l’exact maléfice qui provoquerait chez Remus le plus grand bouleversement. Il ne savait pas comment le Serpentard avait fait (et ce n’était probablement qu’un hasard chanceux), mais il s’en fichait.

« On devrait prendre la cape de James, le suivre jusqu’à ce qu’il soit seul, et juste lui foutre une raclée », grogna Remus un soir alors qu’ils étaient assis dans la salle commune vide. En disant cela, il avait empoigné l’accoudoir du canapé et il sentit le cuir craquer dans sa main. La pleine lune approchait et son humeur était plus ombrageuse que d’habitude. 

« Allez, Lupin, le réprimanda doucement Sirius, les bras chargés de livres qu’il avait apportés de la bibliothèque. Tu penses comme un moldu. Si on veut l’avoir, on le fera avec la magie.

– Oh génial. Encore plus de livres », se plaignit Remus alors que Sirius s’installait à côté de lui, un énorme volume dans les mains. Il l’ouvrit, et il était si grand qu’il devait reposer sur leurs jambes minces à tous les deux.

« Ouais, encore plus des livres, répondit joyeusement Sirius. Je te promets que tu les aimeras quand tu commenceras à vraiment lire. »

Remus n’en était pas si sûr. Il était vrai qu’il avait appris à aimer leurs séances d’étude secrètes et qu’il était intérieurement ébahi de la quantité de connaissances qu’il avait acquises. Mais écouter Sirius était une chose, s’asseoir seul et fixer un bloc de texte en était une autre. Pourtant, Sirius ne cessait de lui promettre qu’il se rapprochait d’une solution.

« Et il parle de quoi, celui-là ? » demanda Remus, résigné à son sort. Si Sirius voulait faire quelque chose, personne ne pouvait rien faire pour l’en empêcher. Il fallait seulement tenir bon jusqu’à ce que ce soit fini.

« Sorts et maléfices. Mais pas mal d’entre eux sont très complexes. C’est vrai qu’on est bons… toi, moi et James, en tout cas. Mais je pense quand même qu’on devrait s’en tenir à l’essentiel. La clé c’est la simplicité.

– Ok », répondit mollement Remus. Il préférait toujours l’idée d’un passage à tabac surprise.

« Donc j’ai pensé qu’on pourrait faire la liste de tous les trucs qu’on sait faire et voir si ça nous mène à de bonnes idées pour un plan d’attaque, poursuivit Sirius, pas découragé le moins du monde par la réticence de Remus. Je suis vraiment bon en Métamorphose. J’ai les meilleures notes, même maintenant que vous avez commencé à rattraper votre retard.

– C’est vrai, acquiesça Remus.

– Et James est _un peu_ meilleur que moi en Défense contre les forces du mal. Ça peut être utile contre un sale type comme Servilus. Par contre on n’a pas encore appris de bons sorts encore… à part celui de désarmement, mais ça va nous servir à rien. »

Il mâchouilla la pointe de sa plume, pensif. Elle n’était pas neuve et laissa une tache sombre sur sa lèvre inférieure. Remus ne dit rien. Sirius poursuivit :

« James est bon en vol aussi, bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas comment ça va nous aider. Et puis il y a Pete… On peut dire qu’il est bon pour passer inaperçu et pour les tâches subalternes, j’imagine… »

Remus le trouva plutôt injuste. Peter n’était jamais le premier de la classe comme Sirius ou James, mais il était généralement parfaitement compétent et récoltait des notes satisfaisantes. Il lui manquait l’esprit compétitif des deux autres, le désir de faire ses preuves. Remus comprenait plutôt bien cela : parfois, il suffisait d’être ami avec des gens plus intelligents et plus sûrs d’eux. Vous récoltiez un peu du fruit de leurs réussites, mais en vous épargnant la pression qui allait avec.

« Pete est bon en Botanique, souligna Remus. Et en Potions. »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Les deux sont inutiles. C’est _toi_ qui as pensé au truc des cynorhodons et on va jamais battre Rogue en Potions. Ça m’emmerde de le dire, mais ce bâtard est trop bon. Mais bref… Après il y a toi… Tu es sûrement le meilleur en Sortilèges.

– Pas le meilleur, répondit précipitamment Remus. Je suis bon en lévitation, je suppose, mais c’est tout.

– Oh tais-toi, c’est pas le moment pour faire ton modeste, Lupin. » Sirius agita une main impatiente. « Tu maîtrises les sorts plus vites que n’importe qui. Si on en trouve un suffisamment moche dans ce bouquin, je compte sur toi pour trouver comment le faire. »

Remus se tortilla sur le canapé. Il détestait quand Sirius parlait comme ça, comme si Remus était aussi intelligent ou aussi doué que lui ou James. Il savait que ce n’était pas vrai et ça l’embarrassait. Il lutta contre une soudaine envie de pousser le gros livre de leurs genoux et de s’en aller. _C’est juste la pleine lune_ , se dit-il. Il était trop agité, trop près du feu, trop près de Sirius dont il pouvait sentir l’odeur de son sang mélangée à celle incomparable de la magie. Il espérait sans se l’avouer qu’il y aurait de la viande rouge au dîner, quelque chose dont il pourrait sentir le goût de fer sur sa langue.

« Il faut qu’on vise grand », murmura Sirius en tournant les pages jusqu’à la fin du livre. Remus glapit quand tout le poids du livre reposa sur ses cuisses. Sirius l’ignora, faisant courir un doigt sur l’index. « Quelque chose de bien pire que le truc des poils. »

Remus frémit en repensant au mauvais coup de Rogue. La rage s’empara à nouveau de lui. Ou était-ce la faim ? Il secoua la tête, repoussa le livre et se leva, prétendant devoir s’étirer. Ses articulations lui faisaient déjà mal, son corps se préparait à la transformation à venir.

« Je sais pas pourquoi tu penses que je serai d’une grande aide, soupira Remus en bâillant.

– Le savoir moldu ! » Sirius lui sourit à pleines dents. « Comme le poil à gratter. Tu peux proposer des trucs que Rogue ne verra pas venir. »

Remus se frotta le crâne, se creusant les méninges.

« J’ai pas vraiment d’idée, dit-il. Une fois, on a pris un seau d’eau qu’on a posé sur une porte (il faut la laisser un peu entrouverte, tu vois ?). La directrice était censée passer et se faire tremper. Sauf que c’est pas la directrice qui est arrivée, mais le cuisinier. Il nous a servi de la nourriture de merde pendant un mois. » Son estomac grogna à l’évocation de la nourriture. « C’est une blague un peu nulle, pour être honnête. Tu as faim ? On peut descendre dîner maintenant ?

– Ouais, si tu veux. » Sirius referma le livre. « On pourrait trouver un seau assez facilement, mais je pense que c’est trop aléatoire. Et je ne sais pas si ça aura l’effet effrayant qu’on cherche. Nous sommes les Maraudeurs, on devrait avoir certains standards. »

Remus ricana en traversant le trou du portrait.

« Ouais, je t’avais dit que c’était une idée merdique. Dommage, parce que Servilus aurait bien besoin d’une douche. »

Sirius rit en retour. Puis il se figea et saisit l’épaule de Remus.

« Oh, tu es un génie ! Tu es un putain de génie !

– Quoi ?! répondit Remus, surpris et un peu agacé d’être secoué comme ça.

– Une bonne douche ! C’est ce qu’on va lui donner ! C’est facile, je parie. On va trouver dans un de ces livres... Attends ici ! »

Et il disparut à travers le portrait. Remus soupira, affamé, et attendit.

* * *

« Alors, attends, explique-moi encore une fois », chuchota Remus alors qu’ils finissaient leurs assiettes. Il utilisa les restes de sa pomme de terre rôtie pour éponger ce qui restait de sauce. Il en eut pour quelques secondes, il mangeait toujours comme un ogre les soirs précédant la pleine lune. « Ça a l’air compliqué.

– Ça ne l’est pas, dit Sirius en secouant la tête. Je pense que c’est facile. Les sorts de météo sont difficiles à grande échelle, mais un nuage de la taille de cette assiette suffira. » Il tapota l’assiette en porcelaine devant lui.

« Ce sera comme le plafond ? » demanda Remus en levant la tête vers les arches enchantées. Il pleuvait, comme depuis le début des vacances de Noël, mais l’averse se dissipait avant de les atteindre.

« Un peu, répondit Sirius. Mais en plus petit. Et sans les sortilèges qui nous empêchent d’être trempés.

– Mais… il ne pourra pas simplement s’éloigner du nuage ?

– Pas si on le combine avec un sort s’attachement !

– Mais… on ne sait pas encore mélanger les sorts. Enfin, moi je ne sais pas le faire. Toi tu peux ? »

Il leva les yeux vers Sirius qui hochait vigoureusement la tête.

« Oui, j’ai essayé pendant mes recherches pour t’aider à lire. En fait, c’est pas trop dur, il faut juste se concentrer.

– C’est ce qu’ils disaient à propos de la lecture, soupira Remus.

– On va s’entraîner, déclara fermement Sirius. On va s’entraîner au maximum avant le retour de James et Pete. Ils vont être sur le cul. »

Remus décréta qu’ils n’avaient pas le temps pour un dessert. Remus dut se contenter du reste de ses biscuits de Noël pendant que Sirius cherchait des sortilèges météorologiques. Une fois qu’il eut trouvé ce qu’il voulait, ils essayèrent tous les deux à tour de rôle. Sirius dut lire les instructions plusieurs fois avant qu’ils ne les comprennent.

C’était la première fois que Remus tentait un sortilège sans qu’on lui en ait fait d’abord la démonstration. D’abord intimidé, il comprit rapidement comment la baguette devait onduler et tourner, alors que Sirius était meilleur pour la prononciation. Il leur fallut beaucoup de concentration et à presque minuit, aucun d’eux n’était parvenu à produire quoi que ce soit. Puis finalement, Remus réussit à créer un petit nuage gris. Il s’échappa de sa baguette comme de la fumée puis plana entre eux pendant quelques instants avant d’éclater comme une bulle, ne laissant qu’une trace de condensation.

Sirius sourit largement.

« Ça va marcher ! »

* * *

**Samedi 31 décembre 1971**

Il fut difficile de se débarrasser de Sirius le soir de la pleine lune. Remus alla même jusqu’à lui dire qu’il était malade, mais l’autre garçon voulut l’accompagner à l’infirmerie. Au bout d’une longue négociation, il réussit finalement à le convaincre qu’il devait rester dans la salle commune pour continuer à perfectionner son sortilège de pluie.

« Mais on le maîtrise presque totalement maintenant », se plaignit Sirius. Effectivement, ils avaient tous deux réussi à produire des orages miniatures satisfaisants (la salle de bain avait presque été inondée dans le processus). Il restait encore simplement à rester concentré suffisamment longtemps et à améliorer le sortilège d’attachement.

« Trouve autre chose à faire, alors ! » rétorqua Remus, prêt à craquer. Il était presque arrivé à la porte du dortoir. Sa peau tirait, son estomac grognait. « On se voit demain. »

« Comment tu sais qu’elle te gardera tout la n… ?! »

Remus s’échappa avant de devoir répondre à d’autres questions. Il devenait négligent, se disait-il en frappant à la porte du bureau de McGonagall. Il devait vraiment trouver une excuse valable pour toutes ses absences. Ils allaient certainement finir par faire le lien entre les nuits où il disparaissait et les pleines lunes (ils suivaient tous des cours d’astronomie).

La cabane était froide, les murs humides à cause de la pluie incessante. Remus aurait aimé avoir apporté sa baguette magique, il avait appris à jeter un bon sortilège de feu maintenant. Mais ce n’était sûrement pas une bonne idée de laisser un feu allumé alors qu’il se transformait. Il pourrait brûler toute la bâtisse.

La transformation commença plus soudainement que d’habitude. Depuis que Madame Pomfresh lui avait dit que les choses allaient s’aggraver, il semblait le ressentir davantage. Il se battait toujours pour ne pas crier, craignant que McGonagall ou Pomfresh ne l’entendent en sortant du tunnel. Il n’avait pas besoin de plus de pitié.

* * *

**Dimanche 1 er janvier 1972**

Le lendemain, Remus put à peine se lever après avoir repris forme humaine. Il se couvrit plutôt d’une couverture et s’allongea sur le sol en attendant l’arrivée de Madame Pomfresh. Chaque centimètre de son corps lui faisait mal, plus que jamais. Sa tête le lançait comme si un troll l’avait piétinée. Chaque dent de sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, les tendons de ses épaules semblaient avoir été étirés jusqu’à craquer. Il s’était cassé presque tous les ongles. D’énormes marques de griffes laceraient le papier peint.

« Remus ? » La voix douce de Madame Pomfresh s’éleva derrière la porte. « J’entre maintenant, mon garçon. »

Il ferma les yeux, incapable même de gémir.

« Oh, souffla-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce et en le trouvant à terre. C’était une mauvaise nuit, hein ? C’est peut-être le solstice, je vais devoir consulter mes livres. Peux-tu te lever, Remus ? »

Elle toucha son front avec le dos de sa main. Il ouvrit les yeux et a hocha faiblement la tête, attrapant son bras et se hissant debout. C’était une erreur. Dès qu’il fut sur ses pieds, sa tête tangua et son ventre fit une embardée. Il se pencha en avant et vomit sur le sol.

« Ce n’est pas grave », dit doucement Madame Pomfresh, un bras autour de son épaule tremblante. Elle pointa sa baguette et tout fut nettoyé en un instant. « Ne t’en fais pas. Allons te mettre au chaud maintenant, d’accord ? »

Elle voulut invoquer une civière pour le ramener au château, mais il n’aurait pu supporter la honte de se voir transporter ainsi. Alors ils marchèrent très lentement jusqu’à l’infirmerie où il s’effondra finalement dans un lit aux draps propres et moelleux. L’infirmière continua à s’agiter autour de lui, mais il était déjà en train de s’enfoncer dans le sommeil.

Quand il se réveilla, il se sentait un peu mieux. Au moins, il n’avait plus mal à la tête. Il cligna des yeux et tendit une main vers le verre d’eau qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Quelqu’un l’attrapa avant lui et le lui tendit. Il but à grandes gorgées puis le posa, levant les yeux en s’attendant à voir Madame Pomfresh. Il sursauta.

« Sirius ! » coassa-t-il, la gorge encore douloureuse. Bordel, il avait vraiment _hurlé à la lune_? C’était beaucoup trop embarrassant.

« Bonne année », dit joyeusement Sirius. Il était assis sur le petit tabouret en bois mis à disposition des visiteurs, un livre serré contre sa poitrine. « Je me suis dit que j’allais venir te voir comme tu n’étais pas au petit déjeuner. Tu vas bien ?

– Ouais, répondit Remus en s’asseyant en hâte et en se frottant la tête. Je euh... J’ai des migraines parfois. Mais je me sens mieux.

– Parfait. Parce que j’ai préparé ton cadeau de Noël.

– Mon... quoi ? »

Remus fixa Sirius avec méfiance. Ses yeux bleus étaient brillants de malice.

« Désolé, je suis en retard. J’ai eu quelques ajustements de dernière minute à faire. Tiens. »

Il lui tendit le livre. C’était l’exemplaire de Remus d’ _Histoire de la magie_.

« Quoi... ? »

Remus se demanda s’il n’était pas en train de faire un rêve très étrange. Pourquoi Sirius lui donnait-il son propre livre d’histoire ?

« Ouvrez-le ! »

Remus s’exécuta. Il avait à peine ouvert le livre de toute l’année et les pages étaient encore raides et immaculées, sauf la toute première. En dessous du titre, Sirius avait écrit quelque chose de son écriture fine et soignée. Remus loucha dessus, la bouche tordue par l’effort. Il était déjà épuisé, il n’avait pas l’énergie nécessaire pour des devinettes.

« Sirius, soupira-t-il. Tu sais que je ne peux pas...

– Mets ta main dessus ! ordonna Sirius avec enthousiasme et en se penchant vers lui. Paume contre la page… Oui, comme ça. Maintenant, donne-moi une minute… »

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et en posa doucement la pointe contre la tempe de Remus.

« Sirius, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! » Remus était méfiant. Il n’avait jamais eu une baguette braquée sur lui auparavant et il avait vu Sirius faire exploser des choses bien plus grandes que sa tête.

« Fais-moi confiance ! » le fit taire Sirius. Il prit un air concentré et une profonde inspiration. Remus ferma les yeux, se préparant au pire. Au moins, il était à l’infirmerie si ça devait mal tourner.

« Lectiuncula Magna ! » énonça Sirius avec force.

Remus ressentit une étrange secousse, comme s’il avait manqué la dernière marche d’un escalier. Il n’eut pas mal, pas exactement, et sa tête était apparemment encore attachée au reste de son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sirius.

« Qu’est-ce que c’était ?

– Regarde le livre ! » Sirius pointa l’ouvrage du doigt, dansant pratiquement sur place à cause de l’excitation. « Dis-moi ce que ça dit ! »

Remus soupira et regarda le livre sur ses genoux. Tout était exactement comme avant : une page vierge avec l’écriture noire et légèrement inclinée de Sirius. Il la regarda fixement, sans savoir ce qu’il était censé faire.

« Lis-le ! le pressa Sirius.

– Je... »

Remus baissa les yeux et regarda le premier mot.

_Joyeux_

Une voix résonna dans sa tête. Remus cligna des yeux, figé par le choc. Il n’avait jamais entendu cette voix auparavant, bien qu’elle ressemblait à la sienne. C’était un peu comme le Choixpeau magique, mais en plus familier, moins envahissant. Il regarda à nouveau.

_Joyeux Noël_ , lut-il.

_Maintenant, tu pourras faire tes devoirs tout seul comme un grand. De la part de ton camarade Maraudeur et ami, Sirius Black._

Remus se mit à rire. Il regarda Sirius, puis revint au livre. Il l’ouvrit au hasard en déchiffra les mots qui y étaient imprimés :

_À la fin du XVI e siècle, Cornelius Agrippa fit ses plus grands progrès dans le domaine de la magie naturelle..._

« Bordel de merde ! » s’exclama Remus. Il tourna d’autres pages et lut encore. La voix continua d’un ton assuré. Il pouvait lire. « Putain de bordel de MERDE !

– Ça a marché, alors ?! demanda un Sirius rayonnant.

– Sirius ! C’est... Tu… ! Je ne peux pas... Comment ?!

– Oh non, dit Sirius avec un petit rire. Ne me dis pas que j’ai foutu le bordel dans ton cerveau au point que tu ne puisses même plus former une phrase cohérente…

– Merci. » Ce fut tout ce que Remus parvint à dire. Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et les frotta immédiatement avec ses poings. Sirius détourna poliment le regard.

« C’est rien, répondit-il. Maintenant tu peux m’aider à faire des recherches pour notre prochain mauvais coup.

– On n’a même pas encore mis en place le premier, répondit Remus en reniflant, essayant de se ressaisir. Tu dois me montrer comment tu as fait ça... C’est... je veux dire, ça doit être de la magie vraiment avancée.

– Un peu. » Sirius haussa les épaules. « J’ai eu l’idée après la beuglante de ma mère, en fait. J’ai pensé que si on pouvait ensorceler une lettre pour qu’elle crie sur quelqu’un, alors on pouvait ensorceler un livre pour qu’il lise à quelqu’un. Garder la voix dans la tête était la partie la plus difficile. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir si ça fonctionnait ou si je lisais juste normalement. Mais ça marche sur n’importe quel livre, je pense. Je ne suis pas encore sûr pour certains trucs, comme les étiquettes de potion ou les pancartes, mais on peut continuer à travailler dessus... »

Remus ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de regarder le livre, de lire des lignes au hasard et de sourire comme un idiot. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie.


	14. Première année : Le plan

**Dimanche 2 janvier 1972**

« Génial ! s’exclama James en tapant des mains sur le meuble de la salle de bains. Absolument génial !

– C’est vraiment une idée brillante ! » s’enthousiasma Peter.

Les quatre garçons étaient serrés dans la petite salle de bain commune. Sirius était debout dans la baignoire, tout habillé, et tenait un parapluie pour protéger sa tête, tandis que Remus pointait sa baguette vers un nuage d’orage gris qui planait juste au-dessus de lui. Il déversait une pluie à verse. Sirius avança puis recula dans la baignoire, mais le nuage resta bien au-dessus de sa tête, suivant chacun de ses mouvements.

James et Peter étaient rentrés de leurs vacances de Noël seulement deux heures auparavant et dès le dîner terminé, Remus et Sirius les avaient traînés vers leur tour pour une démonstration.

« Lupin m’a donné l’idée, mais c’est moi qui ai cherché les sortilèges pour le faire, dit Sirius avec fierté. Il ne sait pas ce qui l’attend !

– Quand est-ce qu’on le fait ? » James était maintenant en train de sauter sur place, prêt à exploser d’excitation. « À la première heure demain ? Au petit déjeuner ? En potions ? »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Au dîner. Il y aura plus de public.

– Oui, au dîner. » James hocha la tête avec un air important, comme si l’idée était la sienne. « Sérieusement, je suis tellement fier de vous deux, putain.

– Merci. » Sirius leva un sourcil ironique, puis il regarda Remus. « Heu... Lupin ? Tu peux peut-être arrêter maintenant. J’ai les pieds qui prennent l’eau.

– Oh ! » Remus arrêta le sortilège, réalisant qu’il avait fait tomber plus de pluie que la vieille bonde de la baignoire ne pouvait gérer. Sirius avait maintenant les chevilles enfoncées dans l’eau froide, l’ourlet de sa robe était trempé. « Désolé.

– C’est pas grave », dit Sirius en riant. Il enjamba le rebord et essora sa robe. « Si tu fais la même chose à Rogue, c’est parfait.

– Alors, c’est Lupin qui s’occupe de celui-là ? » demanda James.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« C’est le meilleur pour ce sort. Mais je peux le faire aussi si on a un imprévu. »

* * *

**Lundi 3 janvier 1972**

Le premier jour de cours après les vacances fut très étrange. James, Sirius et Peter débordaient d’énergie nerveuse en prévision de leur farce. Remus était tout aussi impatient, bien qu’un peu anxieux car tout reposait sur ses épaules. Mais il avait une autre raison d’être enthousiaste : depuis le début de sa scolarité, c’était le premier jour d’école où il était capable de lire.

Sirius lui avait montré comment exécuter le sortilège et c’était très difficile. Finalement, Remus laissa l’autre garçon le faire pour lui la plupart du temps. Il consacrerait plus de temps à apprendre à le faire lui-même plus tard. Sa magie était encore un peu imprévisible depuis la pleine lune, prête à lui échapper et à exploser s’il y mettait trop d’énergie. Il ne semblait pas judicieux de pointer sa propre baguette sur sa tempe avant que la lune ne décroisse suffisamment pour qu’il retrouve davantage de contrôle.

La première moitié de la journée se déroula comme il l’avait espéré. Il ne pouvait pas lire le tableau noir, mais les cours de Sortilèges étaient surtout basés sur la pratique et cela étonna Remus de voir combien tout devenait plus facile quand il pouvait simplement consulter son manuel sans avoir à se souvenir de tout ce que Flitwick avait dit sur le sortilège de ramollissement. Il fut le premier de la classe à faire rebondir sa brique, à la consternation de Lily Evans qui était généralement la meilleure élève dans cette matière.

Ce fut dans l’après-midi, pendant le cours de Potions, que les choses commencèrent à mal tourner. Tout débuta lorsque Slughorn leur rendit leurs rédactions sur les douze propriétés du sang de dragon. Remus avait fait le sien avant Noël avec l’aide de Sirius, et tous les Maraudeurs s’en étaient plutôt bien sortis. Comme d’habitude, Rogue obtint la meilleure note et gagna cinq points pour Serpentard. Lily était deuxième et obtint un point pour Gryffondor. Elle n’avait battu Sirius que de peu. Rien de tout cela ne sortait de l’ordinaire, mais apparemment, la tension de l’anticipation était devenue trop difficile à réprimer pour Sirius et il ne put résister à l’envie de tirer une première balle.

« Ça fait ami-ami avec Servilus, tout ça pour gagner un misérable point de maison », grogna-t-il assez fort pour que Lily et Rogue l’entendent.

Lily se retourna, les joues rose vif.

« La ferme, Black, siffla-t-elle. Personne n’aime les mauvais perdants.

– On ne peut pas vraiment dire que j’ai perdu, puisque ton petit-copain te laisse copier son travail, chuchota Sirius.

– Je ne copie pas. Et Severus n’est pas mon petit-ami ! » Le visage de Lily devenait de plus en plus rouge.

« Tu rougis, Evans. » Sirius sourit, satisfait de lui-même. Il donna un coup de coude à James. « N’est-ce pas mignon ? » James ricana en hochant la tête.

« Ignore-les, Lily, chuchota Rogue sans tourner la tête. Ils sont juste jaloux.

– Jaloux de quoi, Servilus ? s’en mêla James en essayant de garder une voix basse. Jaloux d’un sale connard aux cheveux gras ? Dans tes rêves. »

Sirius rit, heureux d’avoir enrôlé James. Peter rit aussi, pour ne pas être laissé de côté. Slughorn ne se rendait encore compte de rien, le dos tourné à la classe alors qu’il griffonnait des instructions au tableau. Severus se retourna finalement et fixa ses yeux noirs et perçants sur Sirius.

« J’ai entendu dire que tu avais passé un Noël très calme, Black, dit-il la voix basse et pleine de danger. Ta famille n’a pas pu supporter de t’avoir dans les parages plus de quelques jours et t’a renvoyé à l’école, n’est-ce pas ? » Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire cruel. « Toutes les familles de sang pur en parlent… La brebis galeuse des Black… »

Sirius serra les poings, Remus vit ses articulations devenir blanches.

« Ferme. Ta. Gueule, siffla Sirius à travers ses dents.

– Ouais, fais gaffe Rogue. » James le foudroyait du regard. « Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que tu dis. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

– C’est une menace, Potter ? répondit Rogue, l’air ennuyé. Pardonne-moi si je ne suis pas mort de peur. Tu vas encore lâcher Lupin le Barjo et lui ordonner d’attaquer ? »

Remus, qui n’avait qu’à moitié prêté attention à l’échange pour continuer à suivre les instructions de Slughorn, tressaillit sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. On l’avait déjà appelé comme ça. Il était même étonné de ne pas l’avoir encore entendu à Poudlard, surtout qu’il savait avoir la réputation d’être un peu bizarre. Est-ce que tout le monde l’avait appelé comme ça dans son dos ?

Par réflexe, il attrapa sa baguette. Rogue le vit et son sourire devint encore plus malveillant.

« Oh mon Dieu, aurais-tu vraiment appris à utiliser la magie, Lupin ? Je suis impressionné. Mais j’ai entendu dire qu’ils avaient réussi à entraîner des singes à faire des tours basiques, alors je suppose que ce n’est pas vraiment un exploit. »

Remus leva sa baguette, mais Sirius attrapa son poignet et l’obligea à reposer son bras sur le bureau.

« Pas tout de suite », murmura-t-il.

Remus serra la mâchoire et fixa le tableau, bouillonnant à l’intérieur. Rogue ricana et se détourna aussi. Il entendit Lily chuchoter avec colère.

« Il n’y a pas besoin d’être aussi horrible avec lui ! »

Remus put à peine se concentrer pour le reste du cours. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas se soucier de ce que Rogue pensait de lui, ou de quiconque, d’ailleurs. Mais les piques du Serpentard avaient touché leur cible et il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. Sirius ne l’aidait pas : il ne cessait de marmonner « on va lui montrer ! » en jetant des regards sombres en direction de Rogue.

Quand l’heure du dîner arriva, Remus était brûlant de rage et d’envie de faire ses preuves. Il ne mangea presque rien, et c’était pourtant du hachis parmentier, l’un de ses plats préférés. Il regardait Rogue de l’autre côté de la pièce. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu et Severus donna des coups de coude aux garçons autour de lui, montrant du doigt les Maraudeurs et riant. Remus crut déchiffrer les mots _Lupin le Barjo_ sur leurs lèvres. James et Sirius leur adressèrent des regards noirs. Lily le remarqua.

« Laissez Sev tranquille, ok ? grinça-t-elle. Cette guerre stupide ne va jamais finir si aucun de vous n’est assez mature pour... »

James roula des yeux.

« Arrête un peu, Evans. C’est déjà absurde que tu sois amie avec ce branleur, alors ne commence pas à prendre sa défense. Où est ta loyauté de Gryffondor, hein ?

– Ça n’a rien à voir avec les maisons, répondit-elle d’un ton sec. C’est une prise de bec ridicule pour absolument rien.

– Il a insulté Remus !

– Vous vous en prenez à lui en permanence !

– C’est lui qui a commencé !

– Ah ouais, alors évidemment, il faut absolument que tu aies le dernier mot, hein, Potter ?! » Elle se leva tout à coup et ramassa son sac. « Mon Dieu, vous êtes tellement imbus de vous-mêmes ! » Elle s’éloigna, ses chaussures vernies claquant furieusement sur les dalles en pierre.

« Elle aime se battre, celle-là », déclara James en souriant en coin.

Il y eut des éclats de rire à la table des Serpentard et Remus décida qu’il en avait assez. Il se leva lui aussi, sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Severus.

« Ligare Pluviam ! »

Ce fut instantané et parfaitement glorieux. Le nuage s’échappa de la baguette de Remus comme un boulet de canon, de telle sorte que personne ne put voir d’où il venait. Il s’arrêta au-dessus de la tête de Rogue, dense, gris et ombrageux. Il y eut un petit coup de tonnerre et la pluie commença à tomber.

Au début, Rogue ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, se couvrant la tête avec ses mains et regardant en l’air. Les élèves assis de chaque côté de lui se levèrent et reculèrent pour ne pas être mouillés. Puis Rogue se leva à son tour, essayant d’esquiver le nuage, mais celui-ci le suivit, planant avec persistance, la pluie tombant à flots.

Les élèves riaient et le montraient du doigt maintenant. Tout le monde regardait autour, essayant de voir qui avait lancé le sortilège, mais personne n’avait vu Remus à part ses amis. Il se rassit mais garda sa baguette pointée sur Severus, souriant en regardant le garçon qui essayait toujours d’échapper à la mini-tempête.

« Oui ! lui siffla Sirius à l’oreille. C’est putain de magnifique, Lupin ! »

L’immense satisfaction que Remus ressentait était renforcée par les rires qui résonnaient autour de lui. Rogue était un garçon si malveillant et cruel que même certains Serpentard semblaient heureux de le voir obtenir ce qu’il méritait. Plus Remus y pensait, plus il voulait le punir, et plus il pleuvait. En fait, le nuage semblait s’assombrir et grandir.

Rogue était maintenant complètement trempé, les cheveux collés sur son crâne, lui cachant les yeux. Sa peau était pâle et sa robe rendue brillante par l’eau. Une flaque se formait autour de lui. Le sourire de Remus d’agrandit alors que Severus essayait désespérément de s’échapper, ressemblant de plus en plus à un rat mouillé.

« Arrête ça ! cria Lily à James. Je sais que c’est toi ! Arrête ça maintenant ! »

James continua de rire et leva les mains pour montrer qu’il ne faisait rien. Lily semblait au bord des larmes.

Severus se mit à courir, les bras au-dessus de la tête pour se protéger de la pluie, mais ses vêtements étaient si lourds et si imbibés d’eau qu’il trébucha et glissa en même temps, s’effondrant sur le sol. Remus aurait ri, mais sa concentration se renforça davantage. La pluie tomba encore plus fort, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit difficile de voir Severus à travers l’épais rideau de pluie grise. Le nuage était plus gros aussi, vibrant de tonnerre et d’éclairs. Il n’avait jamais fait ça quand il s’entraînait sur Sirius. Mais Sirius ne pourrait jamais lui inspirer plus de colère que Rogue.

« Arrêtez ça ! S’il vous plaît ! »

Lily sanglotait à présent. James avait cessé de rire. Il toucha le bras de Remus.

« Euh… Remus ? Il en a eu assez, mec… »

Rogue ne se relevait pas. Remus réalisa que plus personne ne riait, et que quelques élèves criaient.

Une voix résonna dans toute la Grande salle.

« FINITE. »

Aussitôt, la pluie s’arrêta et tout devint silencieux. Dumbledore se tenait dans l’entrée (Remus ne l’avait pas vu depuis Halloween). Il avait l’air parfaitement calme malgré le chaos auquel il venait de mettre un terme. Le directeur avança dans la salle, fit disparaître l’eau d’un coup de baguette magique et se pencha sur Severus.

Remus rangea sa baguette et se recroquevilla sur son siège, observant Dumbledore chuchoter au-dessus du corps de Rogue. Lily qui sanglotait toujours, se précipita aux côtés de Dumbledore, tremblante et effrayée.

« Tout le monde dans vos dortoirs, déclara Dumbledore à voix basse mais en parvenant étrangement à se faire entendre par toute la salle. Miss Evans, s’il vous plaît, veuillez aller chercher Madame Pomfresh. »

Lily se précipita hors de la salle et les autres élèves commencèrent à sortir docilement. James, Sirius et Remus se lancèrent des regards nerveux avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre leurs camarades de maison.


	15. Première année : Contrecoup

La plupart des Gryffondor s'attardèrent dans la salle commune, bavardant et commérant, tous se demandant qui avait bien pu faire le coup. Les maraudeurs, généralement appliqués à être au centre de toute discussion, se glissèrent à l’étage, blêmes de culpabilité.

Remus s’assit sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il était allé trop loin, il le savait. Ça lui avait fait du bien, pendant un petit moment, et rien ne pouvait le convaincre que Severus ne l’avait pas mérité. Mais maintenant, James le regardait bizarrement et il savait que même si Lily ne le disait pas à tout le monde dès son retour dans la salle commune, Dumbledore finirait par le savoir d’une manière ou d’une autre.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda prudemment James. Tu as perdu le contrôle ? C’était vraiment de la magie puissante.

– C’était incroyable ! dit soudain Sirius. Il n’osera même plus nous croiser dans les couloirs après ça ! »

James fronça les sourcils.

« Mais… enfin… on ne voulait pas le blesser, non ?

– Il va bien, il faisait juste semblant pour nous attirer des problèmes.

– On aura des problèmes ? demanda Peter en se tordant les mains. Ce n’est pas _tous_ de notre faute, non ? C’était juste… »

Sirius lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

« Espèce de rat, lui dit-il. On est les maraudeurs. Un pour tous et tous pour un.

– Si tu le dis, marmonna Peter en allant s’asseoir sur son propre lit, l’air boudeur.

– C’est moi qui ai jeté le sortilège, vous ne devriez pas avoir d’ennuis, dit Remus doucement, sans lever les yeux.

– Mais c’était mon idée ! s’exclama Sirius. C’est moi qui ai fait les recherches ! T’inquiète pas Lupin, je te parie n’importe quoi qu’il va bien.

– Si c’est le cas, alors c’est pas grâce à moi. » Il croisa finalement le regard de James. Ses yeux étaient d’un brun profond et beaucoup plus sérieux que d’habitude. « Je voulais lui faire du mal. »

James soutint son regard et hocha légèrement la tête.

On frappa à la porte et cela dissipa la tension. C’était Frank Londubat.

« Vous quatre, vous devez aller dans le bureau de McGonagall. Maintenant », dit-il gravement.

Ils suivirent Frank dans les escaliers et dans la salle commune où tout le monde les regardait. Remus ne leva pas les yeux de ses pieds, mais il entendit les bavardages se taire alors qu’ils passaient. Peu importe ce qui allait se passer ensuite, tout le monde saurait qu’ils étaient responsables.

McGonagall n’était pas seule. Dumbledore se tenait à côté de son bureau, les bras croisés devant lui. Il sourit aimablement aux quatre garçons qui se tenaient alignés devant lui.

« Bonsoir, messieurs.

– Bonsoir, Monsieur le Directeur, répondirent-ils en chœur.

– Vous serez peut-être intéressé de savoir que le jeune M. Rogue se porte bien, même si sa fierté a été quelque peu mise à mal. »

Ils ne dirent rien. Remus ne releva pas la tête.

« Il semblait penser que vous quatre aviez quelque chose à voir avec sa malheureuse aventure, continua aimablement Dumbledore, comme s’il ne faisait que parler de la météo. Surtout vous, M. Potter. »

James leva les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et baissa de nouveau le regard. Remus ne put le supporter. Il n’avait que trois amis dans le monde entier et il n’allait pas les perdre maintenant. Il s’avança.

« C’était moi, monsieur. Il m’a dit certaines choses tout à l’heure et ça m’a mis en colère. Je voulais lui donner une leçon. »

Il se força à lever le regard et tomba sur les yeux bleu pâle de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme fit un signe de tête, satisfait.

« Je vois. Vous avez agi seul ?

– Oui. » Remus sortit sa baguette. « Je peux le prouver, vous pouvez vérifier…

– Pas besoin ! l’arrêta précipitamment Dumbledore. Je vous crois, M. Lupin.

– Il n’y avait pas que lui, monsieur ! s’exclama Sirius. C’est moi qui ai trouvé le sort, j’ai appris à le faire aussi, c’est autant ma faute que la sienne.

– Vous voulez dire que vous aviez planifié ça, Black ? intervint McGonagall d’un tout sec. Vous avez planifié une attaque sur un autre élève ? Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Chacun. » Sirius regarda à nouveau ses pieds. « Et retenue pour vous tous pendant un mois, poursuivit-elle. J’ai beaucoup de mal à croire que M. Lupin ait agi seul. »

Tous les quatre gardèrent la tête baissée.

« Vous pouvez y aller, messieurs, dit doucement Dumbledore. Bien entendu, je ne doute pas que vous prendrez tous le temps d’aller vous excuser auprès de M. Rogue. »

Sirius fit un bruit indigné et James lui donna un violent coup de coude. Ils se retournèrent pour partir.

« M. Lupin, un instant. »

Remus se figea. Il aurait dû savoir qu’il ne s’en tirerait pas si facilement. Il resta immobile alors que les autres quittaient la pièce, McGonagall à leur suite pour s’assurer qu’ils ne traînent pas dehors.

La porte se referma et le silence s’installa. Dumbledore ne parla pas immédiatement et finalement, Remus leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux du directeur. Il n’avait pas l’air fâché ou déçu. Il affichait son habituelle expression aimable, teintée peut-être de curiosité.

« Comment as-tu trouvé Poudlard jusqu’ici, Remus ? »

Ce n’est pas la question qu’il avait anticipée.

« Euh... bien, j’imagine.

– Tu sembles n’avoir eu aucun problème pour te faire des amis. »

Ce n’était pas du tout une question, donc il n’y répondit pas. Il baissa à nouveau le regard, mais se redressa aussitôt.

« Je suis renvoyé, c’est ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Dumbledore lui sourit.

« Non, Remus. Personne ne sera renvoyé. Je sais que tu es désolé pour ce que tu as fait. Ce qui me préoccupe, c’est la façon dont tu l’as fait. C’était un sort très puissant, je n’aurais jamais imaginé qu’un première année… Tu devais être très en colère. »

Remus acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas avouer à Dumbledore pourquoi, le surnom que Rogue lui avait donné et comment il s’était senti stupide, bon à rien et tellement petit.

« La passion est une qualité importante chez un sorcier, Remus, dit Dumbledore. Elle contrôle notre magie, la renforce. Mais comme tu l’as appris aujourd’hui, si nous ne faisons pas preuve de contrôle, nous mettons en danger tous ceux qui nous entourent. » Il avait l’air très sérieux, ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat. « Je ne veux pas te faire peur, Remus. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, je t’ai dit que je te soutiendrai. Ce que tu as enduré, je ne le souhaiterais à qui que ce soit. Mais tu _dois_ te montrer plus prudent. Tu es un sorcier très doué, ne gâche pas ce don. »

Remus hocha la tête, souhaitant plus que tout que la conversation prenne fin. Il préférait les coups de canne aux leçons de morale. Le pire, c’était que Dumbledore avait raison. Il avait laissé sa colère envers Severus influencer le sort qu’il avait utilisé. Il n’était pas habitué à avoir ce genre de force.

« Je suis désolé, professeur, dit-il. Servi… Enfin, Severus va bien ?

– Oui, il va parfaitement bien. Je pense qu’il espérait que s’il arrêtait simplement de se débattre, celui qui avait lancé le sort s’arrêterait. Il est à présent au sec et ne souffrira pas d’effets à long terme.

– Oh... » Remus hocha la tête. « Bien.

Dumbledore lui sourit.

– Tu peux y aller, maintenant. Je t’ai retenu assez longtemps et j’ai le sentiment que M. Potter attend dehors pour que tu lui racontes notre conversation. »

* * *

Le discours de Dumbledore tournait en boucle dans la tête de Remus. Et il eut beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir : McGonagall avait été très sérieuse à propos de leurs retenues et alla même jusqu’à les séparer tous les quatre. Sirius était chargé de récurer les chaudrons dans les cachots, Peter de polir les coupes dans la salle des trophées et James d’équilibrer chaque télescope de la tour d’astronomie. Remus se vit confier la pire des tâches : nettoyer la volière. Bien sûr, aucun d’eux n’était autorisé à utiliser sa baguette et chaque soir, ils devaient tout recommencer.

– Cruel et inutile, voilà ce que c’est, se plaignit Peter à la fin de la première semaine alors qu’ils s’écroulaient sur leurs lits, sales et épuisés.

– Je ne sais pas de quoi tu te plains, grommela Sirius. J’aimerais bien polir des trophées. Qui sait ce que j’ai attrapé en grattant des potions pourries au fond de ces maudits chaudrons. »

James se contenta de gémir, d’enlever ses lunettes et de se frotter les yeux.

Remus ne se plaignait pas parce qu’il ne pensait pas en avoir le droit. Il se sentait mal d’avoir entraîné ses amis dans les problèmes, et encore plus mal à cause de ce qu’il avait fait. Cette sensation était exacerbée par toutes les lectures qu’il avait faites. Le sort de Sirius était difficile, moins intuitif que la magie à laquelle il était habitué. Sirius était le premier à admettre que ce n’était pas parfait : il se dissipait au bout d’une heure environ et devait être répété. Remus le maîtrisait enfin suffisamment pour le lancer lui-même, même s’il lui fallait souvent quelques essais avant de réussir.

La toute première chose qu’il avait faite avait été de visiter la bibliothèque et d’emprunter un livre sur les créatures magiques.

Chaque soir, après qu’ils aient fini leurs devoirs et purgé leur peine, Remus tirait les rideaux autour de son lit, allumait sa baguette et lisait le même chapitre encore et encore. Il y avait les livres entiers consacrés à son problème en particulier, mais il était terrifié à l’idée que quelqu’un ait des soupçons s’il commençait à les emprunter tous. Et puis il n’était pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus. Les choses qu’il avait lues jusqu’à présent étaient déjà suffisamment moches.

Il pensait presque constamment au livre : pendant ses cours, à l’heure des repas, pendant ses retenues. Des mots comme _monstrueux_ , _mortel_ et _la plus sombre des créatures_ lui revenaient en mémoire comme des néons clignotants. Il savait qu’il était dangereux, bien sûr. Il savait qu’il était différent. Mais il ne savait pas qu’il était haï. Chassé, même. Apparemment, ses dents valaient des milliers dans certaines régions d’Europe de l’Est. Sa peau encore plus.

Il y avait aussi des détails législatifs, des choses qu’il ne comprenait pas complètement mais qui semblaient horribles. Droits du travail, registres, restrictions de voyage. Il semblait que même s’il pouvait lire à présent, ses perspectives d’emploi n’étaient pas meilleures dans le monde des sorciers qu’elles ne l’étaient en tant que moldu. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait dit d’être prudent. Il était clair maintenant que si quelqu’un à Poudlard découvrait ce qu’était Remus, il pourrait avoir de sérieux problèmes, et le renvoi serait le dernier de ses soucis.

Il était frustré de constater que rien de ce qu’il lisait ne parlait vraiment de ce qu’il vivait. Il n’y avait aucun récit de sorcier ayant cette maladie, aucun témoignage sur comment il la gérait, comment il voyait l’avenir, comment il avait réussi ou non à trouver un emploi, ou même simplement à épargner son entourage. Remus avait supposé que sa capacité à sentir le sang ou entendre les battements de cœur était normale, mais comment pouvait-il en être sûr ? Était-il normal que sa magie soit plus puissante lorsque la pleine lune était proche ? Parfois, il avait l’impression qu’il pouvait en ressentir sa force, bouillonnante dans ses veines comme une potion, le remplissant et débordant, explosant au bout de ses doigts. Et puis il y avait ses humeurs. Lesquelles étaient les siennes ? Lesquelles étaient celles du monstre ?

La plupart des nuits, il restait éveillé après que le sortilège de lecture se soit dissipé, trop fatigué pour le relancer, mais trop agité pour dormir. Son esprit vrombissait d’inquiétudes et de peurs. Tout semblait si simple à Saint-Edmund. Pas de magie, pas de devoirs, pas de dilemmes moraux angoissants. Et bien sûr, pas d’amis. S’il y avait bien quelque chose qui empêchait Remus d’abandonner, c’était cela.

C’était James, qui avait un ego de la taille du lac Noir, mais un cœur tout aussi grand. C’était Peter qui, oui, était bizarre et un peu naïf, mais qui avait en fait un incroyable sens de l’humour et pouvait se montrer d’une générosité sans faille. Et bien sûr, c’était Sirius. Sirius qui savait garder ses secrets, qui était parfois mesquin mais jamais avec ses amis, qui était l’élève le plus doué de leur promotion mais qui passait tout son temps à inventer des farces au lieu d’étudier.

Remus n’allait pas renoncer à tout cela, pas s’il pouvait l’empêcher. Même s’il devait devenir l’élève le plus studieux de l’école, s’il devait se forcer à lire chaque livre, à faire chaque devoir, à suivre chaque règle. Il serait si sage qu’ils ne comprendraient pas ce qui arrive. Il serait si sage qu’ils seraient obligés de le nommer préfet. Il ferait tout, si cela signifiait rester à Poudlard et garder ses amis.

Il n’avait personne à qui parler de tout cela. Personne qui comprendrait, en tout cas. De ce que savait Remus, seuls Dumbledore, McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh étaient au courant de son état. McGonagall était trop sévère pour aborder de telles questions. Remus n’était toujours pas sûr que Dumbledore était entièrement sain d’esprit et de toute façon, il n’avait aucune idée de comment prendre rendez-vous avec le directeur. En fin de compte, il ne restait que Madame Pomfresh.

Il attendit la lune suivante qui arriva à la fin du mois de janvier. C’était un dimanche, alors après le dîner, il se sépara des maraudeurs et se dirigea vers l’infirmerie plus tôt que d’habitude.

« Remus ! » L’infirmière lui sourit, l’air surpris. « Je ne t’attendais pas avant la tombée de la nuit.

– Je voulais vous poser quelques questions, dit-il timidement, son regard parcourant la pièce. Il y avait quelques élèves allongés dans des lits, la plupart d’entre eux dormaient. Heureusement, Madame Pomfresh savait se montrer discrète.

« Bien sûr. Allons dans mon bureau, veux-tu ? »

La pièce était beaucoup plus agréable que tous les bureaux de professeurs dans lesquels Remus avait été jusqu’alors. Elle était lumineuse et aérée, les murs étaient recouverts de centaines de bouteilles de potions et de toniques bien alignées. Il n’y avait pas de bureau et les habituelles chaises en bois étaient remplacées par des fauteuils confortables placés de chaque côté de la cheminée.

« Comment puis-je t’aider, mon garçon ? lui demanda-t-elle en s’installant et en lui faisant signe de s’asseoir.

« Eh bien… » Il déglutit, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. « J’ai juste… j’ai quelques questions sur mon… mon problème. »

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Bien sûr, Remus, c’est tout à fait naturel. Y a-t-il quelque chose en particulier que tu aimerais savoir ?

– Oui. J’ai lu quelques livres, je sais qu’il n’y a pas de remède ou quoi que ce soit.

– Pas encore, dit-elle en hâte. Mais des progrès sont faits tous les jours.

– D’accord. Mais, pour l’instant, je crois que je veux juste… en savoir plus. Je ne me souviens de rien quand je me réveille, à part la faim.

– Tu veux en savoir plus sur la transformation ?

– Non, pas seulement ça. Des trucs comme... est-ce que ça change qui je suis, le reste du temps ? Est-ce que ça me rend... » Il regarda ses mains, perdu. Il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il voulait dire. Une boule grossissait dans sa gorge.

« Remus… C’est une maladie, ça ne change pas qui tu es.

– Je suis en colère, parfois, dit-il en fixant le feu pour ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. Je suis vraiment, vraiment en colère.

– Tout le monde a des émotions, elles sont parfaitement naturelles. Nous apprenons simplement à les contrôler, au fil du temps. »

Il hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire le reste.

« Quand je me transforme, c’est de pire en pire. Plus difficile.

– Oui, répondit-elle solennellement. J’ai lu que cela pouvait s’aggraver avec le début de la puberté.

– Oh, d’accord. » Il y eut un long silence. « S’aggraver comment ?

– Je... je ne saurais le dire. Tu es vraiment le premier que je soigne. »

Un autre silence. Remus ne se sentait pas mieux qu’avant, ni moins confus.

« Veux-tu emprunter ce livre dont je t’ai parlé ? »

Il acquiesça et parvint finalement à la regarder dans les yeux.

* * *

Le livre de Madame Pomfresh ( _De la fourrure aux crocs : Prendre soin des demi-hommes magiques_ ) fut par certains aspects plus utile que la plupart des autres livres que Remus avait lus jusqu’alors. Il y avait encore beaucoup d’éléments qu’il ne pouvait pas comprendre : des sorts de guérison avancés et des recettes de potions compliquées, plus de détails sur la législation et, encore plus terrifiant, sur les procès et les persécutions. Cependant, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu’il savait déjà : il avait été mordu et ne devait pas être amené à mordre quelqu’un d’autre pendant la pleine lune, l’argent le blessait, il n’y avait pas de remède.

Le livre disait effectivement qu’avec le début de la puberté, ses transformations allaient augmenter en intensité et qu’il deviendrait de plus en plus dangereux. Il ne mentionnait pas les évolutions de ses capacités magiques et il n’y avait rien de solide concernant les changements d’humeur ou de caractère.

Il ne considéra pas particulièrement intéressant ou important de savoir qu’il avait un museau plus court que les vrais loups ou que sa queue était touffue (il préférait ne pas s’imaginer avec l’un ou l’autre), mais il fut curieux de découvrir qu’il n’était une menace que pour les humains, en particulier les sorciers. Apparemment, les autres animaux n’étaient pas en danger en sa présence et il s’amusa à penser qu’au moins, Miss Teigne était en sécurité.

Il ne passa pas inaperçu que Remus avait pris ses distances avec les maraudeurs depuis l’attaque de Rogue.

« Où tu étais ? demandaient-ils tous les soirs alors qu’ils se préparaient pour aller au lit.

– Devoirs », répondait-il en haussant les épaules. Ou parfois : « Retenue », bien qu’il n’ait pas eu d’autre retenue depuis l’incident du nuage de pluie.

En vérité, il essayait de toujours se trouver le plus loin possible des trois autres. Il restait délibérément hors de leur dortoir jusqu’à ce qu’il soit l’heure de dormir et évitait même la salle commune s’il le pouvait. Il avait décidé que tant qu’il ne pourrait pas contrôler sa magie, il était préférable de ne plus se mêler des manigances de James et Sirius. Et ils manigançaient, il en était certain. Parfois, la nuit, Remus pouvait les entendre se faufiler dans le lit de l’autre, puis chuchoter doucement avant de jeter un sort de silence. D’autres fois, ils se faufilaient avec Peter sous la cape. Ils essayaient toujours de réveiller Remus qui les ignorait obstinément.

Pendant la journée, il se cachait au fond de la bibliothèque, ou bien dans une de ses cachettes secrètes. Partout dans le château, il avait trouvé des endroits assez petits pour y grimper et rester caché pendant des heures. Des fenêtres depuis longtemps condamnées mais qui conservaient de hauts et larges rebords, de petites pièces vides dissimulées derrière des tapisseries, les toilettes des filles du cinquième étage. Là, il pouvait se blottir et lire pendant des heures. Parfois, il faisait ses devoirs, d’autres fois il se forçait à faire des recherches sur sa maladie.

Il avait une autre raison de se cacher. Depuis l’incident, la haine de Rogue envers les maraudeurs s’était intensifiée et il allait partout accompagné de Mulciber, l’utilisant comme garde du corps personnel. S’ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, Remus devait toujours être prêt à lancer un charme du bouclier. Mulciber connaissait plus de maléfices que Sirius et James réunis.

Un après-midi, Remus était plongé dans un livre sur les anciennes batailles magiques (il y avait un chapitre sur les _Úlfhéðnar_ , des guerriers loups germaniques qui avait combattu les Romains). Il était perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre préférée, l’une des plus hautes, et il ne pouvait être vu depuis le sol à moins que quelqu’un ne fasse vraiment attention. Il avait grimpé en utilisant un sortilège de cordage qu’ils avaient appris quelques semaines auparavant. Il était sur le point de redescendre pour aller dîner quand il fit un faux mouvement et fit tomber son livre du rebord. Il grimaça alors que le livre tombait sur le sol en pierre dure dans un bruit sourd.

« Qui est là ?! » Une voix s’éleva plus loin dans le couloir. Il entendit des pas et son estomac dégringola quand il réalisa qu’il savait à qui elle appartenait.

« C’est juste un livre, dit Mulciber d’un air maussade.

– Oui, mais d’où vient-il ? » répondit Rogue, méfiant.

Mulciber soupira. « La bibliothèque ? »

Rogue marmonna à voix basse, l’air exaspéré. Remus se pressa autant qu’il le put contre le mur de pierre.

« Qui est là-haut ? » demanda Rogue de sa voix nasillarde.

Silence.

« Hominum revelio. »

Remus ressentit dans son ventre une étrange sensation de tiraillement et avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il était tiré hors du rebord par une force invisible. Il cria, cherchant quelque chose à quoi s’accrocher, et finit par se balancer dans le vide alors qu’il avait rattrapé le rebord du bout des doigts.

Rogue et Mulciber riaient en dessous de lui.

« Tiens, tiens, ronronna Rogue. Mais voilà Lupin le Barjo… Où sont tes petits amis ? Ils se sont débarrassés de toi là-haut et t’ont oublié ?

– Va te faire foutre, Rogue », siffla Remus.

Il était en train de perdre sa prise sur la pierre et espérait qu’il ne se casserait pas les chevilles quand il finirait par tomber. Rogue eut un sourire narquois et pointa sa baguette.

« Igniscopum ! »

Une fine corde de feu jaillit vers Remus, le forçant à lâcher le mur. Il tomba violemment sur le dos. Le souffle coupé, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais se releva rapidement, sortant sa propre baguette

« Ok, dit-il, le dos douloureux à cause de la chute. Tu m’as eu. Maintenant, dégagez.

– Pourquoi on ferait ça ? répondit Severus en avançant face à lui, sa baguette levée.

– Expelli…

– EXPELLIARMUS », rugit Rogue, prenant le dessus. Il attrapa la baguette de Remus, l’air satisfait, puis ajouta : « Gelesco. »

Remus sentit ses pieds fusionner avec le sol, le bloquant sur place. Il grogna. Peut-être fallait-il appeler à l’aide, mais le couloir était désert et il ne voulait pas passer pour un lâche. Les mâchoires serrées, il les regarda tous les deux avec un air de défi.

« Mulciber… » Rogue se tourna vers son compagnon aux allures de troll. « N’étions-nous pas en train de dire l’autre jour qu’il fallait que tu t’entraînes sur certains maléfices ? J’ai l’impression que c’est l’occasion idéale. »

Mulciber sourit, se léchant les lèvres. Il leva sa propre baguette, pas aussi élégamment que Severus, mais avec la même force malveillante.

« Lapidosus ! »

Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa et Remus ressentit un élan de soulagement, avant que soudain, sorti de nulle part, un nuage de pierres minuscules n’apparaisse dans les airs. Il plana entre Remus et Mulciber pendant quelques instants, avant de commencer à voler vers le visage de Remus comme une nuée d’abeilles enragées. Il leva immédiatement les bras pour se protéger, mais Severus était trop rapide.

« Incarcerem », dit-il dans un bâillement, l’air ennuyé. Remus se retrouva ligoté par une corde, maintenant à peine capable de bouger. Les pierres ne cessaient de se jeter sur lui et il ne pouvait que fermer les yeux. Il se débattit, sachant que cela ne l’aiderait pas, mais qu’il devait faire quelque chose. _N’importe quoi_. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, même quand il sentit un filet de sang chaud glisser le long de sa tempe.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Severus ? » Une voix féminine s’éleva au bout du couloir.

« Finite Incantatem », chuchota précipitamment Rogue.

D’un seul coup, les pierres s’arrêtèrent, la corde disparut et les jambes de Remus furent libérées. Il vacilla et tituba en arrière, se rattrapant contre le mur.

Il leva les yeux à temps pour voir Lily, sa sauveuse, se précipiter vers eux. Elle s’arrêta quand elle vit Remus qui essaya rapidement d’essuyer le sang de son visage. Elle regarda Rogue et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Sev ?

– Rien. » Il regardait ses pieds, éraflant le bout de sa chaussure sur le sol. « On discutait avec Lupin, hein, Mulciber ? »

Mulciber haussa les épaules sans conviction. Lily regarda Remus qui détourna le regard, gêné. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment mal d’avoir était battu par Severus, il n’avait pas besoin de sa pitié en plus. Il arracha rapidement sa baguette des mains de Rogue, se retourna et commença à s’éloigner aussi vite qu’il le pouvait.

« Attends ! Remus ! » Lily lui courut après. Il ne s’arrêta pas pour elle, mais elle était rapide et elle le rattrapa. Elle tenait son livre sur les combats magiques sous un bras et s’agrippa à lui avec l’autre.

« S’il te plaît ! » elle souffla.

Il s’arrêta en lâchant un long soupir. Il voulait récupérer son livre.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait ? Sev ne veut pas me le dire, mais je sais que c’était quelque chose de mal.

– C’est rien. »

Il haussa les épaules et reprit son livre.

« Tu saignes !

– Laisse tomber, Evans. »

Remus la repoussa, essayant de reprendre son chemin. Elle se dépêcha à sa suite.

« Je lui ai dit d’arrêter de s’en prendre à toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça… Je veux dire, tu ne traînes même plus avec Potter et Black. Je lui ai dit que… »

« Qu’est-ce que ça change ?

– C’est à eux qu’il en veut vraiment. S’il savait que toi aussi tu en as eu marre d’eux, alors… 

– Attends. » Remus s’arrêta encore, Lily faillit le percuter. « Tu veux dire que tu aurais été d’accord si Mulciber et Rogue s’en étaient pris à James et Sirius au lieu de moi ?!

– Euh bah… » Lily rougit. « Ça aurait été un combat loyal, au moins. Et, tu sais, ils le cherchent un peu, à agir comme ils le font. »

Remus se sentit encore plus mal. Elle pensait que les deux fois où Severus avait été attaqué, ça n’avait été que James et Sirius ; elle n’imaginait pas du tout que ça aurait pu être lui. Cela confirmait l’une de ses pires craintes : Lily pensait qu’il n’était qu’un _barjo_ qui suivait James et Sirius seulement parce qu’ils avaient bien voulu de lui. Est-ce que tout le monde dans le château pensait qu’il était aussi pathétique que Peter ?

Il la fusilla du regard.

« Tu as tort. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille. »


	16. Première année : Astronomie

« C’est bon de t’avoir à nouveau parmi nous, Lupin. »

Sirius lui sourit en retirant la cape d’invisibilité alors qu’ils entraient dans la classe (précédemment fermée) de Défense contre les forces du mal.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Remus en observant James. Celui-ci était en train de grimper à l’échelle située dans le coin de la salle pour atteindre l’étagère la plus haute où se trouvait une cage de lutins endormis. « Je suis allé nulle part.

– C’est bon, mon pote, dit Peter qui tenait l’échelle pour James. On a bien remarqué que tu nous évites comme la peste.

– C’est pas vrai. » Remus se mordit la lèvre. « J’étais juste occupé. Révisions et tout ça…

– Ouais d’ailleurs, j’espère que tu es sorti de ta phase étudiant modèle, dit James en riant alors qu’il redescendait lentement, tenant l’énorme cage dans ses deux mains. J’apprécierais vraiment que tu arrêtes de travailler si dur… Parce que ça m’oblige moi aussi à travailler dur, tu vois, et je ne suis pas habitué à la compétition.

– Oh ta gueule, Potter », grogna Sirius en fouillant dans les tiroirs du bureau.

Remus avait décidé que cette farce n’était pas trop dangereuse. En tout cas, elle ne nécessitait pas d’utiliser la magie. Et pour être honnête avec lui-même, leurs mauvais coups lui avaient vraiment manqué. Être bon élève c’était bien beau, mais c’était absolument ennuyeux. Pas étonnant qu’Evans ait toujours les sourcils froncés.

« Comment on va les faire entrer dans la Grande salle ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant pour regarder les petites créatures bleues encore endormies, recroquevillées au fond de la cage. Il devait y en avoir une cinquantaine, ce que Remus trouvait plutôt cruel. Il valait mieux les libérer.

« Sous la cape », répondit James. Il écarta le tissu pour qu’ils puissent tous passer dessous. « Allez Sirius ! » Il leva les yeux au ciel alors que l’autre garçon se tenait à quatre pattes sous le bureau du professeur.

« Qu’est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda Peter, la voix étouffée par la cape.

– Un Serdaigle m’a dit qu’il y avait une trappe en dessous. » Il soupira et se releva en ôtant la poussière de ses genoux. « Menteur.

– C’est la nouvelle obsession Black, expliqua James à Remus alors qu’il refermait la cape sur eux et qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Trouver des portes secrètes.

– L’ _Histoire du Poudlard_ dit qu’il y a plein de passages que personne n’a découverts ! se défendit Sirius. Comme celui que tu as trouvé, Lupin. Et il y en a certainement d’autres… Je veux en trouver au moins un avant qu’on ait fini l’école.

– Il dit aussi qu’il y aurait un monstre caché quelque part dans le château », chuchota James alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Peter frissonna.

« C’est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre, répondit Sirius, et Remus put entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Je ne laisserai pas la peur m’empêcher de laisser mon empreinte sur ce château.

– Évidemment », commenta James en riant.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, au dîner, James souriait comme un fou. Il essayait de donner l’impression qu’il ne cachait pas cinquante lutins endormis sous la table, mais il échouait lamentablement. Peter, qui était bon en astronomie, était occupé à corriger les devoirs des autres maraudeurs qui consistaient à nommer chaque étoile représentée sur une carte.

« Honnêtement…, gémit-il en griffonnant quelque chose sur la carte de Sirius. On pourrait penser que tu saurais au moins placer _ton_ étoile. »

Sirius laissa échapper un rire.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux… Je suis un cas désespéré.

– Tu as ta propre étoile ? » Remus fronça les sourcils, se retrouvant une fois de plus dépassé par ce que disaient ses amis. Il n’avait jamais pris l’astronomie au sérieux. Il connaissait les phases de la lune et c’était déjà bien assez.

« _Sirius_ , lui répondit Peter. Oh allez Lupin, on l’a vu en cours. L’étoile la plus brillante du ciel ? L’étoile du chien ? » Il soupira, regardant maintenant le travail de Remus. « Ouaip, tu l’as oubliée aussi », grogna-t-il.

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Je pensais que c’était juste son nom.

– La Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black a toujours été très à cheval sur la tradition en ce qui concerne les noms, expliqua Sirius. La moitié d’entre nous a un nom lié à l’astronomie. Il y a Bellatrix, bien sûr. Mon père c’est Orion, mon frère Regulus... Ma mère n’est pas une étoile, je crois que c’est un astéroïde (plutôt pertinent quand on l’a déjà vu de mauvaise humeur). Et puis il y a le bon vieil oncle Alphard, oncle Cygnus... Andromeda a le nom de toute une galaxie.

– Les sorciers sont tellement bizarres, soupira Remus.

– Remus, ricana James. J’espère que tu sais que _Lupus_ était aussi une constellation ? Celle du loup.

– Celle du quoi ?! » Remus sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et faillit s’étouffer avec son dîner. Sirius lui donna une forte tape dans le dos et changea habilement de sujet :

« Si tu as fini de nous rappeler à quel point nous sommes stupides, Pete, est-ce qu’on peut s’y mettre et libérer les tu-sais-quoi ? Mes adorables cousins viennent de commencer à manger et c’est ce que j’appellerais un timing parfait... »

Et ce fut vraiment parfait. James donna un coup de pied brutal dans la cage pour réveiller les lutins, enleva la cape qui la recouvrait et murmura rapidement un sort de déverrouillage. Il y eut une explosion de bruit, de couleurs et de chaos.

Remus n’avait pas vraiment su à quoi s’attendre de la part des lutins. Ils avaient semblé parfaitement inoffensifs toute la nuit et toute la journée alors qu’ils étaient enfermés sous le lit de James.

Mais maintenant, il comprenait totalement pourquoi Sirius et James avaient été si excités. Sortant de sous la table, les minuscules créatures se dispersèrent dans toutes les directions, babillant dans un charabia aigu et volant à toute vitesse d’un bout à l’autre de la Grande salle. Elles sautèrent dans les assiettes de purée de pommes de terre en couinant de plaisir, arrachèrent des verres et des couverts des mains des étudiants pour les lancer à travers la salle, tirèrent des queues de cheval et déchirèrent des parchemins.

« Vite ! » James se pencha sous la table et ils s’accroupirent tous sous la cape d’invisibilité, se délectant de l’anarchie qui régnait autour d’eux.

« Génial ! n’arrêtait pas de répéter Sirius. Génial, génial, génial !

– Allons-y », dit Remus en poussant les autres garçons en avant. Leur plan avait été de profiter et d’observer pendant un temps, puis de se faufiler hors du hall aussi vite que possible et sans se faire prendre.

Tous les quatre se frayèrent maladroitement un chemin pour sortir de sous la table, ce qui fut particulièrement difficile à cause de plusieurs élèves qui tentaient de plonger à terre pour se mettre à l’abri. Heureusement, les lutins ne pouvaient pas voir à travers les capes d’invisibilité et ils les laissèrent tranquilles. Dans le tumulte, personne ne les remarquait. Tout le monde hurlait, essayant de se couvrir la tête pour se protéger des lutins bombardiers, ou luttant pour récupérer les objets volés.

« OH OUI ! » s’exclama soudain Sirius en éclatant de rire.

Remus se retourna et vit Bellatrix qui criait à perdre haleine, sa chevelure folle tirée d’un côté et de l’autre par deux petits parasites bleus. Un troisième flottait au-dessus d’elle alors qu’il avait attrapé sa baguette et l’agitait en faisant jaillir des éclairs bleus.

« Lâchez-moi ! Espèce de… saleté… répugnants… Espèce de… Aaaargh ! » hurla-t-elle.

Narcissa était recroquevillée sous la table, serrant fermement sa propre baguette.

La situation s’aggrava encore lorsque Peeves l’esprit frappeur entra dans la pièce, flottant joyeusement et causant tout autant de dégâts. Il sembla prendre le commandement des lutins, soulevant les nappes et criant :

« Là-dessous, les lutins ! Il y a plein de bébés première année par ici ! »

Étouffant leurs rires, les maraudeurs s’enfuirent de la pièce quand ils entendirent la voix perçante de McGonagall :

« Petrificus Totallus !

– C’est sûr, elle va savoir que c’était nous », haleta Peter alors qu’ils retournaient à la salle commune, toujours sous la cape.

– Non, répondit James avec désinvolture. Je parie qu’elle va accuser les Prewett, ils font toujours des gros coups comme ça. Une vraie source d’inspiration, ces gars-là… »

* * *

« S’il te plaît, dit Sirius.

– Non, répondit Remus.

– S’il te plaaaaaaît !

– Non !

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Ce serait juste... bizarre ! Je veux pas que tu le fasses.

– Mais ce sera amusant ! Je te promets que tu vas aimer.

– C’est non. »

La conversation se poursuivit ainsi le temps de traverser encore trois couloirs. Remus finit par accélérer le pas et il entendit James réprimander Sirius derrière lui.

« Laisse Lupin tranquille, tu veux ?

– Certainement pas ! C’est trop important ! »

Sirius était d’humeur agitée, ce qui le rendait encore plus infect. Quand c’était le cas, James était le seul à pouvoir le supporter.

Ils avaient passé un long après-midi installés à la bibliothèque à compléter des cartes du zodiaque pour leurs révisions d’Astronomie. Les examens étaient encore dans plusieurs mois, mais James insistait pour avoir une longueur d’avance. Bien sûr, Sirius se devait de rester à son niveau et Peter allait partout où James allait. Remus n’avait pas voulu être laissé de côté. Alors qu’ils étudiaient leurs signes astrologiques, il était apparu que Remus était du signe du Poisson. Sirius en avait rapidement déduit que son anniversaire approchait. Et c’est ainsi que les supplications avaient commencé.

« Tu vois bien que ce n’est pas important pour Remus, siffla James à Sirius. Fais quelque chose pour _mon_ anniversaire si tu y tiens à ce point. C’est juste après.

– Tu auras ton tour, rétorqua Sirius. Mais d’abord Lupin.

– Vraiment, Sirius, je m’en fous, soupira Remus alors qu’ils arrivaient devant le portrait de la Grosse dame. N’en fais pas toute une histoire.

– Mais c’est ton anniversaire ! répondit Sirius, l’air extrêmement sérieux. On _doit_ en faire toute une histoire. »

Remus ne voyait pas pourquoi. Personne n’en avait jamais fait une histoire auparavant. Il y avait un gâteau, bien sûr. Mais partager un gâteau avec cinquante autres garçons ne laissait pas grand-chose à manger. En plus, tous les plus jeunes insistaient toujours pour souffler les bougies à tour de rôle, ce qui prenait une éternité. La directrice emballait quelques cadeaux, mais ils étaient généralement pratiques : des vêtements neufs, des chaussettes, des sous-vêtements, des stylos et des cahiers. À part ça, la journée n’avait rien de spécial. En fait, il se réjouissait d’être loin de Saint-Edmund, car Sirius, James et Peter étaient probablement trop bien élevés pour connaître les _bosses d’anniversaire_ : un coup de poing dans le bras pour chaque année d’âge (plus un pour la chance).

« Pourquoi c’est si important ?! » souffla Remus en grimpant dans le trou du portrait. Il ne supportait pas quand Sirius était comme ça : têtu et obstiné.

Mais lorsqu’il se retourna, il fut surpris de voir que Sirius se frottait le bras, affichant un air blessé qu’il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Vous avez tous fait quelque chose pour mon anniversaire et... c’était vraiment bien. Je n’y accordais pas d’importance non plus avant, mais... c’était vraiment, vraiment bien. »

Remus se sentit soudainement coupable. Il réalisa que Sirius ne voulait pas seulement être à nouveau le centre de l’attention : il essayait de rendre Remus heureux. Comme si cela pouvait le rendre heureux, lui aussi. Remus n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de donner à quelqu’un ce qu’il désirait vraiment. Alors il se radoucit.

« Oh... ok, très bien. Mais pas de grosse fête. Juste les maraudeurs, d’accord ?

– D’accord. »

Sirius lui sourit et aussitôt, son visage se transforma, ses yeux brillant comme des étoiles.


	17. Première année : Douze

Le douzième anniversaire de Remus tomba un vendredi cette année-là. Habituellement, le vendredi après les cours, James les obligeait tous à aller assister à l’entraînement de quidditch de Gryffondor, et Remus en profitait pour lire tranquillement. Sirius, cependant, avait réussi à convaincre James qu’il pouvait bien manquer un entraînement (d’autant qu’il n’était pas encore dans l’équipe) et que Remus pourrait vouloir faire quelque chose de différent le jour de son anniversaire.

Il fut réveillé tôt le matin par ses trois camarades de dortoir qui s’empilèrent sur son lit en criant « Joyeux anniversaire, Lupin ! » Ils n’essayèrent pas de le frapper. La journée était donc déjà bien partie pour devenir son meilleur anniversaire de tous les temps.

Au petit-déjeuner, James et Sirius marchèrent devant lui, poussant les autres élèves hors de leur chemin alors qu’ils s’approchaient de leurs places habituelles et annonçant d’une voix forte :

« Dégagez le passage, s’il vous plaît !

– L’homme du jour arrive !

– Circulez, il n’y a rien à voir ici ! »

Remus voulut se cacher sous la table avant même qu’ils ne l’atteignent. Ses trois amis donnèrent un grand spectacle en lui servant son petit-déjeuner, lui interdisant de le faire lui-même. Peter lui servit son thé, James lui remplit son assiette pendant que Sirius lui beurrait son toast.

« C’est vraiment obligé ? gémit Remus, horriblement gêné.

– Absolument, répondit James.

– Définitivement, ajouta Peter.

– Sans l’ombre d’un doute », termina Sirius.

Remus secoua la tête, gardant les yeux baissés sur sa nourriture alors que le rouge lui montait violemment aux joues. Lorsqu’il eut fini son déjeuner (ce qui prit un certain temps, car on lui servait des portions gargantuesques d’à peu près tout ce qu’il y avait sur la table), ils se levèrent tous, les trois autres lui souriant comme des déments.

« Quoi ?! » demanda-t-il en se tortillant nerveusement.

S’ils allaient réellement lui faire les bosses d’anniversaire, il espérait que ce serait vite fini. Peut-être qu’il y avait une version sorcière ? Après tout, il avait manqué l’anniversaire de Sirius, il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre. Peter et James posèrent chacun une main sur son épaule, le forçant à se rasseoir. Sirius sortit un diapason de la poche de sa robe et souffla une longue note. Remus ferma les yeux. Oh non...

« Jooooooooyeux aaaaaaaaaniversaiiiiiiiiire ! beuglèrent les trois garçons à pleins poumons. Joyeux aaaaaaaaaniversaaaaaaaire ! Joyeux aaaaaaaaaaaaniversaire Remuuuuuuus ! »

Le reste de la salle s’était joint à eux à présent et Remus se couvrit le visage avec ses mains.

« Joooooyeux aaaaniversaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire !

– Hip hip hip ! cria James, debout sur sa chaise.

– HOURRA ! répondirent les Gryffondor.

– Au moins, ça, c’est fait », marmonna Remus, le visage brûlant alors que tout le monde l’applaudissait.

Peter le regarda avec pitié.

« Désolé, mon pote, mais ils prévoient de faire la même chose ce midi et ce soir. »

* * *

Il ne restait plus qu’à endurer leur dernier cours de la semaine : une heure de Potions. Remus avait découvert que même lorsqu’il faisait tous ses devoirs et comprenait tous les textes, il n’avait toujours aucun talent naturel pour la fabrication des potions. En plus de cela, c’était une matière ennuyeuse et quand Slughorn commença à divaguer à propos des cinq ingrédients clés qui composaient les potions de sommeil, Remus commença à somnoler sans qu’il n’ait eu besoin d’en boire aucune.

Rogue ne le dérangea pas. En fait, Rogue n’avait même pas jeté un seul coup d’œil dans sa direction depuis l’incident dans le couloir. Lily lui avait offert un sourire et lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire, avant de lever ses grands yeux émeraude au ciel alors que James et Sirius tentaient de convaincre Slughorn de ne pas leur donner de devoirs en ce « grand jour ».

À l’heure du dîner, Remus endura ce qu’il espérait être son dernier round de _Joyeux anniversaire_ , qui fut bien plus bruyant que tous les autres, en grande partie parce que Dumbledore était présent et commença à diriger toute l’école, chantant lui-même à tue-tête. Il reçut également quelques cartes : une de la part de toute la maison Gryffondor et une autre de la directrice accompagnée d’une nouvelle paire de chaussettes.

Après le repas, ils s’installèrent dans la salle commune. Sirius descendit son tourne-disque et lança _Electric Warrior_ pour la centième fois depuis Noël.

« _I was dancing when I was twelve…_ » (Je dansais quand j’avais douze ans...)

Au bout d’un temps, un gâteau apparut, avec un glaçage aux couleurs de Gryffondor et douze bougies roses. Lorsque Remus le coupa (tout en étant encouragé à faire un vœu, mais sans réussir à penser à quoi que ce soit), il fut surpris de constater qu’il était composé de quatre saveurs différentes : un quart de fondant au chocolat, un quart de cake au citron, un quart de gâteau Victoria et un quart au café et aux noix.

« Comme tes toasts. » Sirius lui sourit, l’air ravi devant l’expression de surprise de Remus. « J’ai pensé que tu pourrais trouver ça trop ordinaire s’il n’y avait qu’un seul parfum.

– Oh… merci !

– Alors, qu’est-ce que tu veux faire pour le reste de la soirée ? demanda James. Il fait encore assez jour si tu veux aller voir le...

– Non, il veut pas, James ! Bon sang, tu vas devoir commencer à chercher d’autres centres d’intérêt, mec. Tu deviens chiant.

– Ça me dérange pas si vous voulez aller voir l’entraînement, dit précipitamment Remus. Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup, honnêtement. Trois chansons en une journée, qu’est-ce que je pourrais demander de plus ?

– Non. » James secoua héroïquement la tête. « Sirius a raison. C’est ton anniversaire, on va faire quelque chose que tu aimes. »

Ils se turent tous pendant un petit moment, avant que James ne se racle la gorge.

« Euuh, Lupin ? Qu’est-ce que tu aimes faire ? »

Remus réfléchit. Il pouvait très facilement donner une liste de choses qu’il n’aimait pas faire : jouer au football, faire ses devoirs, voler, préparer des potions. Mais personne ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu’il aimait auparavant. Il aimait regarder la télé, mais jusqu’à présent, il n’avait pas trouvé de poste de télévision à Poudlard. Il aimait pouvoir choisir ce qu’il mangeait au petit-déjeuner et au dîner. Il aimait écouter Marc Bolan chanter sur le tourne-disque de Sirius. Rien de tout ça n’était vraiment des passe-temps.

« La lecture ? tenta Peter. Tu lis beaucoup.

– Tu trouves ?! »

Remus haussa les sourcils. Il ne l’avait pas réalisé, mais c’était vrai. Depuis Noël en tout cas, il avait terminé tous ses manuels scolaires et même quelques livres empruntés à la bibliothèque.

« Oh ouais, génial… » James roula des yeux. « Joyeux anniversaire, Lupin ! Créons un club de lecture ! »

Sirius ricana. Peter se renfrogna.

« Bah j’en sais rien, moi ! Excuse-moi Remus, mais la seule chose que tu sembles aimer à part la lecture, c’est les retenues. »

Cela fit rire Remus et il leva les mains en signe d’excuse.

« Désolé les gars, apparemment je suis vraiment ennuyant.

– Et quand tu disparais ? » demanda soudain Sirius.

Remus recula.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je vous l’ai dit, j’étais malade, je suis allé à l’infirmerie », s’empressa-t-il d’expliquer.

Sirius agita la main.

« Non, pas cette fois-là. Parfois, tu t’en vas après les cours, ou pendant qu’on regarde les entraînements de quidditch. Qu’est-ce que tu pars faire ? »

Remus se sentit rougir. Il faisait de moins en moins de balades solitaires, mais apparemment, ses amis l’avaient tout de même remarqué. Ils le fixaient tous, l’air impatient et plein d’espoir. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Je… me promène… en quelque sorte, dit-il maladroitement.

– Mais où ? demanda Peter. Dans le parc ? »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Partout. J’aime juste observer les alentours. Comme ça, je sais où sont les choses. » Il sortit sa carte de sa poche arrière. « C’est stupide, mais j’ai commencé à ajouter des choses sur la carte qu’ils nous ont donnée au début de l’année. Et chaque fois que je vois quelque chose d’intéressant, je le note dessus. »

James prit la carte et la déplia. Les trois garçons se penchèrent pour la regarder. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Sirius avait l’air émerveillé.

« Tu as ajouté tous les portraits... tu les as légendés et tout.

– Mon orthographe est merdique », rougit Remus en tentant un geste pour la récupérer.

James fronça le nez.

« C’est quoi ça ? » Il pointa du doigt une marque que Remus avait faite sur l’un des escaliers.

« Une des marches piégées, répondit Remus. C’est celle dans laquelle tu peux t’enfoncer. Celle-là… » Il pointa une annotation sur une autre marche. « C’est celle qui disparaît. Les escaliers avec des flèches, ce sont ceux qui bougent. J’ai fait un code couleur pour pouvoir voir où ils aboutissent.

– Merlin ! souffla Peter. Tu n’as pas idée du temps que j’aurais gagné si j’avais eu ça ! Je te jure, je me retrouve coincé dans le mauvais couloir au moins deux fois par semaine à cause de ces escaliers qui tournent.

– Moi pareil, dit James.

– Et pendant ce temps-là, ce petit con de Lupin arrive en cours à l’heure ! s’exclama Sirius. Mais Remus, cette carte, c’est une merveille pour nous ! Imagine ce que ça implique… toutes les possibilités qui s’offrent à nous pour faire des mauvais coups… »

Un sourire s’étira sur le visage de James, puis sur celui de Peter. Remus reprit la carte et la replia.

« Elle est pas encore finie. Il y a plein de trucs manquants. Et je voulais ajouter des sortilèges dessus, une fois que j’aurais trouvé comment faire.

– Quel genre de sorts ? » demanda Sirius avec enthousiasme.

Remus hésita. On ne pouvait pas dire qu’il n’appréciait pas l’intérêt de Sirius, ou son excitation. Mais il avait vraiment voulu travailler sur la carte lui-même, aussi bête que cela puisse paraître. Après tout, Sirius avait imaginé le sort de lecture et l’incantation du nuage de pluie. Pour des raisons qu’il ne pouvait pas tout à fait expliquer, Remus avait le désir ardent de prouver qu’il était tout aussi intelligent, ou tout aussi capable.

« Juste quelques améliorations, dit-il avec prudence. Vous allez penser que c’est stupide.

– Non, répondit sérieusement Peter. On peut aider !

– J’imagine… mais ça reste _ma_ carte.

– Bien sûr que c’est la tienne. » James lui offrit un sourire apaisant. « Tout comme la cape est à moi. Mais quand il s’agit de nos méfaits…

– C’est celle des maraudeurs, termina Sirius, les yeux pétillants.

– La carte des maraudeurs, répéta Remus, toujours pas totalement à l’aise à l’idée de partager son projet privé.

– C’est toujours la tienne, Lupin, reprit Black. On mettra ton nom en premier et tout !

– Je ne suis pas sûr que mettre nos noms dessus soit une bonne idée… », commenta nerveusement Peter.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Nos surnoms alors.

– On n’a pas de surnoms, répliqua Remus. Enfin, on peut dire que j’en ai un, en quelque sorte… mais j’veux pas écrire _Lupin le Barjo_ là-dessus. »

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire et après cela, Remus décida que leur dévoiler son secret n’était pas si mal. Il était en fait soulagé ; il avait commencé à se demander si ce n’était pas simplement une lubie bizarre que de suivre et noter tout ce qui se trouvait dans le château, le décortiquer, lui donner du sens. (Même si James, Sirius et Peter semblaient moins intéressés par le processus de création que par la planification de leur prochaine farce grâce à elle.)

Le reste de la soirée se passa sous la cape, à parcourir les couloirs. Selon Remus, la cape n’était pas réellement nécessaire, car ils prévoyaient tous d’être de retour avant le couvre-feu. Mais James et Sirius ne manquaient jamais une occasion de transformer le moindre voyage en une véritable mission, et Peter aimait juste se faufiler sans être vu. Il comprit son utilité cependant lorsque Sirius sortit de sa poche cinq bombabouses avec lesquelles ils s’amusèrent en chemin, se faufilant derrière des couples qui se bécotaient sans se douter de rien, ou les déposant dans les poches d’élèves plus âgés qui se pressaient vers la bibliothèque. 

Remus leur montra ce sur quoi il avait travaillé jusqu’à présent, les passages et les raccourcis qu’il avait découverts, et même quelques-unes de ses cachettes (pas toutes, bien sûr, juste au cas où). Il finit par leur parler de son projet de jeter un sort de pistage sur Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, pour qu’il puisse la voir arriver. Ils adorèrent cette idée.

« Pourquoi s’arrêter là ? murmura Sirius alors qu’ils retournaient dans la salle commune en fin de soirée. Pourquoi ne pas pister tout le monde ?

– Tout le monde ?

– Ouais, comme ça on saurait si quelqu’un approche, on pourrait s’enfuir sans jamais se faire prendre.

– Je sais pas », répondit Remus, mal à l’aise avec cette idée.

Que se passerait-il si ses amis le voyaient se rendre jusqu’au Saule cogneur tous les mois ? Combien de temps leur faudrait-il avant qu’ils décident de le suivre et se fassent tuer ? Pour la première fois, Remus se rendit compte que la carte n’était peut-être pas aussi inoffensive qu’il l’avait d’abord cru.

Mais James et Peter étaient déjà en train de dire à Sirius à quel point c’était une excellente idée, imaginaient pouvoir voir ce que Dumbledore faisait toute la journée, ou les endroits où Rogue se cachait.

Remus était totalement convaincu qu’avec suffisamment de temps, Sirius Black et James Potter pouvaient parvenir à faire et obtenir tout ce qu’ils voulaient. C’était simplement quelque chose qui était en eux. Il espérait juste que cette fois-ci, il leur faudrait beaucoup (vraiment beaucoup) de temps pour réussir à faire ce qu’ils avaient en tête.


	18. Première année : Révisions

Le temps sembla s’accélérer après l’anniversaire de Remus. Les jours s’allongèrent et le printemps prit ses droits sur le château, l’inondant de soleil et d’air frais après le long hiver. Les examens étaient imminents et Remus surmonta enfin son anxiété à la perspective de lire en public, passant de plus en plus de temps à la bibliothèque. Au lieu d’élaborer de nouveaux plans et de nouvelles farces, les maraudeurs passaient leurs soirées à s’entraîner à lancer des sortilèges et à s’interroger sur les ingrédients des potions.

Sirius et James prenaient les examens très au sérieux, c’était une compétition pour eux. Même s’ils l’auraient nié tous deux avec véhémence, Remus soupçonnait leur désir à tous les deux de défendre leur honneur de sang pur. C’était une attitude bien trop ancrée dans toute l’école, même chez les enseignants. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas ; même s’il n’obtenait pas la plus haute note dans toutes les matières, il avait de meilleurs résultats que jamais. Et il était vraiment heureux de ne pas avoir de famille pour lui mettre la pression.

La pression exercée sur Peter n’était que trop évidente. Il n’était en aucun cas un mauvais élève ; en Biologie et en Astronomie, il s’est même épanoui et battait souvent James. Mais il était nerveux et cela avait tendance à affecter son jeu de baguette, rendant ses incantations inconstantes. Peter ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa famille, mais il recevait beaucoup de lettres de leur part et Remus avait remarqué que James était prudent sur le sujet.

« Il faut quelle note au minimum pour passer l’année ? demandait désespérément le garçon au moins quatre fois par jour.

– Peter, calme-toi, l’apaisait James. Tu vas t’en sortir. Tu pourrais réciter tes cours même à l’envers maintenant, il suffit de revoir la pratique.

– On ne peut pas lui reprocher d’être un peu nerveux, chuchota un jour Sirius à Remus alors que les deux autres étaient trop loin pour les entendre. Juste le siècle dernier, il y a eu au moins douze cracmols dans la famille Pettigrow.

– Des cracmols ?

– Des sorciers qui n’ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, expliqua patiemment Sirius. Tu sais que les familles moldues ont parfois des enfants sorciers ? Ça marche aussi dans l’autre sens ; personne n’aime beaucoup en parler. Mon grand-grand-oncle avait cette théorie dingue selon laquelle les moldus échangeaient leurs enfants avec les nôtres pour pouvoir infiltrer le monde des sorciers. C’est complètement débile, évidemment.

– D’accord, répondit Remus en espérant qu’il donnait l’air d’avoir compris tout ce que Sirius venait de dire. Donc c’est pour ça que la magie de Peter est un peu... bancale ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas s’ils peuvent vraiment prouver l’existence d’un gène cracmol qui se transmettrait dans une famille. Mais c’est la raison pour laquelle les Pettigrow ne font pas partie des vingt-huit sacrés. »

Remus soupira fortement, fixant Sirius de son regard le plus cinglant.

« _Tu sais_ que je sais pas ce que c’est. »

Sirius avait un petit sourire en coin.

« Bah j’en sais rien, Lupin… Avec toutes ces lectures que tu fais ces jours-ci… Ça fait du bien de savoir qu’il y a encore des choses que je sais et que tu ne sais pas. »

Remus renifla en réponse, retournant à son travail. Sirius reprit rapidement, comme s’il répugnait de perdre l’attention de l’autre garçon :

« Les vingt-huit sacrés sont les plus purs des sang-purs. Les dernières familles “non souillées” qu’il reste. »

Remus lui jeta un autre regard mauvais. Sirius leva les mains en l’air, s’empressant d’ajouter :

« Leurs mots, pas les miens ! Tu sais que je ne crois pas à ces conneries de pureté du sang.

– C’est vrai. » Remus leva un sourcil. « Mais les Black sont en haut de la liste, je parie.

– En fait, répondit Sirius, les yeux brillants d’humour, ce sont les Abbot. C’est par ordre alphabétique. »

Remus grogna et retourna à ses révisions de Potions.

* * *

Les examens ne figuraient pas en tête de la liste des préoccupations de Remus. Il était relativement sûr de s’en sortir. Il avait même vérifié le règlement des examens (qui faisait cinq mètres de parchemin) pour être certain que l’utilisation du sortilège _Scriboclara_ qui lui permettait de mettre de l’ordre dans son écriture était accepté. (C’était le cas, à condition que l’élève soit capable d’exécuter le sort par lui-même ; Remus utilisait ce sort depuis novembre et n’avait pas d’inquiétude à ce sujet.)

Deux choses préoccupaient Remus bien plus que ses examens. D’abord, il y avait la triste certitude qu’il devrait retourner à Saint-Edmond en juin. Bien qu’il n’ait été parti que quelques mois, la différence entre Saint-Edmund et Poudlard semblait aussi grande que celle entre le monochrome et le multicolore. Alors que les autres élèves attendaient avec joie un été long et chaud, rempli de voyages à l’étranger, de détente et de grâce machinées, Remus se préparait à l’exil. Ils n’étaient pas autorisés à faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard avant l’âge de dix-sept ans, ce qui signifiait qu’en plus de perdre le contact avec ses amis, Remus ne serait plus capable de lire. Pour lui, l’été s’annonçait long, vide et désolant, ponctué de longues nuits de colère enfermées dans sa cellule.

Et il y avait le deuxième problème de Remus, prêt comme toujours à pointer son museau laid et poilu. Comme l’avait prédit Madame Pomfresh, depuis que Remus avait eu douze ans, ses transformations étaient devenues bien, bien pires. Il n’y avait aucune explication à cela dans les livres qu’il lisait, à part quelques mots vagues sur l’adolescence et la puberté. Alors qu’auparavant, il en ressortait avec quelques marques de dents et de griffes, du genre de celles laissées par un chiot enjoué qui ne voulait pas vraiment faire de mal, il se réveillait maintenant avec des entailles profondes et furieuses qui saignaient abondamment jusqu’à ce que Pomfresh arrive pour les soigner. L’agonie de la transformation elle-même atteignait des niveaux presque intolérables et il se sentait souvent malade pendant des heures avant que la lune ne se lève.

Pour aggraver les choses, Remus passait de plus en plus de temps à l’infirmerie et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de l’expliquer. Ses amis avaient commencé à s’interroger à haute voix sur ce qui pouvait bien l’affecter, parfois en suggérant qu’il simulait pour sécher les cours, d’autres fois en le taquinant sur le fait qu’il était contagieux.

Au moins, à Saint-Edmund, il n’avait pas d’amis qui se souciaient de l’endroit où il allait chaque mois.

Sirius n’avait manifestement pas non plus hâte d’être à l’été. Il devenait étonnement silencieux chaque fois qu’on lui parlait des vacances, ses yeux s’assombrissant, la couleur quittant son visage. James les avait tous invités à rester chez lui aussi longtemps qu’ils le désiraient, mais Sirius restait pessimiste.

« Tu sais qu’ils ne me laisseront jamais, soupira-t-il.

– Mais on ne sait jamais ! »

James passa un bras autour de son ami. Ils étaient assis ensemble sur le grand canapé de la salle commune, Peter dans un fauteuil, concentré à transformer une banane en pantoufle, sans résultat. Remus était allongé sur le tapis devant la cheminée, sur le ventre. Il avait une entaille dans le dos qui ne se refermait pas correctement, même après les soins de Madame Pomfresh, et il avait constaté que c’était la seule position qui n’était pas douloureuse.

Sirius ne voulait manifestement pas se faire de faux espoirs.

« Ils n’accepteront jamais. Le mariage de Bellatrix est en juin, vous pouvez parier que je serai obligé d’être présent à toutes leurs conneries de cérémonies.

– On a reçu une invitation, dit soudain Peter en levant les yeux de sa pantoufle (qui était encore jaune vif et spongieuse). On se verra probablement à ce moment-là.

– Ouais, super. » Sirius souffla si fort que ses longs cheveux se dressèrent sur son front. « Si je n’ai pas été transformé en triton. Ou enfermé dans un tableau pour l’été. Ils ont fait ça à Andromeda une fois, elle n’a plus jamais été la même depuis. Elle déteste les tableaux sorciers maintenant.

– Après le mariage, dit James en essayant avec tact de détourner la conversation de la famille Black. On trouvera une solution. Je t’aiderai à t’échapper de là s’il le faut, je le jure. »

Sirius sourit à James et James sourit en retour. Leurs expressions se reflétaient parfaitement et Remus ressentit une pointe de solitude. Il savait que les problèmes familiaux de Sirius allaient eu delà du fait qu’il était le vilain petit canard envoyé à Gryffondor. Il y avait évidemment les cicatrices que Sirius lui avait montrées en septembre, mais pour Remus, elles étaient parfaitement normales. La directrice le battait s’il faisait des bêtises et il avait souvent reçu des coups de canne de ses professeurs moldus. Il n’y avait aucune raison pour lui de soupçonner que la vie de Sirius chez lui était hors du commun.

James en savait manifestement beaucoup plus à ce sujet. Remus le savait, car c’était la seule chose dont Potter ne se moquait jamais à propos de Sirius : sa famille. Ils parlaient beaucoup la nuit, tous les deux. Remus avait entendu Sirius pleurer plus d’une fois, et quand c’était le cas, il fallait toujours qu’il se retienne pour ne pas jeter un sort de silence. Il détestait le bruit des sanglots et pleurait rarement lui-même.

« Toi aussi, Lupin, disait James.

– Hein ? »

Remus s’extirpa de ses pensées. Il étira prudemment son dos et essaya de ne pas grimacer lorsqu’une décharge de douleur lui déchira le dos.

« Tu devrais venir et rester pendant l’été. On a beaucoup de place et ma mère voudra bien.

– J’peux pas », répondit Remus en secouant la tête, les yeux toujours baissés vers son livre. Son dos était en feu. « La directrice ne m’autorisera pas. C’est la loi moldue : tuteur légal et tout ça… 

– Il y a bien un moyen de la contourner, répondit James, confiant. Vous allez venir chez moi tous les deux, ok ? Je ferai tout pour ça. »

Remus lui sourit, mais il savait que James ne pourrait rien faire. Comme toujours, il y aurait la pleine lune chaque mois et elle ne lui laisserait pas assez de répit, même pour une semaine à la fin de l’été. Et dans tous les cas, la directrice ne le laisserait jamais y aller.

« Je crois que j’ai réussi ! s’écria soudain Peter, brandissant sa pantoufle jaune vif en l’air.

– Bien joué, Pete, dit mollement Sirius. Essaie-la pour voir si elle te va. »

Remus s’assit, son dos maintenant vraiment douloureux. En se redressant, il sentit le sang chaud couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale et s’infiltrer dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il se leva précipitamment.

– Eurk ! glapit Peter en retirant de la pantoufle son pied nu recouvert de banane écrasée gluante.

James éclata de rire, ses lunettes tombant de travers.

« Il plaisantait, Pete ! Tu dois arrêter de faire des trucs juste parce qu’on te le dit.

– Ça va, Lupin ? »

Sirius avait levé les yeux vers lui. Remus tergiversait, debout sur le tapis. Il devait aller à l’infirmerie immédiatement, mais il ne savait pas quelle excuse inventer.

« Ouais, j’étais juste en train de penser que... que j’irais bien faire un tour.

– Où ça ? C’est bientôt le couvre-feu. » Le visage de Sirius s’illumina. « Tu mijotes un truc ?

– Nan, nan, rien... C’est juste comme ça…

– On vient ! » James se leva lui aussi. « Je vais chercher la cape.

– Non ! » cria Remus.

Ils se figèrent tous, même Peter qui était en train d’enlever la banane entre ses orteils.

« Je…, balbutia Remus, je me sens pas bien. Je veux juste aller voir Madame Pomfresh, c’est tout.

– D’accord. » James leva doucement les mains. « Pas besoin de t’énerver. Tu veux qu’on vienne avec toi quand même ?

– Je t’accompagne », déclara Sirius sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Il se leva et attrapa Remus par le coude, le tirant vers le trou du portrait avant que les deux autres ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit.

« Sirius..., commença Remus une fois qu’ils furent dans le couloir désert.

– C’est bon, Lupin, je t’accompagne seulement jusque là-bas. Je n’irai pas avec toi à l’intérieur ou quoi que ce soit. »

Remus le fixa, confus, puis hocha la tête et commença à marcher aussi vite que son mal de dos le lui permettait. Il connaissait Sirius suffisamment bien maintenant pour savoir qu’il ne changerait pas d’avis même s’il insistait. Peter aurait laissé ses nerfs prendre le dessus et aurait fait demi-tour en courant. James aurait sûrement respecté son souhait. Mais Sirius… Sirius devait toujours pousser plus loin.

« Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en le regardant. Tu marches bizarrement.

– Je me sens pas très bien », grinça Remus à travers ses dents.

Il espérait que Sirius penserait qu’il était en colère contre lui et qu’il ne réaliserait qu’en fait, il luttait de toutes ses forces pour contenir un grognement de douleur.

« Ok », répondit doucement Sirius.

Ils continuèrent leur marche en silence. Lorsqu’ils atteignirent enfin l’infirmerie, ils restèrent quelques minutes dehors, embarrassés, les yeux ambrés de Remus fixant le regard bleu de Sirius comme s’il le mettait au défi de poser une seule question.

« J’espère que ça va aller mieux, fut tout ce que dit Sirius. On pourra venir te voir, demain, si tu n’es pas sorti ?

– Je pense », répondit prudemment Remus.

Il essaya de hausser les épaules, puis grimaça. L’expression de Sirius ne changea pas.

« Prends soin de toi, Lupin », dit-il tout bas avant de se retourner et de reprendre le chemin inverse d’un pas rapide.

Remus le regarda partir, jusqu’à ce qu’il tourne à l’angle du couloir. Il eut un pressentiment étrange et s’attendit à ce que Sirius lui jette un dernier regard avant de disparaître. Il ne le fit pas et Remus ne put s’empêcher d’être bizarrement déçu. Mais il aurait dû le savoir : Sirius Black n’était jamais prévisible.

Il frissonna légèrement, à cause de la douleur croissante, mais aussi d’autre chose. Puis il poussa la porte de l’infirmerie.


	19. Première année : Fin d'année

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La première année touche à sa fin...

Remus ne l’avouerait jamais à personne, mais il apprécia vraiment la période des examens à Poudlard. Il n’y eut pas de cours pendant deux semaines et alors que tout le monde courait partout comme des poulets sans tête, Remus se sentait très détendu.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant du reste de ses camarades de classe. Lily Evans s’était mise à tendre des embuscades aux élèves dans la bibliothèque et dans la salle commune, exigeant qu’ils l’interrogent sur les révoltes des gobelins du XVIIIe siècle. Peter semblait se murmurer constamment à lui-même et se tordre les mains en permanence. Marlene McKinnon et Mary McDonald, deux premières années de Gryffondor que Remus essayait généralement d’éviter, ne cessaient de glousser comme des hystériques, leurs fous rires frisant parfois la crise de nerfs. James et Sirius semblaient jouer les casse-cous encore plus que jamais : ils allumaient des pétards sans flamme dans les couloirs et jetaient des sorts de disparition sur les cartables des élèves qui étudiaient tranquillement à la bibliothèque. Remus ne savait dire si les deux garçons ne faisaient que profiter de l’atmosphère d’anxiété générale ou s’ils faisaient cela pour dépenser leur propre énergie nerveuse.

Les élèves les plus âgés n’avaient aucune sympathie pour leurs camarades plus jeunes. Frank Londubat donna plus de retenue pendant la dernière semaine du trimestre qu’il n’en avait donné pendant toute l’année, et menaça même d’enlever cinquante points à Gryffondor si James et Sirius n’arrêtaient pas de faire léviter les encriers de la salle commune. Remus estimait qu’ils s’en tiraient plutôt bien : un soir, Bellatrix Black avait jeté un maléfice sur la moitié des Serpentard parce qu’ils avaient parlé trop fort alors qu’elle étudiait pour ses ASPIC. Ils n’avaient pas pu parler pendant trois jours et Madame Pomfresh avait dû leur faire repousser la langue.

Leur premier examen fut celui de Sortilèges, qui permit à Remus de prendre un bon départ. Tout ce qu’ils eurent à faire fut d’ensorceler une noix de coco pour lui faire danser une gigue irlandaise, ce qu’il trouva très facile. Lui, James et Sirius s’en sortirent sans problème, mais la noix de coco de Peter refusa d’abord de bouger, puis devint ensuite incontrôlable, jusqu’à tomber du bureau en tournoyant, se fracassant sur le sol.

La Métamorphose se passa presque aussi bien, même si le sujet s’avéra plus délicat. Leur tâche consistait à transformer un coléoptère en poivrière. Sirius y parvint en quelques minutes, cachant à peine sa fierté quand McGonagall déclara que c’était la meilleure démonstration de métamorphose à petite échelle qu’elle n’avait jamais vue de la part d’un première année. Le poivrier de Remus n’était pas trop mal, mais il demeura brillant et noir, alors que Sirius avait réussi, Remus ne savait comment, à ce que le sien soit entièrement en verre. James essaya la porcelaine et sembla y être parvenu jusqu’à ce que McGonagall essaie d’en faire sortir du poivre et qu’il déploie ses ailes, s’envolant par la fenêtre en faisant hurler Marlene et Mary. Le poivrier de Peter avait encore des pattes et des antennes, même après une heure.

La Botanique et l’Histoire de la magie étaient des épreuves écrites. Remus se surprit lui-même en rédigeant la plus longue dissertation d’histoire de la classe ; il dut même demander du parchemin supplémentaire à Peter qui était assis à côté de lui. Il y avait finalement beaucoup à dire sur les révoltes des gobelins. Les Potions furent plus faciles qu’il ne l’avait pensé : ils durent préparer de mémoire un remède contre les verrues. Avec sa faculté de mémorisation perfectionnée grâce à des années de pratique, Remus était certain d’avoir tous les ingrédients et toutes les quantités corrects, même si sa préparation manquait de précision.

Entre les examens, Remus profita de ses dernières semaines de liberté soit en se promenant dans les couloirs et en complétant sa carte (quand il était seul), soit en mangeant des glaces au bord du lac (quand les autres étaient avec lui). Il avait récemment trouvé un couloir qui sentait vaguement le chocolat, mais il n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce que cela signifiait ; il était loin des cuisines.

Les journées étaient maintenant bien plus chaudes et lorsque le mois de juin arriva et que les examens prirent fin, les maraudeurs se concentrèrent à nouveau sur leur prochain mauvais coup.

« Il faut que ce soit gros », affirma résolument James. Il faisait toujours des déclarations inutiles de ce genre, attendant ensuite que quelqu’un d’autre lui soumette une idée à approuver. « Ce sera notre dernier tour de piste.

– Pas notre dernier, répondit Sirius en arrachant un brin herbe. On sera de retour dans deux mois.

– Vous, peut-être…, gémit Peter. Je sais que j’ai tout raté. »

James fit un signe de la main, écartant les craintes du garçon. C’était une journée trop chaude et trop paresseuse pour gaspiller son énergie à tenter de le rassurer. Ils se prélassaient près d’un arbre au bord du lac, qui était devenu leur nouvel endroit préféré. Peter était assis à l’ombre des branches, car sa peau pâle brûlait facilement. James et Sirius s’étaient débarrassés de leurs robes et avaient remonté les manches de leurs chemises blanches pour combattre la chaleur. Remus s’était simplement allongé au soleil, sans retirer sa robe pour couvrir ses blessures les plus récentes, et profitait de la chaleur qui caressait ses articulations douloureuses. Il aimait cet endroit parce que le saule cogneur était derrière eux et donc hors de son champ de vision.

« Est-ce qu’il nous reste des bombabouses ? demanda Remus, plissant ses yeux vers le ciel bleu, puis les fermant pour regarder les motifs danser sur sa rétine.

– Ouais, quelques-unes. Mais pas assez pour un gros coup.

– Mais tu veux un coup gros comment, exactement ?

– Plus gros que des bombabouses », répondit James en nettoyant ses lunettes. Il le faisait souvent quand il réfléchissait. « Assez gros pour que tout le monde sache que c’était nous.

– Ils sauront que c’est nous. McGonagall sait toujours », affirma Sirius en se levant et en jetant une pierre en ricochet sur le lac. Elle rebondit cinq fois. Sirius était incroyablement doué pour les ricochets. Il avait cette grâce fluide qui était plus animale qu’humaine. Cela rendait Remus fou. Après tout, c’était lui qui n’était pas strictement humain, et il avait la grâce naturelle d’un veracrasse.

« Ils pourraient penser que c’est les Prewett, répliqua James. Ils ont été meilleurs que nous toute l’année.

– Mais rien ne bat les lutins ! » se défendit Sirius.

Il lança une autre pierre. Cette fois, au quatrième rebond, un long tentacule argenté sortit de l’eau et la lui renvoya paresseusement. Sirius sourit. 

« Et admets que le coup du poil à gratter était plutôt pas mal, murmura Remus en se couvrant le visage avec son bras.

– C’est clair ! continua Sirius, enthousiaste. On mérite quelques points pour l’ingéniosité sur celui-là.

– Et le nuage de pluie ! » intervint Peter.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux. Remus s’assit. Ils n’avaient pas parlé du tout de l’incident depuis janvier. Peter se mordit la lèvre en réalisant ce qu’il avait dit. Sirius secoua la tête, changeant de sujet :

« Bref. Le fait est que cette année, on a eu tous les quatre plus de retenues que le reste des Gryffondor réunis. Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on fasse de plus, James ? Qu’on signe notre travail ? »

Il arma son bras pour jeter à nouveau sa pierre dans le lac, mais James bondit sur ses pieds et lui attrapa l’épaule, et il la fit tomber.

« Hé ! » Sirius fronça les sourcils, agacé. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! »

James sautillait sur place d’excitation.

« C’est ça ! On _signe notre travail_ !

– On quoi ? » Remus les regarda tous les deux. Il regrettait d’avoir fixé le soleil si longtemps : il voyait flou et commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

« ON SIGNE NOTRE TRAVAIL », répéta James, comme si ses paroles étaient parfaitement sensées et qu’ils étaient tous trop idiots pour comprendre. Il soupira, impatient. « On laisse notre empreinte sur Poudlard ! Littéralement.

– Es-tu en train de dire que nous allons dégrader la propriété de l’école, Potter ? » Sirius arqua un sourcil, la joie éclairant son visage.

« Cela se pourrait, Black. » James remua ses propres sourcils en retour (il ne pouvait pas en lever un seul comme Sirius).

« Eh bien, mon bon ami, il faut que je vous dise… » Sirius sourit, adoptant un accent aristocratique encore plus emprunté que d’habitude.

« Et que voulez-vous me dire, vieille canaille ?

– Je dis que c’est une idée qui m’épate !

– Oh, comme c’est fabuleux !

– Quel sacripant vous faites !

– N’est-il pas ? »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, tombèrent sur le sol et commencèrent à jouer à la bagarre. Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard. Ce genre de choses se produisait de plus en plus souvent : James et Sirius se laissaient emporter dans leurs jeux en oubliant les gens autour d’eux. Remus se leva et alla s’asseoir avec Peter.

« Une idée de ce qu’ils ont en tête ? » demanda-t-il au petit garçon.

Peter avait le visage rouge et le front plissé. Il était clairement en train de réfléchir profondément.

« Ils veulent qu’on écrive nos noms quelque part… Sur les murs ? dit-il lentement.

– Hein ? Comme... le graver dans la pierre ou quelque chose comme ça ? C’est un peu radical, non ? »

Sirius et James continuaient de jouer aux lutteurs. James était plus grand et avait généralement le dessus, mais Sirius savait se battre à la déloyale. Peter haussa les épaules.

« Je ne vois que ça… James veut que ce soit grand… On peut difficilement faire plus grand que les murs de châ… oh… OH ! » Il bondit sur ses pieds. « Les gars ! couina-t-il. J’ai une idée !

– Merde alors ! » James et Sirius s’arrêtèrent aussitôt. James avait bloqué la tête de Sirius, et Sirius avait enroulé sa cheville autour de celle de James, prêt à tirer et à les faire tomber tous les deux. « Tu te sens bien, Pettigrow ?

– La pelouse ! » continua Peter en faisant les cent pas alors qu’il pensait à voix haute. C’est la plus grande toile qu’on puisse trouver, et ça n’aura pas besoin d’être permanent, ça pourrait être… si on utilise une potion de pousse rapide… »

Remus soupira profondément. Pourquoi personne n’était compréhensible aujourd’hui ?

* * *

Ce fut donc poussés par le désir de notoriété de James et le désespoir de faire ses preuves de Peter que le dernier jour du trimestre, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans le parc à la tombée de la nuit. Ils avaient eu deux semaines pour tout planifier : ils avaient amassé des provisions dans la serre et s’étaient entraînés à réaliser plusieurs sortilèges de changement de couleur. Dans l’intervalle, ils avaient appris qu’ils avaient tous réussi leurs examens, même Peter. Remus était arrivé premier en Histoire de la magie et deuxième en Sortilèges (derrière Lily Evans, ce qui n’aurait pas dû tant le contrarier).

« Aïe ! C’était mon pied !

– Désolé !

– J’y vois rien.

– C’est normal quand il fait nuit, idiot.

– Aïe ! C’était _mon_ pied !

– On peut enlever la cape maintenant ?

– Ouais, je pense que c’est bon… »

Ils avaient traîné un lourd sac de graines d’hortensias depuis leur salle commune. Enfin, Remus et Peter l’avaient traîné. Sirius et James avaient décidé qu’ils ouvriraient la voie.

« Bien, dit James tel un homme d’affaires, les mains sur les hanches. On a dit qu’on écrivait “bisous de” ou “de la part de” ?

– “De la part de”, répondit Peter.

– Je préférais “bisous de”, dit Sirius.

– Oooh, ça ne m’étonne pas de toi, Black… » James ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux de Sirius qui grimaça. « Partons pour “bisous de” dans ce cas. Allez, messieurs, au travail ! »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le sac de graines était vide et Remus suivait la piste que les autres avaient tracée en arrosant le sol avec la potion _Poussevite_.

« On est sûrs d’avoir tout bien écrit ? » James se gratta la tête, ce qui désordonna ses cheveux encore davantage.

« Trop tard maintenant, répondit Sirius en essuyant la sueur de son front. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, le soleil se lève. » Il montra du doigt le ciel qui commençait à se teinter de rose.

« Le sort de changement de couleur, vite !

– Je l’ai déjà fait, dit Remus alors qu’il versait les dernières gouttes de potion. Quand elles étaient encore dans le sac.

– Bien vu, Lupin ! » Sirius lui donna une tape sur l’épaule. « Je savais que tu étais le plus logique d’entre nous. »

_Depuis quand_ _?!_ pensa Remus.

« Restons encore un peu, dit James. On peut regarder le soleil se lever.

– Merlin, dit Sirius en riant. Mais quelle tapette. »

Ils ne rentrèrent pas tout de suite au château. Ils observèrent, émerveillés, le soleil rougeoyant montant lentement à l’horizon, inondant le lac immense d’étincelles dorées, puis pâlissant alors qu’il s’élevait plus haut dans le ciel couleur parchemin.

« L’année prochaine sera encore meilleure, les gars. »

James souriait, ses lunettes reflétant le soleil de l’aube alors qu’il passait un bras autour des épaules de Peter et de Sirius. Remus se tenait légèrement en retrait, simplement heureux d’être là, avec eux.

Ils remontèrent au château dans une ambiance étrange et oublièrent presque de remettre la cape. Ils retournèrent à la tour de Gryffondor où James et Peter essayèrent de dormir, mais Remus n’y parvint pas. Sirius avait enfin commencé à faire ses bagages (qu’il avait remis à plus tard depuis une semaine) et jetait négligemment et bruyamment ses affaires dans sa valise. Elle était ornée d’un serpent, comme beaucoup d’objets appartenant à Sirius.

De toute façon, Remus ne voulait pas dormir. Ses dernières heures à Poudlard s’écoulaient si vite, il ne voulait en manquer aucune. Il s’installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda le fruit de leur travail se développer dans l’herbe en dessous. Les graines prenaient déjà racine et poussaient très vite, se tordant et serpentant sur le sol comme dans un film de science-fiction.

« Ça a l’air bien ! » dit Sirius en s’approchant pour regarder. Il avait apparemment fini de faire sa valise, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se fermer correctement. Il s’étira en somnolant et se laissa tomber sur le lit de Remus qui était le plus proche. Il se roula en boule et s’endormit.

Remus le regarda longtemps depuis le rebord de sa fenêtre. Avec ses yeux fermés et dans la douce lumière de l’aube, Sirius semblait plus doux, plus jeune. Remus avait passé toute l’année en admiration devant lui et James ; ils étaient si invincibles, si audacieux. Mais ils n’étaient que des enfants, comme lui. Et quelles que soient les retombées de leur dernière farce, cela n’empêcherait pas le train de venir les chercher demain pour ramener Remus à Saint-Edmund et Sirius là où il vivait ; dans une maison où les portraits lui criaient dessus et où se famille se fichait pas mal qu’il soit le meilleur élève en Métamorphose.

Il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, appuyant son front contre la vitre froide et soupira profondément. C’était un très bon coup, ils devraient tous en être fiers. McGonagall ferait une crise. Dumbledore l’aimerait probablement. Il n’avait pas à se sentir si triste, ce n’était que deux mois…

Quinze mètres plus bas, les hortensias fleurirent finalement, et le cœur de Remus fit une embardée. Les fleurs éclatantes, aux couleurs carmin et or de Gryffondor, traçaient les lettres un peu maladroites de leur message :

À L’ANNÉE PROCHAINE POUDLARD !  
BISOUS DES MARAUDEURS


	20. Eté 1972

Cher Remus,

Comment se passe ton été jusqu’ici ? Le mien est pourri.

La semaine dernière, c’était le mariage de Bellatrix (au moins, elle ne sera pas à Poudlard l’année prochaine). Regulus et moi étions témoins et on devait porter des robes VERTES. Ce n’est définitivement pas ma couleur. Toute ma famille était là, c’était horrible. Tu aurais dû voir ce que Bella avait fait à ses cheveux, elle avait l’air complètement folle. Cissy a teint les siens (en blond pour ressembler à Malefoy, son coincé de petit ami). Je n’arrive pas à croire que ma tante l’ait laissé faire, je parie que ma mère ne me laissera jamais me teindre les cheveux.

J’aimerais qu’on puisse faire de la magie en dehors de l’école, j’ai fait des recherches sur les maléfices dans la bibliothèque de mon père. J’ai d’excellentes choses en réserves pour Servilus l’année prochaine.

James dit que ses parents sont d’accord pour que je vienne chez eux cet été. Les miens ne me laisseront jamais aller chez les Potter, mais ils pourraient m’autoriser à aller chez les Pettigrow, alors j’ai demandé à Pete de m’inviter. James a dit qu’il t’inviterait aussi, j’espère que tu pourras venir. Ce serait génial, comme à l’école.

À bientôt,

Sirius O. Black

* * *

Cher Remus,

J’espère que tu passes un bon été et que les moldus ne t’embêtent pas trop.

Maman et papa disent que tu es le bienvenu si tu veux venir à la maison. Sirius essaie de négocier pour rester tout l’été, ce qui serait génial. Si tu peux venir, réponds à ce hibou dès que possible. Ma mère écrira elle-même une lettre à ta directrice s’il le faut.

À la prochaine,

James

* * *

Cher Remus,

James et Sirius disent qu’ils ont essayé de te contacter, mais que tu n’as pas répondu. Je leur ai dit que tu ne savais peut-être pas comment fonctionnaient les hiboux. Tu attaches simplement la lettre à leur patte, comme nous on l’a fait, puis tu les laisses gérer. Ils arrivent toujours à bon port.

J’espère que tu pourras venir nous voir bientôt.

Peter

* * *

Cher Remus,

Est-ce que ça va ? Nous n’avons pas eu de nouvelles de toi, j’espère que tu n’as pas essayé d’utiliser la poste moldue. Je suis chez James maintenant, c’est génial. Ses parents sont très gentils, rien à voir avec les miens.

James est un peu pénible. Il pense qu’on va tous les deux être pris dans l’équipe de quidditch cette année et il me réveille tous les matins à six heures pour qu’on s’entraîne. Il est complètement fou. Mais c’est assez amusant, et si Gryffondor a besoin d’un batteur, je pourrais tenter les sélections. J’ai hâte de te montrer mon balai, tu pourras l’essayer si tu veux (peut-être que tu aimeras un peu plus voler si tu as un bon équipement).

James pense que ta directrice ne te laissera pas venir. Tu crois que si on écrivait à Dumbledore ou à McGonagall, ils pourraient obtenir la permission ? Tu es un sorcier, après tout. Tu ne devrais pas te retrouver coincé avec des moldus tout l’été.

Si tu ne peux vraiment pas venir, iras-tu sur le Chemin de Traverse pour tes fournitures d’école ? Peut-être qu’on pourra y aller ensemble en août ?

J’espère que tu vas bien.

Sirius O. Black

* * *

Cher Remus,

Ce n’est pas les maraudeurs sans toi, viens s’il te plaît ! Nous avons beaucoup de place, et ça ne dérange pas ma mère. J’entraîne Sirius et Pete au quidditch pour l’année prochaine. Je pense que si on t’aide à surmonter ton problème de vertige, tu pourrais faire un bon batteur. Tu aimes frapper des choses, non ? Tu es probablement le plus fort de nous quatre, donc je pense que c’est logique. Sirius veut aussi être batteur, il peut te montrer comment faire. Je vais voir si mon vieux balai traîne encore dans la remise, tu pourras le prendre !

James

* * *

Cher Remus,

Viens nous sauver du règne de terreur de James. Je ne veux même pas faire partie de l’équipe de quidditch.

Peter

* * *

Cher Remus,

J’espère que tu reçois nos lettres. On commence à s’inquiéter pour toi.

Nous sommes allés sur le Chemin de Traverse, c’était génial. La mère de James nous a acheté des glaces et nous a laissés aller où on voulait. On a probablement passé trois heures au magasin de quidditch. Je voulais vraiment aller dans le Londres moldu et trouver un magasin de disques, mais on n’avait pas le droit de quitter le Chemin.

Andromeda m’a envoyé un nouvel album. Merlin, tu dois vraiment l’écouter, Lupin ! C’est mieux qu’ _Electric Warrior_. Mieux que TOUT. Je suis sûr que le chanteur est un sorcier… Tu as déjà entendu parler de David Bowie ?

Passes-tu un bon été ? Comment c’est d’être de retour là-bas ?

Écris-nous vite !

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Chair Sirius,_

_Sil te plait, ne m’envoi plus de lettre. Je peux pas les lire et les hibous énèrve la directrice._

_On se voit dans le train._

_Remus_


	21. Deuxième année : Regulus Black

_Metal Guru, could it be?_  
You’re gonna bring my baby to me  
She’ll be wild, y’know a rock n roll child…

Remus agrippait si fort les poignées de sa vieille valise abîmée que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Son estomac faisait des soubresauts alors qu’il observait la foule animée. Cette fois-ci, la directrice l’avait laissé traverser la barrière, bien qu’elle ait détourné le regard à la dernière minute, terrifiée. Elle était maintenant loin derrière, du côté moldu de la plateforme, et il n’aurait pas à la revoir pendant dix mois.

La veille, il avait fait un terrible cauchemar dans lequel il arrivait à King’s Cross mais ne parvenait pas à se rendre sur le quai 9 ¾. Rien de tout cela n’avait été réel : la magie, les baguettes, les sorciers, ses amis. Mais Remus essaya de chasser ces images de son esprit alors qu’il regardait avec impatience autour de lui à la recherche d’un visage familier.

« Alors ils t’ont vraiment laissé revenir ? l’interpela une voix froide. Les critères de sélection sont vraiment de plus en plus bas. »

Remus sentit ses épaules se crisper. Pourquoi la première personne qu’il rencontrait devait être Rogue ?!

« Va te faire voir, Servilus », cracha-t-il.

Il carra les épaules, se tourna pour faire face au Serpentard et lui adressa son regard le plus mauvais.

« Eurk, qu’est-ce que c’est que cette odeur ? » demanda Rogue de sa voix traînante en plissant son gros nez.

Remus devint cramoisi. Il puait l’antiseptique, il le savait. La directrice avait eu la main un peu trop lourde ce matin.

« Je t’ai dit d’aller te faire voir ! » persifla Remus les dents serrées et en levant les poings.

Il vit Severus reculer légèrement. Remus était conscient de l’image qu’il renvoyait. Il avait passé deux mois sans magie, entouré de garçons plus grands et plus forts que Rogue. Il était tendu comme un piège à ours, prêt à frapper à la moindre provocation.

« Hé, crâne d’œuf ! » Une autre voix s’éleva au-dessus de la foule. Un garçon avec des lunettes et des cheveux noirs de jais ébouriffés était penché par la fenêtre de l’un des wagons et lui faisait des signes de la main.

Remus sourit, oubliant qu’il essayait d’effrayer Severus, et lui fit signe en retour. Il se frotta la tête inconsciemment. Ses cheveux avaient poussé pendant qu’il était à Poudlard, mais la directrice les avait complètement rasés dès son retour à Saint-Edmund, et il ressemblait de nouveau à un voyou.

Jetant un dernier regard hostile vers Rogue, Remus prit sa valise et se dépêcha de monter dans le train, se faufilant parmi les autres élèves pour atteindre le wagon où ses amis l’attendaient.

« Lupin ! » Peter se leva d’un bond, excité. Mais il sembla ne pas savoir quoi faire une fois sur ses pieds ; ils n’allaient certainement pas s’enlacer comme des filles et apparemment, les poignées de main n’étaient pas de mise. À la place, Pettigrow lui tapota maladroitement le bras.

« Salut les gars, leur dit Remus en s’asseyant, souriant tellement qu’il en avait mal aux joues. Comment ça va ?

– C’est nous qui devrions te demander ! répondit James en lui frappant le bras. Pas un seul hibou de tout l’été ! »

Remus jeta un regard furtif à Sirius. Il n’avait apparemment pas parlé de la lettre qu’il lui avait envoyée.

« Tu sais que je suis quasiment un moldu pendant les vacances, répondit-il. Je n’avais même pas accès à ma valise pour faire mes devoirs, ils l’ont confisquée. »

Ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai : Remus avait demandé à la directrice de mettre ses affaires scolaires sous clé, terrifié à l’idée que les autres garçons puissent les voler. Quant à ses devoirs, il ne les avait pas faits parce qu’il n’en avait pas été capable.

Il y eut un reniflement dédaigneux dans un coin du compartiment. Remus leva les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Assis sur le siège à côté de Sirius, il y avait un autre garçon, plus jeune, avec les mêmes yeux bleus océan, les mêmes longs cheveux noirs et les mêmes traits caractéristiques des Black : des lèvres pleines et des pommettes qui pourraient couper du verre.

« Voici Reg. » Sirius fit un signe de tête désinvolte dans sa direction. « Dis bonjour, Reggie.

– C’est _Regulus_ , corrigea le garçon d’un air irrité et de sa haute voix au fort accent aristocratique.

– Mon frère adoré, précisa Sirius en levant un sourcil en direction des trois autres.

– Salut Regulus. » James lui sourit et lui offrit une main amicale. « Je suis James.

– Potter… »

Regulus regarda sa main comme si elle était sale. Sirius lui donna une claque sur la tête.

« Arrête de jouer au petit con, lui dit-il d’un ton sec. Ce sont mes amis.

– Je ne voulais _pas_ m’asseoir ici, répondit Regulus. C’est toi qui m’as obligé.

– Oh bah vas-y, casse-toi, alors. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis donné cette peine. »

Regulus se leva, impassible, et sortit du compartiment en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Wow, il a vraiment ce charme spécifique de la famille Black », commenta James en souriant.

Sirius secoua la tête, l’air désespéré, et posa un pied sur la banquette d’en face en appuyant un coude contre la vitre. Le sifflet retentit et le train s’ébranla pour quitter la gare.

« Je n’aurais pas dû m’attendre à autre chose, marmonna Sirius. Ils lui ont totalement lavé le cerveau. Et il est énervé contre moi. Je n’aurais pas dû être absent tout l’été.

– Tu crois qu’il sera à Serpentard, alors ? demanda James.

– Probablement. » Le regard de Sirius s’assombrit. « Il sait que je ne lui adresserai plus la parole si c’est le cas. Je préfère encore qu’il termine à Poufsouffle. »

Remus trouva cela un peu dur. Certes, il n’aimait pas Rogue et Mulciber, et oui, ils avaient fait pas mal de farces aux Serpentard, mais il n’avait jamais détesté cette maison comme Sirius. Il n’aurait certainement pas renié son propre frère simplement à cause d’un uniforme légèrement différent. La seule chose que Remus reprochait aux Serpentard, c’était l’attitude snob qu’avaient la plupart d’entre eux (et Sirius, James et Peter étaient tout aussi snobs, même s’ils ne s’en rendaient pas compte.)

Il s’extirpa de ses pensées alors que le train commençait à prendre de la vitesse en quittant Londres, et il put enfin se détendre en réalisant qu’il retournait bel et bien à Poudlard et que la magie était désormais officiellement autorisée. Il ouvrit sa valise et saisit sa baguette pour la première fois depuis des mois. Remus n’avait pas osé toucher à quoi que ce soit de magique depuis la fin du trimestre, mais maintenant, il pouvait sortir un de ses livres d’occasion (Dumbledore les avait envoyés la semaine précédente) et lancer rapidement _Letiuncula Magna_. Il fit semblant de se gratter l’oreille avec sa baguette et murmura la formule dans un souffle. Sirius avait dû voir ce qu’il faisait, car il sauta pour descendre son balai du porte-bagages, distrayant James et Peter. Remus posa son regard sur le livre, son cœur battant la chamade. Les mots résonnèrent dans son esprit comme des notes de musique, et il pouvait enfin lire à nouveau.

L’été avait été incroyablement ennuyeux. Il avait essayé de lire certains des livres qui traînaient à Saint-Edmund, mais sans magie, c’était trop frustrant. Il avait lu très lentement chacune des lettres de ses amis, mais il avait été bien trop embarrassé pour tenter d’écrire à quelqu’un d’autre que Sirius. Il avait dû faire profil bas au maximum et Remus avait passé des journées entières sans parler à personne ; on avait dit aux autres garçons qu’il était parti dans un pensionnat privé, payé par l’héritage de son père. Bien sûr, cela avait fait de lui une cible privilégiée, et avec les pleines lunes de plus en plus difficiles, Remus avait passé une grande partie de l’été couvert de bleus.

Les pleines lunes étaient une autre raison pour laquelle il était soulagé de retourner à Poudlard, là où Madame Pomfresh, l’infirmière de l’école, était non seulement plus sympathique que la directrice, mais aussi bien mieux qualifiée pour gérer les spécificités de sa condition. La directrice avait été horrifiée de voir les nouvelles blessures que Remus s’infligeait chaque mois et le traitait comme s’il le faisait délibérément, juste pour l’ennuyer. Cela avait été bien pire que l’été précédent, où il s’en était tiré avec quelques égratignures et contusions chaque nuit. À présent, sous ses vêtements moldus, Remus était presque entièrement recouvert de bandages et de sparadraps qui tiraient et l’irritaient chaque fois qu’il bougeait. Il espérait pouvoir se faufiler jusqu’à l’infirmerie juste après leur arrivée.

Sirius et James étaient occupés à raconter leur été à Remus, et Peter intervenait ici et là, toujours prêt à rappeler que la plupart du temps, ils avaient été tous les trois. Il semblait qu’ils avaient tous passé des vacances fantastiques, bien que surtout constituées de quidditch. Les parents de James possédaient un chalet au bord de la mer, en plus de ce que James appelait leur _maison habituelle_ près de Londres. Les trois garçons avaient campé sur la plage, pêché, fait voler des cerfs-volants et préparé leurs farces pour l’année à venir. Ils en parlèrent avec enthousiasme pendant si longtemps que Remus eut envie de leur dire à tous de se taire.

Il se sentit un peu mieux quand le chariot à friandise arriva. James et Sirius mirent en commun leur argent de poche et en achetèrent assez pour nourrir la moitié de la maison Gryffondor. Remus ne s’en plaignit pas ; comme d’habitude, il était affamé.

* * *

Remus était vraiment content de s’être empiffré dans le train, car il avait oublié comment la cérémonie de répartition était longue et ennuyeuse, surtout quand on n’y participait pas. Regulus fut bien sûr envoyé à Serpentard, ce qui n’étonna personne sauf Sirius. Remus l’entendit expirer fortement, l’air incrédule. Le plus jeune des frères Black se précipita pour rejoindre ses pairs, dont Narcissa qui arborait désormais un insigne de préfet en argent ainsi qu’une nouvelle coiffure blond platine.

Severus donna une tape dans le dos de Regulus en ricanant, le regard rivé sur la table des Gryffondor.

« C’est quoi son problème ?! soupira Peter quand la nourriture apparut enfin. Ok, on lui a fait quelques blagues stupides. Mais il pourrait s’en remettre !

– Je pense que c’est d’Evans dont il a besoin de se remettre », dit James, affichant un air pensif qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ils le regardèrent tous avec confusion. « Oh allez, c’est évident ! ajouta-t-il en souriant. Le petit Servilus est clairement amoureux de notre poil de carotte Gryffondor. »

Il fit un clin d’œil à Lily qui lui lança un regard dégoûté et lui tourna résolument le dos pour continuer sa conversation avec Marlene.

« Alors, juste parce qu’on a la gonzesse qui lui plaît dans notre maison, il va nous emmerder pendant les six prochaines années ? » demanda Sirius, l’air sceptique.

Remus lui jeta un coup d’œil. _Gonzesse_ ?! Sirius n’était pas le genre de garçon qui appelait les filles _gonzesses_ ; il était trop bien élevé pour ça. Où avait-il bien pu entendre ça ?

« C’est exactement ça, confirma James, l’air très fier de lui.

– Non. » Sirius secoua la tête. « Personne ne pourrait se mettre dans un état pareil juste pour une fille. »

Remus l’approuva intérieurement. Mais Potter ne sembla pas s’offusquer de voir ses théories remises en cause. Il haussa les épaules, piquant sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre rôtie.

« Si tu le dis. Peut-être qu’il n’a tout simplement pas digéré la fois où Remus lui a mis son poing dans la tronche, alors… »

Sirius rit à ce souvenir, et son air morose s’envola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les paroles au début du chapitre sont tirées de la chanson "Metal Guru" de T. Rex.


	22. Deuxième année : The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde !  
> Juste un mot pour vous dire que le rythme de publication va certainement ralentir et devenir un peu plus aléatoire les prochains jours. J'ai jusqu'ici profité du confinement pour traduire les premiers chapitres le plus vite possible, mais déconfinement oblige, ma vie professionnelle (un peu chaotique) va me laisser beaucoup moins de temps...  
> J'essaye quand même de faire au plus vite, sans m'imposer de jour de publication ou de nombre de chapitres par semaine parce que ne sais absolument pas comment je vais pouvoir gérer mon temps dans les jours à venir. Ce sera donc un peu la surprise en attendant de trouver un rythme de croisière. Je suis désolée pour ça...  
> Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture pour la suite !

Lorsqu’il alla finalement la voir, Madame Pomfresh fut horrifiée par l’état dans lequel se trouvait le corps maigre et meurtri de Remus.

« Qu’est-ce que cette femme t’a _fait_?! haleta-t-elle, tremblante de colère.

– Oh non, j’ai fait tout ça moi-même », répondit Remus en faisant un geste ironique vers sa poitrine nue.

L’infirmière laissa échapper un son désapprobateur, lui enlevant un autre pansement.

« Oui, mais elle n’a presque rien fait pour te soigner... J’ignorais que la médecine moldue était si primitive ! Ce sont des blessures magiques, elles ont besoin de soins magiques ! »

Remus hocha la tête, fatigué. Il s’était habitué au carnage, maintenant ; la douleur s’était installée dans ses épaules comme un lourd fardeau… Fardeau qu’il allait simplement devoir s’habituer à porter. La vie était pleine de limites, la sienne en avait tout simplement plus que les autres. C’était peut-être pour cela qu’il était si attiré par James et Sirius.

Madame Pomfresh voulut le garder en observation pour la nuit, mais il refusa d’un ton bougon. La pleine lune était dans deux semaines et il voulait dormir dans son propre lit autant que possible.

Il retourna lentement dans la salle commune, même s’il ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien depuis un mois : Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné une potion qui l’aidait à se détendre et il se sentait agréablement léger. Cependant, il n’avait aucune chance de passer un après-midi tranquille, car lorsque Remus arriva au dortoir, il trouva Sirius assis sur son lit, son tourne-disque et ses albums tout neufs éparpillés autour de lui.

« Lupin ! l’interpella-t-il tout sourire et tout excité. Il faut que tu écoutes ça !

– Merci Merlin, te voilà, grogna James depuis son lit où il feuilletait un magazine de quidditch. Il nous a bassinés avec ce chanteur moldu tout l’été.

– Il n’est _pas_ moldu ! rétorqua Sirius d’un ton sec, les mains sur les hanches. C’est forcément un sorcier. Forcément ! Il faut voir les vêtements qu’il porte... »

Remus traversa la pièce et prit la pochette du disque. Il sourit, un peu surpris.

« Oh, Bowie ! Ouais, j’aime bien. Mais je ne pense pas qu’il soit sorcier. » Sirius semblait légèrement déçu qu’il ait déjà entendu parler de lui, alors il s’empressa d’expliquer : « J’ai beaucoup entendu _Starman_ à la radio, mais personne à Saint-Eddy n’avait l’album ! »

Rassuré, Sirius installa le disque noir sur la platine et mit l’aiguille en place. James soupira profondément et se leva, quittant la pièce, son magazine sous le bras. Sirius l’ignora, scrutant le visage de Remus avec enthousiasme alors que le lent battement de tambour commençait. Remus s’assit sur le bord du lit et ferma les yeux pour écouter.

« _Pushing through the market square (En passant sur la place du marché)_

_So many mothers sighing (Tellement de mères qui soupiraient)_

_News had just come over (Les nouvelles venaient d’arriver)_

_We had five years left of crying…_ » _(Il nous restait cinq ans pour pleurer…)_

Ce n’était pas comme _Electric Warrior_. C’était plus sombre, plus morose. Remus aimait beaucoup. Il y avait une histoire à l’intérieur, même s’il n’était pas sûr d’en comprendre tous les éléments. Alors que les dernières mesures de _Rock_ _’n’roll Suicide_ résonnaient encore, Sirius releva l’aiguille.

« Écoute encore _Suffragette City_ , c’est ma préférée ! »

Remus sourit ; il aurait pu le deviner. C’était tapageur et brut, et on pouvait danser dessus. « _This mellow thigh’d chick’s just put my spine outta place…_ »

Pour sa part, qu’il préférait _Moonage Daydream_ parce que c’était bizarre et planant. Ou _Lady Stardust_ , parce que pour une raison inexplicable, elle lui rappelait Sirius. « _His long black hair, his animal grace; the boy in the bright blue jeans…_ » _(Ses longs cheveux noirs, sa grâce animale_ _; le garçon au jean bleu vif…)_ Remus écarta rapidement cette pensée, certain que Sirius l’aurait trouvée à mourir de rire.

Quand ils eurent réécouté l’album jusqu’au bout, puis rejoué leurs morceaux préférés, c’était presque l’heure du dîner. Ils étaient assis les jambes croisées sur le lit et lisaient les notes d’accompagnement de l’album.

« Ok, peut-être que c’est un sorcier, concéda Remus, rêveur. Il n’est pas comme un moldu normal.

– J’te l’avais dit ! » Sirius souriait d’un air triomphant. « Je vais en acheter d’autres, tous ses albums.

– T. Rex en a sorti un nouveau, dit Remus. _Slider_.

– Cool ! J’aurais aimé que Mrs Potter nous laisse quitter le Chemin de Traverse, j’avais même échangé de l’argent moldu à Gringotts.

– C’est quoi le Chemin de Traverse ? » demanda Remus, même s’il pensait en avoir une idée grâce aux lettres qu’il lui avait envoyées pendant l’été.

Les yeux de Sirius s’élargirent, comme ils le faisaient toujours lorsque Remus démontrait son manque choquant de connaissances en matière de sorcellerie.

« Bordel de merde, Lupin, souffla-t-il avec un air désapprobateur. C’est une rue sorcière à Londres. Les Moldus ne peuvent pas y entrer, comme Pré-au-Lard.

– Oh, d’accord. »

Remus ne trouvait pas cela si excitant, il trouvait le shopping vraiment chiant.

« Mais où tu achètes toutes tes affaires ?!

– Quelles affaires ?

– Tes affaires d’école ; tes livres, tes robes... »

Les yeux de Sirius s’attardèrent sur les manches effilochées de la robe noire d’uniforme de Remus. Les siennes étaient toutes neuves, d’une qualité supérieure et légèrement mieux taillées que celles de n’importe quel autre élève.

« D’occasion, je crois, répondit Remus. Dumbledore me les envoie. Je vois pas comment je pourrais aller dans une rue sorcière ; j’suis pas autorisé à aller seul à Londres.

– L’été prochain, dit fermement Sirius, tu dois venir chez James. On pourra t’emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse, tu vas adorer.

– Tu sais que je ne peux pas, dit Remus tout bas, sans le regarder.

– On va arranger ça. Je parlerai à Dumbledore, ou à McGonagall… même au ministre de la magie, s’il le faut ! »

Remus força un sourire, espérant avoir l’air convaincu.

« Ouais, d’accord. Merci, Black. »

* * *

_The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars_ devint la bande sonore du dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor pendant toute la semaine suivante, jusqu’à ce que même James (qui n’avait pas du tout l’oreille musicale) se surpris à fredonner.

Remus ne s’était jamais senti aussi satisfait et à l’aise de toute sa vie. Il était loin de Saint-Edmund, loin des chemises grises et de la directrice, des chambres fermées à clé et des garçons à problèmes qui voulaient le coincer dans les couloirs. Il n’était pas couvert de bandages (du moins, pour le moment) et jusqu’au lundi et le début des cours, il avait tout le temps de lire, d’écouter de la musique et de traîner avec les maraudeurs.

Il passait la plupart de son temps à rattraper son retard dans ses lectures et à faire les devoirs d’été qui leur avaient été donnés. Comme un homme affamé, il dévorait chaque information qui lui était présentée et allait même chercher des livres supplémentaires à la bibliothèque pour approfondir ses recherches.

Il avait dû également avoir plusieurs discussions avec James pour le convaincre qu’il n’avait aucune envie de faire partie de l’équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Remus se contentait de s’asseoir dans les tribunes avec son livre, jetant de temps en temps un coup d’œil vers les trois autres garçons qui faisaient des allers et retours sur leurs balais. Ils étaient tous très bons, mais il était évident, même pour Remus, que James était le meilleur des trois. Il n’avait même pas l’air d’avoir besoin d’un balai : il volait tel un faucon, ses virages étaient fluides, ses plongeons incroyablement vifs. Remus n’avait pas assisté à beaucoup de matchs de quidditch en première année, mais il était certain que James gagnerait sa place dans l’équipe.

Sirius était beaucoup plus tapageur dans sa technique de vol ; il n’avait pas moins de talent que James, mais il manquait de discipline. Il était apparu que Black pouvait s’ennuyer facilement ; il pouvait lui aussi voler assez vite quand il le voulait, mais il était plus motivé à faire des loopings et des embardées dangereuses qu’à attraper le souafle ou à repousser les cognards. Il fallait que James lui crie dessus à intervalles réguliers pour qu’il reste concentré sur le jeu. Peter était très bon après un été d’entraînement, mais il était assez lent sur les longues distances ; James décida qu’il serait peut-être meilleur comme gardien.

« Tu agis comme si c’était toi qui allais sélectionner toute l’équipe, s’énerva un jour Sirius alors qu’ils retournaient au château après un entraînement.

– Ils devraient me laisser faire. » James haussa les épaules, comme si c’était évident. « Je suis meilleur qu’au moins la moitié de l’équipe actuelle, et tu es meilleur que les deux batteurs. _Et_ je connais toutes les stratégies de jeu. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Essaie juste de ne pas avoir l’air trop choqué quand ils ne te nommeront pas capitaine. T’es encore qu’en deuxième année. Il n’y avait aucun deuxième année dans l’équipe l’année dernière.

– Aie un peu la foi, Black. »

James lui fit un clin d’œil et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami. Ils avancèrent ensemble, balais à la main. Leurs ombres s’étiraient alors que le soleil se couchait derrière eux, retraçant les contours de leurs silhouettes en or étincelant. Remus les observa, à la traîne et alourdi par ses livres, pensant qu’ils seraient probablement tous surpris si James n’obtenait pas exactement ce qu’il voulait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, la traduction des chansons, c'est un peu une galère... T. Rex et surtout Bowie ont des textes très complexes bourrés de métaphores impossible à traduire quand l'anglais n'est pas sa langue maternelle. J'essaye de faire au mieux mais il manque par exemple dans ce chapitre la traduction d'une phrase de "Suffragette City" (la préférée de Sirius). Mot à mot, c’est difficile de lui donner du sens, mais en gros, ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que Bowie est fou de désir pour une fille aux jolies jambes.  
> Si vous voulez en savoir davantage que mes traductions approximatives, je vous laisse faire des recherches plus approfondies sur Google. ;)


	23. Deuxième année : Frères

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention !  
> Remus a quelques pensées vraiment négatives et sombres dans ce chapitre.

Remus n’avait pas de frère, ou en tout cas, pas à sa connaissance. Il supposait que sa mère avait pu se remarier et donner naissance à quelques beaux, non-sorciers et non-monstrueux enfants. Mais il s’en fichait, il avait accepté son sort depuis longtemps.

James était lui aussi fils unique, ce qui expliquait en partie pourquoi il était si arrogant et si exigeant. Sirius parlait des parents Potter comme s’ils étaient de parfaits saints, mais ils avaient clairement pourri gâté leur fils. Peter avait une sœur qui était beaucoup plus âgée que lui et qui avait déjà quitté Poudlard. Elle était allée à Poufsouffle, mais Peter ne parlait pas beaucoup d’elle. Elle étudiait dans une université moldue, ce qui était apparemment le comble du mauvais goût.

Alors peut-être qu’aucun d’entre eux ne pouvait vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait entre les deux frères Black, ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi ils ne le prirent pas plus au sérieux. Cela commença le matin après la répartition. Au cours du petit-déjeuner, Regulus reçut un cadeau de ses parents : un tout nouveau hibou grand-duc. C’était sa récompense pour avoir été envoyé dans la bonne maison (ce qu’ils apprirent parce que Severus se fit une joie de lire la lettre de Mrs Black suffisamment fort pour être entendu depuis la table des Gryffondor). Sirius fixa son porridge sans répondre à la provocation, mais Remus vit Regulus rougir violemment et essayer d’arracher la lettre des mains de Rogue.

« Tes parents t’ont encore confisqué ta chouette, non ? » demanda sans ménagement Peter.

Sirius hocha la tête, acerbe.

« Ils ont dit que je pourrai l’avoir quand je me serai souvenu de mon devoir envers la famille et quand je commencerai à agir comme un “vrai Black”. J’m’en fous, j’ai pas besoin d’un hibou.

– Mais c’est quoi ton devoir en tant que Black, déjà ? demanda James d’un air songeur et d’une voix forte pour que les Serpentard puissent l’entendre. Traîner avec des pauvres types comme Servilus et Mulciber ? Épouser ta cousine ? »

Sirius releva finalement les yeux vers James, son expression mi-reconnaissante, mi-malicieuse.

« Oh ouais », répondu-il en parlant aussi fort que James. Rogue, Regulus et la plupart des autres Serpentard qui riaient un peu plus tôt s’étaient tu, jetant des regards mauvais vers les deux Gryffondor. Peter s’écarta légèrement d’eux. « La consanguinité et les coups bas sont des aspects essentiels de mon noble héritage. Et m’en prendre à des enfants plus jeunes que moi, bien sûr, tricher, mentir et écarter à coups de maléfices tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de mon chemin vers le pouvoir.

– Bah, mon pote, je suis désolé de te le dire…, dit joyeusement James, mais on dirait que tu n’es pas un Black du tout.

– Bonté divine, la main de Sirius s’envola vers son visage pour feindre la surprise. Mais _qui suis-je_ ?

– C’est évident, répondit James en haussant les épaules. Tu es un maraudeur. »

Sirius se mit à rire, tout comme la plupart des Gryffondor assis autour d’eux.

Remus, qui avait vu la main de Severus attraper sa baguette, s’empara rapidement de la sienne, parcourant dans sa tête la liste de sorts qu’il connaissait et essayant d’en trouver un qui l’arrêterait le plus vite possible. Mais Regulus donna un coup de coude à Rogue en marmonnant : « C’est bon ». Remus était certain d’être le seul Gryffondor à l’avoir entendu.

« Allez, ricana Rogue. On ferait mieux de s’éloigner de cette vermine. Rien que de les voir, ça me donne envie de gerber. »

Cela eut seulement l’effet d’augmenter l’hilarité de Sirius et James, et Rogue sortit de la salle suivi par Mulciber et un première année appelé Barty Croupton. Regulus resta en arrière et jeta un regard nerveux vers ses nouveaux amis puis vers son frère. Le nouveau hibou était perché sur son coude replié, surveillant la scène d’un regard impérieux et condescendant. Il se dirigea vers Sirius.

« Tu pourras l’emprunter, si tu veux, dit doucement Regulus. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de m’envoyer quoi que ce soit, mais tu sais comment elle est…

– Ouais, renifla Sirius. Je sais. »

Ils s’observèrent tous les deux pendant un moment et Remus ne put dire s’ils essayaient chacun de faire plier l’autre du regard, ou s’ils essayaient de trouver les mots pour dire quelque chose de particulièrement difficile.

« Écoute, je suis désolé, ok… ? Tu savais que je finirais à Serpen…, commença Regulus, mais il fut rapidement interrompu par Sirius qui se leva abruptement.

– J’veux pas de ton hibou, dit-il avec raideur, fixant un point au-dessus de la tête de son frère. Si j’ai besoin d’envoyer une lettre, j’emprunterai celui de James. »

Il passa devant Regulus et prit le chemin de la sortie. James, Remus et Peter se hâtèrent de se lever et le suivirent. Remus jeta un regard en arrière vers Regulus, impassible et très pâle.

Remus ne pensa plus vraiment à Regulus après cela. Les murs avaient été dressés entre chaque camp et il était de leur devoir de maraudeurs de soutenir Sirius. Et puis ils étaient tous bien trop occupés maintenant que les cours avaient commencé.

Remus se jeta à corps perdu dans ses études, en opposition totale avec son comportement du mois de septembre de l’année précédente. Il lisait avec passion, répondait aux questions en classe et faisait ses devoirs dès qu’ils étaient donnés. Dans toutes les matières sauf les potions, il était un élève modèle. Il n’avait jamais oublié ce qu’il avait lu l’année précédente à propos des personnes ayant son problème et du peu de chance qu’ils avaient de réussir après avoir quitté l’école. Ceux qui étaient assez stupides pour signer le registre étaient exclus de presque tous les emplois sorciers. Il fallait qu’il soit le meilleur des meilleurs ; et même cela ne suffirait peut-être pas, mais il avait encore six ans pour essayer.

Mais il y avait une autre raison à ses exploits académiques : Sirius. Enfin, Sirius et James en réalité, mais surtout Sirius. Remus ne doutait pas exactement de l’amitié de Sirius, mais il doutait qu’il le considère vraiment comme un égal. Il s’insurgeait contre les croyances de la famille Black en ce qui concernait la pureté du sang, mais dans le même temps, il se permettait souvent des remarques sarcastiques sur l’héritage cracmol de Peter. Il le faisait toujours dans le dos du concerné et Remus avait peur de ce que Sirius pouvait dire de lui.

Il avait appris au cours de son tout premier trimestre à Poudlard que le fait d’être né « sang-mélé » signifiait qu’on lui ferait toujours un peu moins confiance qu’aux autres sorciers. Les Serpentard en particulier prenaient pour cible les élèves ayant une quelconque origine moldue. Marlene McKinnon, dont le père était moldu, avait perfectionné le maléfice de Chauve-Furie avant tout le reste de leur classe et l’utilisait comme moyen de défense. Lily Evans était protégée des tourments lorsque Rogue était à proximité, mais il était clair que beaucoup d’étudiants pensaient qu’elle était plutôt imbue d’elle-même, compte tenu des circonstances de sa naissance.

Sirius n’avait jamais rien dit d’aussi virulent, mais Remus avait l’impression que son rang de premier de la classe était considéré comme une preuve que sa magie était en quelque sorte meilleure. Remus avait un puissant désir de lui prouver qu’il avait tort. Il n’avait jamais eu l’esprit de compétition auparavant, mais on ne lui avait jamais donné les outils pour rivaliser avec qui que ce soit.

Mais bien sûr, il devrait toujours faire face à un obstacle insurmontable, et en septembre 1972, il se dressa devant lui vers la fin du mois. Remus l’avait redouté comme toujours et, les jours précédents, il s’était souvenu de mentionner de temps à autre qu’il se sentait mal afin de préparer ses camarades de dortoir à son absence imminente. Mais en vérité, il ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien. Même si les transformations avaient empiré et que les jours nécessaires pour s’en remettre s’étaient allongés, Remus avait également constaté que plus la lune croissait et gagnait en force, plus il devenait fort, lui aussi.

Il avait une faim féroce, ses sens étaient plus aiguisés, sa magie prenait corps et pesait sur sa langue comme du sirop. Il ne dormait presque plus et passait la moitié de ses nuits à dévorer ses livres, essayant d’ignorer les chuchotements de Sirius et James dans le lit d’à côté.

Il se présenta tôt à l’infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh et McGonagall l’escortèrent une fois de plus jusqu’au saule cogneur. Ils traversèrent le parc en silence, mais une fois que Remus fut enfermé dans la cabane pour la nuit, il entendit les deux femmes commencer à parler alors qu’elles repartaient par le long tunnel. Elles ne devaient pas se rendre compte qu’il les entendait, que son ouïe était meilleure que celle de la plupart des gens, surtout par une nuit de pleine lune.

Madame Pomfresh se plaignait du traitement qu’avait reçu Remus pendant l’été.

« Couvert de blessures ! Je ne peux pas, en toute conscience, lui permettre d’y retourner, Minerva ! Ça va à l’encontre de mon devoir de guérisseuse.

– Je comprends, Poppy, répondit vivement McGonagall. C’est une affaire délicate… Quand la mère de Remus l’a remis aux autorités moldues, elle a rendu les choses très difficiles… Nous devons faire attention, très attention. Je vais en parler avec Dumbledore.

– C’est un si gentil petit bonhomme, tellement discret… Il ne se plaint jamais, alors qu’il doit tellement souffrir… »

Remus n’en entendit pas plus. Elles avaient parcouru une trop grande distance dans le passage et ses propres hurlements noyèrent le son de leurs voix.

***

Au matin, Remus revint dans son corps en haletant comme un nourrisson venant de naître. Il n’y avait pas un centimètre de son corps qui ne lui faisait pas mal. Sa tête palpitait jusqu’à la nausée, des aiguilles étaient comme enfoncées derrière ses yeux, sa nuque et ses épaules faisaient l’effet d’élastiques qu’on aurait étirés jusqu’à rompre. Il avait du mal à respirer. Chaque soulèvement de sa poitrine était douloureux et il était recouvert de transpiration malgré l’air frais.

Son ventre était profondément entaillé, il voulait vomir. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, et il s’écoulait encore, se répandait, épais et vermeil. Il rampa, se traîna à travers la pièce jusqu’à la trousse de premier secours gardée sous une des lattes du plancher. Il en sortit de la gaze et utilisa toute l’énergie qui lui restait pour appuyer aussi fort qu’il le put sur la blessure sanguinolente. Il gémit de douleur, mais continua à presser. Sa respiration devint superficielle, respirer faisait si mal. Sa tête tournait, il voulait se rouler en boule et dormir. _Reste éveillé_ , s’ordonna-t-il avec hargne. _Reste éveillé ou tu mourras, imbécile._

Une petite voix s’éleva depuis le fond de son esprit, sortie de nulle part. _Meurs, alors_. _Tout serait plus simple. Pour toi. Pour tout le monde._

Remus secoua la tête, étourdi. La voix était très gentille, très douce. Comme celle d’une mère.

Il pressa plus fort, grognant sous l’effort. Enfoncé dans sa détresse, il se demanda si la voix avait raison. S’accrochait-il à une vie qui ne l’avait jamais vraiment désiré, qui ne vaudrait peut-être jamais la peine d’être vécue ? Et s’il mourait ? Et s’il fermait simplement les yeux ? Il ne ferait qu’avancer une échéance qui finirait bien par arriver tôt ou tard. Tôt était peut-être mieux.

Il ferma les yeux en expirant doucement.

« Remus ? »

Le coup poli contre la porte de Madame Pomfresh retentit pile à l’heure, comme toujours. Il l’ignora. Il était trop fatigué maintenant. Il posa sa tête contre le plancher sombre et lâcha la gaze. Tellement fatigué.

« Remus ! »

La porte s’ouvrit et soudain, elle était là, agenouillée à ses côtés, soulevant sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux.

« ‘Lez vous-en, murmura-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux. Laissez-moi partir.

– Tu peux toujours courir, jeune homme », répondit Madame Pomfresh si férocement que malgré son état de confusion, Remus se mit à rire. Puis il grimaça, serrant instinctivement sa poitrine. L’infirmière dirigea sa baguette vers sa blessure ouverte et la recousit en quelques secondes, puis elle palpa sa poitrine, là où il gardait ses poings furieusement serrés.

« Côte cassée, murmura-t-elle. Pauvre bonhomme. »

Elle agita sa baguette encore une fois et Remus sentit un étrange _pop_ à l’intérieur de son torse. Tout à coup, respirer devint plus facile. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa l’infirmière. Elle était occupée à passer une couverture sur ses épaules pour le maintenir au chaud.

« Voilà, chuchota-t-elle tout bas. Qu’est-ce que tu crois faire, à me donner une frayeur comme celle-là, hein ? » Sa voix était si douce et ses doigts si tendres. Très prudemment, elle le prit dans ses bras. « On ne peut pas te perdre, Remus… Pas tant que je serai à Poudlard.

– J’ai mal », chuchota-t-il.

Elle le serra plus fort et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Remus commença à pleurer. Et ce n’était pas simplement les quelques larmes silencieuses qu’il laissait parfois échapper : alors que la douce infirmière le tenait contre elle, il enroula ses bras autour de son corps chaud et sanglota comme un bébé.

* * *

Il dut passer deux jours entiers à l’infirmerie. Sa blessure au ventre n’était pas la seule qu’il s’était infligée cette nuit-là, mais c’était la pire. Le sortilège de Madame Pomfresh avait suffi à arrêter l’hémorragie assez longtemps pour le faire sortir de la cabane, mais il avait besoin de repos et de calme. Elle lui donnait régulièrement des potions de sommeil qu’il buvait sans protester, préférant rester dans l’inconscience. Les maraudeurs passèrent pour essayer de le voir, mais à la demande de Remus, Madame Pomfresh les en empêcha.

Il était déjà tard le vendredi matin quand elle le laissa finalement partir.

« Je vais envoyer un mot à tes professeurs pour les prévenir que tu n’iras pas en cours. Tu dois aller directement à ton dortoir et t’allonger, compris ? »

Il marcha lentement, empruntant un chemin différent de celui qu’il avait l’habitude de prendre, et il pensa à la carte. Il devait vraiment se remettre à travailler dessus ; il avait lu quelque chose de très excitant sur un sort appelé le sortilège d’Homonculus. Arrivé au dortoir, Remus se glissa dans son lit, tira les rideaux et s’allongea sur le dos. Des rayons de lumière se glissaient à travers les fentes du tissu, illuminant une galaxie de particules de poussière.

Il faisait encore chaud pour un mois de septembre et quelqu’un avait laissé les fenêtres ouvertes, laissant passer l’air frais. La brise faisait s’envoler les rideaux du lit qui se balançaient parfois en arrière et vers l’intérieur de son cocon, parfois en avant et à l’extérieur. Il les observa en rêvant pendant un moment ; dedans, dehors… C’était comme être à l’intérieur d’un poumon.

« Lupin ! »

Une voix perçante brisa son calme. Sirius ouvrit brutalement les rideaux, inondant le petit espace de lumière et brûlant la rétine de Remus.

« Argh… Quoi ? gémit-il en se protégeant les yeux.

– Désolé. »

Sirius se frotta nerveusement le bras.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

– Remus, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Remus s’affaissa, trop fatigué pour rester assis.

« Alors ? soupira-t-il.

– C’est James ! dit Sirius, l’air désespéré. Il... il veut te parler.

– De quoi ?

– C’est... Merde, c’est difficile à dire, Lupin...

– Mais de quoi tu parles ?

– Il sait ! James sait ! Et il veut des explications. »

Remus se rassit brusquement, l’estomac retourné.

« Il... il quoi ? Il sait quoi ?

– À propos de ton... tu sais. Où tu vas. À chaque pleine lune. »

Remus fixa Sirius, incapable de savoir quoi faire.

« Tu savais.

– Je savais, confirma-t-il.

– Depuis combien de temps ?

– Depuis Noël. Je... je ne voulais rien te dire. Je ne voulais pas rendre les choses plus difficiles. » Remus resta sans voix. Sirius secoua la tête, impatient. « Mais James, ce débile, a aussi deviné et maintenant il veut mettre les choses au clair. Je suis vraiment désolé, j’ai essayé de l’en dissuader, mais tu sais comment il est borné.

– Ouais », croassa Remus, se penchant soudainement en avant.

Il enfonça sa tête dans ses bras. _Voilà_. C’était arrivé. Il était sur le point de tout perdre, tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

« Tout va bien... Je pense que tout ira bien », dit Sirius.

Remus releva la tête, brûlant de terreur.

« Comment ? Autant commencer à faire mes valises maintenant.

– Non ! Ne fais pas ça. Écoute, il veut juste t’en parler. Il n’est pas allé directement voir Dumbledore ou quoi que ce soit, c’est déjà un bon signe, non ? »

Mais Remus s’était déjà levé, avait ouvert son coffre et commencé à vider ses affaires. Il devrait sûrement partir tout de suite, on ne lui laisserait même pas le temps de faire ses bagages. Le laisseraient-ils garder sa baguette ? Il avait appris à l’aimer, et elle avait appartenu à son père, donc elle lui revenait de droit. Peut-être qu’ils accepteraient s’il promettait de seulement l’utiliser pour le sortilège de lecture.

« Remus ! » Sirius lui saisit les épaules. Il tressaillit, mais seulement parce qu’il s’attendait à ce que ça lui fasse mal. Les yeux bleu sombre de Sirius plongèrent dans son regard et il essaya de s’en défaire. « Écoute-moi, dit-il très doucement. Attends, d’accord ? Attends de voir ce que James va dire. C’est ton ami. Nous sommes tous des maraudeurs !

– C’est des conneries. » Remus le repoussa. « C’est des grosses conneries. _Vous deux_ , vous êtes les maraudeurs. Moi et Peter, on est juste des cas de charité. » Il saisit son pyjama au bout de son lit et le jeta dans sa valise. « Je suis pas complètement stupide, Black. Je ferais mieux de retourner là où je devrais être. »

C’était la première fois que Sirius se retrouvait à court de mots. Mais c’était aussi la première fois que Remus lui en disait autant. Sa bouche tressaillit une ou deux fois, comme s’il voulait parler sans y parvenir. Remus continua de remplir sa valise.

« Attends, finit par dire Sirius en quittant la pièce, la voix rauque. Attends de voir ce qu’il va te dire. »


	24. Deuxième année : Potions (bis)

Malgré son discours, Remus attendit. Il n’avait pas beaucoup d’autres options que d’aller directement voir Dumbledore et de demander à être renvoyé à Saint-Edmund, mais il ne savait pas exactement où se trouvait le bureau du directeur. Il n’en était pas encore arrivé là avec la carte. _La carte_. Il ferait mieux de la laisser derrière lui. Sirius et James pourraient la terminer.

Au moins, il n’était plus fatigué. Il s’assit sur son coffre sans réussir à se calmer, gigotant, remuant dans tous les sens pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures. Il pensa à descendre pour le déjeuner, mais la possibilité que les autres puissent le trouver dans la Grande salle et lui parler devant tous les élèves l’arrêta. Il n’avait pas faim de toute façon. Il essaya de lire, mais il ne parvint pas à se concentrer assez longtemps.

De temps en temps, son esprit s’échappait vers sa conversation (dispute ?) avec Sirius. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. D’une part, une fois la terreur initiale passée, il se rendait compte que Sirius avait essayé d’être gentil. S’il le savait vraiment depuis Noël, il n’avait probablement pas l’intention de le dire à qui que ce soit. Et, au moins, il avait prévenu Remus à juste titre. Mais d’un autre côté, ce que Remus avait dit était vrai. Le fait que James soit le meilleur ami de Sirius ne signifiait pas qu’il allait forcément vouloir le protéger, lui aussi. Ils étaient amis, certes, mais seulement parce qu’ils étaient camarades de dortoir. Remus ne savait pas jouer au quidditch, n’était pas de bonne famille, n’avait pas d’argent. En plus de tout cela, Potter remettrait-il en cause sa réputation parfaite en s’associant avec un monstre tel que lui ?

Quant à Sirius… Sirius ne pouvait même pas pardonner à son propre frère d’appartenir à une maison différente de la sienne. Si la famille ne comptait pas pour lui, alors pourquoi ferait-il plus grand cas de l’amitié ?

Juste après la sonnerie de seize heures, Remus entendit des pas dans l’escalier. Il se leva et se tint prêt. James entra le premier, l’air très sérieux et un peu plus mature que les deux autres. Sirius le suivait, son expression impénétrable, toute trace d’émotion liée à leur dernière conversation envolée. Peter était le dernier, l’air (comme d’habitude) très mal à l’aise et dépassé par les évènements.

« Hey Remus », l’interpela d’emblée James.

Ils se tenaient tous face à face. La pièce paraissant si petite. Même avec la fenêtre ouverte.

« Salut, répondit Remus en essayant de les regarder tous les trois en même temps.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Bien.

– Écoute mon pote, je vais aller droit au but, ok ? » James passa une main dans ses cheveux en déglutissant nerveusement. Remus pouvait voir sa pomme d’Adam se soulever. « On a remarqué… euh… bah en fait on ne pouvait _pas_ ne pas remarquer que tu es souvent absent, que tu vas souvent à l’infirmerie. Tous les mois, à peu près… »

Peter fit un signe de tête révérencieux derrière lui et Remus sentit une vague de haine le heurter de nulle part. Il la réprima, se concentrant sur le regard de James. Ils pensaient déjà qu’il était un animal sauvage incapable de se contrôler, mieux valait ne pas leur donner raison.

« Ok, répondit-il d’un ton maussade.

– Ouais… » James hocha la tête comme s’ils avaient une conversation parfaitement normale. « Chaque mois... autour de la pleine lune. »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle sonna, résonna dans l’air autour d’eux. Remus ne parvint plus à supporter cette mascarade, il voulait en finir.

« Dis-le, James.

– Estcequetuesunloupgarou ? »

La question franchit précipitamment ses lèvres et son regard cilla enfin, comme s’il était gêné de l’avoir posée. Remus jeta un regard vers Sirius qui le fixait toujours avec détermination. Peter se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux alternant entre Remus et James.

Remus carra les épaules.

« Ouais. »

Il leva le menton, comme pour défier James d’oser le frapper. Qu’importe ce qu’il allait faire, il était prêt. James expira longuement.

« Bien.

– C’est tout ?

– Oui. Enfin je veux dire… non ! Je… Bordel de merde. »

James ébouriffa encore ses cheveux, se tournant vers les autres en recherche de soutien, l’air impuissant.

« C’est bon, dit durement Remus. J’me tire. Laissez-moi juste prévenir McGonagall.

– Te tirer ? Mais te tirer où ?

– À Saint-Edmund, j’imagine. »

Comme s’il avait nulle part ailleurs où aller…

« Mais tu ne peux pas quitter Poudlard ! »

James eut l’air encore plus inquiet, ses lunettes avaient glissé sur son nez sans même qu’il ne s’en rende compte.

« Je ne peux pas rester si tout le monde le sait, se justifia Remus le plus calmement qu’il le put.

– On ne le dira à personne ! » couina soudainement Peter.

Remus le regarda avec surprise, puis Sirius, puis James. James hocha la tête.

« On ne dira rien », confirma-t-il.

Remus secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser aller à envisager cette idée. Pas même à l’espérer. L’espoir ne menait jamais nulle part ; s’il était certain d’une chose, c’était celle-ci. C’était une règle gravée dans sa chair, sous forme de cicatrices argentées meurtrissant sa peau.

« C’est pas juste un jeu de gamins comme _le Roi du silence_ ou je sais pas quoi. Si qui que ce soit le découvre, je _devrai_ partir. Ou même pire. Ils pourraient… »

Il ne continua pas. À quoi bon le dire ?

« On ne laissera jamais un truc comme ça se produire », déclara Sirius, sa voix s’élevant pour la première fois. Il s’avança timidement. « N’est-ce pas ? »

Il se tourna vers Peter et James de chaque côté de lui. Ils avaient tous deux l’air très sérieux et très effrayés, mais ils hochèrent fermement la tête.

« Fais-nous confiance, dit James. S’il te plaît ? »

* * *

Il avait accepté de leur donner un mois. Ou bien c’étaient eux qui avaient accepté de lui donner un mois, il n’était pas sûr. Il était difficile de savoir quel parti trouvait l’autre le plus dangereux. Au début, c’était une véritable agonie : chaque moment passé ensemble était empli de maladresse et d’une nouvelle sorte de timidité qui n’avait jamais existé auparavant. _Ils pensent que je suis un monstre_ , scandait une voix dans la tête de Remus, encore et encore. _Ils pensent que je vais les tuer dans leur sommeil, ils pensent que je vais leur faire du mal._

Et vraiment, quand il y réfléchissait, rien n’avait encore prouvé le contraire. Il était devenu évident depuis un certain temps que sa condition était susceptible d’évoluer à mesure qu’il approchait de l’adolescence. Remus ne savait pas jusqu’où ça le mènerait. Peut-être qu’un jour il franchirait cette ligne. Peut-être était-ce simplement la façon dont les choses devaient se passer.

Pendant toute une semaine, ils n’en parlèrent pas. Pas un mot, pas même un murmure. Remus avait été certain qu’ils le harcelleraient tous de questions, surtout Sirius, mais il avait manifestement été si dur avec eux lors de leur conversation que personne ne voulait aborder le sujet. Devant tous les autres, ils agissaient comme d’habitude : James était bruyant et trop confiant, Sirius était drôle et arrogant, Peter en admiration devant eux et mal dans sa peau. Mais dès qu’ils étaient seuls ensemble, ils se montraient tous silencieux, pensifs et trop polis. Les conversations nocturnes de Sirius et James étaient devenues encore plus fréquentes.

De manière inattendue, mais peut-être sans surprise, ce fut Severus Rogue qui finit par réunir à nouveau les maraudeurs. Ce fut bien sûr lors d’un cours de potions. Ce trimestre-là, ils se lançaient dans l’apprentissage des potions de « rêve agréable » dont la préparation allait prendre quelques semaines.

« Vous devrez revenir régulièrement le soir pour vérifier la progression de votre potion, annonça Slughorn. Je vous noterai sur votre assiduité et votre attention. Pour cela, je pense qu’il est préférable que vous vous mettiez tous par deux afin que vous puissiez vous en occuper à tour de rôle. »

Dans l’agitation générale et les bavardages, les élèves commencèrent à choisir leur partenaire. Remus se résigna à se mettre avec Peter, comme d’habitude. Mais au-dessus du brouhaha, Slughorn éleva à nouveau la voix :

« Non, non ! J’ai retenu la leçon. » Il lança un regard sévère aux maraudeurs. « Vous ne pouvez pas choisir les mêmes partenaires que l’année dernière. »

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard, puis fixèrent Peter et Remus, comme s’ils les évaluaient. Remus se retint de leur jeter un regard assassin.

« En fait, continua Slughorn. Je pense que _je_ vais choisir les binômes… »

Heureusement, Slughorn eut le tact de n’associer aucun d’eux avec Rogue, même si Peter se retrouva avec Mulciber qui, faisant deux fois sa taille, semblait impressionnant à côté de lui. Le professeur sépara Mary et Marlene, une paire aussi indivisible que James et Sirius, et les plaça avec les garçons.

« Je veux Sirius ! » couina Mary.

Marlene lui donna un coup de coude et elles se mirent à rire. Sirius eut l’air horrifié. James, lui, semblait abattu. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et tenta de se redonner une contenance.

À sa grande horreur, Remus dut faire équipe avec Lily Evans. Il n’aimait vraiment aucune des filles, mais il ne voulait surtout pas travailler avec Lily. Elle fourrait son nez partout et essayait beaucoup trop d’être gentille. En plus, c’était la meilleure amie de Rogue… Rogue qui le fusillait maintenant du regard.

Remus ne pouvait pas oublier l’incident durant leur première année au cours duquel Lily avait empêché Rogue et Mulciber de l’attaquer. Il ne pouvait pas oublier non plus le mépris que la jeune fille avait exprimé envers ses amis. En fait, chaque fois qu’il avait dû croiser Lily depuis ce jour avait été un moment plutôt désagréable pour Remus. Elle semblait avoir ressenti son antipathie et lui sourit nerveusement.

« Salut, Remus. Tu te sens mieux ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Il grogna en réponse, le regard baissé.

« Tu ferais mieux de garder tes distances, Lily, siffla Rogue depuis le bureau qu’il partageait avec une fille de Serpentard. Lupin le Barjo pourrait être contagieux.

– Ferme-la, Servilus, chuchota Remus en essayant de ne pas faire se faire entendre par Slughorn.

– Oui, s’il te plaît Sev, tais-toi, renchérit Lily d’un ton pincé en lui lançant un regard noir.

– J’essayais juste de te donner un conseil. » Les lèvres de Rogues se retroussèrent. « Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu’un d’autre attrape la mystérieuse maladie de Lupin… N’hésite pas à me demander si tu as besoin d’aide, Lily.

– Remus et moi sommes tout à fait capables de faire notre travail nous-mêmes, merci », répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Elle rejeta en arrière sa crinière rousse et ouvrit son manuel avec de grands gestes. Puis elle regarda Remus. « On a besoin de huit queues de rats finement coupées en dés. Tu veux le faire ou je le fais ?

– Euh... je vais le faire, répondit Remus, déconcerté.

– Parfait. Je vais commencer à peser les feuilles de romarin, alors. »

Ils travaillèrent tranquillement pendant un certain temps, et tout aurait pu très bien se passer s’ils avaient été installés à un autre bureau. Mais Rogue se trouvait tout près d’eux, jetant des regards mauvais à Remus et parlant suffisamment fort pour être certain d’être entendu.

« Lupin le Barjo… “ _tout à fait capable_ ” ? Même pas en rêve…, disait-il à la fille avec laquelle il travaillait. Il est vraiment barjo, tu sais. Je l’ai déjà vu errer seul dans le château, à se cacher dans des coins sombres. Tu te souviens quand il m’a attaqué l’année dernière ? Il est clairement dangereux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore l’a autorisé à venir dans cette école. »

Remus sentit ses oreilles chauffer. Il se retourna, sa baguette brandie.

« Dis un mot de plus… », le menaça-t-il.

Rogue le scruta de haut en bas, un sourire vicieux collé au visage. Lily lui agrippa le bras et le tira en arrière.

« Ignore-le, murmura-t-elle malgré son air tout aussi énervé. Les choses ne sont pas faciles en ce moment chez lui et il rejette la faute sur les autres. C’est tout.

– Bien », dit Remus en retournant à ses queues de rat, le sang tachant ses doigts.

Les ingrédients préparés, il fallait remuer la préparation. Remus commençait à trouver un terrain d’entente avec Lily. Elle se montrait patiente et, au contraire de James et Sirius, n’agissait pas comme si elle savait tout sur tout. Il ne pouvait cependant s’empêcher de penser qu’elle s’efforçait peut-être un peu trop de jouer à l’élève modèle, mais il se souvint que lui aussi essayait de jouer à ce jeu, et ne pouvait certainement pas le lui reprocher.

« Je vais mélanger », proposa-t-il héroïquement.

Il n’avait jamais fait un tel geste pour une fille auparavant, ne serait-ce même tenir une porte ouverte ; son contact avec le sexe opposé avait été tellement limité. C’était quelque chose que James aurait pu faire et il se sentit très mature. Il retroussa ses manches et saisit la grande cuillère en bois.

« Eurk ! Regardez ça ! »

La voix de Rogue, moqueuse et grinçante, avait retenti assez fort pour que la moitié de la classe puisse l’entendre. Remus releva la tête et réalisa que tout le monde le fixait. Lui et ses bras nus. Il s’empressa d’abaisser les manches de sa robe pour couvrir ses cicatrices, mais tout le monde avait eu le temps de les voir.

« Quel genre de maladie fait _ça_ ?!

– Tais-toi, Severus ! aboya Lily. Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu sois si méchant ?!

– Mais Lily, _regarde_!

– Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! »

Le cerveau de Remus s’emballa. Il voulait que le sol l’engloutisse. Il voulait se cacher sous son bureau. Il voulait savoir comment transplaner. Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour pouvoir frapper Rogue à nouveau.

Les autres maraudeurs avaient entendu eux aussi et Sirius et James avaient relevé la tête de leur chaudron.

« Hé, Servilus ! Qu’est-ce que t’as dit à propos de notre pote ?

– Oh, reste en dehors de ça, Potter ! grogna Lily. Tu vas juste empirer les choses !

– Silence, s’il vous plaît ! tonna Slughorn. Vous n’êtes plus en première année ! Je pense que vous devriez être tout à fait capables de vous concentrer sur votre travail. »

Tout le monde se tut. Remus agrippait la cuillère de toutes ses forces.

« Je suis désolée, Remus, chuchota Lily, l’air sincèrement contrarié. Il est tellement... Oh, et puis mince ! Regarde, j’ai ça. »

Elle tendit discrètement sa main. Remus baissa le regard vers ce qu’elle tenait : deux objets ronds et grisâtres qui ressemblaient à des balles de pistolet ou à des comprimés.

« C’est quoi ? demanda-t-il sans se soucier d’avoir l’air stupide.

– Il m’agaçait la semaine dernière, à se vanter en permanence d’être le meilleur en potion... Je sais que c’est mesquin, mais je voulais lui donner une leçon… alors j’ai fabriqué ça. Et puis il y a eu ce truc avec sa mère. J’ai eu pitié de lui et je ne les ai pas utilisés. Mais maintenant...

– Evans, la pressa Remus, exaspéré. _Qu’est-ce que c’est_ ?!

– Juste un truc que je me suis amusée à créer au club de Slug. » Lily sourit d’un air énigmatique. Remus remarqua qu’elle était en fait remarquablement jolie. « Ça va réagir avec sa potion. Et le résultat sera vraiment chouette. »

Il la regarda fixement, stupéfait.

« Mais tu es tellement…

– Une intello ? Une sainte-nitouche ? La chouchoute des profs ? » Elle sourit plus largement, exposant toutes ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. « Certains savent comment éviter de se faire prendre, Monsieur le Maraudeur. » Il secoua la tête, déconcerté. Elle fourra les pilules dans sa main. « Tiens. C’est toi qui le fais. Jette-les dans son chaudron quand il ne regarde pas. Hé, Potter ! » cria-t-elle à travers la pièce.

James leva brusquement la tête, ses lunettes embuées à cause la vapeur émanant de son chaudron.

« Hein ? »

Rogue avait lui aussi levé les yeux et fixait James. Remus se dépêcha et fit semblant de bâiller en étendant les bras, sa main droite passant juste au-dessus du chaudron de Rogue. Il fit tomber les pilules, comme Lily l’avait ordonné.

« Oh, rien », minauda-t-elle avant de retourner à son travail.

Rogue et James la regardèrent tous deux avec confusion. Remus ne put réfréner la vague d’admiration qu’il ressentit pour la jeune fille.

Et son admiration ne fit que croître lorsqu’elle saisit le bras de Remus et le tira en arrière alors que le chaudron de Rogue explosait derrière eux, dans une éruption magnifique de bulles violettes et d’écume qui débordait encore et encore sur les vêtements de Severus et de sa partenaire.

Toute la classe se mit à rire et Rogue devint livide de rage.

« Oh, mon garçon ! » Slughorn se précipita vers eux. « Un peu trop généreux avec les coquilles de scarabée, hein Severus ?

– Ce n’était pas moi ! fulmina Rogue, des bulles éclatant dans ses cheveux. C’est lui ! » Il montra Remus du doigt qui grimaça. « Il a forcément trafiqué quelque chose !

– Vous avez vu M. Lupin saboter votre potion ?

– Non, mais...

– Allons, mon garçon, dit Slughorn en riant et en lui tendant un torchon. Nous faisons tous des erreurs… Même vous ! »

Severus bafouilla de manière incohérente et Lily eut manifestement du mal à garder une expression neutre. Finalement, elle se retourna, les épaules secouées par un fou rire silencieux.

À la fin du cours, les autres maraudeurs accostèrent Remus dans le couloir en poussant des cris de joie et en applaudissant.

« C’est toi qui as fait ça, hein ?!

– C’était magnifique !

– Comment tu as fait ? T’es nul en potions ! »

Remus se contenta de leur sourire, ne voulant ni confirmer ni nier. Par-dessus l’épaule de James, il vit Lily lui adresser un petit sourire avant de se diriger rapidement vers les escaliers.

« Je vous l’avais dit ! s’exclama joyeusement Sirius, un bras autour de James et un autre autour de Remus. Il est toujours un maraudeur ! »


	25. Deuxième année : La sorcière borgne

**Vendredi 6 septembre 1972**

Une fois que la glace brisée, les questions affluèrent. Ce soir-là, après le dîner, les quatre garçons s’installèrent sur le lit de Remus.

« Quand c’est arrivé ?

– Est-ce que Dumbledore le sait ?!

– Tu as déjà… enfin, tu vois… attaqué quelqu’un ?

– Quel effet ça fait ?

– Où tu vas les soirs de pleine lune ? »

Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieure. À part la conversation qu’il avait eue avec Madame Pomfresh l’année précédente, il n’avait jamais parlé de sa condition avant, à personne. Aucun des moldus avec lesquels il avait grandi ne l’aurait cru, et n’importe quel sorcier à qui il en aurait parlé aurait fui en courant.

Il prit le temps de chercher par où commencer.

« Euh… j’avais cinq ans quand c’est arrivé. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose avant ça. Ouais, Dumbledore le sait. Je ne _pense pas_ avoir jamais fait de mal à quelqu’un. J’imagine que je le saurais si c’était le cas.

– Et quand tu te transformes, tu peux te souvenir de comment c’était ? demanda Sirius avec empressement. D’être un loup ?

– Euh... pas vraiment ? » Remus réfléchit longuement. « Parfois je peux me souvenir de choses que j’ai ressenties, mais je ne pense pas avoir un cerveau humain quand je suis comme ça. C’est plus comme un très mauvais rêve.

– J’ai toujours pensé que les loups-garous étaient plus..., commença Peter en le regardant d’un air pensif. Je ne sais pas… effrayant ? »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Donc c’est ce qui est arrivé à ton père ? demanda brusquement Sirius. Il a été tué par le loup-garou qui t’a mordu ? »

Remus tressaillit. Pas à cause de son père, mais parce qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude d’entendre ce mot commençant par L. Il ne l’avait même jamais prononcé.

« Non, répondit-il. Mon père, il... euh... eh bien, il s’est suicidé. Après que j’ai été mordu. Donc je suppose que c’est à cause de moi. Ma mère… Tu sais que c’était une moldue… et je pense que c’était peut-être un peu trop pour elle, alors elle m’a déposé à Saint-Edmund. »

Il y eut un silence inconfortable.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré…, commença Sirius, mais James lui lança un regard réprobateur.

– Ça suffit, Black. Laisse-le tranquille. »

Ils s’installèrent finalement pour commencer leurs devoirs et James partit courir dans le parc avant la tombée de la nuit. Les sélections de quidditch approchaient et il devenait de plus en plus obsédé par sa forme physique et son endurance. Il avait essayé de convaincre Peter et Sirius de l’accompagner, mais tous deux avaient refusé.

« Quel tyran, avait murmuré Peter alors que James quittait la pièce. Je lui ai dit que je ne tenterai même pas les sélections.

– Je pense que je vais peut-être essayer, dit Sirius d’un air désinvolte. Ils ont besoin d’un batteur après tout. »

Leurs devoirs furent finalement mis de côté au profit d’une partie particulièrement agressive de bataille explosive entre les trois garçons. Un disque tournait sur la platine. (Les Beatles, parce que Peter avait imploré une pause avec Bowie.)

Plus tard, après l’extinction des feux, Remus s’installa pour lire un livre que Sirius lui avait prêté. C’était un livre de science-fiction moldu. Il avait déjà vu quelques films de ce genre au cinéma près de Saint-Edmund, mais il ignorait qu’il existait aussi des romans. L’intrigue commençait tout juste à devenir excitante quand il entendit le grincement du plancher qui signifiait que Sirius rendait visite à James. Il entendit les rideaux s’écarter, des murmures, puis plus rien à part ce silence soudain et déstabilisant provoqué par un sort de silence.

Remus l’ignora, s’enfonçant davantage sous ses draps et se concentrant sur son livre. Ce fut peut-être vingt minutes plus tard qu’il entendit le sort de silence s’effacer ; cela faisait l’effet d’avoir retrouvé totalement l’audition après avoir été sourd d’une oreille. Il entendit à nouveau le bruissement du rideau tandis que Sirius descendait du lit de James et traversait la pièce à pas feutrés.

Cette fois, cependant, ses pas se rapprochèrent et, à la grande surprise de Remus, ses propres rideaux s’ouvrirent. Le long visage pâle de Sirius apparut.

« Hey, chuchota-t-il.

– Salut…, répondit Remus. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

– J’ai vu la lumière de ta baguette. Je peux m’installer ?

– Euh... d’accord… »

Sirius sourit et se glissa facilement à l’intérieur, s’agenouillant sur le lit devant Remus qui mit son livre de côté et remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

« _Sonoro quiescis_ , chuchota Sirius pour jeter le sortilège d’insonorisation et ainsi ne pas déranger les autres. Tu aimes le livre ? »

Il désigna d’un signe de tête le livre de poche qui reposait sur l’oreiller à côté de Remus.

« Ouais », répondit-il évasivement. Puis il répéta : « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

– Je viens de parler à James, dit-il en s’installant plus confortablement en tailleur. Il pense que je t’ai contrarié en posant des questions sur ton père.

– Oh. » Remus redressa la tête, surpris. « Non, tout va bien. Ça ne me dérange pas, j’ai l’habitude.

– C’est ce que j’ai dit à James.

– D’accord. »

Sirius resta là, à le fixer sans ciller. Cela le mit mal à l’aise. Il ne portait pour dormir qu’un mince maillot de corps qui rendait visible un certain nombre de marques rouges et argentées qui s’entrecroisaient sur ses bras et ses épaules nus. Sirius les observait, sans s’en cacher.

« Comment tu t’es fait tes cicatrices ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Remus fronça les sourcils, tirant les draps jusqu’à son cou.

« Et toi, comment tu t’es fait les tiennes ? » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il le regretta aussitôt. Sirius détourna les yeux et recula, la surprise et la douleur s’entremêlant dans son regard.

« Je... Ce sont mes parents. Le sortilège _Lacero_. C’est comme ça qu’ils nous punissent, expliqua-t-il d’un ton froid.

– Je suis désolé. » Remus repoussa la couverture. Il soupira, étendant ses bras pour que Sirius puisse les voir. « Je me les fais moi-même, quand je... quand je me transforme, tu vois ? »

Il écarta le tissu pour sortir une épaule de son maillot et se tordit légèrement pour lui montrer quatre longues marques de griffes blanches.

« Wow », souffla Sirius, à nouveau à genoux. Il se pencha en avant avec sa baguette allumée pour mieux voir. « Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

– J’en sais rien. Je ne suis pas vraiment moi-même quand ça arrive. Madame Pomfresh pense que c’est à cause de la frustration. Parce que c’est dans ma nature d’attaquer les gens et que je n’ai personne à attaquer.

– Où est-ce tu vas les soirs de pleine lune ?

– Il y a cette vieille maison... McGonagall et Pomfresh m’y emmènent tous les mois, il y a un passage sous le saule cogneur.

– Et McGonagall te surveille ?!

– Non ! C’est trop dangereux. Je pense qu’elles utilisent des sortilèges pour me garder enfermé.

– Ça a l’air horrible. »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Nan, c’est pas pire qu’à Saint-Eddy. Ils ont une cellule pour moi là-bas, avec une porte en argent. La directrice pense que j’étais trop jeune pour m’en souvenir, mais pendant les premières pleines lunes que j’ai passé là-bas, ils m’ont mis dans une cage. »

Sirius le regarda d’un air outré.

« C’est dégueulasse !

– Je sais pas…, répondit-il, surpris par sa réaction. C’était pour protéger les autres. Et je ne devais pas être plus gros qu’un chiot.

– Louveteau, le reprit Sirius.

– Hein ?

– Un bébé loup c’est un louveteau. Chiot c’est pour les chiens.

– Oh.

– Et… où tu as été mordu ? »

Sirius avait encore une fois oublié son inquiétude à son égard pour céder à la curiosité.

« Oh, euh… ici. » Remus tapota son flanc gauche, juste au-dessus de sa hanche. Sirius le regarda avec impatience. Remus soupira à nouveau. « Tu veux voir ? »

Sirius hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, se penchant à nouveau vers l’avant tandis que Remus soulevait l’ourlet de son t-shirt. Il ne remarquait presque plus la marque de morsure, bien qu’elle soit plus visible que toutes les autres. C’était une énorme cicatrice, laissée par une mâchoire incroyablement grande. On pouvait en compter chaque dent, chaque creux profondément marqué dans sa chair. Sirius était maintenant si proche que Remus devait se pencher en arrière pour empêcher leurs têtes de se cogner.

« Oh wow... », souffla-t-il encore, perdu dans sa contemplation comme un archéologue venant de déterrer un trésor inestimable.

Remus sentit les longs cheveux de Sirius effleurer sa peau et la chaleur de son souffle. Il le repoussa rapidement.

« Mon Dieu, Black, tu es tellement bizarre. »

Et Sirius lui offrit son fameux sourire à la Sirius Black.

* * *

**Vendredi 13 octobre 1972**

« Vous pouvez me rappeler ce qu’on fait là exactement ? chuchota James, l’air amusé.

– Et pourquoi on a dû apporter cette stupide cape ? ajouta Sirius, sa voix légèrement étouffée sous le tissu. Le couvre-feu est dans des heures…

– J’ai chaud, se plaignit Peter.

– Fermez-la, tous les trois ! ordonna Remus. J’essaie de me concentrer.

– Te concentrer pour qu… Aïeuh ! »

Remus lui avait donné un grand coup de pied dans le tibia.

« J’ai dit : ferme-la.

– Enfoiré », murmura Sirius, mais il resta silencieux après ça.

Remus renifla. Ça sentait le chocolat, il en était certain. Dans tout le couloir. Seulement une faible odeur quand on tournait à l’angle, mais de plus en plus riche et plus de plus en plus sucrée quand on approchait d’une statue qui se trouvait au milieu. Cette odeur rendait Remus fou depuis des semaines, depuis qu’il l’avait remarquée à la fin du trimestre précédent. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec la statue ; une sorcière avec un dos bombé et un cache-œil. C’était une horrible statue. Il espérait que l’artiste avait juste été particulièrement cruel et que la pauvre femme n’avait pas vraiment ressemblé à _ça_.

« Tu nous as emmenés ici pour nous présenter ta nouvelle petite amie, Lupin ? demanda James en souriant alors que Remus continuait de fixer la sorcière borgne.

– Pourquoi tu n’arrêtes pas de renifler comme ça ? geignit Sirius. Je ne veux pas rester si près de toi si tu es enrhumé.

– Vous ne sentez pas cette odeur ?

– Quelle odeur ?

– De chocolat. Je suis sûr que c’est du chocolat.

– Chocolat ? Où ça ? s’exclama soudain Peter.

– Je ne sens rien, dit Sirius.

– Moi non plus, renchérit James.

– Ça vient de la statue », poursuivit Remus, imperméable aux taquineries de ses amis. Il tendit la main et toucha précautionneusement la pierre à travers le tissu de la cape.

« Quoi ? Tu crois que la bosse de cette vieille folle est remplie de sucreries ? »

Sirius commençait à être manifestement ennuyé et irritable. Cela agaçait un peu Remus, parfois. Lui-même et Peter se faisaient entraîner par les deux autres dans toutes sortes de « missions » stupides, mais si lui et James n’étaient pas aux commandes, Sirius n’y mettait jamais du sien.

« _Non_ , répondit Remus. Je crois que c’est un de ces passages secrets dont parlait ton livre.

– Vraiment ?! » Sirius était maintenant tout à fait attentif. « Tu peux vraiment sentir une odeur de chocolat ? Est-ce que tu as un meilleur odorat grâce… à tu sais quoi ?

– Ouais.

– Ça ne peut pas mener aux cuisines, commenta Peter. Un Poufsouffle m’a dit qu’elles étaient au sous-sol.

– Comment on va passer ?

– Un mot de passe ? suggéra James. Comme pour la salle commune.

– Polisson ! » cria Peter à la sorcière avec empressement.

Rien ne se passa.

« Je ne voulais pas dire que ce serait le _même_ mot de passe, Peter, dit James en essayant de rester bienveillant, mais Sirius et Remus étaient déjà emportés dans une crise de fou rire.

– Et _Alohomora_ ? » finit par proposer Sirius en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Remus essaya, mais encore une fois, rien ne se passa.

« Ça ne fonctionne que pour les serrures, de toute façon, dit James. Il n’y en a pas un autre pour révéler les entrées cachées ?

– Oh si ! s’exclama Sirius en hochant la tête. Je le connais… C’est, euuuh... _dissendium_ ! »

Il tapa sa baguette contre le dos de la sorcière. Immédiatement, la bosse s’ouvrit, glissant sur le côté et laissant un espace assez grand pour les laisser entrer un par un. L’odeur du chocolat devint encore plus forte et Remus put aussi sentir celle de la terre, d’air frais et de personnes inconnues.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps à se glisser à l’intérieur et la bosse se referma derrière eux.

« Lumos ! » dirent-ils à l’unisson et en se débarrassant de la cape.

James la replia sous son bras et prit immédiatement la direction des opérations.

« Bon, dit-il en tenant sa baguette devant eux, éclairant le passage sombre. Allons-y ! »

Ils lui emboîtèrent tous le pas. Remus s’en fichait : il avait fait sa part.

C’était une longue marche le long d’un escalier de pierres froides, dans un tunnel creusé dans la terre humide. Mais l’odeur devenait de plus en plus forte et quand ils atteignirent finalement le bout du passage, ils trouvèrent un autre escalier menant à une trappe en bois. Ils se regardèrent et convinrent en silence que c’était James qui devait passer en premier. Ils l’observèrent monter, pousser la porte et passer la tête dans l’ouverture. Remus réalisa qu’ils retenaient tous leur souffle alors que le torse de James disparaissait dans l’inconnu.

« J’y crois pas ! » Il riait au-dessus d’eux. « Vous devez venir voir ça ! »

Il se hissa vers le haut, disparaissant complètement. Sirius se précipita à sa poursuite, ne voulant rien manquer. Remus le suivit, mais Peter hésita derrière eux.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Sirius en observant la petite pièce sombre.

Ils étaient entourés de boîtes et de caisses soigneusement empilées. L’odeur de confiseries était maintenant étouffante.

« Je crois qu’on est à Pré-au-Lard ! dit James, excité. C’est la réserve de Honeydukes !

– La confiserie ? » demanda Remus, bien que cela était devenu inutile à ce stade : Sirius avait ouvert une boîte qui semblait contenir au moins cinq cents boîtes de chocogrenouilles.

Remus avait entendu parler de Pré-au-Lard par les autres garçons ; ils avaient tous déjà visité le village lors de vacances en famille. C’était l’un des seuls villages entièrement magiques de Grande-Bretagne. Les élèves plus âgés étaient autorisés à y aller le week-end et ramenaient souvent des sacs en papier remplis de sucreries de Honeydukes. Rien n’aurait pu constituer pour Remus une issue plus heureuse à cette mission que de se retrouver dans cette cave.

Ils finirent par convaincre Peter de les rejoindre et passèrent une bonne heure à explorer la boutique, s’émerveillant de leur propre génie. Ils prirent un peu de tout sous la direction de Remus, le seul à avoir de l’expérience en matière de vol à l’étalage. Même s’il pensait ne pas avoir été vu, Remus remarqua bien le geste de James quand, à leur départ, il sortit de sa robe un petit sac rempli de Mornilles et de Gallions qu’il laissa sur le comptoir.

Les maraudeurs retournèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor les poches lourdes et un sourire immense sur leur visage. Un préfet leur retira des points à tous pour avoir manqué le couvre-feu, mais ils s’en moquaient. Lorsqu’ils se couchèrent tous quelques heures plus tard, prétendant ne pas souffrir de crampes d’estomac, Sirius s’exclama :

« Ça, on l’ajoute directement à la carte ! »


	26. Deuxième année : Quidditch

« J’en ai ras le bol », déclara Peter, l’air sombre.

À côté de lui, Remus soupira. Il comprenait ce qu’il ressentait, mais il ne voyait plus l’intérêt de s’en plaindre maintenant.

« J’en ai _vraiment_ ras le bol, répéta Peter, sa voix s’envolant légèrement dans les aigus alors qu’il relevait le regard vers Remus en attente de son approbation.

– Je sais bien, lui répondit Remus en espérant l’apaiser.

– Ils nous entraînent toujours dans plein de plans foireux, on a écopé de plein d’heures de retenue à cause d’eux et je ne me suis jamais plaint. »

Remus haussa un sourcil.

« Bah… si, un peu quand même. »

Peter secoua la tête.

« Ok, ça m’arrive de râler _parfois_ … Mais je fais toujours tout ce que veut James. Et Sirius aussi, même s’il est horrible avec moi.

– Sirius est horrible avec tout le monde, commenta Remus, commençant à sérieusement s’ennuyer.

– Bah cette fois, j’en ai assez, continua Peter. Ils vont trop loin.

– On est juste là pour les encourager, dit Remus dans un bâillement. Je croyais que tu aimais les encourager.

– Non. » Peter fit une grimace. « Pas à cinq heures du matin. »

Remus était plutôt d’accord, mais il n’allait pas pleurnicher à cause de ça. Au moins, Peter appréciait vraiment le quidditch, lui.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le terrain silencieux. L’herbe verte et épaisse était recouverte d’un voile de brume matinale. James et Sirius étaient sans doute encore dans les vestiaires avec le reste des aspirants membres de l’équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Remus et Peter étaient tous deux installés dans les tribunes, blottis dans leurs écharpes et chapeaux, attendant le début des sélections.

Ils étaient là depuis déjà au moins une heure (trop tôt pour avoir pu petit-déjeuner) parce que James avait voulu s’entraîner avant les épreuves. Ils auraient pu dire non et profiter de leur grasse matinée en laissant les deux autres partir en avance, mais Peter avait raison : ils faisaient toujours comme James le voulait, il avait tout simplement un talent incroyable pour toujours parvenir à les convaincre. Remus bâilla à nouveau.

« Oh, bonjour Remus ! » Lily Evans montait les escaliers, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres. « Salut Peter.

– ‘Jour, la salua Remus en lui faisant un signe de tête. 

– ‘Lut Lily, bâilla Peter. 

– Il fait froid, hein ! Vous êtes là pour regarder les sélections ?

– Ouaip.

– J’aurais dû me douter que James tenterait sa chance », commenta Lily d’un ton las.

Le fanatisme de James pour le quidditch ne se limitait pas au dortoir des maraudeurs ; tous ceux qui l’avaient rencontré savaient à quel point il était fou de ce sport.

« Sirius aussi, précisa Remus.

– Jamais l’un sans l’autre, répondit Lily d’un air pincé. 

– Qui es-tu venue encourager ? demanda Peter.

– Marlene. » Lily pointa du doigt l’extrémité du terrain où l’équipe de Gryffondor et les candidats se rassemblaient près des poteaux de but. Remus pouvait juste distinguer la queue de cheval blonde de Marlene McKinnon. « Elle veut le poste de batteuse. 

– C’est la position de Siri… », commença Peter, mais Remus lui donna aussitôt un coup de pied dans la jambe.

Lily les fixa, perplexe, et décida de changer de sujet.

« Remus, tu pourras vérifier la potion de rêve agréable ce soir ? J’ai pris pas mal de retard en Astronomie et je voudrais parler au professeur Aster.

– Je peux pas, répondit Remus en s’avachissant, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses. On est en retenue ce soir.

– Oh. Qu’est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

– Fait lévité toutes les tables et chaises de la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal », répondit Peter.

Lily eut l’air surprise.

« Ah bon ? Je n’ai pas entendu parler de ça…

– On ne l’a pas encore fait, dit Remus. On va s’y mettre plus tard quand tout le monde sera en train de déjeuner. Mais ils sauront que c’est nous et on n’échappera pas à la retenue. »

Lily laissa échapper un petit sifflement. _Tss tss._

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit à propos d’éviter de se faire prendre, Lupin ? » dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Remus haussa les épaules, lui offrant un petit sourire en retour. Lily n’était vraiment pas si désagréable finalement. Comme toutes les autres filles, elle avait ce don de toujours réussir à vous faire sentir stupide mais, au moins, elle le faisait avec humour. Et c’était encore plus agréable de la voir sans Rogue qui, d’habitude, rodait autour d’elle tel une chauve-souris vampire, empestant la morosité et le mépris.

Il y eut enfin du mouvement sur le terrain de quidditch alors que les aspirants commençaient les épreuves. James ne pouvait qu’impressionner tout le monde : il était en pleine forme ce jour-là. Il plongea et vira à pleine vitesse comme si ce n’était rien, comme si c’était aussi simple que de nager dans l’air. Remus entendit Lily retenir son souffle alors qu’il tentait un virage particulièrement serré.

« Il a vraiment besoin de frimer comme ça ? dit-elle nerveusement. Il va se tuer.

– Jamais, répondit Peter. Je le connais depuis qu’on a cinq ans et il n’est jamais tombé de son balai. Pas une seule fois.

– Pas étonnant qu’il se sente si intouchable », marmonna Lily.

Ce fut au tour des autres prétendants au poste de poursuiveur, mais il était évident que James était le meilleur candidat. Puis Sirius, Marlene et un cinquième année de forte carrure brandirent leurs battes et s’envolèrent en compagnie de six cognards. C’était horrible à regarder. Les nerfs de Remus étaient à vif alors que son ami semblait attaqué de toute part par des boulets de canon particulièrement agressifs. Sirius évitait habilement les cognards et parvint à en renvoyer quelques-uns, mais Marlene était incroyable. Elle volait en cercle autour de ses concurrents, balançant sa batte avec la précision d’une machine en envoyant les cognards voler à travers le terrain à chaque fois.

« Bordel ! s’exclama Peter. Je ne savais pas que McKinnon était si douée.

– Son frère joue pour les Canons, expliqua Lily avec un air supérieur. Elle s’est entraînée avec lui tout l’été.

– Sirius aussi s’est entraîné. Lui et James étaient constamment sur leurs balais, hein, Remus ? »

Remus ne répondit pas ; pas même pour rappeler à Peter qu’il ne pouvait pas le savoir puisqu’il n’avait pas passé l’été avec eux. Il était trop occupé à être embarrassé pour Sirius et à souhaiter que Marlene McKinnon ne soit pas aussi douée pour frapper des cognards (ou au moins qu’il y ait deux postes de batteurs disponibles). Il n’était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il s’en souciait autant ; il détestait le quidditch, et si Sirius et James faisaient tous deux partie de l’équipe, cela signifiait qu’il devrait passer beaucoup plus de temps à mourir de froid dans les tribunes. Et puis, secrètement, il attendait depuis des lustres que Sirius échoue enfin à quelque chose. La preuve que Sirius Black n’était pas totalement parfait à tous égards.

Mais alors que le moment était venu, Remus se sentit coupable. Sirius allait être tellement déçu.

« Les voilà ! »

Lily sauta sur ses pieds et descendit les marches en courant pour retrouver son amie. Remus et Peter la suivirent avec moins d’empressement.

« Je suis prise ! » s’exclama Marlene.

Son visage était rouge de plaisir. Elle et Lily se serrèrent dans les bras.

James aussi avait l’air incroyablement satisfait de lui avec ses cheveux hérissés par le vent et ses lunettes légèrement de travers. Pourtant, il ne souriait pas autant que Marlene, essayant manifestement de se contenir vis-à-vis de Sirius. L’expression de celui-ci semblait plus menaçante qu’un orage noir prêt à éclater. Peter en eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ouais, bien joué McKinnon, dit Sirius d’un ton bourru et en fixant le sol.

– Merci. Euh... tu as été très bon aussi, Sirius », répondit-elle nerveusement.

Il grogna sans relever les yeux. James lui jeta un regard en coin et adressa aux filles une grimace d’excuse. Il tendit la main à Marlene.

« On se voit la semaine prochaine pour le premier entraînement ?

– Ouais, cool ! » Elle lui offrit un sourire resplendissant. « À la prochaine, Potter ! »

Les deux filles repartirent vers le château bras dessus bras dessous en bavardant avec excitation. James se tourna vers Sirius, l’air inquiet.

« Mec, c’est pas la fin du monde.

– Je sais. »

Il donna un coup de pied dans une touffe d’herbe.

« Singh t’as proposé de faire partie de l’équipe de réserve…

– Je sais. Je veux pas être sur le banc.

– On va prendre le petit-déjeuner ? » soupira finalement James en jetant un regard aux deux autres en quête de soutien.

Peter acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Remus ne put s’empêcher de se sentir un peu irrité. Entrer dans l’équipe était tout ce dont Potter avait parlé depuis qu’ils avaient commencé Poudlard et Sirius n’avait même pas la décence d’être heureux pour son meilleur ami.

« Bravo James, le complimenta-t-il d’une façon suffisamment appuyée et en regardant Sirius. Tu as été incroyable, félicitations.

– Merci, Lupin. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement lorsqu’il sourit et son expression s’illumina. C’était comme si son visage retrouvait tout à coup son état naturel.

« Ouais, renchérit Peter en frappant son bras. Bien joué, Potter.

– Merci ! »

Ils retournèrent ensemble au château. Sirius ne parlait toujours pas et il marchait quelques pas devant les autres. James le rattrapa en petites foulées.

« Tu pourras réessayer l’année prochaine. Ardal laissera son poste. Il m’a dit qu’il allait abandonner le quidditch pour se concentrer sur ses ASPIC.

– Je m’en fous, c’est bon », répondit Sirius en le repoussant.

Il accéléra le pas, s’éloignant rapidement d’eux, son balai toujours sous le bras. James alla pour le rattraper mais Remus lui saisit le bras.

« Laisse tomber, dit-il, manifestement en colère. Laisse-le tout seul s’il veut se comporter comme un gros con. »

Sirius ne se joignit pas à eux pour le petit-déjeuner et demeura introuvable alors qu’ils regagnèrent leur salle commune. James fut pris en chasse par la plupart des Gryffondor, maintenant au courant qu’il était leur nouveau poursuiveur. Une bande de garçons de quatrième année le prit à part pour parler stratégie et Peter se joignit à eux, se prélassant dans la gloire de son ami. James ne s’en offusquait jamais ; il en avait suffisamment pour partager.

Remus, lui, n’était pas fan des projecteurs et en profita pour chercher Sirius. Il ne le trouva pas dans leur dortoir, mais c’était attendu : il est clair que Black voulait se morfondre quelque part en privé. Mais Remus n’était rien d’autre que le grand maître des cachettes et ne tarda pas à le trouver, recroquevillé dans une alcôve cachée derrière une tapisserie représentant une chasse à la licorne.

« Dégage, Lupin. » Sirius lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui tourner le dos, les bras autour de ses genoux. Sa voix était rauque, comme s’il avait pleuré, mais son visage était sec. « Tu vas pas réussir à me remonter le moral, ok ?! »

Remus roula des yeux et grimpa avec lui dans sa cachette, le forçant à lui faire de la place.

« Pousse-toi dit-il fermement. Je suis pas là pour te remonter le moral, espèce d’abruti.

– Quoi ?

– Pourquoi t’es assis là à chialer ? Ton meilleur pote vient de réaliser tous ses rêves d’un seul coup. Va le voir et sois beau joueur. »

Sirius fit un bruit indigné, essayant toujours de s’éloigner de Remus malgré le peu de place à sa disposition.

« Tu comprends pas, renifla-t-il.

– Faut croire que non, confirma calmement Remus. Mais ce que je comprends, c’est que James voulait vraiment, _vraiment_ devenir poursuiveur, qu’il a travaillé très dur pour ça, et qu’il a réussi. Et que Marlene voulait vraiment être batteuse et qu’elle a travaillé très dur aussi ; Evans nous l’a dit. Donc elle a été prise. Elle était juste meilleure que toi.

– Va te faire foutre ! »

Sirius le poussa mais Remus avait l’habitude de se faire bousculer. Et que Sirius le veuille ou non, Remus était plus fort.

« T’en avais même pas vraiment _envie_ ! continua-t-il en le bousculant à son tour. Pas autant que Potter en tout cas. Tu as tenté les sélections juste parce qu’il le faisait ! Mais t’as pas besoin d’être toujours à égalité avec lui. T’as rien à lui prouver. Regarde, tu le bas toujours en Métamorphose. C’est toi qui as toujours les meilleures notes. Tout le monde t’aime bien. Enfin, sauf les Serpentard et euh... peut-être ta famille. Mais on s’en fout. La famille de Peter ne l’aime pas non plus. »

Sirius laissa échapper un petit rire malgré lui.

« Alors arrête de faire le gamin et va le féliciter.

– Bon ok.

– Bien. »

Ils sautèrent tous deux du rebord en écartant la tapisserie. Les petits chevaliers brodés brandirent leurs poings aux garçons, interrompus dans leur poursuite de la licorne d’argent qui hennit et galopa vers un bosquet d’arbres denses et entrecroisés.

Ils se mirent en marche vers leur salle commune. Sirius enfouit ses mains dans ses poches.

« Vous avez déjà pris le petit-déjeuner ? demanda-t-il d’un ton boudeur.

– Oui, répondit Remus. Mais James t’a gardé des toasts.

– C’est vraiment un bon pote, dit Sirius sans retenir un petit sourire.

– Ouais, carrément. »

Ils restèrent silencieux après ça. Juste avant qu’ils n’atteignent le portrait de la grosse dame, Sirius s’arrêta et regarda Remus. Ses yeux étaient encore légèrement rouges mais à part cela, il semblait être de nouveau lui-même.

« Je n’essaie _pas_ de copier James.

– C’est pas ce que j’ai dit. Mais tu fais la compétition avec lui. »

Sirius sembla l’admettre et releva à nouveau le regard.

« Et je me fous de ce que pense ma famille », ajouta-t-il si férocement que ses yeux brillèrent, légèrement larmoyants, et Remus eut peur qu’il se remette à pleurer.

Il tendit une main et toucha son épaule avec précaution, comme on essaierait de calmer un chien prêt à attaquer.

« Je sais, dit-il doucement. Je le sais très bien. »


	27. Deuxième année : Des fiançailles d'anniversaire

**Vendredi 3 novembre 1972**

Le treizième anniversaire de Sirius ne tomba pas un jour de pleine lune, comme ça avait été le cas pour son douzième. Il n’avait pas parlé aux autres de la conversation qu’il avait eue avec Remus (du moins Remus en doutait), mais il agissait un peu différemment envers ses amis. Alors qu’auparavant il avait pu traiter Remus comme un simple sujet d’étude particulièrement intéressant, s’étonnant chaque fois que Lupin faisait preuve d’un peu d’indépendance d’esprit, Sirius semblait développer une nouvelle forme d’intérêt plus sensible envers les deux maraudeurs secondaires. 

Le sujet du quidditch était encore douloureux et le matin de son deuxième anniversaire à Poudlard, James eut assez de tact pour ne pas proposer une séance de vol à l’heure du déjeuner. 

Le petit déjeuner commença par un _Joyeux anniversaire_ chanté à pleine voix comme le voulait maintenant la tradition pour les maraudeurs. Les Potter avaient envoyé à Sirius un énorme panier de chocolats, tandis que James lui avait commandé la moitié du catalogue de _Zonko_. Remus fut un peu embarrassé de lui donner ses propres cadeaux (quelques vieux exemplaires de _Melody Maker_ et de _NME_ qu’il avait piqués au cours de l’été), mais Sirius en fut ravi : l’un d’entre eux contenait une interview avec Marc Bolan. Ils passèrent la majeure partie du petit-déjeuner à tourner les pages, les trois sorciers de sang pur ne pouvant s’empêcher de rire des photos moldues immobiles. 

Remus ne cessait d’observer Sirius à la dérobé, se demandant s’il avait l’air différent maintenant qu’il était adolescent. Remus attendait d’avoir treize ans depuis des lustres, cela lui semblait être un âge très mûr, impressionnant. Il savait qu’il était idiot de penser que l’on pouvait acquérir une sorte de nouvelle sagesse du jour au lendemain, mais c’était certainement une étape importante, quelle que soit la façon dont on la considérait. Sirius se tenait d’une manière légèrement différente, Remus en était certain. 

Malheureusement, la matinée insouciante s’acheva ici. Alors qu’ils avaient terminé leur déjeuner et prenaient la direction de leur premier cours de la journée (Histoire de la magie), le passage hors du hall d’entrée leur fut bloqué.

« Sirius », appela une voix sévère.

Narcissa Black se tenait devant eux. À quinze ans, elle était plus grande que les quatre maraudeurs. Si on passait outre son air pincé, c’était une fille assez séduisante, pensa Remus. Elle n’avait pas le regard fou de sa sœur aînée, et elle avait teint et lissé ses longs cheveux pour qu’ils cascadent comme une magnifique chute d’eau argentée qui étincelait sous la lumière.

Elle se tenait devant eux, les bras croisés, Regulus à ses côtés, légèrement en retrait.

« Cissy », la salua froidement Sirius avec un signe de tête.

Elle tressaillit au surnom, mais ne le reprit pas.

« C’est ton anniversaire, lui dit-elle.

– Ouais, j’étais au courant. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, elle n’avait pas non plus le tempérament sanguin de sa sœur, ce dont Remus était heureux.

« Tu dois dîner avec nous ce soir.

– Viens manger à la table des Gryffondor si tu y tiens vraiment.

– Non, rétorqua-t-elle en plissant ses yeux gris. Ta mère a donné des instructions strictes. Nous mangerons entre nous dans la salle commune de Serpentard, comme l’année dernière.

– Ça va pas ! » Sirius perdit tout à coup la maturité qu’il venait à peine d’acquérir et renvoya soudainement l’image d’un enfant capricieux sur le point de se rouler à terre en tapant des pieds. « Je veux manger avec mes amis. 

– Tu peux manger avec eux n’importe quel autre jour, répondit sèchement Narcissa, maintenant les mains sur les hanches. Les anniversaires sont des célébrations _familiales_. »

Regulus fixait ses pieds, se tenant toujours dans l’ombre sa cousine. Sirius ne semblait pas moins contrarié, mais il finit par acquiescer. James posa alors une main sur son épaule ; un geste inoffensif, mais pourtant, Regulus releva les yeux et fixa les deux garçons, le regard noir, comme s’ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal. 

Une fois l’heure du dîner fixée, les deux Serpentard prirent congé et les maraudeurs les regardèrent s’éloigner. James se tourna finalement vers Sirius.

« Fait chier, commenta-t-il. Tu veux sécher les cours ? »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Non, mais je vais juste prendre quelques bombabouses avec moi pour le dîner.

– On peut essayer de voir si ce sort d’explosion à retardement fonctionne !

– Parfait. »

***

L’absence de Sirius après le dîner parut interminable. James faisait les cent pas dans le dortoir, vérifiant sa montre toutes les minutes et se demandant à voix haute s’il devait se rendre au cachot et appeler au secours.

« On doit vraiment se remettre à travailler sur ta carte, Lupin, dit-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux (déjà dans un état catastrophique). Il faut que tout le monde apparaisse dessus, qu’on sache où ils sont à n’importe quel moment.

– On en est loin…, répondit Remus depuis son lit où il lisait un livre. On n’a toujours pas cartographié l’aile est. Mais je pourrai avancer un peu dessus pendant les vacances de Noël.

– Non. » James s’arrêta au milieu de la pièce. « Toi et Black venez chez moi pour Noël. »

Remus releva le regard vers lui, mal à l’aise.

« James, je peux pas et tu le sais très bien. »

James secoua la main en signe de désaccord et reprit son cheminement autour de la pièce.

« Je vais tout régler avec mon père, t’en fais pas. La pleine lune est le 20, j’ai vérifié. On peut tous rester ici jusqu’à cette date et partir chez moi le 21. »

Remus ne sut que répondre, mais il n’en eut pas besoin. James décida tout à coup de prendre sa cape et d’aller chercher Sirius. De manière plutôt prévisible, Peter le suivit, mais Remus était vraiment happé par sa lecture et il les laissa partir. Il s’installa encore plus confortablement sur son lit en se disant qu’il pourrait mettre un disque. James et Peter avaient ordonné une interdiction de Bowie jusqu’à la fin de l’année, mais ils n’étaient pas là pour l’entendre… 

Au début de l’année, Remus avait été tellement pris de court par l’excitation de Sirius qu’il ne lui avait pas dit qu’il connaissait déjà tout _Ziggy Stardust_. En fait, à peu près tout le monde dans le monde des moldus n’avait fait qu’en parler tout l’été. 

Un jour à la mi-juillet, après le thé, Remus s’était installé avec quelques garçons plus âgés dans la salle de détente pour regarder _Top of the Pops_. Leur télévision était encore en noir et blanc, mais pour Remus, c’était comme s’il avait vu la performance en couleur. Il n’avait jamais vu personne comme David Bowie, il ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu’il avait déjà connu. Ils étaient tous restés assis, la bouche grande ouverte, à regarder cet homme gracile à l’allure extraterrestre traverser la scène dans un justaucorps multicolore. Il était pâle comme la neige, ses cheveux longs à l’arrière et fous sur le haut de son crâne, ses yeux saisissants, une pupille plus large que l’autre. Et il était _maquillé_. Remus avait tout de suite et en même temps voulu le connaître et être lui. Lorsque David avait passé son bras autour du grand guitariste aux cheveux clairs, l’estomac de Remus avait fait une sorte de looping étrange, et alors que les deux hommes chantaient dans le même micro, joue contre joue, un des éducateurs de Saint-Edmund s’était approché et avait éteint le téléviseur. _Putain de pédés_ , il avait dit, _répugnant de montrer ce genre de choses à la télé alors que les gamins peuvent le voir_. 

Remus y avait repensé bien plus souvent qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

Les deux autres garçons finirent par revenir, accompagnés d’un Sirius au visage livide. Il avait toujours l’air malade après une entrevue avec sa famille, mais jamais à ce point : renfermé, absent, infiniment triste. Même ses yeux semblaient un peu moins brillants, presque gris.

Remus se leva, inquiet.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

– C’est horrible…, répondit Sirius. Vraiment, vraiment horrible… Cruel. Le pire, le pire qu’ils puissent faire. Qu’on puisse imaginer… Dégueulasse. »

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête enfuie dans l’oreiller.

« Il est comme ça depuis qu’on l’a trouvé dans les cachots, expliqua James. Il fait que répéter des adjectifs.

– Adjectifs superlatifs, précisa Sirius, la voix légèrement étouffée par l’oreiller.

– Ouais d’accord, tu dramatises… », soupira James. Il passa une nouvelle fois une main dans ses cheveux. _Il sera chauve avant de voir la trentaine_ , pensa Remus. « Tu veux bien nous dire _pourquoi_ tout ce drame ?! »

Sirius roula sur le dos, le regard rivé sur le baldaquin de son lit.

« Je vais me marier.

– Hein ?! »

James et Peter semblaient aussi choqués que Remus, donc cela voulait dire que ce n’était pas une coutume normale chez les sorciers.

« Narcissa me l’a annoncé. » Il hocha frénétiquement la tête, le regard toujours perdu dans le vide. « En temps normal, ils n’auraient pas fait d’arrangement avant que je sois majeur, comme pour Bellatrix, mais Cissy dit qu’ils ont décidé de durcir les règles pour mon cas.

– _Arrangement_ ?! s’exclama James, sidéré. Ne me dis pas que les Black font encore des mariages arrangés… !

– Bien sûr que si. » Sirius poussa un soupir. « _Noble et plus ancienne_ et blah blah blah… Ils veulent organiser la cérémonie de fiançailles l’été prochain. Je suis censé “me remettre les idées en place” d’ici là. Le mariage aura lieu dès que j’aurai fini Poudlard. À mon avis, vous ne serez pas invités…

– C’est complètement fou ! Complètement archaïque ! C’est…

– Ma mère, compléta Sirius.

– Euh… » Remus se sentait impoli d’intervenir, mais sa curiosité prit le dessus. « Tu es censé épouser qui ? »

Sirius se redressa pour s’asseoir.

« Ça, c’est la cerise sur la tarte à la mélasse, gronda-t-il. La petite touche personnelle de ma chère mère…

– Qui ?

– Cissy.

– Quoi ?!

– Narcissa ?!

– Ta cousine ?!

– Narcissa _Black_ ?! » »

Sirius hocha la tête. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent. Son air absent reprit possession de son regard et il se rallongea.

« Apparemment, ils cherchent à avoir la main sur elle aussi. Andromeda – sa sœur, la seule qui est normale – est enceinte, d’après Cissy. Ils veulent resserrer les rangs et empêcher que du sang souillé vienne se mélanger au nôtre.

– Mais il doit bien y avoir d’autres filles de sang pur qui pourraient convenir, dit James. Et je croyais qu’elle sortait avec ce tordu de Malefoy…

– C’est le cas. Et elle est aussi en colère que moi, ça je peux te le dire. Tu parles d’un bonheur conjugal…

– Et Regulus ? » demanda James, l’air concentré, comme si son cerveau travaillait à mille à l’heure.

– Quoi _Regulus_ ? répondit amèrement Sirius. Tu penses que _lui_ il voudrait l’épouser ?

– Elle est plutôt jolie », dit doucement Peter.

Sirius lui lança un regard qui aurait pu briser du verre.

« C’est ma _cousine_ , espèce d’abruti.

– Ça va, ça va ! » James leva une main autoritaire. « Pas besoin de l’insulter, on essaye juste d’aider. » Remus ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi Peter se montrait d’une quelconque aide, mais il se mordit la langue et laissa James continuer. « Ce que je voulais dire c’est : est-ce que Regulus a dit quelque chose ? Il était là, non ?

– Pas. Un. Mot. »

Il leur jeta à tous un regard noir et personne n’osa poursuivre le sujet.

« Bon, très bien. » James remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. « On a jusqu’à l’été prochain pour trouver une solution. Et on a Narcissa de notre côté, même si je n’aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour. Donc il reste de l’espoir.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que désespéré veut dire tant que tu n’as pas rencontré ma mère, marmonna Sirius.

– Et elle ne sait pas ce dont est capable un maraudeur, répondit fermement James. Messieurs… » Il les regarda tous un par un et Remus savait exactement ce qui allait suivre : « Nous avons une nouvelle mission. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La performance de Top of the Pops dont se souvient Remus est celle-ci : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYtRp9UNx8Y  
> (Top of the Pops - David Bowie - Starman (1972))


	28. Deuxième année : Jugements

_Comment peut-on faire annuler des fiançailles_ _?_ C’était la question qui tournait en boucle dans l’esprit de Remus alors qu’il descendait aux cachots le dimanche soir suivant. Il était seul ; Lily lui avait demandé de vérifier une dernière fois la potion sur laquelle ils travaillaient avant de devoir la rendre le lendemain. Personnellement, il trouvait que ce n’était vraiment pas nécessaire, mais il était également conscient que c’était Evans qui avait fait la plus grande partie du travail jusqu’ici et il se sentait un peu coupable.

La situation de Sirius n’avait pas quitté ses pensées de toute la journée. James leur avait donné pour mission à tous de trouver une solution avant Noël, mais Remus ne voyait pas en quoi ils pouvaient arranger les choses. Il n’avait jamais accordé une seule pensée aux fiançailles, au mariage ou à l’honneur familial auparavant. C’était des problèmes d’adultes, les garçons de treize ans n’étaient pas censés s’en soucier. Mais bon, pensa-t-il alors qu’il descendait une dernière volée de marches, les garçons de _douze_ ans n’étaient pas non plus censés se soucier de la transformation en monstre qu’ils subissent chaque mois.

Il soupira lourdement en poussant la porte de la classe de Potions. À son grand désespoir, Severus Rogue était déjà là en train de s’occuper sa propre potion. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Remus se figea un instant avant de carrer les épaules, de lever le menton et de marcher droit vers son chaudron, choisissant d’ignorer l’autre garçon.

Mais il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que sa potion était d’une couleur légèrement différente de celle de Rogue, ce qui ne pouvait pas être un bon signe. Leur préparation était d’un vif bleu roi, beaucoup plus foncé que ce qui était attendu. Rogue l’avait évidemment remarqué aussi.

« Tu dois ajouter plus de lavande, dit-il de sa voix nasillarde sans lever les yeux de son chaudron. Au moins une cuillère. »

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Comme si j’allais suivre tes conseils…

– Tu crois que j’ai envie de ruiner la potion de Lily ?! » rétorqua Rogue.

Remus prit le temps d’y réfléchir. Il était vrai qu’en dehors de l’attitude plus que désagréable de Severus, la seule autre chose que les maraudeurs savaient de lui, c’était son attachement à Lily Evans et le fait qu’il ferait presque n’importe quoi pour elle. C’était bizarre, mais Remus était mal placé pour juger qui que ce soit à propos du fait d’être bizarre.

Il ajouta une cuillère de lavande et remua sa potion. Aussitôt, elle prit une teinte plus pâle, bleu ciel, et un joli parfum s’en dégagea. Rogue fit claquer sa langue d’un air suffisant et referma le couvercle de son chaudron, prêt à partir.

« Salut Sev ! s’éleva alors une voix depuis le seuil de la porte. Oh, Remus... »

C’était Lily qui affichait un air un peu embarrassé. Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais qu’on avait dit que c’était moi qui m’occuperais de la potion ce soir.

– Euh, oui… Je voulais juste… être certaine… »

Ses joues habituellement pâles étaient rouge vif.

« Tu pensais que je me défilerais et que je viendrais pas, c’est ça ? »

Rogue ricana en se dirigeant vers la porte. Remus lutta contre l’envie de lui jeter sa cuillère en pleine tête. Lily ne remarqua rien, déjà à l’opposé de la pièce en train d’inspecter le contenu du chaudron.

« C’est que tu es souvent en retenue…, tenta-t-elle de se justifier avec diplomatie alors que Severus sortait de la pièce. Oh waouh, elle a l’air bien mieux que ce matin. Tu as fait quelque chose ?

– J’ai ajouté de la lavande.

– Vraiment ? Bien joué, elle a l’air parfaite maintenant.

– En fait… » Il se gratta l’arrière du crâne en fixant la porte. Rogue était trop loin pour l’entendre maintenant. « Ouais, j’ai juste pensé qu’il en manquait, enfin je crois…

– On n’a plus rien à faire de plus, alors. On retourne à la salle commune ?

– Ouais. »

Ils marchèrent côte à côte. Lily était visiblement de bonne humeur.

« On travaille plutôt bien ensemble, non ? déclara-t-elle en lui souriant. C’est agréable. En tout cas, ça change par rapport à Sev, tu es beaucoup plus facile à vivre. »

Remus ne s’était jamais considéré comme quelqu’un de facile à vivre. C’était gentil de la part de Lily, mais comparé à Rogue, n’importe qui pouvait paraître agréable.

« Pourquoi tu traînes avec lui de toute façon ? demanda-t-il.

– C’est mon meilleur ami, répondit Lily sur-le-champ, comme si elle avait l’habitude de toujours se justifier à ce sujet. On se connaît depuis longtemps.

– Hmm…

– Il n’est pas aussi malveillant que tu le penses, dit-elle en le fixant du coin de l’œil. Il peut être vraiment gentil. Et drôle.

– Pourquoi il traîne avec Mulciber et toute sa bande de sang-pur alors ?

– Eh bien, si on devait juger les gens en se basant uniquement sur leurs _fréquentations_ … »

Elle posa sur lui un regard lourd de sens.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec mes _fréquentations_ ?! »

Remus ne comprenait pas : tout le monde aimait James et Sirius. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ils sont tous les héritiers de grandes lignées de sang-pur, non ? » Elle rejeta en arrière ses boucles rousses. « En plus, ils sont hyper prétentieux. Potter pense qu’il est un cadeau de Dieu et Black est… eh bien, c’est un Black… Même moi je sais ce qu’ils sont alors que j’ai grandi chez les moldus. J’imagine que Peter est un garçon plutôt bien, mais c’est triste la façon dont il les suit toujours partout.

– Je les suis partout aussi.

– C’est vrai. »

Elle le regarda à nouveau, l’air un peu insolent.

« Tu te trompes, déclara Remus. Enfin… ok, tu as raison, ils sont prétentieux, mais ils ne sont pas juste ça… Ça ne les empêche pas d’avoir d’autres qualités.

– Dans ce cas, tu peux accepter le fait que Severus ait aussi d’autres qualités, non ? »

Il était plus difficile d’avoir le dernier mot avec Lily qu’avec Sirius. Remus haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Il lui vint alors à l’esprit que Lily pourrait certainement l’aider à résoudre sa problématique actuelle. Après tout, les mariages et les fiançailles étaient des trucs de filles, non ? Au moins, elle pourrait lui apporter un autre point de vue.

« Evans ? commença-t-il, pensif. Tu es plutôt intelligente…

– “ _Plutôt_ intelligente” ?!

– Non, pardon, je veux dire… tu es carrément plus intelligente que moi.

– Je préfère ça. »

Elle lui sourit et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Que ferais-tu si ta famille te forçait à épouser quelqu’un dont tu ne veux pas ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si ce n’était absolument pas ce qu’elle avait attendu de cette conversation.

« Tu parles d’un mariage arrangé ? Je croyais que tu vivais dans un orphelinat…

– Un foyer, corrigea-t-il, c’est pas la même chose. De toute façon, c’est pas moi que ça concerne, c’est... quelqu’un d’autre.

– Hum… » Elle afficha un air perplexe qui ne donna pas beaucoup d’espoir à Remus. « Mon Dieu, c’est… c’est quelque chose que mes parents ne feraient absolument jamais. Mais s’ils le faisaient... je serais évidemment furieuse. Et blessée.

– Blessée ? releva-t-il, perdu.

– C’est obligé. Tes parents sont censés t’aimer et ne vouloir que le meilleur pour toi... T’imposer quelque chose comme ça, c’est tout le contraire.

– D’accord… » Il hocha la tête sans être tout à fait sûr d’avoir compris. « Mais cette personne... ne s’entend déjà pas vraiment avec ses parents. »

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que cette situation ne la blesse pas. Tu devrais pouvoir faire confiance aux personnes qui t’ont élevé.

– Oh, ok. »

Remus ne sut pas quoi répondre d’autre. Il avait une horrible sensation dans l’estomac, la même qu’il avait l’habitude de ressentir quand on lui demandait de lire à haute voix. Lily ne remarqua rien. Ils approchaient de la salle commune.

« Je n’arrive pas à savoir ce que je ferais, soupira-t-elle. Je pense qu’il n’y a qu’une option : se rebeller contre ses parents. Mais ça causerait toutes sortes de problèmes... Tu ne peux pas me dire qui ça concerne ? Allez ! Je suis curieuse… »

Remus secoua la tête.

« J’peux pas. Désolé. »

Lily, compréhensive, hocha la tête. Remus lui sourit. Sa présence était incroyablement apaisante.

« Tête de linotte », dit la jeune fille au portrait qui s’ouvrit pour leur permettre de passer.

James n’était pas revenu depuis longtemps de son entraînement de quidditch et était toujours vêtu de sa robe de vol rouge. Il était assis sur l’un des canapés, occupé à jeter des haricots explosifs de chez Zonko dans la cheminée où ils éclataient dans une éruption de couleurs comme des feux d’artifice miniatures. Sirius était allongé sur le tapis à ses pieds, lisant un livre sur les maléfices qu’il avait ramené de chez lui.

« Lupin ! » l’accueillit James. Remus rejoignit ses amis après avoir échangé un signe de tête avec Lily qui se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. « Je vois que tu nous as abandonnés pour Evans… 

– On travaille ensemble en Potions.

– Ah oui, c’est vrai. Tu es ami avec elle maintenant ?

– On peut dire ça. » Remus haussa les épaules. « Elle est plutôt cool. Et elle vous déteste tous les deux.

– Quoi ?! »

Ils se redressèrent d’un bond, l’air outré.

« Mais tout le monde nous aime ! déclara Sirius. Nous ne sommes rien d’autre que d’adorables canailles !

– Elle pense que vous êtes des frimeurs. »

James, d’une façon tout à fait dramatique, poussa une exclamation indignée.

« Comment ose-t-elle ?! Il faut qu’on la convainque. Il faut qu’elle nous aime !

– Pourquoi s’embêter ? » Sirius roula sur le ventre, retournant à son livre. « Elle est amie avec Servilus, elle n’a clairement aucun goût.

– C’est vraiment ce qu’elle a dit ? demanda James à Remus qui opina.

– Elle a dit que tu te prenais pour un cadeau de Dieu.

– Qu’est-ce que ça veut d…

– C’est une expression moldue, expliqua Remus. Ça veut dire que tu es prétentieux.

– C’est ce qu’elle pense ?

– Bah… » Remus lui jeta un regard en coin. « Honnêtement, c’est pas tout à fait faux. »

Cela fit rire James. Remus s’installa à côté de lui, saisit à son tour une poignée de haricots et les jeta dans le feu, un par un. Tous deux se mirent bientôt à jouer à celui qui parviendrait à créer les plus grandes explosions en visant les braises le plus précisément possible.

« J’ai oublié de te dire, dit James une fois le sac de haricots vide, j’ai reçu un hibou de papa aujourd’hui. Il a parlé à McGonagall et elle a dit oui pour que tu viennes à Noël.

– Vraiment ?! »

Remus ne pouvait y croire. Pourquoi un adulte qui ne l’avait jamais rencontré auparavant voudrait-il intervenir en sa faveur ? Il nota dans un coin de son cerveau de ne plus jamais sous-estimer la faculté qu’avait James de toujours obtenir ce qu’il voulait.

– Oui, mais il pense que ce ne sera pas possible pour cet été par contre. Désolé. »

Remus secoua la tête, sans un mot. Il aurait voulu lui dire merci, mais ne savait pas comment.

« Il ne manque plus que toi maintenant, mon pote. » James poussa Sirius avec son pied. « Quand est-ce que tu vas en parler à ta mère ? Tu n’as qu’à dire que tu vas encore chez les Pettigrow…

– Pas la peine, répondit Sirius sans interrompre sa lecture. Je vais juste aller chez toi sans rien lui dire. »

Sirius n’écrivait déjà que rarement à ses parents avant l’apparition du problème « Narcissa », mais depuis, s’était tout bonnement mis à ignorer toutes leurs chouettes. Remus n’était pas sûr que le silence soit le meilleur moyen pour Sirius d’exprimer son mécontentement, mais comme Lily venait de si bien le lui rappeler, Remus n’y connaissait rien en matière de famille.

« Ça ne plaira pas à ma mère », commenta James en se mordillant la lèvre.

Sirius tourna la page de son livre.

« Ne lui dis pas, alors. »

James et Remus échangèrent un regard. Il devenait urgent de régler cette histoire de fiançailles ; hors de question qu’ils subissent l’humeur morose de Sirius pendant encore cinq ans.


	29. Deuxième année : La lune de décembre

Pour les vacances de Noël de cette année-là, le _Poudlard Express_ quitta la gare de Pré-au-lard le samedi 16 décembre, ce qui signifiait qu’une fois la pleine lune passée, James, Sirius et Remus devraient trouver un autre moyen pour se rendre à la maison familiale des Potter.

McGonagall, après avoir longuement sermonné et mis en garde Remus qu’il ne devait _en aucun cas_ révéler son secret à _aucun_ autre élève, se montra compatissante envers les maraudeurs et leur permit d’utiliser la cheminée de son bureau « juste pour cette fois ». Remus se fichait du sermon, en revanche, il était terrifié à l’idée d’utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour la première fois. Il avait entendu toutes sortes d’histoires horrifiantes racontées par ses camarades de classe, et il fallait ajouter à son angoisse le fait qu’il se sentait généralement nauséeux pendant les quelques jours qui suivaient la pleine lune.

Tous les matins à partir du 16, Sirius reçut une beuglante exigeant qu’il rentre à la maison immédiatement, mais il jetait les enveloppes écarlates les unes après les autres dans l’âtre de la cheminée, les cris de Walburga Black résonnant en écho dans les conduits. James était clairement décontenancé par son comportement, mais n’osait rien dire. Sirius était toujours partant pour une bonne bagarre ces derniers temps et il valait mieux ne pas s’en mêler. Malheureusement, à l’approche de la pleine lune, Remus devenait également de plus en plus irritable. Les deux garçons se chamaillaient pour tout et rien et le pauvre James dut s’interposer entre les deux plus d’une fois.

« Mais réponds-lui, putain de merde », grogna Remus le matin du 20 en jetant un oreiller à travers la pièce en direction du lit de Sirius. Une beuglante venait de les réveiller à une heure indécente pour le troisième matin consécutif.

_«_ _SI VOUS PENSEZ POUVOIR ÉCHAPPER À VOTRE DEVOIR DE MANIÈRE AUSSI LÂCHE, VOUS VOUS TROMPEZ LOURDEMENT_ _!_ _»_

Les hurlements raisonnaient à travers toute la tour de Gryffondor.

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Lupin. »

Sirius lui renvoya son oreiller.

« Ça me regarde quand je me fais réveiller par des putains de beuglantes qui arrivent dans _notre_ chambre tous les matins ! persifla Remus en sortant de son lit.

– Oh, je suis _tellement_ désolé de te causer tant de désagréments ! » répliqua Sirius, le ton dégoulinant de sarcasme.

Il avait l’air épuisé, comme s’il avait mal dormi (ou pas dormi du tout), mais Remus était de trop mauvaise humeur pour s’en soucier, et sa transformation n’était plus que dans quelques heures maintenant.

« Et si tu arrêtais de jouer les gamins pourris gâtés pendant cinq minutes ?! cracha-t-il. T’es tellement égoïste…

– Oh bien sûr, parce que c’est _moi_ qui lui demande de les envoyer ! Au moins _moi_ , je reçois du courrier ! Au moins, j’ai des parents qui en ont quelque chose à foutre de moi et qui… »

Frémissant de rage, Remus se jeta sur Sirius et frappa aussi fort qu’il le put.

« FERME. TA. GUEULE ! »

Il lança un gros coup de poing sur la joue gauche de Sirius. Ce dernier, bien qu’extrêmement doué pour les insultes caustiques, n’était pas un grand lutteur. Il haleta et essaya de repousser Remus avant de finalement s’emparer de sa baguette.

« Mordeo ! » lança-t-il en visant le visage de Remus.

Aussitôt, l’autre garçon lâcha prise, titubant en arrière jusqu’à son lit en se tenant le front. Une horrible sensation de picotement irradiait de l’endroit où le maléfice de Sirius l’avait touché.

« Enfoiré ! s’écria-t-il alors qu’il sentait la peau de son visage se tendre et enfler.

– Tu l’as mérité !

– Sirius ! » James avait bondi de son lit avec un temps de retard. « Tu lui as jeté un _maléfice_ ? Tu lui as jeté un _putain de maléfice_ ?! »

Sirius eut l’air tout à coup bien moins sûr de lui.

« C’est lui qui a commencé !

– Il n’avait même pas sa baguette sur lui ! »

Remus avait quitté son lit et observait son reflet dans le miroir de l’armoire. Il ressemblait à quelqu’un qui se serait roulé dans un énorme buisson d’ortie. Sa peau était rouge et luisante, tendue et gonflée de façon inquiétante.

« Ça fait mal ? » demanda James d’un ton hésitant.

Remus secoua la tête même si, _oui_ , ça faisait mal. Très mal.

« Je vais à l’infirmerie. Laisse-moi tout seul », ajouta-t-il sèchement en voyant James enfiler sa robe de chambre.

Alors qu’il sortait du dortoir toujours en pyjama, il entendit James grommeler :

« Attaquer quelqu’un qui n’est pas armé, c’est vraiment un coup bas, Black. »

* * *

Madame Pomfresh arrangea tout en un coup de baguette grâce à un contre-sort, mais elle semblait très contrariée.

« Qui a fait ça ? lui demanda-t-elle. Si c’est Potter ou Black, je veux le savoir. J’avais prévenu Minerva que c’était une mauvaise idée de te laisser partir pour Noël.

– Pourquoi je pourrais pas y aller ? s’exclama Remus, scandalisé. Sirius y va, lui !

– M. Black n’a pas besoin de soins spécifiques comme c’est ton cas.

– Mais on ne part pas avant demain, ce sera _après_ la pleine lune. Je ne vois pas pourq…

– Je pense à ta santé, Remus ! Tu es très fragile et...

– Je ne suis _pas_ fragile ! siffla Remus, furieux.

– Bien sûr que non, mon grand, répondit-elle sans vraiment l’écouter. Maintenant, installe-toi tranquillement ici et repose-toi, d’accord ? As-tu pris ton petit-déjeuner ? »

Madame Pomfresh l’obligea à passer toute la journée à l’infirmerie, toujours en pyjama. L’infirmière avait travaillé sur une nouvelle potion qui, espérait-elle, pourrait rendre sa transformation plus supportable. Elle le laissa emprunter certains des livres de son bureau, il ne s’ennuya donc pas tant que ça, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir comme un invalide. Son visage était encore un peu tiraillé à cause du maléfice, mais le gonflement avait considérablement diminué. Il se fit une note mentale de demander à Sirius quel sort il avait utilisé : il serait parfait contre Rogue.

Vers treize heures, juste après le déjeuner, James et Sirius vinrent lui rendre visite. Mais avant, ils eurent droit à un savon de la part de madame Pomfresh :

« Jeter un maléfice sur un camarade de maison ! Un camarade de _dortoir_ , pour l’amour du Ciel ! De mon temps, on vous aurait donné le fouet ! Et le professeur McGonagall m’a informée que vous étiez au courant de sa situation ! Vous pourriez faire preuve d’un peu plus de bon sens ! »

James s’excusa profusément et Sirius, qui depuis longtemps ne bronchait qu’à peine face aux châtiments odieux de sa mère, baissa la tête, l’air complètement honteux. Cela semblait être suffisant pour l’infirmière qui les autorisa à rester. Ils restèrent plantés au bout du lit, comme ils l’auraient fait s’ils étaient venus le pleurer sur son lit de mort, osant à peine le regarder dans les yeux.

« On est vraiment désolés, Remus », commença James.

Remus l’arrêta d’un claquement de langue.

« C’est pas _ta_ faute. »

James donna un coup de pied à Sirius qui releva le regard.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Remus. »

Il avait un gros hématome bleu foncé sur la joue gauche et ses yeux semblaient un peu trop brillants, Remus se demanda s’il avait pleuré à cause de leur dispute. Cette pensée lui apporta un sentiment bizarre. Il secoua la tête, sa colère envolée.

« C’est moi qui ai commencé. Désolé de t’avoir frappé.

– Désolé pour la beuglante.

– Désolé que ta mère soit une conne.

– Désolé que tu sois un loup-garou. »

Ils rirent tous les deux, et tout fut pardonné.

« Est-ce qu’elle va te laisser sortir maintenant ? demanda James. Il reste encore quelques heures avant la pleine lune. »

Remus secoua la tête.

« Nan, elle veut essayer une nouvelle potion.

– Je savais pas qu’il y avait un remède !

– Y en a pas, rectifia Remus. C’est juste un... Je pense que c’est pour rendre la transformation, euh... plus facile. » Ils le fixaient tous les deux, intrigués. Il se tortilla sur son lit. « Comme… un antidouleur, je pense. Ceux des moldus ne fonctionnent pas.

– Ça fait mal, alors ? » demanda Sirius en penchant la tête sur le côté. Maintenant que la tempête était passée, il voyait à nouveau Remus comme un cas d’étude intéressant.

« Euh, ouais. »

Remus fronça les sourcils. Comme James et Sirius avaient grandi dans le monde des sorciers, il avait toujours pensé qu’ils en savaient beaucoup plus que lui à ce sujet, il était donc surpris qu’ils ne sachent pas pour la douleur. Pendant longtemps, la douleur avait été la seule chose qu’il connaissait.

À sa grande surprise, et à son grand plaisir, James et Sirius décidèrent de rester à l’infirmerie avec Remus pour le reste de l’après-midi. Ils firent plusieurs parties enflammées de bataille explosive avant que Madame Pomfresh ne leur ordonne sévèrement de se calmer, alors ils passèrent aux bavboules. Le soir venu, ils ne descendirent pas dîner, mais mangèrent avec lui le repas servi à l’infirmerie.

Ça ne représentait peut-être pas grand-chose pour eux : l’après-midi n’avait pas été très différente des autres jours pour James et Sirius, le lit d’hôpital remplaçait simplement ceux de leur dortoir. Mais pour Remus, c’était tout. C’était une après-midi qui d’ordinaire se serait déroulée dans l’anxiété et la solitude. C’était comme avoir une famille, en tout cas c’était comme ça qu’il l’imaginait.

McGonagall arriva et les chassa finalement, prête à conduire Remus jusqu’à la cabane. Il s’y rendit paisiblement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et des rires résonnant encore dans ses oreilles. La potion analgésique de Madame Pomfresh n’eut aucun effet, mais Remus trouva la transformation un peu plus supportable tout de même.

* * *

James et Sirius arrivèrent à la première heure le lendemain matin. Remus somnolait dans son lit après avoir été ramené au château à l’aube. Son visage lui faisait mal, et il savait que ce n’était plus à cause du maléfice de la veille. Madame Pomfresh avait laissé un miroir de poche sur sa table de chevet, mais il s’était senti trop fatigué pour oser regarder. Il fut réveillé par une exclamation aiguë, sans savoir si elle avait été poussée par James ou par Sirius. Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, ils avaient tous deux repris contenance et affichaient une expression joyeuse un peu figée.

« Ça va, mon pote ? demanda James avec le même sourire doucereux que l’on affiche lorsqu’on s’adresse à un petit enfant.

– Ça va », coassa Remus en se redressant.

Ça devait être grave. Il souleva le miroir et le tourna vers son visage. Ah.

La coupure semblait déjà à moitié guérie grâce aux soins de Pomfresh, mais c’était quand même choquant. La croûte était dure et foncée, bordée d’une peau rouge et tendre. Elle s’étendait du coin intérieur d’un œil, passait par l’arête du nez, en diagonale vers le milieu de la joue opposée. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, mais c’était comme s’il avait tenté de fendre son visage en deux.

« Mon beau visage… », dit-il faiblement, tentant le sarcasme pour alléger le sentiment horrible qu’il ressentait, mais sans vraiment d’effet. Maintenant, tout le monde allait savoir. Jusqu’à présent, il avait réussi à cacher les plus visibles de ses cicatrices sous sa robe, mais il savait que c’était dorénavant une question de temps avant qu’on ne lui pose des questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre.

« Ce n’est pas si grave, dit précipitamment James. Je parie que ça va guérir très vite…

– Comment..., commença Sirius, mais il fut interrompu par Madame Pomfresh qui se précipitait vers eux.

– Encore ici, vous deux ! »

Ils reculèrent brusquement, comme s’ils avaient peur d’elle, montrant une déférence qu’ils n’avaient jamais accordée à qui que ce soit, même pas McGonagall. L’infirmière leur ferma les rideaux du lit au nez.

« Ah. Tu as regardé dans le miroir, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à Remus sur un ton maintenant beaucoup plus doux. Je sais que ce n’est vraiment pas joli pour l’instant, mais elle va pâlir comme les autres. On la remarquera à peine d’ici le Nouvel An. »

Remus n’y crut pas vraiment, même ses cicatrices les plus anciennes étaient encore très visibles. Elle regarda la plaie de plus près, puis y appliqua une pommade translucide.

« Prends ça avec toi, lui dit-elle en lui remettant le bocal qui la contenait. Tu en mets tous les matins et tous les soirs. Ça fait encore mal ? » Il secoua la tête. Elle claqua la langue d’un air sceptique. « Eh bien, quand bien même. Ça pourrait démanger un peu en guérissant. Peut-être qu’on pourrait essayer de te couper les ongles le mois prochain ? Même si je pense que ça n’empêchera pas les griffes de pousser de toute façon… » Elle soupira, frustrée. « Le gonflement a diminué, mais ton visage doit être encore irrité à cause du maléfice. »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« C’est bon. » Il était très conscient de la présence de ses amis de l’autre côté du rideau et il voulait qu’elle s’en aille. « Je peux y aller maintenant ? Je me sens bien.

– Tu ne préfères pas dormir un peu plus ?

– Non. » Il secoua la tête avec force. « J’ai faim. Je veux descendre pour le petit-déjeuner. »

Il savait que ça marcherait, elle était toujours en train de le sermonner pour qu’il mange davantage.

« Bon... d’accord. Tu peux filer. »

Sirius se montra très silencieux pendant le petit-déjeuner, laissant James et Remus faire la conversation, ce qu’aucun des deux n’avait l’habitude de faire tous seuls. Une fois rassasiés, ils montèrent faire leurs valises, tâche que Sirius et Remus avaient repoussée jusqu’à la dernière minute. James, frustré par leur manque de prévoyance, les laissa à leur sort pour se rendre au bureau de McGonagall et voir si tout était prêt pour leur voyage.

La valise de Remus ne contenait pas grand-chose. Il n’avait pas acheté de cadeaux pour les autres et il leur avait fait promettre à tous de ne rien lui offrir non plus. Ça n’aurait pas été juste. La directrice lui avait envoyé un petit paquet en avance, alors c’était tout. Il y ajouta quelques vêtements. Les autres portaient probablement des robes de sorcier à la maison, mais la seule robe que possédait Remus était son uniforme d’école (et il n’était même pas sûr d’en être vraiment le propriétaire, c’était certainement juste un prêt), alors il porterait ses vêtements moldus.

Fin prêt, Remus se retourna pour trouver Sirius juste derrière lui, l’air encore plus malheureux que la veille.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Remus, surpris.

– C’est de ma faute, répondit Sirius, la voix étrangement basse. J’ai entendu Pomfresh le dire.

– Hein ?

– Ton visage… Je lui ai jeté un maléfice, puis quand tu t’es transformé, tu l’as gratté…

– Oh. » Remus leva inconsciemment les doigts vers son visage. Sirius détourna le regard. « Ce n’est pas vraiment ta faute, dit maladroitement Remus. Je veux dire… je me griffe partout ailleurs aussi. Ça devait bien finir par arriver.

– Pourquoi tu te griffes ? »

Sirius avait déjà posé cette question une fois auparavant alors qu’il regardait ses vieilles cicatrices. Cette fois-ci, Remus était certain d’avoir vraiment compris ce qu’il demandait. Mais il n’avait pas de réponse pour autant.

« Je sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas.

– Tu ne te souviens de rien du tout ?

– Pas vraiment. Je sais que j’ai toujours faim… comme si j’avais été affamé toute ma vie. Et la colère.

– Contre quoi ? »

Remus secoua la tête.

« Juste la colère.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, Remus. »

Sirius avait l’air triste à nouveau. Remus ne pouvait pas le supporter.

« Oh, tais-toi, dit-il en riant un peu. Tu ne réfléchirais même pas avant de jeter un sort à James ou Peter.

– Ouais, mais tu es...

– Ne le dis pas. » Il avait craint que ce moment arrive. « S’il te plaît, ne me traite pas comme si j’étais malade, ou différent, ou je sais pas quoi. C’est une nuit par mois. Si je te frappe, tu as le droit de me jeter un maléfice, ok ? »

Sirius sembla réprimer un rire.

« Tu veux dire que tu as l’intention de me frapper à nouveau ? »

Remus lui jeta une chaussette au visage.

« Si tu ne t’occupes pas de ces putains de beuglantes, peut-être. »

* * *

Voyager par poudre de cheminette n’était rien comparé à la sensation de sa propre colonne vertébrale qui s’allonge, et Remus n’était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi il en avait fait toute une histoire. Il était le deuxième après James à sortir de la cheminée et à entrer dans le salon des Potter. En époussetant la suie de ses épaules, il sauta rapidement hors du foyer pour faire de la place à Sirius et regarda James se faire étreindre par ses deux parents.

M. et Mme Potter étaient un peu plus âgés que Remus ne l’avait imaginé, mais tous deux avaient des visages bienveillants et joyeux qui partageaient des traits familiers avec leur fils. Les cheveux de M. Potter étaient blancs comme neige, mais ils se dressaient dans tous les sens sur son crâne exactement comme ceux de James. Mme Potter avait son sourire charmeur, ses yeux noisette et son regard chaleureux. Ils prirent également Sirius dans leurs bras, tandis que Remus reculait dans un coin de la pièce, ne se sentant pas du tout à sa place.

Finalement, Mme Potter lui adressa un sourire radieux. Heureusement, elle n’essaya pas de l’enlacer, peut-être parce qu’elle avait senti son malaise. Elle lui fit simplement un signe de tête.

« Bonjour, Remus. On a tellement entendu parler de toi, je suis si contente que tu passes Noël avec nous. »

Remus lui sourit en retour timidement, mais ne parvint pas à parler. Cela importa peu puisque James et Sirius discutaient vivement avec M. Potter qui avait lui-même l’air d’un écolier, les yeux pétillants de joie et de malice.

Le salon (Remus supposa que c’était un salon, car il y avait trois canapés dans la pièce) était le plus grand salon dans lequel il avait jamais pénétré, avec de larges et hautes fenêtres laissant entrer les rayons du soleil d’hiver qui faisaient des flaques de lumière sur le plancher de bois poli. Un gigantesque sapin de Noël se dressait dans un coin, scintillant de poussière d’argent et entouré d’une montagne de cadeaux multicolores.

Des guirlandes et des banderoles pendaient du plafond et couraient le long des cimaises, et même les portraits magiques avaient décoré leur cadre de milliers de lumières. Alors qu’on les guidait à travers la maison (« Pour l’amour de Merlin, Fleamont, laisse les garçons ranger leurs affaires avant de commencer à planifier ce que je sais que tu planifies »), Remus constata que chaque pièce, même les couloirs, était décorée de lumières, de guirlandes et de centaines et centaines de cartes de vœux. Les Potter devaient être des sorciers très populaires. Et certainement riches : le grand escalier en acajou continuait sur trois autres étages.

La chambre de James était assez grande pour eux trois (plus grande que leur dortoir à Poudlard), avec un immense lit à baldaquin, mais Remus fut surpris de découvrir qu’il y avait quatre autres chambres inoccupées et tout aussi grandes. Sirius s’était déjà approprié celle à côté de James, alors Remus posa son sac dans la troisième en se demandant ce que cela ferait de dormir seul dans pour la première fois.

« Venez, les gars ! cria M. Potter depuis le pied des escaliers. Il a neigé tout l’après-midi et j’ai préparé les toboggans ! »


	30. Deuxième année : Noël chez les Potter

Remus n’avait jamais osé imaginer qu’il puisse exister quelque chose de mieux que Noël à Poudlard : c’était absolument (et littéralement) magique. Mais Noël chez les Potter était une expérience totalement différente qui se montrait de plus en plus merveilleuse au fur des minutes. 

D’abord, ils glissèrent sur des toboggans sculptés magiquement dans la neige au milieu du jardin (même si avec ses cinq hectares de surface, il était difficile de l’appeler un « jardin »). Peter, qui habitait plus bas dans le village, les avait rejoints dès qu’il avait appris leur arrivée et ils passèrent une matinée extrêmement animée à dévaler les pentes et à faire des batailles de boules de neige aux stratégies complexes et sans merci. M. Potter se joignit même à eux, débordant de vivacité pour un homme de son âge et avec l’avantage considérable de pouvoir utiliser la magie. 

Mme Potter les appela tous pour le déjeuner et leur fit changer leurs vêtements mouillés et glacés. Ils s’assirent près de la cheminée, au chaud et au sec, et dégustèrent des toasts grillés et tartinés d’un riche beurre jaune. Dans l’après-midi, ils voulurent jouer dehors à nouveau, mais M. Potter était allé s’allonger et Mme Potter ne les autorisa pas à sortir seuls alors que la nuit approchait. À la place, ils l’aidèrent à décorer un énorme gâteau de Noël avec du glaçage blanc comme la neige et de minuscules figurines magiques, puis à emballer des cadeaux pour les voisins et les elfes de maison.

« On n’offre jamais rien à notre elfe, dit Sirius, les doigts désespérément collés ensemble par de la bande adhésive magique. De toute façon, Kreattur est un emmerdeur mal luné, ça m’étonnerait qu’il accepte quoi que ce soit.

– J’ai découvert qu’ils acceptent les cadeaux s’ils sont comestibles, répondit Mme Potter en souriant. Pas de vêtements, bien sûr, ça ne fait que les contrarier.

– Dis à maman ce que ta famille fait aux elfes de maison, Sirius », dit James avec un grand sourire, occupé à ajouter encore une couche d’adhésif autour des doigts de son ami.

Sirius eut un petit rire.

« On empaille leur tête. Quand ils sont morts. Enfin, je _crois_ qu’on attend qu’ils soient morts… Kreattur et le seul elfe que j’ai connu vivant.

– Bonté divine, s’exclama Mme Potter, et moi qui pensais que cette tradition s’était éteinte.

– Pas chez les Black », soupira Sirius.

Remus était certain qu’il pensait à nouveau aux fiançailles.

« Tu te débrouilles vraiment très bien, Remus, observa Mme Potter en jetant un coup d’œil au livre qu’il était en train d’emballer pour Mme Pettigrow. Contrairement à d’autres sales mômes que je ne vais pas nommer… »

Elle tourna un regard sévère vers son fils et son meilleur ami qui essayaient maintenant de scotcher leurs mains au plateau de la table. Remus lui sourit poliment, sentant la blessure fraîche tirer la peau de son visage. Il n’avait pas encore adressé la parole à aucun des parents de James. On lui avait toujours ordonné de rester silencieux en présence d’adultes, et il n’était jamais allé chez un ami auparavant. Sirius, en revanche, était complètement à l’aise, Remus ne l’avait jamais vu aussi heureux. Il s’était entiché de Mme Potter comme si elle était sa propre mère (s’il avait aimé sa propre mère, bien sûr).

En essayant de se cacher derrière ses mains, Remus bâilla plus largement qu’il ne l’avait voulu, à son grand embarras. Après la lune, il n’avait dormi que quelques heures ce matin-là, et une matinée de bataille de boule de neige l’avait laissé épuisé.

« Tu ferais mieux de monter te coucher, mon chéri », lui dit Mme Potter, ignorant le fait qu’il n’était que trois heures de l’après-midi.

Remus se demanda si James avait parlé de lui à ses parents. Ils devaient certainement savoir, McGonagall ne l’aurait pas laissé venir dans le cas contraire.

« Oh, mais t’es pas déjà fatigué, Lupin ! intervint Sirius. Peter va revenir dans pas longtemps, on pourra retourner dehors ! »

Remus ne lui répondit pas, lançant un regard à James en quête de soutien.

« Laisse-le tranquille, Sirius, le réprimanda Mme Potter. Le pauvre garçon est mort de sommeil. Allez mon grand, file. » 

Remus quitta la table de la cuisine avec gratitude et se dirigea vers sa chambre. En enfilant son pyjama, il ne put s’empêcher de se regarder dans le miroir, maintenant qu’il était vraiment seul. Peut-être qu’être sorti dans le froid n’avait pas aidé, mais la cicatrice semblait pire que ce matin-là, le contraste avec sa peau pâle était encore plus grand.

Son visage le surprendrait-il toujours, maintenant ? Allait-il toujours sursauter quand il apercevrait son reflet dans un quelconque miroir ou surface brillante ? Certaines personnes allaient-elles avoir peur de lui ?

Il y eut un petit coup contre la porte juste au moment où Remus s’apprêtait à mettre la pommade que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donnée. C’était Sirius, Remus avait reconnu son odeur avant même qu’il frappe. 

« Ça va ? » Le garçon se glissa à l’intérieur en parlant doucement. Il tenait un gobelet en étain. « La mère de James m’a demandé de te donner ça. C’est une potion régénérante, je pense.

– Oh, merci. »

Remus hocha la tête, exténué. Sirius posa le gobelet sur la table de chevet.

« Tu vas bien ?

– Oui. Juste fatigué.

– Est-ce qu’on était trop... tu sais, brusques ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ?

– Non ! s’exclama Remus très fermement, sonnant probablement plus énervé qu’il ne l’avait voulu. Ça n’a rien à voir avec vous deux ! C’est juste que j’ai passé toute la putain de nuit à hurler à la lune et à essayer de m’arracher le visage. Je suis fatigué. »

Remus dut s’asseoir, son emportement lui avait donné le vertige. 

« Désolé », dit Sirius encore plus doucement. C’était la deuxième fois qu’il s’excusait ce jour-là, et Remus détestait ça. « Je vais te laisser. »

Il ferma la porte.

Remus était trop fatigué pour pouvoir vraiment s’inquiéter d’avoir blessé Sirius. Il appliqua la pommade, puis renifla le contenu de gobelet que Mme Potter lui avait envoyé. Il reconnut l’odeur de quelque chose qu’il avait déjà bu à Poudlard et qui provoquait un sommeil instantané. Il se mit au lit, avala la potion et a ferma les yeux.

* * *

Les derniers jours avant Noël passèrent rapidement et Remus put connaître la vraie vie de famille pour la première fois. M. et Mme Potter semblaient être les parents parfaits : ils étaient gentils et sûrs d’eux, toujours souriants et pleins d’entrain. Remus ne savait pas que les adultes pouvaient être comme ça. Il ne savait pas que les gens pouvaient grandir comme ça. Les raisons pour lesquelles James était comme il était devenaient maintenant évidentes : autant débordant d’amour et de confiance aveugle que Remus débordait de rage. L’attirance de Sirius pour cette famille trouvait aussi une explication : il avait une soif d’amour insatiable et les Potter en avaient une réserve inépuisable.

Les quatre garçons parcoururent la campagne environnante enneigée, emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes, bonnets et gants aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Le soir, ils jouaient aux cartes, aidaient Mme Potter à préparer le dîner et écoutaient M. Potter raconter des histoires de fantômes installés autour de la cheminée. Ils cuisinaient des _mince pies_ et fabriquaient des guirlandes en papier, construisaient des sorciers de neige et des igloos, et dormaient si profondément dans leur lit la nuit que même une beuglante n’aurait pas pu les réveiller.

Malheureusement, cela ne devait pas durer. Si les Black avaient cessé d’envoyer des beuglantes, ils n’avaient pas pour autant oublié leur fils rebelle et, la veille de Noël, tentèrent une nouvelle approche qui allait avoir des conséquences dévastatrices pour les maraudeurs.

Ils étaient en train de boire de la bière au beurre chaude installés près de l’âtre de la cheminée. James et Sirius jouaient très bruyamment aux bavboules et M. Potter apprenait à Remus à jouer aux échecs. Le vieil homme avait été horrifié d’apprendre que Remus ne savait pas jouer aux échecs, et Remus avait été le premier surpris de découvrir qu’il appréciait ce jeu. Il régnait dans la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse et rassurante, les épais rideaux avaient été tirés pour les protéger du froid et de l’obscurité, les guirlandes lumineuses du sapin scintillaient, le feu ondulait et crépitait devant eux. L’horloge venait de sonner neuf heures et Mme Potter était en train d’essayer de les envoyer tous au lit quand un grand _CRACK_ retentit juste derrière la fenêtre.

M. et Mme Potter échangèrent un rapide coup d’œil, et les oreilles de Remus se dressèrent sur sa tête comme l’auraient fait celles d’un chien. Une odeur de magie imprégna l’air. Noire et nauséabonde. On frappa fermement à la porte.

« On n’attendait personne, Effie ? » demanda M. Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle secoua négativement la tête et ils tendirent tous les deux l’oreille. L’elfe de maison des Potter, Gully, se précipita vers la porte d’entrée pour ouvrir. Des voix guindées résonnèrent dans le hall d’entrée et Gully revint dans la pièce au pas de course.

« Oh, M. Potter, M. Potter ! Elle est venue chercher le jeune maître Black, elle dit qu’elle est sa mère ! Je leur ai dit de vous attendre là-bas. »

L’elfe se tordait les mains d’anxiété, visiblement très troublé par les événements. Sirius et James échangèrent un regard. Sirius était livide, comme s’il était sur le point de vomir.

« Elle n’aurait pas… » chuchota-t-il.

M. Potter avait déjà quitté la pièce. Des voix s’élevèrent dans le couloir maintenant. Remus reconnut le ton tranchant de Mme Black qu’il avait déjà entendu dans ses horribles beuglantes.

« Sirius, dit doucement Mme Potter, tes parents t’ont-ils donné la permission pour venir chez nous, mon grand ? » Il fixa le sol et elle soupira. « Oh, mon chéri, souffla-t-elle, l’air vraiment triste.

– Il ne faut pas qu’il parte, maman ! supplia James en se mettant debout. Il les déteste !

– Ce sont ses parents, James.

– Sirius ! » appela M. Potter depuis le couloir.

Sirius se lava, James aussi. Remus ne voulait pas les imiter, il voulait rester près du feu où, à peine quelques instants auparavant, ils avaient tous été si heureux. Mais Mme Potter s’était levée aussi, et c’était un de ces moments où les maraudeurs devaient présenter un front uni, peu importe à quel point la mère de Sirius était effrayante.

Ils sortirent tous dans le couloir. Remus avait déjà vu Mme Black le jour où il avait pris le _Poudlard Express_ pour la première fois. À l’époque, il l’avait simplement pensé qu’elle avait l’air très sévère et qu’elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Sirius. Elle avait toujours l’air sévère : ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière et tirés en un chignon serré qui s’enroulait tel un serpent au sommet de son crâne, fixé par une épingle d’émeraude. Ses yeux étaient sombres, pas aussi bleus que ceux de Sirius, mais elle avait ces pommettes hautes et ce regard supérieur caractéristiques de la famille Black. Elle était plus petite que M. Potter, mais elle parvenait tout de même à le regarder comme s’il était une vulgaire tache de boue sur sa botte. Son regard devint encore plus méprisant lorsqu’elle vit apparaître James et Remus. 

« Sirius, dit-elle froidement en plissant les yeux vers son fils aîné. Tu vas venir avec moi immédiatement. Kreattur ! » Elle claqua des doigts et un vieil elfe de maison à l’allure rabougrie émergea de derrière sa robe. « Monte chercher les affaires de maître Black. »

L’elfe de maison s’inclina révérencieusement, embrassa le bout argenté des bottes pointues de Mme Black et se précipita à l’étage.

« Bonsoir, Walburga, dit aimablement Mme Potter comme s’il n’y avait aucune tension. Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? Nous étions sur le point de goûter les _mince pies_ , n’est-ce pas, les garçons ? »

Mme Black l’ignora, regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

« Mets ta cape. Nous partons maintenant.

– Mais mère, je...

– Ne t’avise pas de me répondre », siffla-t-elle, le regard brillant de colère.

Remus voulait s’enfuir, elle était cent fois pire que la directrice. Elle était pire que Bellatrix et Rogue et que toutes les personnes malveillantes qu’il avait rencontrées. L’idée de laisser Sirius partir avec elle lui tordit l’estomac. M. et Mme Potter semblaient ressentir la même chose.

« Walburga, pourquoi ne pas le laisser rester ? tenta Mme Potter. Je sais qu’il a été un peu désobéissant, mais il n’y a pas de mal. Nous pouvons le garder avec nous pour le déjeuner et le ramener chez vous avant le dîner demain. Ils ont tous passé un si bon moment ensemble. »

Mme Black laissa échapper un petit rire grinçant, comme si le plaisir de son fils était le dernier de ses soucis. Elle regarda James en s’attardant sur le foutoir de sa chevelure, puis Remus et sa nouvelle cicatrice. Remus fixa ses pieds, terrifié. Elle savait. Elle l’avait su tout de suite.

Kreattur redescendit les escaliers, suivi d’une Gully à l’air très contrarié. La valise de Sirius flottait derrière eux, apparemment pleine et prête à partir. Walburga se retourna.

« Viens, Sirius.

– Non », dit-il tout bas mais très fermement. Remus voulut lui dire de se taire : il ne voyait pas dans quel pétrin il était ! Mais Sirius serrait les poings, le regard rivé vers sa mère. « Je veux rester ici, avec les Potter. Tu ne peux pas m’obliger à...

– SILENCIO ! » s’exclama Walburga en se retournant d’un bon, sa baguette brandie vers Sirius.

Il ne parla plus. Malgré sa volonté, il en était incapable : il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois mais aucun son n’en sortit. Elle lui avait volé sa voix. 

« Walburga, voyons ! » s’exclama M. Potter. Mme Potter poussa un petit cri et s’agenouilla à côté de Sirius, l’entourant de ses bras pour le protéger. « Ce n’est qu’un enfant !

– C’est mon fils, rétorqua Walburga en ronronnant presque, son regard menaçant rivé sur Mme Potter. Il est l’héritier de la plus grande maison de Grande-Bretagne. Il doit apprendre sa place. Viens, Sirius. »

Sirius semblait complètement abattu, résigné. Il enlaça Mme Potter en retour, puis quitta ses bras. Il salua James et Remus d’un petit signe de la main avant de suivre sa mère hors de la pièce.

Tous les quatre gardèrent le silence un long moment après le claquement de la porte d’entrée. Remus se demanda si James aussi avait honte : auraient-ils dû défendre leur ami d’une manière ou d’une autre ? Que lui arriverait-il maintenant ? M. Potter avait l’air furieux.

« Utiliser un sortilège de mutisme sur son propre fils ! Sur un sorcier mineur ! C’est immoral !

– Elle a déjà fait pire que ça », commenta James doucement.

Remus confirma d’un signe de tête, sans pouvoir prononcer un mot, comme si on lui avait jeté un sort à lui aussi.

« Nous devrions rendre la maison incartable, Fleamont, dit soudainement Mme Potter. Il ne faut pas qu’on puisse nous trouver. Tu avais dit que tu y songeais depuis la dernière élection. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir cette horrible femme dans ma maison. »

M. Potter hocha la tête d’un air sombre.

« J’y réfléchirai après le Nouvel An. Alastor Maugrey me doit une faveur.

– C’est l’heure d’aller au lit, les garçons, déclara Mme Potter d’une voix tremblante. Essayez de ne pas trop vous inquiéter. »

Elle enlaça James avec force, l’embrassant sur les deux joues. Remus essaya de l’esquiver, mais elle l’attrapa aussi et le serra dans ses bras. Elle sentait l’orange et le clou de girofle. 

* * *

« Psst. Remus. »

Remus venait juste de finir de se brosser les dents et traversait le couloir en direction de sa chambre quand la tête de James apparut dans l’entrebâillement de sa propre porte et lui fit signe de le suivre à l’intérieur. Ils s’agenouillèrent ensemble sur lit et James sortit un morceau de parchemin de la poche de son pyjama.

« Regulus a envoyé ça.

– Qu’est-ce que ça dit ? demanda rapidement Remus avant que James n’ait le temps de lui tendre le mot pour qu’il le lise.

– Oh, euh… c’est écrit : “Sirius est à la maison, n’essayez pas de le contacter.”

– C’est tout ?

– C’est tout. »

James secoua la tête, l’air grave.

« C’est gentil de la part de Regulus, commenta Remus en regardant le mot qui était manifestement griffonné à la hâte. Je pensais qu’ils se détestaient.

– Ouais, mais ils sont toujours frères, après tout, répondit James en haussant les épaules. Les liens familiaux et tout ça…

– Tu crois que ça va aller ?

– Je ne sais pas. » James se mordilla la lèvre. « Je n’ai même pas pu lui donner son cadeau. Il m’a dit qu’il n’avait jamais de vrai cadeau de Noël, juste des objets de famille ou des trucs comme ça…

– Je me suis mis en colère contre lui l’autre jour, soupira tristement Remus. À propos de... tu sais, mon petit problème de fourrure. »

James gloussa.

« T’inquiète pas. Vous êtes toujours en train de vous disputer pour n’importe quoi. C’est juste vos personnalités.

– Oh. Tu crois ? »

Remus était un peu vexé, Sirius s’en prenait à Peter bien plus souvent qu’à lui. James sourit.

« Je t’ai dit de ne pas t’inquiéter. Les Black adorent les disputes. »

* * *

Le matin de Noël fut très calme, même s’il tenait à cœur aux Potter de le passer dans une ambiance joyeuse malgré tout, ne serait-ce que pour Remus. Il fut gêné de découvrir à son réveil une pile conséquente de cadeaux au pied de son lit et décida de rendre la pareille l’année suivante, d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Il y avait les chaussettes et les sous-vêtements habituels de la directrice en plus d’une boîte de sablés, quelques chocogrenouilles de la part de Peter et un grand livre de sortilèges avancés venant de Sirius. James lui avait aussi offert un livre : _Le guide de la cartographie magique_. M. et Mme Potter, quant à eux, s’étaient surpassés : sous le sapin se trouvaient un nombre incroyable de bonbons et de farces et attrapes, un magnifique set de plumes qu’il essaya de rendre (« nous avons offert la même chose à James et Sirius, mon chéri, ne sois pas bête »), et un pyjama tout neuf. 

La famille élargie des Potter commença à arriver vers midi pour le repas de Noël, ainsi que les Pettigrow parmi lesquels se trouvait la sœur aînée de Peter, Philomena, et son petit ami moldu qu’elle avait rencontré à l’université. Remus était présenté à tout le monde comme un ami de James et était généralement ignoré, sauf par un vieux petit sorcier qui avait déjà le nez rouge à cause de toutes les boissons que Gully servait aux invités.

« _Lupin_ , vous dites ? Pas le fils de Lyall Lupin ? »

Remus se figea, incapable de répondre. Il n’avait entendu le prénom de son père qu’une ou deux fois. 

« Euh... si, répondit-il enfin en rougissant fortement. 

– Il est là ?! demanda le sorcier en souriant et en regardant autour de lui. C’est un ancien camarade, je ne l’ai pas vu depuis des années.

– Oh, euh... Il est mort.

– Quel gâchis ! s’écria le sorcier en renversant une partie de son verre. C’était un excellent duelliste, et il m’a appris tout ce que je sais sur les épouvantards. Son fichu caractère lui a souvent attiré des ennuis, par contre… Je lui avais dit de ne pas s’amuser avec ce Greyback ! Ces maudits loups-garous, on devrait tous les exterminer ! »

Remus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. James le regarda, curieux. Heureusement, M. Potter attira l’attention du petit sorcier :

« Darius ? Viens prendre un autre verre, vieille branche ! Laisse donc les jeunes à leurs jeux. »

Remus déglutit difficilement puis retourna à sa partie de bavboules comme si de rien n’était.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit mot de la traductrice :  
> Les mince pies sont des tartelettes sucrées originaires de Grande-Bretagne que l'on consomme traditionnellement à Noël.


End file.
